I SEE YOU
by Madame Kiiiiiiin
Summary: Seharusnya kau tidak boleh melihat apa yang tidak perlu kau lihat. Karena mungkin saja apa yang kau lihat itu adalah sesuatu yang dapat membahayakan hidupmu...
1. I Meet You

**Hola Minna. Ada yang bosen ketemu fic baru (lagi-lagi) saya? Semoga nggak ya.**

 **.**

 **DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

 **.**

 **RATE : M For Safe**

 **.**

 **Warning : OOC (banget), AU, Gaje, Misstypo (Nongol mulu), Gak karuan.**

 **.**

 **Attention : Fic ini hanyalah fiksi belaka. Apalagi terdapat kesamaan atau kemiripan situasi atau tokoh atau apapun itu dengan cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu, adalah tidak disengaja. hehehe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Rukia… tolong aku…_

.

.

.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Mimpinya selalu sama.

Sejak tiga bulan terakhir, terkadang mimpi itu selalu muncul di dalam tidur Rukia.

Rukia sendiri tidak tahu alasannya mengapa mimpi itu muncul begitu saja. Padahal sepertinya Rukia sama sekali tidak begitu memikirkannya.

Setidaknya ketika dirinya masih merasa baik-baik saja.

"Besok kau sudah bisa masuk sekolah. Byakuya-san sudah mendaftarkan namamu di sekolah yang baru."

Perempuan yang memiliki wajah serupa tapi tak sama dengan Rukia ini adalah kakak kandung perempuannya. Namanya Hisana.

Sebenarnya Rukia sendiri agak canggung untuk mengobrol akrab dengan Hisana. Karena sesungguhnya, mereka berdua memang belum lama ini bertemu. Rukia sejatinya berasal dari sebuah panti asuhan yang jauh dari sini. Sekarang, Rukia bersama Hisana yang telah menikah dengan seorang laki-laki bernama Kuchiki Byakuya telah membawanya pindah kemari.

Rukia dan Hisana terpisah sejak kecil karena orangtua mereka bercerai dan masing-masing membawa satu dari mereka. Hisana ikut ayahnya dan Rukia terpaksa ikut ibunya. Tapi ketika Rukia menginjak usia enam tahun, sang ibu meninggal karena kecelakaan dan terpaksa menitipkan Rukia kecil di panti asuhan. Rukia sendiri berada di panti asuhan itu sampai usianya 12 tahun dan akhirnya Hisana menemukannya. Umur Hisana dan Rukia terpaut cukup jauh yakni 11 tahun. Makanya sekarang Hisana sudah menikah dan ikut suaminya juga. Marga Hisana sudah berganti dan karena itulah Hisana memutuskan untuk mengadopsi Rukia mengikuti marga suaminya agar nantinya segala proses administrasi yang dibutuhkan jauh lebih mudah dilakukan.

Ibu mereka pun ternyata sudah menikah lagi dan memilih untuk tinggal jauh di ujung kepulauan Jepang bersama suami barunya. Bahkan ibunya sendiri telah memberi amanat bahwa Hisana-lah yang nantinya akan bertanggungjawab mengenai Rukia. Hisana sendiri tidak keberatan dengan hal itu karena dirinya juga sebenarnya sangat menyayangi adik semata wayangnya itu. Karena itulah Byakuya selaku suaminya menyetujui keputusan Hisana untuk mencari adiknya dulu ke tempat tinggal mereka.

Ketika Hisana memutuskan mencari Rukia, begitu tiba di panti asuhan itu, Rukia nyaris saja akan diadopsi oleh seseorang. Beruntungnya Hisana datang tepat waktu dan berhasil membawa Rukia pulang karena Hisana sebenarnya adalah walinya yang sah dan berhak atas Rukia.

Ketika Rukia untuk pertama kalinya bertemu dengan Hisana, Rukia sempat merasa takut dan gugup. Sudah lama mereka tidak pernah bertemu satu sama lain, apalagi usia Rukia saat itu masih sangat kecil. Pelan-pelan Hisana mencoba mengakrabkan diri dengan Rukia untuk membuatnya nyaman bersama Hisana. Semua usaha itu tidaklah mudah karena Rukia orangnya benar-benar pendiam.

Beruntungnya sifat pendiam itu pelan-pelan bisa berubah dan Rukia mulai sedikit demi sedikit terbuka pada Hisana. Apalagi Hisana memperlakukan Rukia dengan sangat istimewa untuk membuat adiknya itu betah bersamanya dan melupakan semua masa lalu yang terbilang pahit di antara mereka karena orangtuanya.

Tapi sayangnya, setahun yang lalu Rukia mengalami kecelakaan parah yang menyebabkannya mengalami koma hingga sepuluh bulan lamanya.

Setelah pasca pemulihan itu, Rukia terpaksa harus mengulang pelajarannya dari awal lagi karena absensi Rukia selama setahun. Bertepatan dengan itu, Byakuya mendapat perintah untuk dimutasi ke kota lain setelah sebelumnya mereka menetap di Tokyo. Jadilah sekarang mereka akhirnya menetap di Karakura mulai hari ini.

Byakuya juga sudah mendaftarkan sekolah baru untuk Rukia dimana dirinya akan mengulang kembali SMA tahun keduanya.

Rukia hanya berharap di tempat ini semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Rukia, kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Hisana ketika mereka memulai sarapan pagi ini.

Rukia tertegun ketika Hisana memanggilnya. Byakuya baru saja pergi ke kantornya pagi-pagi sekali. Rukia tidak sempat bertemu kakak iparnya itu karena Rukia tadi baru saja selesai mandi.

"Oh, ya aku baik-baik saja," ujar Rukia dengan canggung.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau lebih banyak melamun. Mau cerita sesuatu denganku?" Hisana mencoba menawarkan perhatiannya pada Rukia.

Rukia tertegun bingung.

Sebenarnya Rukia tak mau merepotkan Hisana dan Byakuya terus menerus karena dirinya yang payah ini.

Sejak Rukia terbangun dari komanya itu, Rukia mulai menyadari jika ada yang aneh dengan dirinya. Rukia terus menyangkalnya dan menganggap itu cuma kebetulan. Tapi semakin hari, keanehan-keanehan itu semakin nyata dan membuatnya ketakutan sendiri. Rukia sudah berusaha menjelaskan keadaannya yang sekarang ini setelah dirinya bangun dari koma pada Hisana, tapi baik Hisana maupun Byakuya pun tidak mengerti apa yang salah dengan adiknya ini.

Mereka sudah mencoba membawa Rukia kemana-mana, bahkan ke dokter yang paling hebat sekali pun, tapi kondisi Rukia saat ini sudah benar-benar baik dan sehat.

Akhirnya Rukia sendiri mengerti jika memang dirinya memang aneh.

Makanya Rukia lebih banyak diam dan melamun jika Rukia sendiri. Tapi saat-saat seperti itu pun sangat menakutkan untuk Rukia. Makanya Rukia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan mendengarkan musik dan membaca buku untuk mengalihkan pikirannya yang aneh ini.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Nee-san," ujar Rukia akhirnya dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya.

"Kau tidur dengan baik semalam? Kau tidak mimpi buruk?"

Rukia menggeleng pelan dan melanjutkan makannya lagi.

"Kau tahu kau bisa menceritakan segalanya padaku kan? Aku ini kakakmu, jadi jangan merasa sungkan. Aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu padamu, Rukia…"

Rukia kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum sembari menganggukkan kepalanya.

Justru karena Hisana yang begitu mengkhawatirkannya seperti inilah Rukia merasa takut.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Onii-chan, ayo cepat makan!" seru Yuzu lagi setelah melihat jam menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan pagi. Mereka hampir terlambat kalau tidak bergegas.

"Ichi-Nii, semalam kau pulang jam berapa?" tanya Karin ketika kakak laki-lakinya itu telah duduk tepat di sampingnya di meja makan.

"Sudah kubilang jangan tunggu aku selagi aku kerja sambilan," balas Ichigo, sang kakak sulung.

"Habisnya semalam Otou-san pulang terlambat dari rumah sakit, makanya aku menunggu kalian pulang. Di rumah benar-benar sepi," gerutu Karin.

"Sudah, sudah. Ayo kita sarapan, aku akan membangunkan Otou-chan dulu ya!"

"Ah, Yuzu! Biarkan Oyaji tidur, dia baru saja pulang subuh ini. Sepertinya dia tidak punya jadwal hari ini," cegah Ichigo.

"Oh begitu, baiklah~ mari kita makan."

Keluarga Kurosaki yang terdiri Kurosaki Ichigo, kakak sulung dan si bungsu yang berwujud kembar, Yuzu dan Karin. Ichigo adalah siswa tahun kedua di SMA Karakura. Adiknya, Yuzu dan Karin baru saja masuk ke SMP Karakura tahun pertama.

Keluarga mereka adalah keluarga yang harmonis sebenarnya. Mereka semua bahu membahu dan saling membantu satu sama lain. Bahkan karena persaudaraan yang begitu kuat, mereka semua begitu akrab dan dekat sebagai saudara.

Ayah mereka Kurosaki Isshin adalah seorang dokter bedah di rumah sakit umum Karakura. Sebenarnya sih Isshin bisa saja mendapatkan tawaran untuk pekerjaannya di kota besar macam Tokyo. Tapi Isshin sayang meninggalkan rumahnya di sini bersama dengan semua anak-anaknya. Apalagi mereka juga lebih memilih untuk bekerja dan menetap di sini dan mencari tempat tinggal sendiri jika mereka telah masing-masing bekerja. Ichigo selalu bertanggungjawab mengenai keluarga kecil mereka. Sebagai kakak tertua, tentunya Ichigo harus menjadi kakak yang dapat diandalkan kapanpun dan dimana pun. Apalagi kedua adiknya adalah perempuan, tentunya sebagai kakak Ichigo harus melindunginya dengan maksimal mengingat pekerjaan ayah mereka yang memerlukan waktu jauh lebih banyak ketimbang pekerjaan biasa. Sedangkan ibu mereka, Kurosaki Masaki hanyalah seorang ibu rumah tangga. Mereka semua menyayangi sang ibu yang begitu lemah lembut dan baik hati ini. Mungkin salah satu alasan juga kenapa mereka semua berat meninggalkan tempat ini.

Ya, mungkin juga pasti ada saatnya bagi mereka semua meninggalkan tempat ini, tapi kemungkinan itu tidak berada dalam waktu dekat seperti ini.

Yuzu menyelesaikan tugas paginya dibantu dengan Karin. Mereka berdua kemudian pergi ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Ichigo karena kebetulan sekolah mereka agak dekat dari rumah Kurosaki.

"Onii-chan sudah dengar kalau kita kedatangan tetangga baru?" ujar Yuzu.

"Tetangga? Memang siapa yang pindah dari sini?" tanya Ichigo cuek.

"Huuu, bukan pindah. Tapi mereka menempati rumah kosong yang baru dijual bulan lalu. Itu rumahnya. Aku penasaran seperti apa keluarga yang datang ke blok ini," kata Yuzu lagi.

"Sudahlah, kita bisa terlambat Yuzu, Ichi-Nii, kami pergi dulu," sambar Karin.

Tetangga baru?

Haa, untuk apa tetangga baru di komplek yang sepi ini.

Ichigo akhirnya pergi dengan langkah santai menuju sekolahnya. Beruntungnya sekolah di daerah sini lumayan dekat. Hanya beda beberapa blok dan hanya perlu berjalan selama 15 menit. Ichigo tidak perlu repot-repot mengeluarkan uang untuk ongkosnya sekolah. Dia bisa lebih banyak menghemat untuk keperluan lainnya.

Tak berapa jauh dari rumahnya, Ichigo melihat sebuah botol kaca yang berisi setangkai bunga krisan putih yang telah layu.

Dan di sampingnya ada anak kecil yang duduk jongkok sambil menangis. Dia terus mengusap matanya dengan kedua tangan kecilnya itu. Sepertinya anak itu menangis karena sesuatu.

Tapi Ichigo sungguh tak ingin peduli.

Untuk apa dia peduli?

Kadangkala dirinya melihat apa yang seharusnya tidak dia lihat.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"ICHI-GOOOOOOO~~~~"

Asano Keigo berlari kencang ke arah Ichigo yang baru saja tiba di koridor kelas mereka. Dengan sekali gerakan, Ichigo merangkul leher Asano dengan satu tangannya dari depan dan membuatnya terkapar begitu saja.

"Pagi, Keigo," kata Ichigo malas seraya masuk ke kelasnya.

"Pagi, Ichigo!" sapa Mizuiro yang merupakan teman sekelas Ichigo, sama dengan Keigo barusan.

"Pagi," balas Ichigo pula.

Seperti rutinitas biasanya di kelas. Karena bel masuk belum berbunyi, banyak anak-anak yang berkumpul untuk memulai bercengkerama. Seperti apa yang dilakukan oleh kelompok Ichigo pagi ini. Mizuiro lebih dulu mendekat diikuti dengan Keigo yang sedikit protes karena Ichigo meninggalkannya begitu saja. Lalu ada Sado Yasutora yang memiliki nama panggilan Chad, di kelas itu pun ikut berkumpul. Mereka membicarakan mengenai game terbaru yang akan dirilis bulan depan.

Ya, karena ini adalah awal tahun pelajaran baru yang baru saja terlewati satu bulan pertama, jadi tidak begitu banyak pelajaran yang mengganggu. Mereka masih bisa sedikit bersantai karena awal tahun pelajaran seharusnya ada lebih banyak kegiatan menyenangkan yang bisa dilakukan.

Tak lama kemudian bel masuk pun berbunyi.

Ochi Sensei, wali kelas mereka pun masuk dengan sangat tepat waktu. Tapi karena Ochi Sensei, mereka masih bisa bersantai karena memang guru single satu ini terkenal sangat akrab dengan semua anak muridnya.

"Baiklah, semua duduk kalau tidak mau kursi melayang di kepala kalian. Aku akan mulai mengabsen," ujar Ochi Sensei seraya duduk di mejanya.

Ochi Sensei kemudian membuka buku absennya dan melihat sekilas deretan nama-nama siswa di kelasnya. Lalu kemudian beralih melihat isi penduduk kelasnya sendiri dengan seksama satu per satu.

"Sepertinya kalian semua sudah ada. Ok, hari ini ada kejutan menarik untuk kalian," ujar Ochi Sensei kemudian.

Serempak semua anak-anak membuat suara gaduh dan sibuk melempar pertanyaan pada Ochi Sensei mengenai kejutan yang dikatakan olehnya itu.

"Kalau kalian tidak mau diam, aku akan melempar kejutan itu ke kelas lain saja," ancam Ochi Sensei.

Sekali lagi terdengar keluhan dari anak-anak sekelas.

Ichigo yang mendapat tempat duduk tepat di pinggir jendela dan berada di barisan belakang nomor dua itu pun tak begitu acuh. Dirinya hanya fokus melihat ke jendela kelasnya. Kebetulan kelas mereka ada di tingkat yang lumayan tinggi untuk melihat pemandangan di luar.

Selagi kelasnya sibuk berkomentar apapun, Ichigo terus melihat jendelanya dan kemudian tak sengaja melihat seseorang berlarian di lapangan itu dengan buru-buru.

Sepertinya itu salah satu siswa yang terlambat.

Kalau dia bertemu dengan Aramaki Sensei, si guru olahraga yang cerewet itu, anak itu pasti akan berakhir mengenaskan kalau ketahuan terlambat. Biasanya Aramaki Sensei sering memberikan hukuman yang unik kepada siswa yang terlambat. Salah satunya push up di koridor kelas sampai guru yang ditunjuknya melewati koridor itu, barulah hukuman selesai.

Terakhir kali, Keigo yang sial mendapatkan anugerah itu. Keigo terlambat dan bertemu dengan Aramaki Sensei. Alhasil Keigo mendapatkan hukuman berjalan dengan sepatu hak tinggi di tangga. Dia harus naik turun tangga yang sama sampai guru yang ditunjuknya melewati tangga itu.

Dan sialnya, semua guru yang ditunjuk oleh Aramaki Sensei selalu mengajar di jam kedua. Kalau kau pikir bisa membolos dari hukuman ini, sayangnya itu hal yang mustahil. Setiap tiga menit sekali Aramaki Sensei yang mengeceknya. Jika kau ketahuan melarikan diri, kau bisa berakhir membersihkan toilet terkutuk di sekolah ini.

Konon katanya, itu adalah toilet paling bau di sekolah ini yang beruntungnya berada jauh dari gedung utama. Ichigo sendiri heran, kenapa ada toilet seperti itu di sekolah seperti ini.

Sejak berkelana dengan pikirannya sendiri, Ichigo tak begitu fokus dengan apa yang terjadi dengan kelasnya. Tapi sejak tadi kelasnya memang menjadi terlalu berisik dan ribut. Tidak biasanya kelasnya bisa begini ribut di pagi hari. Memang Ochi Sensei sering melempar guyonan pada siswanya. Seperti berpura-pura marah tapi Ochi Sensei malah mengeluarkan kata-kata konyol dengan nada serius.

Setelah beberapa saat yang ribut itu, akhirnya seluruh kelas tiba-tiba mulai berhenti bersuara dan hanya terdengar gerakan-gerakan siswa yang mengeluarkan buku dan alat tulis. Suara ketukan di papan tulis pun sudah terdengar. Hanya ada satu suara anak perempuan yang terdengar dari arah depan, tapi Ichigo tak begitu fokus mendengarnya karena sekarang dirinya malah melihat sesosok anak laki-laki yang memainkan bola basket sendirian di lapangan itu. Anak laki-laki itu sejak Ichigo masuk sekolah selalu bermain basket sendirian di lapangan itu di jam pelajaran. Dia begitu serius berlatih, Ichigo bahkan mungkin berpikir dia bisa saja menjadi pebasket profesional dengan gerakannya yang hebat itu.

"Ichigo kan?"

Di saat kelasnya tiba-tiba mulai hening dan hanya terdengar Ochi Sensei yang bersuara untuk memulai pelajaran, ada suara seorang perempuan yang menegurnya dari dekat.

Ichigo menoleh dan mendapat seorang anak perempuan yang duduk di bangku tepat di sebelahnya.

Anak itu melambaikan tangan pada Ichigo dan tersenyum tipis. Karena linglung, Ichigo menoleh kanan kiri dan kemudian menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kau memanggilku?" tanya Ichigo bingung.

"Tentu saja. Namamu Ichigo kan? Kita tetangga baru loh," sapanya lagi.

Perempuan itu bermata besar dan dengan rambut hitam pendeknya. Setahu Ichigo kursi di sebelahnya itu selalu kosong. Apa dia melihat halusinasi pagi ini? Yang benar saja.

Tapi sebelum ini, Ichigo tak pernah benar-benar berinteraksi dengan halusinasinya. Apa dia sedang bermimpi sekarang ini?

"Kau sungguhan kan?" ujar Ichigo kemudian.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya perempuan itu bingung.

"Ehem, Kuchiki, Kurosaki. Kalau mau pendekatan saat jam istirahat saja nanti. Aku tahu Kurosaki itu populer, tapi sekarang kita harus fokus belajar dulu kan? Bukan begitu, Kuchiki?"

Serentak satu kelas langsung tertawa karena kata-kata Ochi Sensei dan mulai mengeluarkan suara-suara ledekan lainnya.

Perempuan yang dipanggil Kuchiki oleh Ochi Sensei itu kemudian menunduk malu dan tak berani mengangkat kepalanya lagi. Ichigo sendiri bingung pada dirinya.

Jadi benar perempuan di sampingnya ini sungguhan. Ochi Sensei bahkan memanggil namanya.

Tapi tunggu…

Bagaimana gadis ini tahu nama Ichigo sedangkan Ichigo sendiri baru hari ini melihatnya?

Apakah memang selama ini Ichigo tidak tahu bahwa kursi di sebelahnya ini memang ada pemiliknya?

Masa sih?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Hahahahah! Lalu kau pikir Kuchiki-chan itu hantu hah?" ledek Keigo ketika jam istirahat sekolah baru saja dimulai.

Ichigo serasa seperti orang bodoh karena baru saja sadar bahwa gadis yang bernama Kuchiki ini adalah anak baru di kelasnya. Tentu saja dia mengatakan kalau Ichigo adalah tetangga barunya. Dia sendiri adalah anak baru.

Ichigo tak percaya mendengar fakta barusan ketika Keigo dengan agresif mendekati Kuchiki itu dan terang-terangan mengaku kalau Keigo menyukai tipe perempuan seperti itu. Yang benar saja.

Karena sebagai penghuni baru, tentu saja banyak anak yang tertarik untuk mendekati si anak baru itu. Terlebih lagi anak perempuan di kelas Ichigo yang menyambut baik kedatangan Kuchiki karena kelas ini sebenarnya lebih banyak anak laki-laki daripada perempuan. Jadi datangnya satu anak perempuan tentu saja mencerahkan kehidupan kelas ini. Tapi siapa juga yang peduli sebenarnya tentang itu?

"Baiklah, aku keluar dulu. Ayo Chad, Mizuiro!" Ichigo segera beringsut dari tempat duduknya dan mengajak Chad juga Mizuiro yang kebetulan duduk di depan tempat duduk Ichigo untuk pergi keluar dari kelasnya yang tiba-tiba berisik itu. Maklum saja berisik karena ini memang jamnya istirahat sih. Ichigo dan anak Kuchiki itu sempat bertatapan sebentar sebelum akhirnya Ichigo dengan cuek memilih keluar.

Si Kuchiki itu juga sibuk meladeni beberapa ajakan anak perempuan yang beramai-ramai ingin mengajaknya pergi ke kantin sekolah.

Ichigo, Chad, Mizuiro juga Keigo akhirnya berhasil membeli makanan ringan mereka dan menuju atap sekolah. Sebenarnya tempat ini terlarang untuk didatangi oleh siswa mana pun. Tapi sayangnya tak ada tempat selain atap sekolah yang menarik seperti ini. Makanya Ichigo dan Chad yang bertugas untuk membobol pintu atap. Beruntungnya sejauh ini mereka sama sekali tidak pernah ketahuan melakukan perbuatan tercela ini.

"Hei, kau sungguh tidak tahu kalau gadis yang duduk di sebelahmu itu anak baru?" tanya Keigo penasaran karena Ichigo sama sekali tidak tertarik ingin tahu mengenai penghuni baru mereka.

"Tentu saja, aku tidak dengar," jawab Ichigo cuek.

"Tapi tadi aku sempat dengar dia menyapamu tetangga baru, apa kalian sebelumnya memang saling kenal? Dia bahkan tahu namamu," celetuk Mizuiro.

Ichigo diam sejenak.

Gadis itu memang tahu nama Ichigo, tapi Ichigo merasa sama sekali tidak pernah mengenalnya dan tidak pernah bertemu dengannya sebelum ini.

"Haaa? Apa jangan-jangan kau sudah tahu informasi tentangnya sebelum ini?" tuduh Keigo.

"Mana mungkin! Aku tidak kenal gadis itu! Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa dia tahu namaku," gerutu Ichigo.

"Tapi dia kelihatan manis kan? Dia pasti cocok sekali memakai pakaian lolita~~~" gurau Keigo dengan angan-angan palsunya itu.

"Hei, membayangkan seorang gadis mengenakan pakaian lolita itu termasuk mesum tahu!" sambar Mizuiro.

"Enak saja! Memangnya salah berkhayal seperti itu! Maksudku—"

"Mesum!" lanjut Mizuiro lagi.

Keigo langsung berteriak tak terima dan mulai marah-marah untuk menyangkal pernyataan Mizuiro barusan. Ichigo sendiri diam sambil memperhatikan kedua temannya ini beradu mulut.

Sudahlah, mungkin semuanya memang hanya kebetulan.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia cukup senang dengan kelas barunya.

Setidaknya mereka semua terlihat ramah dan baik. Apalagi ketika mereka mendengar kalau Rukia datang dari Tokyo. Mereka langsung berbondong-bondong menanyakan semua keingintahuan mengenai Tokyo pada Rukia. Ada yang berkata kalau setelah lulus nanti mereka akan mencari universitas mana saja yang ada di Tokyo. Ada juga yang pernah liburan ke sana dan menikmati beberapa tempat wisata yang menarik. Ada juga mereka yang ingin tahu dimana tempat tinggal Rukia di Tokyo dulu dan SMA dimana sebelum ini.

Rukia juga mengatakan dengan jujur kalau sebenarnya Rukia ini harusnya sudah masuk tahun ketiga di SMA, tapi karena dia kecelakaan parah Rukia terpaksa mengulang tahun keduanya. Banyak yang terkejut dan mulai bertingkah berlebihan dengan mengkhawatirkan keadaan Rukia, karena mereka terlalu terkejut mendengar Rukia sampai koma selama sepuluh bulan lebih karena kecelakaan itu. Tapi tentu saja Rukia langsung mengatakan kalau dia sendiri sudah sangat baik dan sehat-sehat saja.

Karena kenyataan itu, banyak dari mereka yang sedikit sungkan memanggil nama Rukia secara langsung. Bahkan mereka sempat ingin memanggil Rukia 'senpai'. Sayangnya Rukia mengatakan kalau mereka boleh memperlakukan Rukia seperti teman sekelas lainnya.

Dan hanya sampai di situlah Rukia memberikan informasi mengenai dirinya.

Sebenarnya Rukia tak mau memberitahu dirinya secara lengkap seperti itu. Tapi Ochi Sensei sudah memberitahu di awal perkenalan mereka tadi kalau Rukia harus mengulang kembali pelajaran tahun keduanya. Tentu saja semua orang bertanya-tanya mengenai itu.

Makanya Rukia baru menjelaskan mengenai sebab alasan dirinya harus mengulang seperti ini. Tapi untungnya mereka begitu antusias dan bersemangat membantu Rukia. Seperti dugaannya, anak-anak dari kota lain jauh lebih ramah ketimbang anak-anak di kota besar macam Tokyo.

Rukia juga akhirnya mendapatkan teman perempuan barunya.

Ada Arisawa Tatsuki yang terlihat tomboy tapi sangat ramah dan selalu melindungi anak perempuan lain yang dijahili oleh anak laki-laki. Tatsuki mengikuti kelas karate dan sudah memegang sabuk hitam. Dia bahkan pernah ikut kejuaraan regional dan nasiona.

Ada juga Inoue Orihime, gadis tercantik di kelas ini yang begitu baik hati. Suaranya yang lembut itu dapat membuat siapa saja langsung menyukainya dalam sekali lihat.

Dan banyak anak perempuan lainnya yang Rukia tak begitu ingat nama lengkapnya karena mereka bergerombol begitu banyak. Tapi Rukia senang karena dirinya benar-benar diterima di kelas ini. Tadinya Rukia pikir dirinya akan diasingkan karena sebenarnya Rukia lebih tua satu tahun dari mereka semua, tapi sepertinya itu sama sekali tidak berpengaruh. Rukia diperlakukan seperti teman sebaya mereka.

Rukia juga tak menyangka dirinya benar-benar akan bertemu dengan anak laki-laki berambut orange itu. Bahkan mereka satu kelas.

Tapi karena sepertinya anak laki-laki berambut orange itu terlihat dingin dan cuek, Rukia jadi segan untuk kembali menegurnya. Sepertinya dia cukup kaget ketika Rukia langsung memanggil namanya.

Tapi bagaimana lagi, Rukia tidak tahu nama keluarganya. Tapi seperti kata anak-anak di kelas ini, laki-laki orange itu memang sedikit dingin dan cuek pada orang lain apalagi anak perempuan. Makanya tak ada satu pun anak perempuan yang berani mendekatinya meskipun dia punya tampang yang lumayan. Apalagi secara langsung Ochi Sensei mengatakan kalau dia itu sebenarnya anak yang populer di sekolah ini.

Walaupun dia populer, tapi jika sikapnya menyebalkan seperti itu tentu saja Rukia jadi sedikit… canggung lagi.

Setelah Rukia menegurnya pertama kali tadi dan melihat respon yang tak cukup baik dari anak orange itu, Rukia jadi sungkan untuk menegurnya lagi.

Selama satu hari ini, Rukia sedikit menahan diri karena berbagai hal baru yang dilihatnya hari ini. Ternyata sekolah ini jauh lebih menarik dari sekolah lamanya dulu. Bahkan di setiap sudut sepertinya banyak cerita yang cukup menarik apabila diceritakan pada anak-anak di kelas ini. Tapi jika Rukia menceritakan hal seperti itu, pasti Rukia akan dianggap aneh lagi. Lebih baik Rukia diam saja.

Hari pertama sekolahnya baru saja selesai.

Banyak anak yang beramai-ramai ingin pulang bersama Rukia, tapi sayangnya rumah mereka begitu berlawanan dari arah rumah Rukia. Bahkan beberapa ada yang sampai naik bus untuk pulang. Karena rumah Rukia tak begitu jauh dari sini, makanya Rukia bisa pulang dengan berjalan kaki saja.

Setelah berpisah dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada teman-teman barunya, Rukia akan berbelok ke blok rumahnya.

Tapi ternyata anak berambut orange itu ada tepat di depannya dengan jarak lima meter.

Karena kesan pertama yang tidak enak tadi pagi, Rukia jadi tidak berani lagi untuk menegurnya. Mungkin saja kali ini Rukia akan dipandangi dengan menyebalkan.

Makanya Rukia berusaha menjaga jarak aman agar tidak diketahui oleh si anak orange itu. Yang jelas jangan sampai disangka tukang kuntit.

Rukia pun akhirnya tiba di dekat jalan yang ada botol kaca itu. Tadi pagi Rukia hampir terlambat karena harus mencari bunga segar untuk mengganti bunga yang ada di botol kaca itu. Tadinya juga Rukia tak mau mengurusi botol di tepi jalan itu, tapi dirinya merasa tidak enak dan kasihan karena anak kecil itu sepertinya sedih tidak ada yang memperhatikannya. Makanya Rukia harus pergi buru-buru mencari toko bunga terdekat dan membeli bunga segar untuk mengganti bunga layu itu.

Tak jauh dari keberadaan botol itu, tiba-tiba seorang anak kecil berlarian ke arahnya dan memeluk kakinya dengan erat,

"Eh?"

"Terima kasih Onee-chan, aku senang sekali Onee-chan bisa melihatku," ujarnya dengan bersemangat.

"Hah? Oh…" Rukia sungguh bingung untuk berkata-kata saat ini.

Ini pertama kalinya dia bertemu hal baik seperti ini. Biasanya Rukia selalu bertemu hal menakutkan jika berhubungan dengan situasi seperti ini.

"Onee-chan mau kan memperhatikanku setiap hari?"

"Hah… apa?"

Tiba-tiba pandangan anak itu berubah jadi menakutkan dan mulai menarik erat kaki Rukia sampai membuat Rukia merasa sakit bukan kepalang.

Rukia baru akan berteriak, tapi tiba-tiba bayangan anak itu menghilang sepenuhnya ketika seseorang memegang lengannya sehingga membuat bayangan anak kecil itu hilang seketika seperti tersapu asap.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Jantung Rukia baru saja akan putus begitu saja karena mengira dirinya benar-benar akan berada dalam masalah.

Ternyata orang yang memegang lengannya dengan erat itu adalah teman sekelasnya yang baru. Laki-laki orange itu.

"Oh, a-aku tidak apa-apa," ujar Rukia gugup.

Tunggu, kenapa dia ada di sini?

Ichigo menghela napas panjang dan melihat sekelilingnya dengan seksama lalu melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari lengan gadis itu.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kau mengikutiku?" tuduhnya lagi.

Benar kan!

"Tidak kok! Aku tidak mengikutimu!" bantah Rukia.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Apa rumahmu di dekat sini?"

"Iya rumahku di dekat sini! Aku kan sudah bilang padamu tadi pagi kalau aku tetangga barumu!" gerutu Rukia.

"Hah? Tetangga baruku? Bukannya kau bilang begitu karena tempat duduk kita bersebelahan?"

"Aku tidak bilang begitu! Rumahku memang di dekat sini kok! Kau benar-benar berbeda seperti yang dikatakan oleh ibumu!" gerutu Rukia lagi.

Ichigo tertegun bingung. Wajahnya gugup bukan main. Dirinya diliputi rasa penasaran yang berlebihan ketika bertemu dengan gadis ini. Dirinya merasa ada yang sedikit janggal dengannya. Terutama mengenai hal tadi.

"A-apa kau bilang? Kau bertemu ibuku?"

Rukia tiba-tiba diam.

Sebelum pergi ke sekolah tadi, Rukia memang bertemu dengan wanita berambut orange yang sangat cantik. Wanita itu sepertinya tetangga Rukia. Dia tersenyum pada Rukia karena melihat seragam Rukia. Pagi itu, wanita cantik itu bilang kalau Rukia memakai seragam yang sama dengan anak laki-lakinya yang bernama Ichigo. Wanita itu juga bilang kalau mungkin Rukia akan bertemu dengan anaknya yang baik dan tampan.

Tunggu… apa mungkin…

"Tunggu, aku juga tidak pernah bertemu denganmu sebelum ini. Aku juga tidak pernah memberitahu namaku padamu. Kenapa tadi pagi kau tahu namaku? Siapa yang memberitahumu?" lanjut Ichigo lagi.

"Wanita cantik berambut orange itu yang memberitahu namamu padaku. Tadi pagi dia berdiri di depan rumahmu," ujar Rukia gugup.

Ichigo membelalak tak percaya. Selama ini dirinya memang tak pernah percaya, Ichigo juga menolak percaya meskipun dia mengakui hal-hal aneh kadang terjadi padanya. Ichigo tak pernah bertemu orang aneh lainnya yang juga ikut mengakui hal-hal aneh seperti ini. Tapi melihat kenyataan di depan matanya ini…

"Kau… bisa 'melihat' rupanya," gumam Ichigo.

"Hah? Bisa… melihat? Melihat apa?"

"Ibuku sudah meninggal delapan tahun yang lalu. Itulah alasan kenapa anak itu menunggumu kan?"

"Hah? Jadi… jadi apa yang kulihat…"

"Kau tidak perlu berbuat baik pada hal-hal yang tidak terlihat seperti itu. Kalau kau ceroboh mereka bisa membahayakanmu tahu! Apa kau baru tahu hal-hal seperti ini?"

"Jadi… kau juga bisa melihat mereka?"

"Pokoknya aku sudah memberitahumu! Kau bisa pulang sendiri kan?"

Ichigo langsung berbalik meninggalkan Rukia begitu saja.

Rukia yang masih diliputi oleh perasaan yang tak terkatakan ini benar-benar dibuatnya bingung. Ini pertama kalinya ada orang yang bisa diajak berbicara oleh Rukia tentang hal-hal aneh tak kasat mata ini.

"Hei! Kau juga bisa melihatnya kan?! Kan?!" pekik Rukia kemudian.

Rukia kemudian mengejar Ichigo yang mulai menjauh dan terus bersemangat mendekatinya. Sepertinya Ichigo pun sama seperti Rukia.

Mereka mampu melihat hal yang seharusnya tak dilihat.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hola minna, maaf ya menambah fic yang harus diselesaikan hehehe kayaknya saya jauh lebih semangat kalo punya banyak fic yang perlu diupdate ya heheh

Sebenarnya ide fic ini muncul secara dadakan sih, dan menurut perkiraan fic ini gak akan terlalu banyak chapnya. Bisa kurang dari 10 atau di bawah 15. Pokoknya gak begitu panjang juga.

Fic ini saya sengaja taruh di rate m karena emang khusus buat suspend dan crimenya. Saya lagi nyoba dua genre sekaligus yang gak pernah saya bikin sebelumnya. Horror dan suspend. Jadi bisa dibilang ini fic perdana sih hehehe. Soal romancenya, mungkin ada tapi gak akan seintens fic saya yang biasanya. Hanya muncul ala kadarnya aja hehehe.

Oh ya, bagi yang pernah tahu tentang artikel seorang dokter yang mengadopsi anak panti asuhan buat dibikin boneka ***, tolong kasih tahu lengkapnya ke saya ya. Saya pernah baca itu dan karena itulah akhirnya saya nyoba bikin genre ini. Tapi sayangnya artikel itu gak saya simpen. Cari di gugel pun gak dapet sampe sekarang. Kalo ada yang tahu bisa sekalian pm saya boleh kok.

Makasih yang udah ngeluangin waktunya buat fic saya.

Jaa Nee!


	2. You Save Me

**Hola Minna. Ada yang bosen ketemu fic baru (lagi-lagi) saya? Semoga nggak ya.**

 **.**

 **DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

 **.**

 **RATE : M For Safe**

 **.**

 **Warning : OOC (banget), AU, Gaje, Misstypo (Nongol mulu), Gak karuan.**

 **.**

 **Attention : Fic ini hanyalah fiksi belaka. Apalagi terdapat kesamaan atau kemiripan situasi atau tokoh atau apapun itu dengan cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu, adalah tidak disengaja. hehehe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Selamat pagi! Kenalkan, namaku Kuchiki Rukia, salam kenal. Aku tetangga baru kalian. Mohon bantuannya ya!"

Entah mengapa sejak mengetahui kenyataan menyenangkan itu, Rukia jadi lebih bersemangat hari ini. Hisana sendiri sampai bingung melihat perubahan adiknya itu menjadi 180 derajat. Sebelum ini, Rukia selalu terlihat lebih pendiam dan pemurung apalagi pasca kecelakaan itu. Setelah Rukia sadar dari komanya, dia lebih penakut dari biasanya dan tidak mau ditinggal sendirian walau sebentar. Rukia juga tak bisa benar-benar tertidur nyenyak karena ketika Rukia tertidur nyenyak dia selalu melakukan hal aneh yang tidak disadarinya.

Keanehan adiknya itu terus terjadi beberapa waktu hingga akhirnya Byakuya mendapat perintah untuk pindah kemari. Dan anehnya kemarin, tiba-tiba wajah adiknya itu terlihat sedikit ceria. Rukia bahkan dengan bersemangat bercerita kalau dirinya bertemu dengan seorang anak tetangga mereka yang kebetulan satu sekolah dan satu kelas dengannya.

Hisana tahu kalau sebenarnya semenjak dari kecelakaan itu, Rukia jadi terus melihat hal-hal aneh yang menakutkan. Tapi karena keadaan itu tidak bisa diterima akal sehat dan Hisana sendiri tak pernah melihat apa yang dilihat Rukia secara langsung makanya Hisana bingung menjelaskannya. Byakuya juga sudah berusaha untuk membantu menyembuhkan kondisi Rukia yang memprihatinkan itu. Tapi segala cara tak bisa mengatasinya.

Akhirnya Rukia menyadari jika ternyata kemampuan uniknya itu tidak bisa dihilangkan begitu saja. Makanya setelah perlahan-lahan menerimanya, Rukia akhirnya memilih diam dan mengatasinya sendiri. Rukia sudah tidak mau membuat Hisana cemas dan khawatir karena kondisinya yang mengenaskan ini.  
Tapi setelah kemarin, Rukia jauh lebih menerimanya karena ternyata ada seseorang yang memiliki kemampuan yang sama seperti dirinya. Dia bahkan menghilangkan hal aneh yang mencoba mencelakai Rukia kemarin. Tentu saja, Rukia tak pernah merasa lebih hidup ketimbang hari ini.

Dan pagi ini, dengan bersemangat Rukia mengenalkan dirinya pada tetangganya itu.  
Dan kebetulan mereka semua masih berada di rumah dan menikmati sarapan bersama.

"Wah, benar kan kita punya tetangga baru! Salam kenal, aku Yuzu!" sambut Yuzu dengan bersemangat ketika tetangga baru mereka itu menyapa keluarga Kurosaki langsung di kediamannya.

Tanpa sungkan-sungkan Yuzu mengajak Rukia untuk masuk ke dalam dan ikut sarapan bersama mereka. Karena Rukia tetangga baru, Rukia juga membawa buah tangan yaitu kue mochi yang dibuat oleh Hisana pagi ini untuk diberikan kepada tetangga baru mereka. Hisana juga senang karena akhirnya Rukia terlihat bersemangat lagi. Hal itu jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada melihat Rukia murung berhari-hari dan berubah pendiam.

"Wah, jadi ini tetangga baru kita? Kau sangat cantik sayang. Siapa namamu?"

Seorang laki-laki paruh baya langsung mendekati Rukia yang mulai memasuki kediaman Kurosaki itu dengan semangat juga.

"Namaku Kuchiki Rukia, salam kenal, Oji-san," sapa Rukia pula.

"Wah namamu cantik sekali! Sebagai tetangga kita harus dekat satu sama lain. Jangan sungkan berkunjung kemari kapanpun ya! Pintu rumah ini selalu terbuka lebar untuk gadis cantik sepertimu!" seru Isshin bersemangat.

"Terima kasih, Oji-san!" balas Rukia sama bersemangatnya.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Keceriaan mereka langsung padam begitu saja saat Ichigo menginterupsi percakapan ayahnya dan si gadis baru itu. Tadinya Ichigo pikir suara ribut apa yang ada di rumahnya, ternyata gadis ini tanpa berpikir panjang langsung menginvasi rumahnya begitu saja.

"Oh, selamat pagi, Ichigo-kun!" sapa Rukia pula.

"Eh, kau kenal dengan anak kurang pergaulan ini?" tunjuk Isshin pada Ichigo.

"Apa-apaan kata-kata Oyaji itu!" gerutu Ichigo.

"Iya, kami satu kelas. Hari ini juga, mohon bantuannya ya, Ichigo-kun!" balas Rukia lagi.

"Hei dengar, aku tidak akan memberimu bantuan apa-apa. Jadi jangan sok akrab denganku!" balas Ichigo.

"Hei! Dasar anak kurang ajar! Apa begitu hah perlakuanmu dengan gadis cantik?! Kau ini benar-benar anak kurang pergaulan!" amuk Isshin saat mendengar suara dingin Ichigo pada Rukia.

"Argh! Apa masalahnya sih?! Sejak kapan aku harus peduli dengan orang lain?!" balas Ichigo lagi.

"Karena dia tetangga baru kita jadi perlakukan dengan baik anak sialan!"

"Tidak mau! Aku tidak mau dekat-dekat dengan anak itu!"

"Hei! Kau ini punya kelainan ya?! Kenapa kau tidak mau dekat-dekat dengan gadis cantik hah?! Apa kau ini homo?!"

"Oyaji!"

Merasa percuma berdebat dengan ayahnya yang selalu mengajaknya beradu mulut seperti ini Ichigo pun langsung bergegas mengambil tasnya dan memakai sepatunya dengan segera.

"Otou-san, Onii-chan cepat makan nanti terlambat!" pekik Karin yang sudah bersiap di meja makan.

"Eh, Onii-chan mau pergi sekarang? Tidak sarapan?" panggil Yuzu yang melihat kakaknya sudah bersiap-siap di depan pintu.

"Biarkan saja anak sialan itu mati kelaparan. Nah, Rukia-chan kau mau sarapan bersama kami?" bujuk Isshin kemudian.

Merasa bersalah dengan apa yang terjadi barusan membuat Rukia sedikit takut. Tapi Yuzu mengatakan kalau ayah dan kakaknya memang hampir setiap hari bertengkar dan berkelahi. Tapi semuanya baik-baik saja dan tidak perlu khawatir. Itu adalah cara berkomunikasi mereka yang paling efektif ketimbang menyapa dengan normal.

Tapi Rukia langsung pamit pada keluarga Kurosaki dan langsung menyusul Ichigo dengan segera. Begitu Rukia hampir mau berlari, ternyata Ichigo berdiri sebentar di tempat botol berisi bunga kemarin. Rukia tidak melihat anak kemarin itu.

"Tunggu!" pekik Rukia seraya menyusul Ichigo.

Ichigo mendengar teriakan Rukia tapi kemudian membuang muka dan langsung mempercepat langkahnya. Menyadari hal itu, Rukia langsung berlari cepat dan menghadang langkah Ichigo.

"Hei, kita pergi bersama-sama. Kita kan satu kelas?" ujar Rukia kemudian.

"Kenapa harus? Memang kita saling kenal?"

Ichigo langsung menyingkir dari hadangan Rukia. Tapi tentu saja Rukia tidak menyerah dan langsung menghadang Ichigo lagi.

"Tapi kita satu kelas. Kalau begitu ayo kita berkenalan. Namaku Kuchiki Rukia. Aku sudah tahu namamu, jadi kita bisa berteman kan?"

"Aku tidak mau berteman denganmu, puas?"

"Kenapa tidak mau? Apa aku menyebalkan?"

"Iya kau menyebalkan!"

"Kenapa aku menyebalkan? Aku akan menjaga sikapku agar tidak menyebalkan di depanmu. Nee, kumohon jadilah temanku!" mohon Rukia.

"Kenapa aku harus jadi temanmu? Kau bisa punya teman jauh lebih banyak dari aku," kata Ichigo jengkel.

"Karena teman 'yang sama' itu hanya kau saja…" lirih Rukia sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Ichigo diam sejenak sambil mencerna maksud Rukia.

"Sejak aku bisa 'melihat' hal aneh ini, hidupku jadi jauh lebih mengerikan daripada film horor. Aku tidak bisa sendirian di suatu tempat dalam waktu lama. Jika aku tidak begitu sadar dengan diriku, hal-hal aneh itu akan mengganggu hidupku di luar kesadaranku. Sejujurnya aku merasa benar-benar takut dengan kemampuan ini. Jadi begitu aku tahu ternyata aku tidak sendirian… rasanya benar-benar sangat lega…" jelas Rukia dengan nada sedihnya.

Ichigo tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Memang benar pasti menyebalkan jika mengalami hal mistis seperti ini seorang diri. Ichigo juga awalnya menyadari kemampuan ini membuatnya takut pada dirinya sendiri. Tapi perlahan-lahan Ichigo bisa menerimanya dan menganggap hal itu mulai biasa untuk dirinya sendiri. Tapi untuk menyesuaikannya benar-benar perlu waktu yang tidak sebentar.

"Kau tidak tahu selega apa perasaanku bertemu orang yang memahami kemampuan aneh ini. Kumohon jadilah temanku, nee?" bujuk Rukia lagi.

Ichigo menghela napas panjang. Dirinya seketika merasa iba bukan main. Bukan hal menyenangkan memang bisa melihat apa yang tidak ingin dilihat. Dan jujur saja untuk seorang perempuan kemampuan seperti ini memang benar-benar membutuhkan keberanian yang besar.

"Baiklah," kata Ichigo menyerah.

Rukia kemudian memandang wajah Ichigo dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Dengar dulu! Aku mau jadi temanmu, tapi kau harus mendengarkan aku. Dan kau… jangan dekat-dekat denganku!"

"Baik!"

"Hei, jangan dekat-dekat dengar? Kau juga tidak boleh menyapaku seenakmu. Dan kau juga harus menjaga jarak dariku."

"Kenapa begitu? Bagaimana kalau aku butuh bantuanmu?"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan sampai kau butuh bantuanku?"

"Kalau… aku 'melihat' mereka lagi?"

"Makanya abaikan saja! Jangan ikut campur dengan urusan makhluk yang tidak ada di bumi ini! Kemampuanmu itu tidak bisa hilang, makanya kau terima saja dan jalani hidup dengan baik. Kau kan setiap hari melihat mereka jadi biasakan saja."

Rukia kemudian mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Kenapa sepertinya Rukia mulai menyadari sikap menyebalkan orang ini.

"Ternyata yang menyebalkan itu kau, bukan aku…" gumam Rukia.

"Hah? Kau bilang sesuatu?"

"Tidak! Tidak ada kok!" sanggah Rukia cepat-cepat.

Ichigo kemudian berlalu pergi lebih dulu meninggalkan Rukia yang masih meliriknya dengan wajah cemberut.  
Darimana ceritanya orang itu bisa baik hati seperti kata ibunya?

.

.  
*KIN*

.

.  
Seperti yang diinginkan oleh Ichigo, Rukia benar-benar menjaga jaraknya darinya. Tapi ketika tidak ada seorang pun yang melihat mereka, Rukia akan tersenyum lebar dan melambaikan tangannya di depan Ichigo. Tapi seperti biasa, laki-laki itu akan bersikap acuh tak acuh. Dia benar-benar terkenal sangat dingin dan cuek di kelas ini. Pantas saja tidak ada seorang anak perempuan pun yang mau menegurnya. Sepertinya kepopulerannya itu berasal dari sifat menyebalkannya.

Ya, tidak di sini tidak di Tokyo. Ternyata ukuran kepopulerannya seorang laki-laki itu dinilai dari betapa cuek dan dinginnya mereka pada orang lain. Sayang sekali, tipe seperti itu sama sekali bukan kesukaan Rukia!

Satu mata pelajaran sebelum istirahat hari ini ternyata kosong karena guru yang seharusnya mengajar tidak masuk. Karena jam kosong, banyak anak-anak yang mulai memutar kursi dan bergosip ria. Karena tempat duduk anak perempuan kebanyakan di depan, Rukia jadi tidak bisa ikut bergabung. Mereka juga sudah mengajak Rukia untuk ikut duduk di depan, tapi sepertinya sudah terlalu penuh dan Rukia bukan orang yang hobi ikut bergosip.

Jadi, Rukia ikut melihat jendela bagian belakang kelas.

Ada seorang anak laki-laki yang memainkan bola basket di bawah sana sendirian.  
"Kenapa dia sendirian bermain di sana?" gumam Rukia.

"Itu karena dia tidak terlihat."

Rukia terkejut karena ternyata di sebelah tempatnya berdiri adalah bangku Ichigo yang ternyata ikut melihat ke jendela kelas mereka.

"Benarkah? Pantas saja saat kutanyai kelasku, dia diam saja sambil menunjuk gedung kelas."

"Hei, kau tidak bisa membedakan mana makhluk hidup atau bukan?"

Rukia diam sejenak.

Bukannya tidak bisa membedakan, semuanya terlihat sama mau yang hidup atau bukan. Tapi biasanya jika itu hal aneh, mereka cenderung tidak akan berbicara pada Rukia. Tapi kenapa anak laki-laki kemarin bisa bicara dengannya? Selama ini Rukia tak pernah menyadari kemampuannya. Dan dia sendiri tidak mau ikut menyadarinya.

"Hei, Ichigo… kau diam-diam akrab juga dengan Kuchiki-chan ya~?" goda Keigo yang langsung melesat masuk di antara mereka berdua.  
Ichigo kemudian menoleh ke arah lain menghindari tatapan Keigo yang mulai berbuat iseng itu.

"Naa Kuchiki-chan, bagaimana kalau kau ikut kami nanti? Kau belum tahu kan tempat-tempat menarik di Karakura?" tawar Keigo.  
"Eh?"

Keigo langsung bertepuk tangan dan meloncat mendekati Rukia.

"Bagus! Aku akan menunjukkanmu banyak tempat menarik di sini yang tidak kalah dari Tokyo! Kau juga harus mencoba roti melon terbaik di Jepang yang hanya ada satu-satunya di Karakura. Bagaimana?"

"Tapi…"

"Pulang sekolah nanti aku akan menunggumu ya! Janji ya?!"

Rukia sendiri bingung.

.

.  
*KIN*

.

.  
Jam pulang sekolah kemudian berbunyi. Semua anak-anak bergembira bebas dan mulai merencanakan kegiatan sepulang sekolah mereka.  
Keigo sudah tidak sabar menunggu di depan gerbang karena ketika bel tadi, Keigo langsung menuju meja Rukia dan mengatakan dia menunggu Rukia seorang diri di depan gerbang.

"Haaa? Apa ini? Kenapa kalian ikut kemari?"

Khayalan indah Keigo soal kencan berdua dengan anak baru yang manis itu langsung pupus saat melihat segerombolan teman sekelasnya beramai-ramai mendekatinya.

Ada Chad, Mizuiro, Tatsuki, Orihime dan Ichigo yang ikut bersama Rukia.

"Kau mau makan roti melon sendirian hah? Mizuiro bilang kau mau mentraktir roti melon!" ujar Tatsuki.

"Hari ini ada diskon besar untuk pembelian banyak, jadi aku menyarankanmu untuk membeli banyak agar mendapat diskon," celetuk Mizuiro.

"Hei, ini kencanku dengan Kuchiki-chan! Kenapa kalian masuk hah? Hei, Ichigo! Kau bilang tidak mau ikut makan roti melon?" tunjuk Keigo.

"Aku memang tidak mau, tapi Mizuiro mengajak Chad, Chad mengajakku dan Tatsuki memaksa!" balas Ichigo.

"Hei, aku tidak memaksamu!" bantah Tatsuki.

"Jangan bertengkar, Tatsuki-chan," lerai Orihime.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita pergi beramai-ramai! Roti melonnya bisa habis loh!" kata Mizuiro.

Akhirnya Keigo terpaksa mengalah dan membiarkan rombongan sirkus itu mengikutinya.

Rukia sendiri merasa tak enak, tapi jauh lebih tidak enak jika hanya berdua saja dengan Keigo. Yang lebih membuat Rukia merasa sedikit lebih tenang karena ada Ichigo yang ikut serta. Chad memang mengajaknya, tapi Tatsuki memaksanya ikut karena mereka sudah lama tidak pergi bersama-sama.

Pertama-tama mereka pergi ke toko roti dan memesan roti yang cukup banyak untuk dimakan mereka bertujuh. Lalu Keigo dengan semangat menunjukkan sungai terbening dan terbersih yang ada di Karakura. Mereka tiba di sungai yang dimaksud oleh Keigo. Karena itu sungai, dari jalan aspal, mereka harus meluncur turun dari tanah yang membukit itu. Bukit itu adalah pembatas antara jalan beraspal dan pinggir sungai. Setelah menemukan tempat duduk yang pas, mereka langsung duduk melingkar menikmati roti mereka.

Keigo pun membuka obrolan mereka tentang asal usul legenda sungai ini pada Rukia. Semua anak langsung melabeli Keigo sebagai pendongeng murahan karena semua cerita yang dia katakan itu bohong belaka. Tapi Keigo ngotot menceritakannya di depan Rukia. Tentu saja Rukia juga ingin mendengarnya.

Tapi sayangnya, lambat laun cerita Keigo berubah menjadi sedikit mistis dan horor. Segera saja Rukia menghentikannya karena Rukia dengan jujur mengatakan dia tidak berani dengan cerita seram. Bukannya karena Rukia tidak berani mendengarnya, tapi Rukia tidak mau membayangkan hal-hal menakutkan itu terus terngiang di telinganya. Dapat melihatnya saja sudah menyebalkan, masa harus ditambah dengan membayangkannya?

Mendengar protes kecil Rukia, Keigo langsung dihadiahi omelan pedas dari Tatsuki karena menghancurkan acara jalan-jalan pertama mereka dengan Rukia.  
Akhirnya Keigo mengalah dan menceritakan banyak lelucon lucu. Rukia cukup terhibur mendengar semua lelucon itu. Sepertinya Keigo memang laki-laki yang baik.

Puas mendengarkan semua omong kosong Keigo, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk pulang dan membereskan sampah makanan mereka barusan. Rukia mengajukan diri untuk membuang sampah yang tempatnya tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

Rukia kemudian berjalan pelan menuju tempat sampah itu dan mulai membuang satu per satu kantong plastiknya. Begitu urusannya selesai, Rukia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati sesosok seorang wanita berambut panjang yang berjalan perlahan ke pinggir sungai itu. Rukia melihat ke sekelilingnya, temannya sudah mulai naik ke jalan aspal satu per satu. Karena mulai ditinggal, Rukia berbalik lagi hendak menyusul temannya. Tapi baru beberapa langkah, Rukia mendengar suara air yang begitu besar. Segera saja Rukia menoleh dan tidak mendapati wanita yang dilihatnya tadi. Sebagai gantinya tiba-tiba riak air sungai itu menjadi besar seperti baru saja dimasuki oleh sesuatu. Langsung saja Rukia berlari ke pinggir sungai itu. Saat tiba di pinggir sungai, Rukia jelas melihat tangan wanita tadi muncul dari permukaan air seperti meminta bantuan. Tanpa ragu, Rukia segera mengulurkan kedua tangannya. Tapi bukannya Rukia yang menarik, dirinya yang hampir tertarik oleh tangan wanita itu dan membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan.

Kali ini Rukia benar-benar akan terjatuh ke dalam—

Tapi mendadak seseorang menarik lengan Rukia lagi dan membuat bayangan tangan wanita itu menghilang seperti tersapu kabut. Sama seperti yang terjadi dengan anak kecil kemarin.

"Hei, kau sedang apa?!"

Suara seseorang menegurnya begitu keras hingga membuat Rukia terlonjak kaget.

Belum sempat Rukia mengerti dengan keadaan sekelilingnya, lagi-lagi Rukia terkejut karena wajah Ichigo tepat berada di dekatnya. Laki-laki itu kembali menggenggam erat lengannya. Sekarang Rukia merasa linglung bukan main.

"Tadi… ada wanita yang…"

"Kuchiki-chan, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Apa yang terjadi tadi?"

"Kuchiki-san kau baik-baik saja?"

Suara Rukia kemudian tertelan karena suara panik teman-temannya yang mendekatinya satu per satu. Melihat teman sekelas mereka mendekat, Ichigo buru-buru melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Rukia.

"Kupikir kenapa Ichigo tiba-tiba berlari mendekatimu. Apa ada sesuatu yang jatuh ke dalam sungai ini?" tanya Keigo yang bingung.

"Aku melihat wanita yang mencoba masuk ke dalam—"

"Hah? Wanita? Wanita mana yang kau lihat? Dan lagi sungai ini kan dangkal. Mana mungkin ada yang mau masuk ke dalam untuk bunuh diri…" celetuk Mizuiro.  
Rukia langsung terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya.

Jadi… yang dilihatnya tadi apa?

Hal… aneh lagi?

.

.  
*KIN*

.

.  
Rukia berjalan perlahan di belakang Ichigo dengan jarak yang cukup jauh. Setelah mereka berpisah tadi, Rukia tiba-tiba diam tak berkata apa-apa. Teman-temannya bahkan sampai menjadi khawatir karena sikap Rukia mendadak berubah. karena rute rumah mereka berlawanan arah dengan rute rumah Rukia, mereka memutuskan pergi bersama dan Ichigo yang tinggal bersama Rukia karena rute mereka berdekatan.

"Hei, kau sungguh tidak bisa membedakan mana yang hidup dan yang halusinasi?"

Rukia terkejut karena ternyata Ichigo sudah berdiri di depannya.

Rukia pun menggeleng pelan mendengar pertanyaan Ichigo itu.

"Mana ada orang yang mau melompat ke sungai dangkal seperti itu. Dan lagi, jika kau bisa melihatnya, apa kau pikir yang lainnya bisa lihat? Harusnya kau lihat reaksi anak lain untuk memastikannya, jangan asal melemparkan diri seperti itu!"

"Aku tidak melemparkan diri. Tangan wanita itu tiba-tiba muncul dan menarikku…"

"Bagaimana jika tidak ada yang mengawasimu? Kau benar-benar bisa celaka!"

"Tapi… tapi aku bingung. Kenapa ketika kau yang menyentuhku, bayangan itu langsung lenyap? Seperti anak kecil kemarin juga… apa kau punya semacam jimat atau—"

"Aku tidak punya yang seperti itu!" bantah Ichigo langsung.

"Lalu kenapa? Kau bisa melihat mereka tapi kan?"

"Aku bisa melihat mereka, tapi aku tidak bisa berinteraksi dengan mereka. Tapi sepertinya kau bisa melakukan itu."

"Berinteraksi…?" gumam Rukia bingung.

"Sudahlah, jangan pikirkan lagi. Cepat pulang sana! Setiap kali melihatmu aku jadi jauh lebih lelah dari biasanya!" gerutu Ichigo.

"Memang apa yang apa yang kulakukan?"

Ichigo tak mendengarnya lagi dan langsung berjalan maju ke depan.

Berinteraksi dengan mereka…?

Kenapa dia mengeluarkan kata-kata yang membuat bingung seperti itu?

.

.  
*KIN*

.

.  
Rukia baru saja selesai mandi lalu keluar dari kamarnya. Hisana baru saja merapikan makan malam mereka. Biasanya Hisana merapikannya setelah Byakuya pulang.

"Apa Nii-sama tidak pulang?" tanya Rukia seraya mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk.

"Ya, ada kasus yang harus diselidiki sesegera mungkin. Kau mau makan lagi sebelum kubereskan semua?" tawar Hisana.

"Tidak, aku sudah kenyang…"

Rukia kemudian ikut membantu Hisana merapikan meja dan membereskan piring-piring kotor untuk dicuci.

"Oh, apa malam ini aku boleh tidur dengan Nee-san?"

"Sangat boleh. Tapi kau jangan mendengkur ya~"

"Huh, enak saja. Aku tidak pernah mendengkur kok."

Byakuya memang biasa tidak pulang jika dia tengah menyelidiki kasus penting dia bisa tak akan pulang beberapa hari ke rumah. Itulah resiko pekerjaan seorang polisi. Makanya kadang Hisana selalu sendirian di rumah. Jadi sungguh beruntung dirinya bisa bertemu dengan Rukia dan menemaninya di rumah seperti ini.

Setelah menyelesaikan tugas rumah mereka, Rukia kemudian membuka televisi untuk sekadar melihat acara-acara yang ada di chanel TV. Rukia juga biasanya hanya melihat-lihat iseng saja. Jika ada drama atau acara lawak, Rukia akan melihatnya sebentar. Tapi jika yang muncul acara berita atau film horor, Rukia tak akan berpikir dua kali untuk menutupnya.

Hisana pergi mandi sebentar sebelum mereka tidur, jadi Rukia menyempatkan menonton sebentar karena pekerjaan rumahnya sudah selesai. Ada acara lawakan yang bagus, jadi Rukia berhenti sejenak dan menontonnya. Cukup seru untuk mengocok perut karena Rukia banyak tertawa setelahnya.  
Beberapa saat kemudian jeda iklan sebentar dan itu adalah breaking news.

Rukia bersiap akan mengganti saluran lain, tapi kemudian dirinya tertegun saat sebuah foto terpampang di layar televisinya. Sebuah foto seorang wanita berambut panjang yang dilihatnya di sungai tadi bersama Ichigo dan teman-temannya.  
Wanita itu diberitakan telah menghilang selama tiga hari tanpa kabar.

Kabar terakhir didapat kalau wanita itu bersiap akan pergi ke luar negeri selama satu tahun. Wanita itu juga seorang pembaca berita di TV lokal.  
Kebetulan kah?

"Rukia, ayo kita tidur."

Sesaat setelah Hisana memanggil, Rukia segera mematikan acara TV itu dan bergerak mengikuti Hisana untuk tidur di kamarnya.  
Apa itu tadi?

.

.  
*KIN*

.

.  
"Aku tidak mau dengar!"

Rukia lagi-lagi terkejut mendengar suara bentakan Ichigo.

Pagi ini, Rukia sengaja menunggu Ichigo keluar dari rumahnya dan menceritakan kejadian yang dilihatnya semalam. Tentang sosok wanita yang dilihatnya kemarin di sungai itu. Mereka bahkan terlihat persis sama. Tapi Ichigo tak mau mendengar semua penjelasan Rukia dan memilih untuk mengabaikan Rukia.

"Hei, katamu kau mau jadi temanku? Masa seorang teman tidak mau mendengarkan temannya?"

"Ini dan itu masalah lain. Aku tidak mau jadi tempat sampahmu untuk cerita-cerita seperti itu. Dengar, bertemu denganmu sudah menjadikan hidupku lebih mistis dari biasanya. Aku tidak mau lagi menambah cerita horor lainnya yang kau bawa itu!"

"Ini bukan cerita horor. Aku sungguh melihatnya…"

"Lalu kau mau apa kalau kau tahu itu? Melaporkannya ke polisi? Kau mau bilang kalau melihat bayangan wanita hilang itu di sungai? Mereka bisa mentertawakanmu kalau kau membuat laporan konyol seperti itu!"

Rukia terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Sebenarnya Rukia ingin berbuat sesuatu, atau lebih tepatnya dia ingin memastikan bahwa yang dilihatnya kemarin tidaklah salah. Tapi Ichigo benar, bagaimana mungkin dirinya menceritakan kisah yang terdengar fiktif itu kepada orang lain? Ini hanya Ichigo, jika Rukia cerita dengan orang lain, mungkin benar Rukia akan ditertawakan. Rukia tak menyangka dirinya akan berakhir aneh seperti ini.

"Hei, bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau kau tidak perlu ikut campur urusan makhluk yang tidak ada di bumi ini. Kemampuanmu itu memang menarik, tapi bukan untuk sesuatu yang nyata seperti ini. Jadi kau tidak perlu memikirkannya, dengar tidak?" jelas Ichigo dengan suara pelan.

Setelah berpikir berulang kali, akhirnya Rukia paham dan mengangguk mengerti.

Jika dia sendiri tidak punya bukti, untuk apa dirinya bersusah payah? Yang ada dia akan jadi bahan lawakan orang lain yang melihatnya. Lagipula siapa Rukia ini? Cuma bocah perempuan kecil yang hanya memiliki penglihatan lebih saja. Orang normal tak akan ada yang percaya dengan apa yang bisa dilihatnya karena mereka tak bisa melihat apa yang dilihat oleh Rukia.

"Ayo pergi, kita sudah terlambat," kata Ichigo lagi.

Dengan langkah lesu akhirnya Rukia mengikuti perintah Ichigo.

Dan seperti biasa hari ini berlalu begitu saja.

Rukia lumayan senang karena ternyata berkat Keigo yang sering mengajaknya itu, Tatsuki dan Orihime jadi sering mengikuti mereka juga. Sekarang mereka bertujuh jadi sedikit kompak bersama. Bahkan hari ini saja, Rukia makan bersama mereka semua di atap karena diajak Keigo. Karena Rukia tak enak menjadi perempuan sendiri, makanya Orihime dan Tatsuki mengikuti mereka juga.

Ichigo sempat marah karena Keigo mengajak anak perempuan untuk ikut berkumpul di tempat rahasia mereka. Tapi Mizuiro mengatakan kalau lebih nyaman ramai seperti ini karena lebih banyak hal yang bisa diceritakan.

Begitu pulang sekolah hari ini, Rukia memutuskan untuk segera pulang. Saat melihat Ichigo tadi, sepertinya dia punya rencana dengan Keigo dan lainnya.  
Bersama Tatsuki dan Orihime, mereka bertiga sama-sama keluar menuju gerbang sekolah. Tatsuki juga menawari Rukia untuk ikut mereka pergi ke kafe yang tak jauh dari sekolah mereka. Tapi Rukia menolaknya karena kakaknya hari ini ingin Rukia cepat pulang. Sepertinya karena Hisana merasa sendirian sedikit lama semenjak Byakuya tidak pulang ke rumah sejak semalam.

Karena itulah Rukia memutuskan untuk menemani kakaknya di rumah saja hari ini.  
Ketika di jalan menuju rumahnya, Rukia merasa ada seseorang yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Pengalaman seperti ini benar-benar menyebalkan sebenarnya. Beberapa kali Rukia merasa diikuti tapi ternyata yang mengikutinya justru makhluk tidak nyata. Makanya Rukia segera mengambil langkah seribu dan berlari sekencangnya menuju rumahnya sendiri.

Alhasil begitu tiba di rumahnya, napas Rukia langsung tersengal hebat. Rukia benar-benar merasa kehabisan oksigen saat itu.  
Tapi ternyata begitu tiba di depan rumahnya, tiba-tiba Rukia terkejut karena pintu rumahnya terkunci dari luar. Di dekat bel rumahnya ada secarik kertas yang ditempelkan di sana.

Ternyata kakaknya pergi ke kantor Byakuya untuk mengantarkan beberapa makanan dan pakaian ganti karena Byakuya tak akan sempat pulang lagi malam ini. Jadi ini alasan kenapa kakaknya menyuruh Rukia pulang cepat.

Mau pergi kemana Rukia sekarang?

Ke rumah Ichigo?

Haaa si pemilik rumah bahkan tidak pulang ke rumahnya sendiri. Jadi buat apa Rukia ke sana?

Saat memikirkan tujuannya sekarang, tiba-tiba Rukia memilih keluar dari rumahnya untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar. Tahu kalau kakaknya bakal pergi seperti ini, Rukia harusnya menyetujui saja ajakan Orihime dan Tatsuki tadi.

Karena berbagai pikiran yang berkelebat di dalam benaknya, kaki Rukia melangkah begitu saja tanpa dipikirkannya.  
Dan setelah Rukia menyadari langkah kakinya cukup jauh, dirinya terkejut karena sekarang Rukia sudah berada di dekat sungai yang mereka datangi kemarin. Apa yang membuat Rukia bisa sampai di sini? Dia hanya membiarkan kakinya berjalan sendiri dan tiba-tiba datang kemari?  
Tentu saja, tidak ada apa-apa di sini.

Kalau Ichigo benar, kenapa Rukia tidak boleh datang kemari? Bukankah tidak ada apa-apa?  
Karena penasaran, Rukia akhirnya menuruni bukit pembatas jalan dengan pinggir sungai itu. Suasananya begini hening dan tenang. Bahkan air sungainya terlihat baik-baik saja. Mana mungkin ada yang aneh-aneh kan?

Ichigo hanya melarangnya menceritakan masalah ini kepada orang lain, tapi tidak melarang Rukia menyelidikinya secara langsung kan?  
Tatsuki mengatakan kalau sungai ini tidak dalam, jadi tidak mungkin seseorang datang kemari untuk sengaja tenggelam bunuh diri kan? Membuang mayat juga rasanya mustahil di tempat dangkal seperti ini. Yang ada mayat akan mengambang begitu mudah karena dangkal.

Saat Rukia sampai di pinggir sungai itu, Rukia melongo ke cermin air besar itu. Ada wajahnya terrefleksi di dalam air itu. Rukia memperhatikan wajahnya dengan seksama di sana. Tapi saking fokusnya, Rukia sedikit terkejut karena tiba-tiba refleksi wajahnya berubah menjadi sosok wanita yang dilihatnya kemarin.

Entah bagaimana caranya, Rukia bisa melihat semua hal yang dilakukan wanita itu sebelum dia menghilang.  
Wanita itu ribut dengan seseorang di dalam mobil. Mereka pergi ke suatu tempat bersama-sama, tapi wanita itu terus memarahi seseorang yang duduk mengemudi di sebelahnya. Rukia tak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan karena Rukia hanya bisa melihatnya dan tidak bisa mendengarnya. Lalu kemudian, tiba-tiba mobil itu berhenti dan wanita itu mendadak dicekik dengan sangat kuat oleh pengemudi mobil itu.

Rukia menutup mulutnya tak percaya dan sempat merasa takut bukan main. Kenapa tiba-tiba dirinya bisa melihat hal seperti ini?  
Wanita itu memohon dilepaskan sembari meraba perutnya sendiri. Tapi pengemudi itu terus mencekiknya sampai wanita itu kehabisan napas dan tak sadarkan diri. Mungkin karena terlihat panik, pengemudi itu langsung menekan gas mobilnya sekuat mungkin dan membawa mobilnya pergi menjauh.  
Pengemudi itu tiba si suatu bangunan yang belum selesai. Karena Rukia tak melihat seorang pun, sepertinya dia mendatangi tempat itu ketika malam hari. Pengemudi yang panik itu membawa beberapa batu besar ke dalam mobilnya.

Setelah mengambil beberapa batu yang diperlukannya itu, pengemudi itu kembali pergi menjauh dari sana.  
Mobilnya kemudian mengarah ke tempat yang tidak asing bagi Rukia.

Sungai ini…

Saat akan melihat kejadian selanjutnya, tiba-tiba air itu beriak dan membentuk sebuah pusaran yang lambat laun menjadi besar.  
Seseorang mendorong punggung Rukia dari belakang dan membuatnya terjatuh masuk ke dalam sungai itu.  
Rukia berusaha memberontak sekuat tenaga, tapi seperti ada batu-batu besar yang menimpa tubuhnya sehingga membuatnya kesulitan bergerak. Rukia berusaha bergerak sebanyak yang dia bisa. Tapi air sungai ini menutup penglihatannya dan air pun masuk ke dalam lubang hidung dan telinganya. Di saat-saat seperti itu, tiba-tiba Rukia semakin terkejut karena di sebelahnya tepat berbaring sesosok wanita dengan rambut panjang yang dilihatnya kemarin. Bahkan pakaiannya sama persis.

Semakin kuat Rukia memberontak, ternyata ada bayangan lain yang hendak mencekik Rukia di dalam air itu. Kedua tangan bayangan itu sudah siap berada di leher Rukia dan sebentar lagi akan mencekik lehernya dengan kuat.

Rukia sampai merasa ingin menangis. Dirinya benar-benar tak menyangka akan menghadapi situasi mengerikan seperti ini.  
Sampai akhirnya Rukia merasa pasrah karena dirinya sudah meminum air sungai sedemikian banyak.

Tapi seperti sudah diharapkan Rukia, bayangan itu kemudian mendadak hilang seperti tersapu asap. Seperti kejadian yang telah dialaminya dulu yang membuatnya lega bukan main karena dirinya sekarang secara tidak sadar merasa sangat aman.

Ya, benar-benar merasa begitu aman.

.

.  
*KIN*

.

.  
Tadinya Ichigo benar-benar akan ikut dengan Mizuiro dan Keigo ke game center. Chad tidak bisa ikut karena harus menemani kakeknya ke rumah sakit. Chad memang tinggal bersama kakeknya selama ini.

Tapi setelah hampir sampai di game center, Ichigo jadi mengundurkan diri dan berbalik pulang setelah berpamitan pada Mizuiro dan Keigo. Entah kenapa firasat Ichigo benar-benar sangat tidak enak sejak pagi tadi.

Tepatnya sejak gadis ceroboh dan bodoh itu menceritakan mengenai hal aneh yang seharusnya tidak perlu dia ceritakan. Ichigo kadang memiliki firasat yang tepat. Jarang sekali melihat firasatnya meleset.

Meskipun harusnya nanti malam Ichigo memulai kerja sampingannya sebagai pelayan restoran, tapi dirinya jauh lebih khawatir akan sesuatu. Ichigo sungguh heran, dia hanya mengenai gadis itu selama beberapa hari, tapi sejak pertama bertemu hingga hari ini, Ichigo merasa harus memastikan bahwa gadis itu baik-baik saja. Jika saja gadis itu benar-benar seorang gadis biasa tanpa kemampuan penglihatan yang mengerikan itu, Ichigo tak akan pernah mempedulikannya walaupun dia tetangga Ichigo. Tapi sebagai seseorang yang sama-sama memiliki kemampuan itu, membuat Ichigo jadi mengubah pikirannya.

Ichigo akhirnya tiba di blok rumahnya. Tapi bukannya menuju rumahnya, Ichigo menuju rumah tetangga barunya yang hanya berbeda dua rumah darinya. Sepulang sekolah tadi Ichigo sudah melihat dan memastikan gadis itu sudah pulang. Ichigo hanya berharap gadis merepotkan itu benar-benar ada di rumahnya dan tidak melakukan tindakan konyol yang berbahaya. Entah kenapa orang dengan kemampuan penglihatan seperti itu malah membuat dirinya berada dalam bahaya, bukannya menghindari bahaya.

Ichigo tiba di halaman rumah Rukia. Kakinya melangkah cepat menuju pintu rumah gadis itu.  
Sedikit ragu, akhirnya Ichigo menekan bel rumahnya. Dua kali Ichigo menekannya dan tak ada jawaban sama sekali.

Ichigo baru menyadari sebuah catatan kecil tertempel di samping bel rumahnya.  
Sebuah catatan yang menyatakan kalau si pemilik rumah tidak ada di tempat.  
Itu artinya Rukia juga tidak ada di dalam jika dia tidak menjawab bel rumahnya.  
Ichigo kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mencoba menghubungi—ya ampun, Ichigo tak punya nomor telepon gadis itu!

Akhirnya pilihan terakhir, Ichigo menelpon Tatsuki.

"Hei, Tatsuki," sapa Ichigo ketika Tatsuki mengangkat teleponnya.

"Kenapa?" sahut Tatsuki ketus. Tentu saja, orang ini tidak pernah menghubunginya sekalipun walau mereka teman sejak kecil dan saling memiliki kontak satu sama lain.

"Ehm, kau ada dimana sekarang?"

"Hah?"

"Sudah jawab saja kau ada dimana!"

"Hei kenapa kau marah-marah?"

"Baiklah, maafkan aku. Kau ada dimana sekarang?"

"Di kafe, kau mau menyusul?"

"Dengan siapa?"

"Orihime. Ada apa?"

"Kalian berdua saja?"

"Iya! Kau mau menyusul atau tidak?!"

Ichigo langsung menutup teleponnya setelah memastikan telepon dari Tatsuki. Sepertinya Rukia tidak ikut mereka. Jadi Rukia hanya pergi bersama mereka sampai ke gerbang saja karena arah rumah mereka tentu berlawanan.

Sekarang kemungkinan paling tidak masuk akal adalah, kemungkinan gadis bodoh itu ada di sungai kemarin. Tadi pagi dia begitu ngotot ingin menyelidikinya sendiri walaupun Ichigo sudah mengatakan kalau hal itu tidak masuk akal meskipun dia punya penglihatan.

Begitu tiba di dekat sungai, Ichigo benar-benar melihat gadis itu ada di pinggir sungai dan melihat air sungai itu dengan jarak yang sangat dekat.  
Tentu saja Ichigo segera berlari mencapai tempatnya. Tapi sayang dia terlambat karena entah bagaimana gadis itu seperti terdorong sesuatu hingga membuatnya terjatuh ke dalam sungai.

Tapi seharusnya sungai itu dangkal, jadi dia tidak mungkin tenggelam. Namun sayangnya pernyataan itu jadi berlawanan karena sejak Rukia masuk ke dalam sungai itu, tubuhnya tak kunjung mengapung ke permukaan air. Tanpa banyak berpikir lagi, Ichigo melemparkan tasnya dan masuk ke dalam kolam itu. Benar, Rukia seperti tersangkut sesuatu di dalam sana sehingga membuat tubuhnya tenggelam ke dasar sungai. Ichigo segera menariknya keluar dari sana dan menggendongnya naik ke permukaan.

Rukia nyaris tidak sadarkan diri, tapi dirinya berhasil memuntahkan begitu banyak air dari dalam mulutnya. Sekarang Ichigo merasa dirinya benar-benar terjebak dalam masalah konyol ini. Karena sejak lahir, ini adalah pertama kalinya dirinya merasakan panik yang luar biasa seperti ini.

"Hei! Kau gila hah?!" pekik Ichigo akhirnya.

Rukia masih berusaha menyesuaikan napasnya yang tersengal hebat itu. Tubuhnya bahkan terlihat gemetaran sekarang.

"Ada…" lirih Rukia setelah berhasil mengatur ritme napasnya.

"Hah?! Hei, apa kau tidak tahu kalau kau nyaris mati di dalam sana hah?! Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk tidak—"

"Aku lihat! Aku benar-benar melihat semuanya! Wanita itu… wanita itu benar-benar ada di dalam sungai ini!" kata Rukia dengan nada yang sangat ngotot.

"Dengar, ini sungai dangkal! Mana mungkin—"

"Mayat wanita itu ditimpa dengan batu besar makanya dia tidak mengapung ke atas air! Dia benar-benar ada di dalam! Kumohon percaya padaku! Aku tidak bohong! Nee?" mohon Rukia hingga dirinya nyaris menangis.

Ichigo sekarang serba salah untuk bertindak.

Ini adalah hal paling absurd yang pernah dia lakukan di dalam hidupnya.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Ichigo.

"Kalau aku bohong, kau boleh melakukan apa saja padaku! Aku benar-benar melihatnya! Nee, ayolah Ichigo! Hubungi seseorang!"

"Kalau kau berbohong kita berdua yang akan tamat tahu!"

Melihat kesungguhan gadis itu, Ichigo tak punya pilihan selain mengambil ponsel dari tasnya dan menghubungi polisi distrik setempat. Sesuai dengan laporan Ichigo, mereka akan tiba dalam waktu 10 menit.

Rukia yang masih terduduk di atas tanah itu tampak gemetar dan kedinginan.  
Bibirnya bergetar beberapa kali.  
Ichigo kemudian mengambil jaket yang dilemparnya sebelum masuk ke dalam sungai ini dan melemparnya hingga mengenai kepala Rukia. Rukia tampak benar-benar terkejut karena seluruh tubunya langsung bergerak.

"Pakailah, jangan sampai kau mati kedinginan menunggu polisi itu datang," gerutu Ichigo.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Rukia kemudian menutupi tubuh kecilnya dengan jaket besar Ichigo. Ini adalah pengalaman paling horor yang pernah dia rasakan sejak dirinya bisa melihat hal aneh seperti ini. Rukia tak menyangka bagaimana mungkin dirinya bisa mendapat penglihatan seperti itu.

Tapi entah bagaimana, ketika Rukia mendapatkan penglihatan itu, dirinya merasa terjadi sesuatu padanya. Jika Ichigo tak datang tepat waktu menolongnya, Rukia benar-benar akan mati konyol di sungai dangkal itu tanpa sempat berbuat apapun. Seperti dia mendapatkan kutukan setelah membuka kotak pandora itu.

"Maafkan aku…" lirih Rukia kemudian.

"Untuk apa?" sahut Ichigo yang masih ikut duduk di sebelah Rukia yang terus menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak mendengarkan kata-katamu…"

"Aku akan menerima permintaan maaf itu kalau apa yang kau katakan kali ini benar. Tapi jika tidak, aku akan menghabisimu lebih dulu sebelum kau sempat meminta maaf!" ancam Ichigo.

Diam-diam pula, Ichigo melihat ke arah Rukia dan melihat kedua tangan gadis itu yang memegangi jaketnya terlihat benar-benar gemetar. Wajah Rukia pun berubah pucat dan putih. Tentu saja Ichigo jadi bertambah panik. Sepertinya 10 menit yang dikatakan polisi itu jauh lebih lama dari perkiraannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Ichigo langsung beringsut memegang tangan Rukia yang masih gemetar itu. Bahkan tangan Ichigo yang ikut memegangnya pun sampai gemetar.  
Tak lama dari situ, akhirnya Ichigo mendengar suara sirine polisi yang mendekat ke arah mereka. Dua mobil patroli datang dan beberapa polisi keluar dari sana. Ichigo melepaskan sebentar pegangan tangannya tadi pada Rukia untuk bertemu dengan polisi itu. Tentu saja sebagai pelapor, Ichigo harus menjawab semua pertanyaan polisi yang mendapatkan laporan darinya.

Ichigo segera menunjuk sungai itu dimana kira-kira ada sesosok mayat wanita yang diyakini sebagai orang hilang yang sempat disiarkan di TV.  
Polisi itu sempat tak percaya karena sungai ini terkenal dangkal dan bukan tempat yang tepat untuk membuang mayat seseorang. Ichigo juga menjelaskan seperti apa yang dikatakan Rukia barusan kalau mayat itu ditimpa dengan beberapa batu besar untuk membuatnya tetap berada di dalam air.  
Mendengar penjelasan masuk akal itu, polisi segera mengerahkan unit tim penyelamat untuk memeriksa sungai itu.

Polisi itu sudah menawarkan Ichigo dan Rukia untuk diantar pulang, tapi Rukia menolak karena dirinya juga ingin melihat bahwa apa yang dilihatnya kali ini sungguhan. Bukan halusinasi apalagi bayangan. Melihat kegigihan gadis itu, jelas saja Ichigo tak bisa berbuat apapun.  
Ketika tim penyelamat tiba, mereka segera mencari lokasi sungai itu.

Di tengah sungai, memang ada beberapa batu besar di dalamnya. Dengan bantuan beberapa orang, akhirnya batu-batu besar itu berhasil dievakuasi. Ya, selain batu besar itu ada kenyataan lain yang turut mereka evakuasi pula.  
Sesosok mayat wanita yang telah membengkak di dalam air itu.  
Melihat mayat itu berhasil diangkat, seketika itu pula Rukia langsung tak sadarkan diri setelah sebelumnya dia meminta Ichigo memegang tangannya.

.

.  
*KIN*

.

.  
Pertama kalinya Rukia terbangun tanpa merasakan mimpi buruk apapun. Selama ini Rukia selalu bermimpi buruk tapi disembunyikan dari Hisana karena takut kakaknya khawatir. Tapi setelah terbangun kali ini, Rukia benar-benar tak memikirkan apapun.

"Rukia? Rukia? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Begitu sadar sepenuhnya, Rukia cukup kaget karena melihat dirinya ternyata berada di rumah sakit. Hisana dan Byakuya duduk di sebelahnya dengan wajah yang sangat cemas.

"Nee-san… Nii-sama?" gumam Rukia.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Kau merasa sakit dimana? Kepalamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Hisana bertubi-tubi.

"Uhm… aku baik-baik saja… kenapa aku… di sini?" tanya Rukia tak yakin.

"Kau tidak ingat kalau kau berada di sungai dimana mayat wanita itu ditemukan? Polisi lain mengatakan kalau kau ada di sana bersama dengan seorang anak laki-laki juga," celetuk Byakuya.

Jadi… apa yang dialaminya tadi sungguhan?  
Tentu saja sungguhan.  
Tapi…

"Ichigo?" tanya Rukia akhirnya setelah berhasil menyadari segalanya.

"Ichigo? Apa itu nama pemuda yang menungguimu tadi? Dia terus ada di sampingmu sampai kami datang. Dia bilang dia tetangga kita. Apa itu benar? Apa dia yang satu kelas denganmu itu?" kata Hisana pula.

Tanpa sadar Rukia tersenyum tipis.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Hisana semakin cemas.

"Nee-san, Nii-sama, aku sungguh baik-baik saja. Kurasa aku bisa pulang sekarang karena badanku benar-benar sudah lebih baik," lanjut Rukia pula.  
"Tapi kau…"

"Nii-sama, mungkin apa yang kukatakan ini tidak masuk akal karena kau pasti tidak akan percaya padaku. Tapi, soal mayat wanita yang kalian temukan hari ini… sepertinya aku tahu sesuatu. Karena itu… setelah mendengar ceritaku… mohon selidiki sesuai dengan apa yang kukatakan. Mungkin… kalian akan menemukan sesuatu," jelas Rukia akhirnya.

Tadinya Byakuya tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Rukia karena memang mereka tengah menyelidiki penyebab meninggalnya wanita itu. Sekarang mayat itu tengah ditangani oleh tim forensik untuk ditemukan penyebabnya.

Saat mendengar cerita Rukia, pelan-pelan Byakuya merasa kalau apa yang dikatakan oleh Rukia itu masuk akal. Tapi sepertinya itu malah terdengar seperti rangkaian cerita yang begitu masuk akal tanpa celah sedikit pun. Seakan-akan sepertinya Rukia benar tahu detil semua kronologis mayat wanita itu.  
Tak punya waktu untuk berpikir, Byakuya pun mengerahkan tim penyelidik untuk mencari siapa saja orang-orang yang berada di dekat wanita itu sehingga bisa dijadikan tersangka.

Malam itu pula, Rukia akhirnya diizinkan pulang karena kondisinya sudah lebih baik.

Rukia tak menyangka dirinya akan pergi sejauh ini. Tapi jika bukan karena Ichigo yang ada di dekatnya, Rukia rasa dia juga tidak bisa berbuat apapun.

"Nee, anak laki-laki itu tampan juga," celetuk Hisana ketika mereka pulang ke rumah.

Karena kasus ini mulai mendapat titik terang, Byakuya sekali lagi harus lembur di kantor untuk melakukan penyelidikan juga. Makanya Hisana sudah meminta Rukia untuk tidur bersama dengannya di kamar Hisana. Baik Hisana maupun Rukia selalu menawarkan diri bisa Byakuya tak bisa pulang ke rumah. Mereka akan memilih tidur bersama-sama dalam satu kamar ketimbang tidur sendirian di kamar masing-masing. Apalagi Rukia merasa tidurnya jauh lebih baik jika ditemani seseorang. Dirinya tidak akan merasa cemas atau khawatir tentang mimpi buruk apapun.  
Saat ini, Hisana sudah ikut berbaring di samping Rukia.

"Anak laki-laki…?" ulang Rukia tak mengerti.

"Iya, anak yang bersamamu tadi. Sayang sekali dia langsung pulang ketika kami datang. Sungguh dia teman sekelasmu?" tanya Hisana lagi.

"Iya, dia teman sekelasku. Dia benar-benar teman yang sangat hebat," puji Rukia.

"Benarkah?" kini Hisana mulai tertarik mendengar cerita Rukia.

"Iya, sepertinya dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang mengerti aku."

"Hee, ini pertama kalinya kau memuji seseorang seperti itu. Kau menyukainya?"

Rukia diam dan menerawang jauh.  
Menyukainya…?  
Sepertinya…

"Apa aku terlihat menyukainya?" tanya Rukia bingung.

"Jika kau memujinya seperti itu bukankah artinya kau menyukainya? Atau tidak? Tapi yang jelas dia anak yang sangat baik dan tampan. Kau harus menjaga baik-baik ya. Anak laki-laki seperti itu sudah sangat jarang ada di muka bumi ini."

Rukia semakin termenung diam.

Ichigo memang langka dan jarang ada di mana pun di dunia ini karena dia memiliki kemampuan yang sama dengan Rukia.

"Baiklah, aku akan menjaganya baik-baik," kata Rukia mantap.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya pasca kecelakaan itu Hisana dapat kembali melihat senyum cerah Rukia. Kini, sejak tinggal di kota ini, Rukia kembali menemukan jati dirinya yang sebenarnya.

.

.  
*KIN*

.

.  
TBC

.

.


	3. Beads Destiny

**Hola Minna. Ada yang bosen ketemu fic baru (lagi-lagi) saya? Semoga nggak ya.**

 **.**

 **DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

 **.**

 **RATE : M For Safe**

 **.**

 **Warning : OOC (banget), AU, Gaje, Misstypo (Nongol mulu), Gak karuan.**

 **.**

 **Attention : Fic ini hanyalah fiksi belaka. Apalagi terdapat kesamaan atau kemiripan situasi atau tokoh atau apapun itu dengan cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu, adalah tidak disengaja. hehehe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Pagi, Ichigo!"

Entah sejak kapan, tapi sepertinya suara bersemangat ini sudah menjadi bagian dari rutinitas paginya sekarang. Seperti biasa juga, Yuzu menyapanya dengan riang. Karin masih seperti biasa, cuek. Mungkin sifat Karin lebih mirip dengan Ichigo sebenarnya. Hanya saja Karin memang masih memiliki sifat perempuannya dan sedikit manis di saat tertentu juga.

Selagi makhluk periang itu tengah sibuk bertegur sapa dengan Yuzu, Ichigo berjalan lurus seperti tak melihat apa-apa dan melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Hei! Kau tidak menungguku?"

Akhirnya gadis mungil itu telah berjalan tepat di sebelah Ichigo. Ichigo dapat melihat bagaimana kesulitannya kaki kecil gadis itu menyesuaikan langkahnya dengan langkah lebar Ichigo. Tentu saja, panjang kaki Ichigo dua kali lipat daripada si perempuan mungil ini. Otomatis langkah yang diambil pun sangat jauh berbeda.

"SELAMAT PAGI ICHIGO!"

Akhirnya karena kesal diacuhkan, gadis itu berteriak begitu keras tepat di samping Ichigo yang tentu saja membuat Ichigo terkejut bukan main.

"Hei! Aku ini tidak tuli! Kenapa kau berteriak begitu keras?" gerutu Ichigo sambil meraba-raba telinganya, takut kalau-kalau ada yang lepas karena teriakan gadis bertubuh kecil ini.

"Itu balasan karena kau tidak membalas salamku dari tadi!" akhirnya si gadis pun merengut kesal.

"Pagi," balas Ichigo cuek.

Setelah Ichigo membalas salam paginya dengan enggan itu, akhirnya Rukia pun kembali tersenyum dan berjalan dengan langkah yang begitu ringan di sebelah Ichigo. Entah sejak kapan, tapi sepertinya Rukia akhirnya selalu pergi ke sekolah setelah memastikan Ichigo keluar dari rumahnya.

"Kemarin terima kasih ya," Rukia mencoba membuka obrolan paginya.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun," balas Ichigo dengan suara datar.

"Kenapa sepertinya kau tidak senang? Apa kau marah padaku karena kejadian kemarin?" tanya Rukia tak enak.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, aku memang seperti ini," lagi suara Ichigo terdengar sangat datar dan sedikit ketus.

"Kau marah karena aku meminta bantuan padamu di sungai kemarin? Atau kau marah karena sampai begitu repot membawaku ke rumah sakit? Atau kau marah karena aku tidak mendengarkanmu? Kau marah kenapa?" tanya Rukia bertubi-tubi.

Akhirnya Ichigo melangkahkah kakinya dan berbalik cepat menghadap Rukia dengan ekspresi wajah yang sulit ditebak. Bukan sulit ditebak sih, Rukia yakin kalau wajah Ichigo sekarang benar-benar marah padanya.

"Kau kan sudah janji padaku untuk mendengarkan aku! Aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk menghindari masalah yang berhubungan dengan makhluk tak nyata itu! Aku juga memintamu untuk tidak ikut campur masalah apapun yang bukan berhubungan denganmu! Bagaimana kalau kemarin aku tidak mencarimu? Kau bisa mati konyol di dalam sungai dangkal seperti itu karena perbuatanmu yang kurang akal itu!" amuk Ichigo kemudian.

Rukia terdiam mendengar semua amukan Ichigo padanya dan hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya saja. Rukia tahu yang terjadi padanya kemarin benar-benar kesalahannya. Dia pergi sendiri tanpa didampingi siapapun. Tapi Rukia tak tahu kalau masalah seperti kemarin itu bisa mendatangkan bahaya untuknya.

"Aku… aku tidak tahu… kalau hal seperti itu bisa… berbahaya untukku…" lirih Rukia dengan suara yang sangat pelan. Bahkan dirinya tak berani mengangkat kepalanya hanya untuk menatap lawan bicaranya itu.

"Pokoknya kemarin adalah hal terakhir perbuatan bodoh yang kau lakukan. Tidak ada yang kedua maupun ketiga kalinya. Kau dengar?"

Rukia akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa mengerti.

Ichigo pun mengambil langkah lebarnya sekali lagi dan kali ini dia langsung meninggalkan Rukia yang masih termenung karena semua amukan Ichigo tadi.

Semalam, Rukia hanya menjelaskan kalau dia memiliki penglihatan aneh yang membuatnya bisa bertemu dengan mayat wanita itu. Hanya saja ketika sampai di sungai, kaki Rukia tergelincir dan membuatnya jatuh ke sana. Alasan kenapa Rukia pingsan semalam, karena Rukia syok melihat mayat untuk pertama kalinya.

Setidaknya itulah alasan yang diberikan oleh Rukia karena semalam kedua kakaknya terus bertanya bagaimana Rukia bisa ada di lokasi ditemukannya mayat itu. Tadinya Rukia mau berbohong saja agar kakak-kakaknya itu jangan khawatir. Tapi ternyata Ichigo sudah lebih dulu memberikan alasan bahwa mereka tidak sengaja menemukan mayat itu ketika Rukia terjatuh di sungai. Tapi sebenarnya, Hisana menyadari bahwa mungkin yang dimaksud dengan penglihatan aneh Rukia itu adalah hal-hal misterius yang sering dilihat Rukia dulu pasca Rukia mengalami kecelakaan.

Hanya Hisana yang memahami apa yang dirasakan oleh Rukia ketika melihat hal-hal aneh itu. Byakuya bukannya tak percaya, tapi Byakuya benar-benar hanya dapat menerima sesuatu diterima oleh akal sehat dan nalar saja. Makanya Rukia tak pernah bercerita apapun mengenai penglihatannya pada Byakuya.

Dan sekarang, Rukia merasa begitu bersalah karena hal yang tak dipikirkannya begitu panjang berbuah seperti ini. Seseorang begitu marah padanya karena keegoisan Rukia saja.

Sekarang… Rukia harus bagaimana?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Hei, aku tahu wajahnya memang selalu tidak terlihat menyenangkan. Atau wajahnya memang mengerikan seperti itu?" celetuk Tatsuki.

Hari ini kelasnya memiliki pelajaran olahraga. Jadi semua kelas diwajibkan untuk keluar dari kelas dan melakukan pemanasan. Tapi, yang jadi pemandangan menarik pagi ini adalah, wajah Ichigo yang terlihat begitu tidak bersahabat sehingga seluruh kelas jadi takut untuk menegurnya. Bahkan si Keigo yang berwajah tembok itu pun sedikit kagok ketika melihat tatapan tak menyenangkan Ichigo.

Karena hal itulah, Rukia jadi mengulur langkahnya sendiri agar tak berbarengan dengan Ichigo ketika sampai di kelas. Karena Rukia sadar bahwa yang menjadi alasan wajah Ichigo menjadi begitu menyeramkan karena dirinya. Sekarang, mereka menunggu giliran dari anak laki-laki untuk bermain basket. Semua anak perempuan sudah menyelesaikan pemanasan mereka.

"Kuchiki-chan, kau baik-baik saja?"

Orihime mendekati Rukia yang masih memutar-mutar bola basket yang ada di tangannya dengan wajah yang sedikit muram.

"Eh? Ya aku baik-baik saja," ujar Rukia pula.

"Kenapa wajahmu begitu? Kau kurang sehat?" tanya Orihime lagi yang mulai khawatir melihat wajah si anak baru yang sepertinya kurang bercahaya.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Aku hanya merasa kurang enak badan karena tidak sarapan tadi," ujar Rukia kemudian.

"Heee? Kuchiki-chan belum sarapan? Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi sarapan dulu. Aku akan meminta izin pada—"

Rukia kemudian tiba-tiba melepaskan bola yang ada di tangannya untuk segera menyambar lengan Orihime yang bersiap pergi. Sepertinya dia benar-benar akan mencarikan Rukia sarapan sekarang juga.

"T-tidak usah, Inoue! Aku sudah tidak apa-apa kok. Sebentar lagi kan kita akan istirahat," cegah Rukia akhirnya.

Orihime akhirnya menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik melihat Rukia dengan begitu serius.

"Benar kau akan baik-baik saja?"

"I-iya. Aku janji kok," ucap Rukia akhirnya.

Haa~ kenapa akhir-akhir ini sepertinya Rukia terlalu gampang mengucapkan janji ya?

"Orihime, ayo kita mulai latihannya!" pekik Tatsuki kemudian.

Sepertinya anak laki-laki telah menyelesaikan gilirannya makanya lapangan terlihat cukup sepi.

"Baik!" balas Orihime dengan suara yang sama kerasnya.

"Inoue kau bisa duluan, aku mau mengambil bolaku dulu," ujar Rukia akhirnya.

"Baiklah, cepat menyusul ya," kata Orihime pula.

Rukia tersenyum lebar lalu mulai mencari bola yang dijatuhkannya tadi. Kemana bola itu menggelinding?

Dari jauh ternyata Rukia melihat bolanya menggelinding hampir ke luar lapangan, makanya Rukia mempercepat larinya untuk menyusul bolanya itu. Begitu mendekati bolanya, ternyata di dekat bola itu ada sepasang kaki yang menunggunya.

Saat Rukia mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang ada di dekat bolanya itu, Rukia melihat sosok anak laki-laki yang sejak hari pertama Rukia datang ke sekolah ini, Rukia melihatnya bermain bola sendirian di lapangan.

Kata Ichigo, anak ini…

"Ah, maaf. Apa ini bolamu?" ujar Rukia dengan suara pelan kepada anak laki-laki itu.

Dia hanya diam saja tapi kemudian pandangannya beralih kepada ring basket yang ada di lapangan itu dengan tatapan yang begitu sedih. Rukia pun mengikuti arah pandang anak itu dan melihat Tatsuki yang mencoba mendribble bola untuk dimasukkan ke dalam ring. Semua anak perempuan di sana langsung menyoraki Tatsuki karena dia berhasil mencetak satu point dari dribble isengnya itu.

Rukia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya lagi kepada anak laki-laki misterius itu. Hari ini dia tidak membawa bolanya. Biasanya anak ini selalu bersama bola yang dimainkannya sepanjang hari ketika tak ada seorang pun di lapangan itu.

"Bolamu… ada dimana?"

Anak itu memang sepertinya tidak terlihat bicara, tapi tiba-tiba Rukia dapat mendengar suara anak laki-laki itu yang mengatakan kalau anak perempuan yang mencetak point tadilah yang mengambil bolanya. Itu, Tatsuki.

"Kau boleh ambil bolaku. Setelah kami selesai, kau bisa bermain lagi. Maaf mengganggu waktu bermain ya?" kata Rukia dengan tulus.

Rukia kemudian berlari kembali ke lapangan dan bergabung dengan teman lainnya.

Orihime melihat Rukia datang tanpa membawa bolanya, tapi Rukia mengatakan kalau bolanya hilang entah kemana. Saat Orihime ikut mencari, Orihime menemukan bola yang tergeletak di pinggir lapangan, tapi Rukia segera mencegahnya dan mengajaknya bermain.

Ya, selagi pemandangan aneh yang dilihatnya itu tidak menakutkan, Rukia tidak akan takut. Jika yang muncul sosoknya seperti mayat wanita kemarin, sepertinya Rukia juga tak akan sampai menegur dan mengajaknya berbicara. Apalagi wajahnya benar-benar menakutkan setelah keluar dari sungai itu. Bagaimana mungkin tak ada yang menyadari kalau di sungai itu ada mayat sih?!

Setelah permainan basket yang sangat menyenangkan itu, akhirnya sesi pelajaran olahraga selesai. Semua anak perempuan kemudian bergegas membereskan bola-bola basket untuk kemudian disimpan. Mereka juga harus segera berganti pakaian untuk melanjutkan pelajaran berikutnya.

"Hei, siapa yang menghilangkan satu bola lagi?"

Aramaki Sensei yang bertugas sebagai guru olahraga kemudian menghitung ulang bola-bola yang dikembali oleh siswa yang meminjamnya.

Sayangnya semua tak ada yang mengaku menghilangkannya. Aramaki Sensei hampir ingin marah dan menghukum mereka semua, tapi kemudian Orihime bersuara kalau dia ingat ada satu bola yang tertinggal di pinggir lapangan. Orihime kemudian bergegas untuk segera mengambilkannya, tapi Rukia mencegahnya dan menawarkan diri agar dia saja yang mengambilnya. Setelahnya itu, semua anak kemudian bubar untuk mengganti pakaian mereka. Rukia sedikit bingung bagaimana dirinya mengambil bola yang sudah dia berikan pada anka laki-laki penyuka basket itu. Mungkin sekarang anak itu sudah mengambilnya dan bermain dengan bola itu. Kalau Rukia kembali tanpa bola itu, mungkin Aramaki Sensei yang akan mengamuk padanya dan memberikan hukuman pula. Kenapa hari ini sepertinya sudah begitu banyak yang mengamuk dan marah padanya?

Dengan perasaan serba salah, Rukia akhirnya kembali ke tempat dimana dirinya meninggalkan bola yang diberikan pada anak laki-laki kasat mata itu.

Saat Rukia kembali lagi ke sana, ternyata bolanya benar-benar tidak ada.

Sekarang Rukia merasa nyawanya sebentar lagi akan berakhir.

Di satu sisi Rukia tak ingin kena marah Aramaki Sensei, tapi di sisi lain Rukia juga kasihan dengan anak laki-laki itu.

Apa sebaiknya Rukia kembali saja dan mengatakan kalau bolanya benar-benar hilang dan akan menggantinya?

Jika perkara mengganti adalah hal mudah, tak akan ada seorang pun di sekolah ini yang mau menghindari Aramaki Sensei. Sudah jelas kalau dia akan mempersulit siapa saja yang membuat masalah dengannya. Dan kini Rukia jelas-jelas sudah mengambil bagian itu.

Apa yang sebenarnya telah dilakukannya dulu hingga dia harus mendapatkan cobaan yang begini berat?

Merasa tak punya pilihan selain menghadapi Aramaki Sensei, akhirnya Rukia memutuskan kembali dan menelan semua pil pahitnya hari ini.

Tapi begitu berbalik ke belakang, Rukia terkejut karena tiba-tiba anak laki-laki yang selalu bermain bola basket itu sudah berdiri di belakangnya dengan membawa bola basket.

"A-apa yang kau… lakukan di sini?" bisik Rukia kemudian.

"Bermainlah denganku."

Rukia sedikit terkejut lagi karena anak itu tiba-tiba mengajaknya bermain.

"Eh?"

"Selama 10 tahun ini, kau adalah orang pertama yang bisa melihatku. Ayo bermain denganku."

10 tahun?

Apa itu artinya anak ini sudah tidak ada sejak… 10 tahun yang lalu?

Bagaimana caranya Rukia bermain dengan makhluk tak terlihat seperti ini?

Untuk pertama kalinya Rukia ingin Ichigo ada di dekatnya dan menyentuh lengannya supaya makhluk ini dapat pergi sebentar dari hadapan Rukia. Tapi begitu memikirkan Ichigo, Rukia kembali teringat atas kesalahan apa yang telah diperbuatnya kemarin sehingga layak mendapatkan amukan dari Ichigo.

"A… aku mau saja bermain denganmu… T-tapi… tapi aku sudah ditunggu oleh Aramaki Sensei… maafkan aku ya! Aku pergi dulu!"

Akhirnya dengan secepat kilat Rukia segera berlari dari sana sambil dirinya sendiri tersandung batu dan membuatnya jatuh tersungkur. Saat Rukia terjatuh itu, ternyata anak itu masih berusaha mendekatinya sambil membawa bola itu. Kontan saja Rukia langsung bangkit dan mengabaikan rasa sakit akibat luka gesek di lututnya itu untuk segera berlari.

Anak itu memang tidak menakutkan, tapi memikirkan bagaimana bermain dengan anak itulah yang membuat Rukia jadi merinding.

Karena buru-buru berlari, Rukia hampir menabrak Aramaki Sensei yang masih menunggunya di dekat gudang perlengkapan untuk segera memasukkan semua bola yang digunakan tadi.

Aramaki Sensei benar-benar mengamuk karena Rukia tak menemukan bola yang dihilangkannya tadi. Rukia sudah berjanji akan mengganti bola yang dihilangkannya itu, tapi Aramaki Sensei masih memarahinya dan menceramahinya.

Akhirnya setelah omelan panjang itu, Aramaki Sensei menetapkan hukuman pada Rukia untuk mengganti 10 bola yang baru dan membereskan semua peralatan yang digunakan pagi ini untuk dikembalikan ke gudang sekolah. Sendiri!

Jika ada yang membantunya, maka yang membantu Rukia akan ikut kena hukum.

Kedengarannya itu benar-benar hukuman yang pantas untuk Rukia.

Puas memberikan semua omelan itu, Aramaki Sensei meninggalkan Rukia dan akan kembali lagi untuk mengecek pekerjaan Rukia. Jika saat Aramaki Sensei kembali nanti Rukia belum selesai juga, akan ada hukuman tambahan untuknya.

Entah hari sial apa ini, tapi sepertinya Rukia mau menangis karena semua masalah yang datang bertubi-tubi seperti ini.

Apalagi jika Rukia mengingat ketika Ichigo masih marah padanya.

Tapi sudahlah, toh waktu terus berputar. Rukia hanya perlu mencari cara untuk membujuk Ichigo untuk berhenti marah padanya. Lagipula mereka kan tetangga, Rukia akan berusaha membuat kepala orange itu memaafkannya apapun yang terjadi. Karena Rukia sudah berjanji pada Hisana akan menjaga baik-baik teman seperti Ichigo. Teman yang sama sepertinya.

Rukia pun mulai membereskan semua bola yang ditinggalkan oleh anak-anak tadi untuk segera dikembali ke gudang. Dan sialnya jarak gudang dengan gedung kelas benar-benar lumayan jauh. Rukia merasa dia benar-benar berolahraga hari ini. Ini seperti melakukan lari estafet tapi seorang diri.

Saat bola terakhir sudah dimasukkan ke dalam gudang, Rukia baru menyadari jika ternyata kakinya benar-benar berdarah begitu banyak. Rasa sakitnya tiba-tiba jadi kebas karena Rukia terus bergerak ke sana kemari.

Saat Rukia masih membersihkan luka di lututnya itu, tiba-tiba pintu gudang pun tertutup keras dengan sendirinya. Tentu saja Rukia kaget bukan main.

Jangan bercanda di saat seperti ini!

Terjebak sendirian di dalam gudang adalah skenario terburuk yang pernah dibacanya dalam komik perempuan!

Apalagi jika tidak ada yang menyadari jika Rukia… terjebak… di gudang…

Segera saja Rukia melompat dan mencoba membuka pintu gudang yang sepertinya terkunci dari luar itu. Bagaimana mungkin terkunci jika Rukia membuka lebar-lebar? Rukia sengaja membukanya lebar-lebar agar ada yang melihatnya ada di dalam gudang ini.

"Ayo bermain denganku…"

Rukia kembali bergidik ngeri ketika mendengar suara anak laki-laki yang sedari tadi mengajaknya bermain bola itu.

Rukia sudah berusaha menutup telinganya, tapi suaranya semakin keras dan hawa kehadiran anak itu semakin jelas ada di dekatnya. Rukia pun memejamkan matanya. Tapi itu justru membuatnya semakin ingin menangis.

ICHIGO!

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Satu per satu anak-anak kelas sudah kembali.

Mereka juga sudah berganti pakaian. Pelajaran selanjutnya tak lama lagi akan dimulai.

Tapi, walaupun hampir semua anak sudah kembali, penghuni bangku di sebelahnya ini tidak kunjung kembali juga.

Ichigo sempat berpikir sedikit aneh. Tapi tak akan ada bahaya di sekolah ini jika dia tidak iseng pada apapun yang ada di sekolah ini. Setidaknya Ichigo sudah memperingatkannya bahwa apapun yang dia lakukan jika berhubungan dengan makhluk tak kasat mata itu pasti akan berdampak buruk.

"Kalian lihat Kuchiki tidak?" tanya Tatsuki pada rombongan Keigo yang asyik mengobrol di dekat meja Ichigo saat itu.

"Hah? Bukannya anak perempuan dengan kalian?" tanya Keigo balik.

"Masalahnya dia tidak dengan kami tadi," sela Orihime.

Wajah Tatsuki dan Orihime sedikit panik dan banyak anak sekelas yang juga mendiskusikan hal yang sama. Mereka tidak tahu dimana Kuchiki Rukia.

Sekarang firasat Ichigo benar-benar tidak enak.

Masa sih anak itu membuat masalah lagi?

Tatsuki dan Orihime bercerita kalau mereka tadi kehilangan satu bola yang dimainkan saat jam olahraga tadi. Karena tidak ada yang mengaku menghilangkannya, Aramaki Sensei marah dan bersiap akan menghukum mereka semua. Tapi Orihime ingat kalau ada satu bola yang tergeletak begitu saja di pinggir lapangan. Saat Orihime akan mengambilnya, Rukia menghalanginya dan mengajukan diri untuk mengambilnya menggantikan Orihime.

Sejak setelah itu, mereka tak kunjung melihat keberadaan Rukia di mana pun.

Bahkan Orihime dan Tatsuki sempat menunggu lama di ruang ganti kalau saja Rukia benar-benar terlambat karena kena marah Aramaki Sensei. Tapi karena jam pelajaran kedua akan segera berlangsung, Rukia tak kunjung muncul.

Tatsuki sempat mencarinya di sekitar lapangan tapi tak menemukannya juga. Orihime pun membantu mencari di sekitar gedung tapi juga nihil.

Sontak saja Keigo dan lainnya panik dan bingung.

Hal wajar jika Rukia bisa tersesat di sekolah ini karena notabene-nya dia adalah anak baru di sekolah ini. Jadi kalau dia belum begitu hafal mungkin saja dia bisa tersesat.

Segera saja Keigo melompat untuk menolong mencarinya.

Walaupun Tatsuki sudah berteriak bahwa guru yang mengajar mungkin sebentar lagi akan datang, Keigo tetap keluar dari kelas untuk mencari Rukia. Sama halnya yang dilakukan oleh Mizuiro dan Chad. Karena melihat mereka keluar pun, akhirnya Tatsuki ikut juga karena sedikit merasa bertanggungjawab. Seharusnya Tatsuki tadi bisa menemani Rukia walaupun pastinya akan ikut kena marah Aramaki Sensei.

Orihime sempat melihat ke arah Ichigo yang malah mengawasi dari jendela kelas.

"Kurosaki-kun… tidak ikut mencari?" tanya Orihime hati-hati.

"Aku sedang mencarinya," ujar Ichigo yang pandangannya tetap fokus pada jendela kelasnya.

Orihime tak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Ichigo, karena itulah akhirnya dia mengikuti jejak Tatsuki juga lainnya bergerak mencari Rukia.

Kemana si bodoh itu lagi?

Ichigo tak begitu mengawasinya saat di lapangan karena banyak anak perempuan yang bersamanya. Jadi tak mungkin si bodoh itu akan berulah yang tidak-tidak dengan penglihatan menyusahkannya itu.

Tapi Ichigo memang sedikit aneh ketika sempat melihatnya mengambil bola dari pinggir lapangan itu. Rukia memang hendak mengambil bolanya, tapi dia justru berbicara dengan anak laki-laki yang—

Anak laki-laki yang selalu bermain basket itu!

Segera saja Ichigo berlari secepat mungkin keluar dari kelasnya.

Ichigo keluar dari gedung dan mulai mencari keberadaan anak laki-laki yang sering menghabiskan waktunya bermain di lapangan ini seorang diri. Tak banyak yang menyadari keberadaan makhluk tak kasat mata yang selalu bermain basket sendirian ini. Dia selalu bermain ketika tak ada seorang pun yang melihat lapangan ini. Tentu saja Ichigo yang bisa melihatnya tahu keberadaannya. Ditambah dengan Rukia… bocah itu!

Saat Ichigo keluar dari gedung, tiba-tiba Keigo menghampirinya dan menyuruhnya untuk ikut dengannya. Tadinya Ichigo menolak karena dia harus menemukan anak laki-laki kasat mata itu. Tapi Keigo ngotot karena dia mengatakan bahwa Rukia terkunci di gudang sekolah.

Segera saja Ichigo berlari cepat untuk tiba di gudang sekolah.

Ketika tiba di sana, baru saja ada Orihime. Sepertinya yang menemukan tempat ini hanya Keigo dan Orihime. Mereka sudah mencoba membuka pintu gudang ini, tapi terkunci. Keigo juga sudah mencoba meminta kuncinya pada Aramaki Sensei, tapi kata Aramaki Sensei, kuncinya sama sekali belum dikembalikan padanya. Ada seorang anak perempuan yang dia hukum karena menghilangkan bola basket sekolah. Tapi hingga kini anak itu belum mengembalikan kuncinya. Mereka sudah berpikir keras bahwa kemungkinan Rukia ada di sini sangat besar. Sayangnya baik Keigo dan Orihime sudah mencoba membuka pintu ini dan memanggil nama Rukia. Tapi tak ada jawaban apapun dari dalam.

Ichigo kemudian mencoba masuk. Pertama-tama Ichigo menyentuh pintu gudang itu. Entah bagaimana kemudian, tiba-tiba kunci gudang itu sudah jatuh entah darimana di depan kaki Ichigo. Keigo sampai terbelalakl tak percaya. Yang dilihatnya tadi benar-benar mirip sulap. Segera saja Ichigo membuka pintu gudang dan menemukan Rukia yang meringkuk di ujung ruangan dengan menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya. Rukia bahkan menyembunyikan kepalanya di sela lututnya.

Ichigo segera masuk ke dalam gudang itu dan langsung memegang bahu Rukia.

Sepertinya gadis itu cukup terkejut karena dia hampir berteriak.

Begitu Rukia mengangkat kepalanya, ternyata wajah gadis itu benar-benar sudah basah dengan mata yang membengkak.

Segera saja Keigo dan Orihime memanggil nama Rukia untuk menyadarkan gadis itu yang terlihat sangat tidak baik.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ichigo dengan wajah yang sangat cemas dan khawatir.

Rukia masih diam dan mengawasi wajah Ichigo lekat-lekat yang jelas berada di depannya ini. Sepertinya karena pengaruh cahaya yang sangat minim di gudang ini, Rukia sedikit tak mengenali Ichigo.

"Hei, ini aku Ichigo. Kau ingat…?" ujar Ichigo lagi.

Keigo pun ikut bersuara di belakang Ichigo untuk ikut menenangkan Rukia.

Setelah yakin bahwa yang dilihatnya itu benar-benar Ichigo, Rukia langsung melompat ke pelukan Ichigo seraya memeluk erat lehernya. Rukia bahkan menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Ku-kukira kau tidak akan datang… Kukira kau masih marah padaku… kau sudah tidak peduli lagi padaku… maafkan aku, Ichigo… maafkan aku… aku salah… aku… aku tidak akan…"

Rukia menangis begitu histeris sampai membuatnya sesegukkan seperti itu. Ichigo sendiri bingung karena melihatnya benar-benar begitu ketakutan. Rukia bahkan tak peduli sekelilingnya meskipun ada Keigo dan Orihime di belakang mereka.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa, aku tidak marah lagi padamu," bisik Ichigo kemudian.

Tapi Rukia terus menangis di pelukan Ichigo.

Setelah menenangkan Rukia, akhirnya gadis itu bisa diam setelah menangis beberapa menit, mereka kemudian membawa Rukia keluar dari gudang itu. Ichigo baru sadar bahwa Rukia tidak bisa menggerakkan kakinya dengan benar. Mungkin dia sudah terlalu lemas berada di dalam gudang itu.

Keigo akhirnya menyadari ternyata lutut Rukia berdarah. Orihime kemudian segera menyarankan mereka untuk membawa Rukia segera ke klinik sekolah saja.

Untungnya, dokter klinik sekolah, Isane Sensei masih berada di tempat. Isane Sensei sedikit terkejut melihat kondisi Rukia yang lemas dan berdarah ketika dibawa oleh Keigo dan Ichigo yang memapahnya. Segera saja Isane Sensei dibantu Orihime untuk mengobati Rukia dengan segera.

Ketika Keigo dan Ichigo selesai membantu Rukia duduk di atas kasur klinik, Isane Sensei menyarankan untuk semuanya kembali ke kelas dan membiarkan Rukia istirahat lebih dulu. Mendengar saran Isane Sensei itu, spontan Rukia langsung menarik ujung kemeja seragam Ichigo.

"Kau mau pergi? Aku sendirian di sini?" kata Rukia dengan nada takut.

Kontan saja semua yang ada di ruangan itu tiba-tiba terkejut mendengar kata-kata Rukia. Ichigo sendiri terdiam saking bingungnya harus merespon bagaimana pertanyaan Rukia saat itu.

"Kuchiki-san, kau tidak benar-benar sendirian, Sensei akan menemanimu di sini," sela Isane Sensei.

"Ah~ kalau begitu bagaimana kalau aku saja yang menemani Kuchiki-chan~?" tawar Keigo yang mulai bersiap-siap akan mendekati Rukia.

Tapi Ichigo langsung melepaskan pegangan tangan Rukia pada kemejanya dan menarik kerah belakang kemeja Keigo yang bersiap akan melompat ke tempat Rukia.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja karena semua sudah tidak apa-apa. Jadi kau bisa aman di sini. Kami harus kembali ke kelas sebelum Aramaki Sensei menangkap kami karena kabur dari pelajaran," jelas Ichigo kemudian.

Rukia sedikit tertegun dan salah tingkah. Dirinya bahkan merasa malu karena tiba-tiba mengatakan kalimat aneh seperti itu pada Ichigo di depan teman-temannya dan dokter klinik sekolah. Rukia pun menundukkan kepalanya dan mengangguk mengerti.

"Tenang saja, Kuchiki-san. Kami akan kembali lagi kemari begitu jam istirahat berbunyi. Kau istirahat saja dulu," ujar Orihime pula.

Mereka bertiga pun berpamitan pada Isane Sensei dan bergegas kembali ke kelas.

Rukia memang merasa lega ketika tahu Ichigo tak marah lagi padanya saat itu. Tapi melihat gelagatnya yang begitu menakutkan, Rukia jadi berpikir dua kali soal itu. Mungkin saja Ichigo bermaksud mengatakan itu hanya untuk menenangkan Rukia saat itu. Dia masih benar-benar marah sekarang ini.

Isane Sensei sedikit mengajak Rukia mengobrol ketika mengobati lukanya. Tapi Rukia hanya menanggapinya biasa saja karena saat ini kepalanya berisi begitu banyak hal yang dipikirkannya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Benar loh! Ketika Ichigo memegang pintu itu tiba-tiba kuncinya langsung jatuh begitu saja entah darimana!" seru Keigo berapi-api ketika menceritakan aksi heroik mereka menyelamatkan Rukia dari dalam gudang yang terkunci tadi.

Tatsuki, Mizuiro, Orihime dan Keigo keluar bersama-sama dari kelas ketika jam istirahat berbunyi. Mereka bersama-sama menuju klinik sekolah untuk menengok Rukia.

Sejak dari kelas tadi, Keigo terus memuji kehebatan Ichigo yang bisa menemukan kunci itu seperti sulap. Tapi ketika Keigo mengajaknya untuk kembali menengok Rukia, Ichigo langsung menolak dan pergi sendirian keluar dari kelas entah kemana.

Tatsuki merasa bersalah karena tidak berhasil menemukan Rukia dan memikirkan kemungkinan gudang. Tatsuki malah mencari ke gedung belakang dan sekitar taman sekolah. Orihime juga tidak menyangka bisa menemukannya di gudang karena tidak sengaja mengikuti Keigo yang mencari ke tempat-tempat dimana orang bisa menghilang mendadak.

Mereka bercerita banyak hal dan juga membawakan beberapa makanan ringan untuk Rukia. Pasti anak itu sudah merasa bosan karena beristirahat di klinik cukup lama.

Mereka bermaksud mengagetkan Rukia dan masuk secara tiba-tiba ke dalam sana. Tapi anehnya ketika masuk ke sana, Isane Sensei tampak mencari sesuatu di dalam klinik itu.

Tentu saja mereka semua bingung bukan main.

"Apa kalian melihat Kuchiki-san?" tanya Isane Sensei ketika melihat rombongan Keigo memasuki klinik.

"Hah? Bukannya dia istirahat di sini? Kami baru saja datang, Sensei," ujar Keigo.

"Apa dia tidak kembali ke kelas tadi?" tanya Isane Sensei yang bertambah semakin panik.

"Tidak mungkin, kami baru saja keluar dari kelas. Dia kan tidak ikut pelajaran sebelum ini," sambung Tatsuki.

"Ada apa, Sensei?" tanya Orihime akhirnya yang menyadari gelagat mencurigakan Isane Sensei.

"Aku baru saja meninggalkannya setengah jam yang lalu, tapi dia sudah menghilang. Saat kutinggalkan dia baru saja tertidur. Jadi tidak mungkin kan dia tiba-tiba hilang begitu saja?" jelas Isane Sensei dengan nada panik.

"Hah? Dia hilang lagi?!" kata Keigo histeris.

"Haa… sekarang anak baru itu punya kebiasaan baru. Apa dia selalu senang menghilang tiba-tiba begini?" gerutu Mizuiro.

"Sebaiknya kita mencarinya lagi," ajak Tatsuki.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Bukankah harusnya kau istirahat?"

Langkah kakinya berhenti ketika dia berhasil membawa sebuah bola dari dalam gudang yang lupa terkunci kembali itu. Langkahnya begitu pelan dan tanpa ekspresi.

Perlahan-lahan sosok yang membawa bola basket yang dipeluknya itu berbalik ke belakang dengan sepenuhnya.

"… Rukia?"

Sudah Ichigo duga kalau anak ini sama sekali tidak akan melepaskan Rukia semudah itu.

Inilah alasannya mengapa Ichigo melarang Rukia berbicara dengan makhluk tak kasat mata seperti ini. Mereka cenderung mengikutimu dan selalu ingin membawamu jika kau bisa melihat mereka.

Tapi sepertinya gadis polos dan bodoh itu tak begitu mengerti tentang maksud tersirat Ichigo yang melarangnya ikut campur urusan makhluk tak terlihat ini.

Beruntungnya ketika bel istirahat tadi, Ichigo segera bergegas keluar lebih dulu dari kelas dan langsung menemukan Rukia yang berjalan keluar dari gedung sekolah mengarah kembali ke gudang dan tiba-tiba mengambil bola basket itu. Ichigo terus mengikutinya diam-diam karena gerakan gadis itu tidak seperti biasanya. Dia seperti boneka tali yang dipaksa berjalan dalam keadaan tak sadar.

Hingga akhirnya Ichigo menghentikan 'Rukia' yang sepertinya hendak pergi keluar dari sekolah ini menggunakan jalan belakang dimana biasanya anak-anak nakal sering menggunakannya untuk kabur dari sekolah. Ichigo tak menyangka kalau dia akan membawanya sejauh ini…

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri."

Sekarang Ichigo benar-benar yakin kalau Rukia ini bukan Rukia yang dikenalnya. Rukia tidak mungkin menyuruh Ichigo meninggalkannya sendiri seperti ini.

"Aku sudah tahu, jadi berhenti di sana. Kau tidak perlu mengganggunya sejauh ini," ujar Ichigo lagi yang mulai mendekati Rukia.

"Aku tidak mau. Bukankah harusnya kau yang tidak perlu mengganggunya. Aku akan menjaganya baik-baik," kata Rukia.

Entahlah, Ichigo sendiri bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa pada Rukia yang satu ini. Walaupun penampakannya benar-benar Rukia, tapi dari cara bicara, nada bicara bahkan cara memandang seseorang pun sungguh berbeda dari Rukia yang dikenal oleh Ichigo.

"Dengar, aku sungguh tidak mau mengatakan ini padamu. Makanya sebaiknya kau segera pergi dari sini sebelum aku yang menyingkirkanmu," ancam Ichigo.

"Aku sungguh akan menjaganya baik-baik. Aku hanya ingin bermain dengannya. Selama 10 tahun ini tidak ada seorang pun yang mau bermain denganku! Ini pertama kalinya ada yang berbicara padaku… kumohon biarkan dia bermain denganku… aku janji akan menjaganya—"

"Tentu saja, kau masih tidak menerima kenyataan kan? Kalau kau sebenarnya sudah meninggal sejak 10 tahun yang lalu."

Tiba-tiba sosok yang berada di dalam tubuh Rukia itu pun terbelalak tak percaya dan menjatuhkan bola basket yang sedari tadi dipegangnya.

"A-apa?" katanya tak percaya.

"Kau sudah meninggal sejak 10 tahun yang lalu. Wajar saja jika tidak ada seorang pun yang menegurmu. Alasan kenapa Rukia mampu melihat dan berbicara denganmu, karena dia punya kemampuan untuk itu. Walaupun Rukia bisa melihat dan berbicara denganmu, bukan berarti kau boleh membawanya untuk bermain denganmu. Dunia kalian sudah berbeda. Jadi, tolong pergi dari—"

"TIDAK! KAU BOHONG! DASAR BRENGSEK! BERANI SEKALI KAU BERBOHONG PADAKU!"

Ichigo terkejut melihat sosok sialan itu berteriak dengan suara Rukia.

Kelihatannya dia sama sekali tidak menerima semua kenyataan yang ada. Mungkin sejak 10 tahun yang lalu dia benar-benar tidak menerimanya.

"Aku sudah berlatih sangat keras! Aku berlatih keras agar bisa diterima sebagai anggota klub basket! Hanya karena… hanya karena fisikku yang lemah… aku jadi ditolak. Padahal aku memiliki kemampuan yang hebat. Makanya aku berlatih mati-matian… untuk menunjukkan bahwa aku layak untuk berada di klub basket. Tapi… tapi…"

Ini tidak bisa didiamkan, jika sosok itu terlalu lama berada di dalam tubuh Rukia, dia benar-benar bisa membahayakan Rukia.

Mungkin ini alasannya kenapa Rukia tidak mau ditinggalkan sendirian tadi di klinik itu. Ichigo tak benar-benar menyangka bahwa kejadian seperti ini akan sungguh terjadi. Perlahan-lahan, selagi sosok itu terus menyesali semua yang terjadi, Ichigo mendekatinya untuk kemudian mengusirnya dari Rukia. Orang ini…

"JANGAN MENDEKAT KEMARI! ATAU AKU AKAN MENCEKIK LEHER PEREMPUAN INI!"

Ichigo langsung berhenti di tempat karena sosok itu kembali menggerakkan tangannya dengan cepat ke leher Rukia. Sepertinya dia benar-benar akan mencekik leher Rukia dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Hei! Hentikan! Jangan berbuat nekat seperti itu!" kata Ichigo panik.

"Aku hanya ingin ada teman bermain saja… memangnya aku tidak boleh punya teman hah? Apakah karena aku bukan orang yang hidup lantas kalian berani memperlakukanku seperti batu kerikil di jalan?!"

Ichigo tak pernah mengira kalau dia akan bertemu dengan makhluk menyebalkan seperti ini. Memangnya kenapa dia mau punya teman bermain kalau dia sendiri tidak hidup?

"Sialan, aku tidak tahu kenapa harus terlibat dengan omong kosong seperti ini," gumam Ichigo kemudian.

Akhirnya mau tak mau, Ichigo berlari cepat mendekati Rukia. Karena melihat Ichigo yang begitu cepat mendekat, sosok itu kembali mencekik leher Rukia dengan tangan Rukia sendiri. Ichigo berusaha melepaskan tangannya yang berada di leher Rukia, tapi ternyata tidak berpengaruh sedikit pun. Ternyata sosok itu tidak bisa keluar dari tubuh Rukia meskipun Ichigo berusaha menyentuhnya. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari biasanya ini. Kalau kemarin-kemarin semua makhluk tanpa nyawa itu akan menghilang seperti asap jika Ichigo sentuh, tapi jika makhluk itu berada di dalam tubuh Rukia sepertinya ada sesuatu yang tidak biasa.

Akhirnya tak punya pilihan, Ichigo memukul belakang leher Rukia dengan lumayan keras sehingga gadis itu pun langsung tak sadarkan diri.

Karena Ichigo yang spontan memeluknya, tubuh Rukia langsung bereaksi dan makhluk sialan itu pun keluar dari tubuh Rukia.

Setelah dia keluar dari tubuh Rukia, makhluk itu menjerit histeris lalu menghilang begitu saja.

Ichigo tak mengerti kenapa, tapi untungnya semua ini bisa berakhir dengan mudah. Ichigo benar-benar tak suka jika dirinya harus terlibat masalah yang di luar logika dan nalar seperti ini.

"Kau benar-benar menyusahkan!" gerutu Ichigo yang masih memapah Rukia yang sekarang berubah menjadi tidak sadarkan seperti ini.

Walaupun Rukia tak sadarkan diri sekarang, yang jelas dia akan aman selagi Ichigo berada di dekatnya.

Itu juga—

"Hei sialan! Kau apakan Kuchiki hah?!"

Seketika itu pula seseorang menampar belakang kepala Ichigo dengan sangat keras.

Begitu Ichigo akan protes tiba-tiba Tatsuki menjulang tinggi di depannya dan seperti hendak menelannya hidup-hidup.

"Aw! Hei! Kau mau membunuhku hah?!" balas Ichigo.

"Astaga! Kau sampai membuatnya pingsan seperti ini?! Hei, kau apakan di hah?!" amuk Tatsuki.

Ichigo sampai tak tahu harus berkata apa, tapi untunglah Mizuiro segera mendekat dan menyuruh mereka berdua untuk segera membawa Rukia kembali ke klinik. Karena baru saja melihat gelagat mencurigakan dari Ichigo, Tatsuki segera menendang Ichigo dan mengambil alih Rukia untuk dibawanya sendiri di punggungnya.

Ichigo tahu kalau Tatsuki memang perempuan yang menyeramkan, tapi tidak menyangka kalau dia akan seperti ini. Ichigo benar-benar dituduh seperti kriminal sekarang.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Entahlah, mimpi apa yang dialami Rukia barusan.

Tapi yang jelas, rasanya Rukia baru saja kembali dari dunia yang begitu gelap dan hitam. Kini Rukia seperti berada di sebuah oasis yang sangat menyegarkan dari padang gurun yang begitu gersang. Rukia tak pernah merasa setenang ini ketika dirinya berada dalam keadaan tidak sadar. Setidaknya kali ini Rukia merasa yakin bahwa akan ada seseorang yang menolongnya.

Begitu Rukia membuka matanya, cahaya senja berwarna orange itu mengintip dari celah jendela dan tirai putih itu.

Leher Rukia sedikit terasa sakit, demikian juga dengan tengkuknya. Sepertinya Rukia baru saja dipukul seseorang dengan sangat keras. Apa yang membuatnya sampai harus mendapatkan pukulan seperti ini.

Sepertinya Rukia tertidur cukup lama.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun, Kuchiki-san?"

Isane Sensei ternyata mengintip dari balik tirai dekat tempat tidurnya.

"Ah, mohon maaf kalau aku kelamaan tidur," kata Rukia tak enak setelah dirinya berhasil duduk dengan baik di atas tempat tidur itu. Walaupun masih berselimut, Rukia benar-benar merasa tidak enak harus tiduran seperti ini.

Isane Sensei akhirnya membuka tirai itu dan melangkah mendekati Rukia. Isane Sensei bahkan mengecek suhu tubuh Rukia dengan menggunakan telapak tangannya yang menempel di dahi Rukia.

"Syukurlah tidak panas. Sepertinya kau sudah baik-baik saja setelah beristirahat. Nah, kalau kau sudah lebih baik, sebaiknya kau segera bersiap karena bel pulang sudah berbunyi," kata Isane Sensei.

"Hah? Sudah bel pulang?" kata Rukia terkejut.

"Tidak apa-apa, Ochi Sensei sudah tahu kau harus beristirahat setelah kejadian panjang yang kau alami. Aku bahkan akan memberikanmu izin untuk istirahat lebih lama lagi besok."

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa, Sensei. Sungguh…"

"Ya, sepertinya begitu. Kalau begitu Sensei tinggal dulu ya. Kalau kau mau keluar, tutup saja pintunya," kata Isane lagi.

Isane Sensei benar-benar sudah keluar lebih dulu. Sepertinya Rukia juga harus ikut keluar dari—

Rukia terkejut karena ketika tangannya hendak menyibak selimut, ternyata di pergelangannya ada sesuatu yang melingkar. Rukia tak pernah ingat dirinya memiliki benda ini.

Ini sebuah gelang manik-manik berwarna merah. Manik-maniknya tidak begitu besar.

Kenapa mirip tasbih milik seorang biksu?

Apa ini?

"Kuchiki-chan! Kau sudah bangun?"

Rukia terkejut karena tiba-tiba rombongan kelasnya sudah datang.

Ada Tatsuki, Orihime, Keigo juga Mizuiro.

Hanya mereka.

Orihime membawakan tas Rukia yang telah dibereskannya. Orihime bahkan menawarkan untuk meminjamkan catatan hari ini kepada Rukia.

Setelah bercerita sebentar, Tatsuki dan Orihime pun membantu Rukia untuk keluar dari gedung sekolah. Keigo tadinya ingin ikut membantu, tapi Mizuiro keburu membawanya untuk segera pulang karena mereka ada janji penting setelah ini.

Tidak ada tanda-tanda Ichigo ada di dekat sini.

Kenapa pula memikirkan dia?

Karena jarak rumah yang berlawanan, tadinya Tatsuki dan Orihime sudah menawarkan diri untuk mengantar Rukia sampai ke rumah, tapi Rukia menolaknya karena tidak enak merepotkan mereka. Lagipula Rukia baik-baik saja dan bisa berjalan dengan baik.

Kecuali sakit di lutut dan belakang lehernya saja.

Rukia tahu kalau sakit yang ada di lututnya itu karena kecerobohan dia. Tapi ada apa dengan tengkuknya? Apa dia tahu bertemu sesuatu dan membuatnya…

"Kau baru pulang?"

Selagi memikirkan semua penyebab rasa sakit di badannya hari ini, tiba-tiba Rukia dikagetkan dengan suara seseorang yang ada di dekatnya. Ternyata Ichigo menunggunya di dekat blok rumah mereka.

"Kau… belum pulang?" tanya Rukia bingung.

Ichigo kemudian mendekati Rukia dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Mana?" tanya Ichigo.

"Apa?"

"Yang ada di tanganmu itu!"

Rukia kemudian melihat tangannya dan baru mengerti kalau yang ditanya Ichigo mungkin adalah gelang manik merah yang dipakainya ini. Rukia pun mengangkat tangannya dan menunjukkan gelang manik merah itu pada Ichigo.

"Ini punyamu?" tanya Rukia akhirnya.

Ichigo kemudian mengambil tangan Rukia dan mengeluarkan manik itu dari tangannya.

"Mana terima kasihmu? Dasar!" gerutu Ichigo seraya memasukkan manik itu ke dalam saku celananya.

"Terima kasih? Untuk apa? Gelang itu? Memang apa gunanya gelang itu?" tanya Rukia bertubi-tubi.

Ichigo tak menyangka dia ternyata salah bicara. Sepertinya anak ini memang benar-benar tidak akan pernah mengerti apapun dengan baik jika tidak dijelaskan secara benar. Lagipula apa yang bisa dia mengerti? Kalau dia cepat tanggap semua kejadian bodoh ini tidak akan menimpanya.

"Sudahlah lupakan. Aku pulang," kata Ichigo cuek.

Ichigo kemudian berbalik dan hendak pergi meninggalkan Rukia.

"Eh! Tunggu aku, ah!"

Rukia baru saja memikirkan akan berlari tapi ternyata luka di lututnya benar-benar menyakitkan. Rukia sudah berusaha berjalan dengan benar dan baik setelah dari gerbang itu. Bahkan Rukia membunuh rasa sakitnya ketika dia harus menuruni tangga sekolah tadi.

"Haa, ada apa denganku hari ini. Semua badanku terasa sakit padahal aku tidak melakukan apapun," gerutu Rukia.

Tapi kemudian, tiba-tiba Ichigo kembali berbalik dan berlutut di depan Rukia dengan menunjukkan punggungnya. Tentu saja Rukia bingung bukan main.

"Kau… sedang apa?" tanya Rukia.

"Naiklah sebelum aku berubah pikiran."

"Hah?"

"Kau tidak mau naik? Kalau begitu aku pergi sekarang."

"Eh?! Tunggu!"

Tanpa banyak berpikir lagi, Rukia langsung melompat ke punggung Ichigo dan memeluk lehernya dengan sedikit erat.

"Hei! Kau mau mencekikku?! Naik yang benar," amuk Ichigo.

"Aku tahu, aku hanya takut jatuh!"

Ichigo akhirnya mengabaikan semuanya dan berjalan dengan Rukia di punggungnya. Gadis itu akhirnya bisa diam dengan Ichigo yang menggendongnya.

"Hei, kenapa tiba-tiba kau seperti ini?"

Atau tidak… dia tetap cerewet.

"Karena aku sudah memukulmu. Maaf," ujar Ichigo dengan nada datar.

"Hah?"

"Maaf karena aku memukulmu sampai kau pingsan tadi. Aku melakukannya karena—"

PLAAK!

Rukia langsung memukul kepala Ichigo dengan cepat.

"Hei!" pekik Ichigo tak terima.

"Kenapa kau memukulku sampai pingsan?! Pantas saja semua badanku terasa sakit! Kau menghajarku sampai babak belur hah?!"

"Bukan begitu! Makhluk itu masuk ke tubuhmu saat kau tidak sadar! Dia bahkan hampir mencekikmu! Aku memukulmu untuk mengeluarkannya dari tubuhmu karena aku tidak bisa menyentuhnya langsung! Haa! Kau ini benar-benar menyusahkan! Makanya aku bilang padamu untuk tidak berurusan dengan mereka! Jika kau ceroboh mereka justru ingin membahayakanmu tahu!"

Rukia kemudian terdiam ketika mendengar semua penjelasan Ichigo yang diliputi dengan perasaan marah itu.

"Oh… begitu…" lirih Rukia akhirnya.

"Kau tidak minta maaf setelah memukulku tadi?"

"Aku minta maaf…"

"Kalau kau membuat masalah lagi, aku benar-benar tidak mau membantumu!"

"Aku penasaran satu hal denganmu…"

"Kau tidak perlu penasaran soal aku."

"Sejak kapan kau bisa melihatnya?"

Ichigo diam sejenak.

Karena tak ada seorang pun yang mengetahuinya, tentu saja Ichigo tak pernah memberitahu siapapun mengenai kemampuan uniknya ini. Karena bagi Ichigo, kemampuan seperti ini sebenarnya cukup mengerikan untuk diceritakan dengan orang awam. Bahkan mereka yang pernah merasakannya saja sudah ketakutan setengah mati. Bagaimana mungkin Ichigo bisa memberitahu orang lain kalau dia bisa melihat hal-hal menakutkan itu?

Ini pertama kalinya ada yang menanyakan hal ini padanya.

"Kau sendiri, sejak kapan bisa melihatnya?" tanya Ichigo balik.

"Huu, aku kan tanya duluan tadi, tapi ya sudahlah. Tahun lalu aku kecelakaan parah sampai membuatku koma selama 10 bulan. Karena itulah aku harus mengulang tahun keduaku. Dan setelah sadar dari koma itu, tiba-tiba aku bisa melihat mereka."

Ichigo diam sejenak.

Jujur saja, Ichigo tak begitu banyak tahu mengenai pengetahuan dunia lain seperti ini. Apalagi ternyata setiap orang memiliki pengalaman yang berbeda-beda dalam hal ini.

"Hei, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku," ujar Rukia akhirnya.

"Kalau kau mau tahu sejak kapan, aku juga tak begitu ingat. Waktu kecil aku memang sering melihat hal-hal aneh itu. Tapi mereka tidak pernah mendekatiku dan selalu hilang ketika aku mendekatinya. Tapi semenjak ibuku meninggal, aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Tapi tetap mereka tak mendekatiku. Aku juga tidak bisa berinteraksi dengan mereka seperti apa yang kau lakukan."

"Kau tidak bisa berinteraksi dengan mereka? Ah! Maksudmu berbicara dengan mereka?"

"Seperti itulah."

"Oh~ ternyata seperti itu juga ada ya. Makanya kupikir aneh sekali aku bisa berbicara dengan mereka… apa itu berbahaya?"

"Tentu saja bodoh! Makanya lain kali jangan hiraukan mereka lagi. Kau benar-benar bisa mati konyol karena hal seperti ini…"

"Aku mengerti… tapi kan kau bisa menjagaku."

"Kau pikir aku mau menjagamu setiap saat?"

"Tentu saja kau mau. Kalau kau tidak mau, kau pasti sudah lama meninggalkanku kan?"

Ichigo kemudian terdiam sejenak, tapi terus melanjutkan langkah kakinya.

Entah kenapa… Ichigo memang tidak bisa meninggalkannya walaupun dia ingin.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hola minna hehehe, untuk fic ini saya gak banyak celoteh deh, jadi kalo ada yang pengen ditanya atau kalo ada yang kurang jelas boleh deh ditanya di kotak review ya hehehe

Saatnya balas review…

Nad-Ru15 : makasih udah review senpai… iya dasarnya emang ide dari master sun sama detective yakumo kok, tapi yang versi komik 2 jilid itu hehehe, tapi ide sebenarnya sih dari artikel tentang dokter yang ngumpulin anak panti buat dijadiin boneka *** hidup gitu. Serem ceritanya, tapi saya gak berhasil nemuin linknya lagi.

Rukichigo : makasih udah review senpai… ahahah, sebenarnya saya gak bisa bikin tipe cowok yang cuek gimana gitu, takutnya kelihatan lebai gimana gitu heheh tapi syukur deh kalo masih bisa kelihatan cuek wkwkwk

Guest : makasih udah review senpai… hehehe iya emang dibikin cuek dulu, soalnya kalo udah perhatian dari awal kan jadi gak seru deh hehehe saya sebenarnya kurang bisa nggambarin cowok cuek, tapi karakter asli ichi cukup membantu sih hehehe

Eonnichee835 : makasih udah review senpai… ahaha iya lagi iseng ganti nih heheh untuk skrg updatenya barengan tuh hehehe

Zizah : makasih udah review senpai… iya, jadi sebenarnya Ruki tuh diincer emang oleh makhlus halus gitu, alasannya nanti juga dijelaskan di chap lain kok hehehe

Fafacute : makasih udah review senpai… iya sedikit terinspirasi dari sana mengenai karakter rukinya heheheh iya ini udah lanjut…

HyperBlack Hole : makasih udah review senpai… iya sesuai situasi ya soal updatenya hehehe

Naruzhea AiChi : makasih udah review senpai… iya sedikit terinspirasi dari sana mengenai karakternya, tapi kalo jalan ceritanya gak bukan hehehe

Azura Kuchiki : makasih udah review senpai… iya emang chap kemarin itu diketik di komputer warnet yang keyboardnya bikin kesel, jadi wajar aja kalo banyak kesalahan di sana. Saya kurang pewe ngetiknya kalo bukan dari laptop sendiri hehehe. Makasih ya hehehe

Hendrik Widyawati : makasih udah review senpai… ahaha iya ditunggu terus ya hehehe

Riyuzaky L Ichiruki : makasih udah review senpai… ahahah saya juga gak mau punya kemampuan gituan, jadi malah gak tenang idupnya hehehe

Ukki-ukki chan : makasih udah review senpai… iya nih hehehe ditunggu lagi ya chap berikutnya heheh makasih banyak…

Makasih udah ngeluangin waktu buat fic saya.

Jaa Nee!


	4. Locked Door

**Hola Minna. Ada yang bosen ketemu fic baru (lagi-lagi) saya? Semoga nggak ya.**

 **.**

 **DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

 **.**

 **RATE : M For Safe**

 **.**

 **Warning : OOC (banget), AU, Gaje, Misstypo (Nongol mulu), Gak karuan.**

 **.**

 **Attention : Fic ini hanyalah fiksi belaka. Apalagi terdapat kesamaan atau kemiripan situasi atau tokoh atau apapun itu dengan cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu, adalah tidak disengaja. hehehe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Rukia… tolong aku… hanya kau yang bisa menolongku…_

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Hisana, kau mau mendengarkan ceritaku?"

Hari ini kebetulan Byakuya dapat pulang ke rumahnya setelah menyelesaikan kasus yang ditanganinya. Byakuya baru bisa pulang sedikit larut, jadi hanya Hisana yang menantinya pulang. Hisana berkata kalau adik iparnya itu telah terlelap setelah selesai makan malam.

Dan sekarang, mereka juga mulai untuk tidur bersama. Byakuya sudah berbaring di ranjangnya bersebelahan dengan Hisana.

"Ya, katakan saja," balas Hisana.

"Mengenai… kasus mayat wanita yang ditemukan oleh Rukia waktu itu," buka Byakuya.

Raut wajah Hisana langsung berubah tak enak.

"Rukia hanya sedikit membantu kan?" kata Hisana kemudian.

"Dia tidak hanya sedikit membantu, tapi sangat membantu. Semua yang dikatakannya waktu itu benar-benar sungguhan. Karena itulah kami dapat menemukan pelakunya dengan cepat. Aku berpikir…"

"Itu hanya kebetulan, Byakuya-san," potong Hisana.

"Maksudku—"

Hisana langsung bangkit dari pembaringannya dan terduduk di atas kasurnya yang juga diikuti oleh Byakuya. Hisana sedikit menarik napasnya dengan berat.

"Byakuya-san… aku tidak mau melibatkan Rukia dalam hal yang berbahaya…"

"Hisana…"

"Kalau saat itu tidak ada temannya yang menolong Rukia, mungkin kita tidak akan pernah bertemu dengannya lagi. Aku tahu apa yang dikatakannya waktu itu sangat membantu kasusmu. Itu semua karena… Rukia tidak sengaja memiliki kemampuan untuk itu. Tapi aku tetap tidak ingin Rukia menggunakan kemampuannya itu untuk hal-hal yang berbahaya. Kemarin itu, Rukia hanya beruntung. Bagaimana kalau—"

Byakuya segera memeluk Hisana dan mengelus puncak kepala istrinya itu. Hisana terlihat begitu cemas dan khawatir bersamaan. Byakuya sadar, bahwa apa yang mereka katakan hari ini sungguh tidak masuk akal. Bahkan di hari pertama Byakuya menyadari bahwa adik iparnya itu jadi punya kemampuan semacam itu setelah kecelakaan yang dialaminya, sejujurnya Byakuya tak percaya sama sekali. Tapi setelah kemarin, mau tak mau Byakuya akhirnya mempercayai kalau hal seperti itu ternyata benar ada.

Tapi berlawanan dengan apa yang dipikirkan oleh Byakuya, ternyata Hisana sama sekali tidak menyetujui mengenai kemampuan Rukia itu.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud membuat Rukia berada dalam bahaya…"

"Aku tahu. Kita berdua sudah berupaya penuh untuk selalu melindungi dan menjaganya. Aku tahu kalau Byakuya-san hanya ingin mengatakannya saja. Tapi perasaanku selalu tidak baik setiap kali mengingat bahwa Rukia memiliki kemampuan semacam itu. Makanya…"

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf kalau aku membawa pembicaraan yang membuatmu begini khawatir. Benar, seharusnya kita lupakan semuanya. Kita tidak perlu mengingat hal-hal yang akan membuatmu sedih."

"Maafkan aku Byakuya-san… aku hanya…"

Byakuya kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap lembut istrinya itu. Byakuya juga mengelus pipi halus Hisana dengan ujung jari-jarinya.

"Ayo kita lupakan dan tidur sekarang. Kau pasti lelah belakangan ini kan karena selalu menungguku pulang larut…"

Hisana kemudian tersenyum.

Semuanya akan baik-baik saja….

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia membuka matanya dengan cepat.

Seluruh tubuhnya berkeringat dan dadanya berdebar. Jantungnya terasa begitu kuat berdetak hingga rasanya Rukia yakin jantungnya bisa saja melompat keluar.

Mimpi itu tidak menakutkan… tapi kenapa Rukia merasa cemas bukan main. Perasaannya begini galau hingga tak dapat dia jelaskan sendiri. Entah apa yang sebenarnya dilihatnya di dalam mimpi itu, tapi apapun itu sudah membuat Rukia begini gelisah.

Rukia yakin dia merasa ada seseorang yang terus-terusan memohon pertolongan padanya. Tapi Rukia tak yakin kenapa ada seseorang yang meminta tolong padanya. Memangnya apa yang dapat dilakukan oleh Rukia? Dia mungkin tak bisa melakukan sesuatu sendiri. Jadi kenapa…

Dan bayangan seseorang yang selalu dilihatnya dalam mimpi itu adalah teman kecilnya selama di panti asuhan dulu itu.

Ketika Rukia ditemukan oleh Hisana dan kemudian dibawa pergi dari sana, Rukia tak lagi mengetahui tentang kabar temannya satu itu.

Karena sejak di panti asuhan itu, Rukia tidak begitu dekat dengan anak lain yang seusia dengannya. Apalagi anak-anak perempuan yang sudah di atas delapan tahun kadang sudah diambil oleh orang tua adopsi.

Apa yang membuat Rukia… harus bermimpi seperti itu?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Rukia, kau tidak sehat?"

Pagi ini Hisana menjadi khawatir melihat wajah pucat adik semata wayangnya itu begitu keluar dari kamarnya untuk sarapan bersama.

Rukia meraba wajahnya sendiri lalu kemudian tersenyum lebar kepada Hisana.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok. Mungkin semalam hanya tidak bisa tidur," ucap Rukia.

"Tidak bisa tidur? Kenapa?" lagi suara Hisana terdengar panik.

"Tidak apa-apa, Nee-san. Aku hanya kebanyakan istirahat saja, soalnya di sekolah—"

Rukia menutup mulutnya. Sejak pulang kemarin, Rukia tidak menceritakan hal yang menimpanya di sekolah kemarin. Itu hanya akan membuat kakaknya semakin panik saja. Semenjak usai kecelakaan yang menimpa Rukia tahun lalu itu, sikap Hisana padanya jauh lebih protektif dari biasanya dan mudah sekali khawatir pada hal apapun yang terjadi pada Rukia. Bahkan hal kecil sekali pun. Makanya Rukia berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk tidak membuat kakaknya khawatir meskipun dia harus menangani banyak hal sendirian walau Rukia tahu dirinya tidak sanggup.

Tapi setidaknya sekarang tidak lagi.

"Ada apa di sekolah kemarin? Kau tidak cerita apapun padaku?" tanya Hisana langsung.

"Ah~ di sekolah kemarin… aku… ketiduran di kelas, jadi wali kelasku menyuruhku untuk tidur di klinik sekolah," jelas Rukia dengan sedikit gugup.

"Kau ketiduran di kelas? Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa ada—"

"Wah! Gawat Nee-san! Aku sudah terlambat! Aku pergi dulu ya!"

Hisana kemudian memanggil Rukia lagi sebelum membiarkan Rukia pergi. Tapi sayangnya Rukia langsung bergerak cepat meninggalkan rumahnya sampai membuatnya harus berlari. Bahkan Rukia tidak sempat berpamitan pergi dengan kakak iparnya. Jika Rukia terlalu lama meladeni Hisana, Rukia tak tahu akan secemas apa kakaknya membiarkan Rukia pergi sekolah sekarang.

Seharusnya Rukia bisa menutup mulutnya untuk tidak menceritakan hal-hal yang tidak perlu.

Karena keluar tanpa sempat sarapan, Rukia akhirnya bingung harus kemana. Perutnya sekarang lapar sekali karena semalam dirinya tidak tidur karena terjaga dari mimpi sialan itu. Sekarang Rukia harus menemukan sarapan dimana?

Dia benar-benar…

Benar-benar…?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Selamat makan!"

"Lain kali kau tidak perlu sungkan-sungkan datang kemari. Masuk saja, kau sudah seperti keluarga kami kok!" seru Isshin bersemangat.

"Rukia-Nee suka apa? Nanti aku akan coba buatkan kalau Rukia-Nee kemari lagi," sahut Yuzu pula.

"Benarkah? Wah~ senangnya… tenang saja aku suka makan apa saja kok!" balas Rukia sama bersemangatnya.

Di saat kegalauan karena dirinya tidak bisa mendapatkan sarapan itu, entah bagaimana Rukia akhirnya memiliki keberanian untuk berkunjung ke kediaman Kurosaki. Dengan dalih ingin menjemput Ichigo juga Rukia akhirnya masuk ke sana. Kebetulan karena masih sedikit pagi, bocah orange itu masih mandi dan bersiap. Tentu saja melihat kedatangan Rukia yang masih sedikit pagi ini, Yuzu yang membuka kan pintu pun menawari Rukia sarapan. Tidak perlu dua kali, Rukia langsung menyetujuinya dan disambut begitu heboh oleh Isshin, selaku kepala keluarga di rumah ini.

Begitu Ichigo turun ke ruang makan, dirinya benar-benar terkejut melihat teman sekelasnya itu sudah melahap apa saja yang ada di atas meja mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Ichigo bingung.

Rukia hampir tersedak karena mendengar suara Ichigo berada di dekatnya.

"Uhm… menjemputmu…?" kata Rukia bingung.

"Kurasa bukan itu jawaban yang tepat," sahut Ichigo lagi.

Saat Ichigo akan menginterogasi Rukia lebih banyak, ayahnya langsung memukul kepala Ichigo untuk segera duduk dan ikut sarapan bersama yang lainnya. Tak punya pilihan, Ichigo akhirnya mengambil tempat duduk di samping Rukia dan ikut makan pagi bersama dengan teman anehnya ini.

Seusai sarapan itu, Rukia ikut berpamitan pada Isshin untuk berangkat bersama Ichigo ke sekolah mereka. Isshin pun membalasnya dengan begitu haru.

"Jadi, kau sengaja menumpang makan di rumahku? Apa di rumahmu kekurangan makan?" sindir Ichigo setelah mereka cukup jauh dari rumah.

"B-bukan begitu kok! Tadi aku keluar dari rumah tanpa sarapan. Perutku sangat lapar saat itu, makanya…"

"Kenapa juga kau keluar dari rumah tanpa sarapan? Apa kau diusir keluar?"

"Bukan begitu! Kakakku terus menanyakan hal-hal yang membuatnya khawatir padaku. Aku hanya tidak mau membuatnya terlalu banyak khawatir soal aku. Makanya tadi aku langsung keluar tanpa sarapan. Sebenarnya juga, ibumu sendiri kok yang menyuruhku masuk!"

"Ibuku?" ulang Ichigo sedikit kaget.

"Hm, beliau menyuruhku masuk ke dalam rumahmu karena adikmu baru saja menyiapkan sarapan. Katanya juga aku pasti akan disambut baik di sana. Ternyata ada juga yang masih begitu baik padaku…"

Ichigo diam sejenak.

Kenapa ibunya sejak awal selalu membiarkan gadis ini masuk mendekati Ichigo? Mungkin bukan mendekati, tapi membuatnya selalu dekat.

"Lalu ibuku mengatakan apa lagi?"

"Hah? Uh, tidak ada. Karena begitu kita keluar tadi, beliau sudah tidak ada di sana."

Sepertinya memang sudah lama Ichigo tidak melihat mendiang ibunya. Melihatnya melalui foto, maupun melihat bayangannya. Wajah Ichigo sedikit berubah karena mengingat dirinya memang benar-benar jarang mengunjungi ibunya selama ini. Atau mungkin Ichigo memang sedikit takut mengunjungi ibunya. Dirinya merasa begitu bersalah setiap kali melihat ibunya. Mungkinkah ibunya juga berpikiran begitu.

Rukia yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi Ichigo pun ikut memandanginya dengan serius.

"Tapi Ibumu selalu tahu kalau kau baik-baik saja kok," sela Rukia akhirnya.

"Hah?"

"Iya, Ibumu selalu tahu kau akan baik-baik saja. Karena kau bocah yang sangat kuat," kata Rukia lagi.

"Benarkah Ibuku bilang begitu?"

"Tidak. Tapi aku tahu begitu melihat ekspresi wajahnya setiap kali dia menyebut namamu. Dia selalu tersenyum begitu lebar begitu mengatakan namamu. Sepertinya dia benar-benar sangat menyayangimu."

"Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa membaca ekspresi bayangan yang tidak terlihat seperti itu?"

"Memang aneh, tapi aku bisa merasakannya kok. Ditambah lagi—ah… apa itu sebabnya?" kata Rukia tiba-tiba.

"Apa… apa maksudmu sebabnya?"

"Akhirnya aku mengerti kenapa semua makhluk itu tidak mau mendekatimu."

Sekarang ekspresi Ichigo sedikit penasaran.

"Kenapa memang?"

"Ibumu selalu menjagamu. Sepertinya ibumu memiliki sesuatu yang cukup kuat sampai-sampai mereka tidak berani mendekatimu. Apa hal itu sungguhan? Kenapa tiba-tiba aku tertarik dengan dunia spiritual seperti ini? Apa aku harus mengunjungi cenayang atau semacamnya?" cerocos Rukia kemudian.

Ichigo kemudian menghela napas panjang mendengar celotehan bocah perempuan ini.

"Sudah pergi sana. Kau membuat kepalaku bertambah pusing!"

"Hei! Tapi bukankah itu masuk akal… maksudku—hei! Ichigo!" pekik Rukia karena tiba-tiba Ichigo pergi begitu saja meninggalkannya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Sepanjang pelajaran pagi ini Rukia terus menguap tanpa henti. Matanya pun jadi begitu sangat basah sampai-sampai orang mengira Rukia menangis. Karena dirinya terus menguap otomatis matanya jadi ikut berair. Bahkan Rukia beberapa kali hampir tertidur ketika jam pagi. Ternyata tidak tidur semalam sungguh membuatnya jadi begini sangat mengantuk. Kalau Rukia sampai tertidur di kelas dia pasti akan kena marah guru yang mengajar. Kalau Rukia izin ke klinik sekolah cuma untuk menumpang tidur, nanti Isane tidak percaya lagi padanya dan menganggap Rukia mengambil kesempatan untuk bolos.

Begitu jam istirahat, Tatsuki dan Orihime mengajaknya untuk pergi ke ruang perpustakaan sekolah karena ada materi yang harus mereka pelajari. Bukannya guru yang bertugas tidak memberikannya materi, tapi guru itu menyarankan mereka untuk mencari materinya lebih dalam karena kemungkinan mata pelajaran itu akan diadakan test dadakan dalam minggu ini.

Sebenarnya Rukia tak perlu begitu keras belajar karena sebenarnya Rukia sudah hampir memahami semua pelajaran yang ada di tahun kedua. Tentu saja, Rukia kan cuma mengulang saja, pastilah materinya masih ada diingatan Rukia. Apalagi ternyata materi ini sudah beberapa kali diajarkan di sekolahnya yang lama. Alasan Rukia ikut ke perpustakaan ini hanyalah untuk menemukan tempat yang tenang dan sepi dimana dirinya bisa memuaskan rasa kantuknya untuk beberapa menit kemudian.

Rukia memilih meja paling ujung dari ruangan agar terhindar dari pengawas. Rukia juga berpesan kepada Orihime dan Tatsuki kalau dia tidak perlu ditunggu dan mereka bisa kembali duluan.

Akhirnya… tidur siang yang diidamkannya dari jam pagi tadi bisa didapatkannya.

Hanya beberapa menit…

Beberapa… menit…

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Jam istirahat digunakan oleh Ichigo dan lainnya untuk melakukan permainan kecil. Mereka memutuskan melakukan pertandingan sepak bola dengan klub sekolah. Sebenarnya Ichigo jarang menggunakan waktunya untuk olahraga seperti ini, tapi sesekali dia melakukannya jika Keigo memaksanya ikut bermain walau sebentar.

Ketika bermain itu, Ichigo kedapatan mengambil bola yang keluar dari lapangan.

Kebetulannya lagi, bola yang ditendang itu mengarah ke gedung yang berdekatan dengan perpustakaan sekolah. Saat Ichigo akan kembali ke lapangan, matanya melihat jendela perpustakaan yang pas berdampingan dengan meja yang ada di dalam. Begitu mendekatinya, Ichigo tak percaya menemukan gadis pendek itu tertidur di sana dengan sangat lelap. Ichigo kemudian mendekatinya perlahan hingga persis di samping jendela perpustakaan itu. Rukia tertidur dengan menelungkupkan kepalanya dan menjadikan sebuah buku sebagai penghalangnya di atas meja. Ichigo juga ingat kalau dia memang di kelas tadi cukup sering menguap dan tanpa sadar tertidur sebentar dalam posisi duduk tegak.

Cukup lama Ichigo memperhatikan gadis itu tidur sampai tiba-tiba dia mengangkat kepalanya dengan cepat dengan napas tersengal-sengal. Dia menekan dadanya dengan kedua tangannya dengan erat.

Ichigo sendiri cukup terkejut melihatnya.

Makanya tanpa sadar, Ichigo mengetuk jendela yang berada tepat di sebelah Rukia.

Rukia pun menoleh cepat dengan ekspresi kagetnya. Melihat Ichigo berdiri di sana, Rukia cepat-cepat membuka jendelanya dan menarik napas banyak-banyak.

"Hei, ada apa denganmu? Kau… mimpi dikejar setan?" sindir Ichigo kemudian.

Tanpa ragu Rukia menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat disertai napas yang memburu.

"Tanganmu! Pinjam tanganmu!" seru Rukia seraya mengulurkan kedua tangannya pada Ichigo.

"Hah?"

"Sudah! Cepat tanganmu saja! Satu juga tidak apa-apa!" mohon Rukia dengan nada putus asa.

Merasa bingung dan tak mengerti, Ichigo menjulurkan satu tangannya yang tidak memegang bola itu. Segera saja Rukia menarik tangan Ichigo itu dengan kedua tangannya agar lebih mendekat dan meletakkan punggung tangan Ichigo di pipinya.

"H-hei!"

"Sebentar… sebentar saja…"

Rukia tampak memejamkan matanya dengan erat sambil memegang tangan Ichigo pula. Napas Rukia begitu memburu hingga Ichigo berpikir gadis ini mungkin baru saja melakukan marathon panjang. Perlahan-lahan napasnya menjadi lebih teratur sejak punggung tangan Ichigo menempel di pipinya.

"Hei, kau baru saja bertemu setan kah?" kata Ichigo lagi.

Rukia mengangguk pelan.

"Aku bermimpi buruk tadi. Aku terus merasa gelisah dan takut tanpa sebab. Tapi begitu memegang tanganmu… semuanya hilang begitu cepat. Kau seperti jimat suci untukku…"

Ichigo pun segera menarik tangannya dengan cepat hingga membuat Rukia terlonjak kaget.

"Kau pikir aku ini cenayang?! Cepat bersihkan air liur keringmu itu, bel sudah berbunyi!"

Rukia mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan bingung ketika Ichigo meninggalkannya dengan ekspresi marah.

Memangnya Rukia tadi salah bicara?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

 _Rukia… kumohon tolong aku…_

Rukia terkesiap kaget ketika mendengar suara seseorang jelas di telinganya. Suara itu terdengar begitu putus asa dan menyedihkan. Rukia amat mengenal suara itu. Sungguh dirinya mengenal baik suara itu meskipun terdengar samar-samar.

"Ichigo, apa barusan kau mendengar suara seseorang?" tanya Rukia ketika mereka hendak pulang sekolah.

"Hah? Suara?" Ichigo diam sejenak untuk mendengar baik-baik suara di sekitarnya.

Samar-samar memang ada suara. Ichigo tak yakin karena ini…

"Kau mendengarnya juga?" tanya Rukia penasaran dengan ekspresi wajah serius Ichigo.

Ichigo tetap diam sembari mencoba memperjelas pendengarannya.

"Ini… seperti suara…" gumam Ichigo.

"Haa?! Kau mendengarnya juga kan? Suara itu!" seru Rukia.

"Hm, yaaa suara ini tidak begitu asing. Hm… seperti suara… suara jelek milikmu!" sindir Ichigo.

Wajah Rukia langsung merengut tak suka.

"Hei, aku serius tahu!"

"Aku juga serius. Tak ada suara lain yang terdengar selain suara jelek milikmu. Hei, kalau ada apapun hal aneh yang kau rasakan, apa kau harus melaporkan semuanya padaku seperti ini? Sudah kubilang abaikan saja kan?"

"Tapi—"

Ichigo kemudian memegang pergelangan tangan Rukia dengan segera.

"Kau bilang aku bisa mengusir mereka untukmu kan? Jadi diam saja dan pulang! Aku capek sekali hari ini," gerutu Ichigo seraya menarik tangan Rukia dari belakang.

Suaranya memang terdengar jelas. Tapi kenapa…

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Nee-san, Nii-sama, apa… aku boleh mengatakan sesuatu?"

Hari ini kebetulan Byakuya bisa pulang ke rumah dan ikut malam bersama mereka. Jadi Rukia dan Hisana sibuk di dapur menyiapkan makan malam spesial untuk Byakuya hari ini. Setelah berkutat di dalam dapur, akhirnya mereka bisa makan malam lengkap bertiga hari ini.

Dan juga, setelah seharian berpikir mengenai apa yang dirasakannya beberapa hari ini, Rukia jadi memikirkan sesuatu dan membuatnya kemudian mengambil keputusan yang lumayan sulit.

"Katakan saja, ada apa?" sahut Hisana seraya menuangkan air minum untuk Byakuya yang duduk di sampingnya.

Rukia sedikit gugup untuk mengatakannya, tapi jika tidak sekarang, Rukia tak yakin bisa mengatakannya kapan lagi. Dan juga, Rukia sungguh penasaran dengan mimpi yang mengganggunya itu. Mimpi itu terus membuatnya gelisah tanpa sebab seperti ini.

Rukia hanya ingin mencari tahu arti dari mimpi-mimpi yang mengganggunya itu.

"Uhm, karena minggu depan ada hari libur… aku bermaksud untuk meminta izin pada kalian untuk… berkunjung ke Seireitei," ujar Rukia kemudian.

"Seireitei?" ulang Hisana tak yakin.

"Seireitei… bukankah itu tempat dimana panti asuhanmu dulu? Kau mau ke sana?" lanjut Byakuya.

"Ya, aku mau berkunjung ke sana. Sudah lama aku tidak pernah berkunjung ke sana. Boleh kan… Nii-sama… Nee-san?" tanya Rukia akhirnya.

Hisana tampak gugup dan berdeham sedikit keras. Byakuya sempat melihat reaksi aneh dari Hisana ketika mendengar Rukia mengatakan dia ingin mengunjungi Seireitei.

"U-untuk apa kau ke sana? Bukankah kau sudah tidak ada urusan lagi di sana?" kata Hisana akhirnya.

"Oh, aku hanya ingin… tahu bagaimana keadaan di sana. Aku juga punya teman sekamar di sana dan sangat merindukannya. Sudah lama kami tidak tahu kabar masing-masing. Jadi kupikir, tidak ada salahnya aku ke sana sebentar…"

"Rukia, Seireitei itu sangat jauh dari sini. Kau butuh tiga jam untuk naik shinkansen ke sana. Belum lagi kau harus naik kereta biasa selama satu jam untuk sampai di panti asuhan itu. Untuk apa pergi ke tempat sejauh itu? Hanya karena kau rindu?" kata Hisana dengan nada putus asa.

Rukia tak menyangka reaksi Hisana akan seperti ini ketika dirinya meminta izin pergi ke sana. Tempatnya memang cukup jauh dari tempat mereka sekarang. Perjalanannya juga bukan main-main, tapi Rukia sungguh ingin ke sana.

"Nee-san, aku… bisa menjaga diriku kok. Aku hanya pergi ke sana sebentar saja dan akan pulang sebelum… malam," ujar Rukia lagi.

"Rukia… tempat sejauh itu…"

Byakuya pun memegang tangan Hisana sejenak karena melihat gelagat sang istri yang dinilainya cukup berlebihan. Byakuya sadar bahwa Hisana saat ini sangat mengkhawatirkan Rukia sekecil apapun. Apalagi semenjak kecelakaan parahnya itu, Hisana menjadi dua kali lebih protektif dari biasanya untuk menjaga adik semata wayangnya itu.

Begitu Byakuya menggenggam tangan Hisana, Hisana pun menatap suaminya itu dan menghela napas panjang. Hisana akhirnya sadar jika dirinya sudah berbicara sedikit berlebihan pada Rukia.

"Kau akan pergi dengan siapa ke tempat sejauh itu? Jujur saja, apa yang dikatakan oleh kakakmu benar. Tempat itu sangat jauh untuk kami jangkau. Kami hanya khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu padamu di tengah jalan. Ditambah lagi, aku tidak bisa menemanimu karena pekerjaan, dan Hisana… mungkin tidak cukup kuat untuk ikut pergi denganmu ke sana."

Itu benar, Hisana memiliki tubuh yang lemah dan tidak bisa pergi terlalu jauh seperti ini. Rukia tahu kondisi kedua kakaknya yang tidak memungkinkan untuk menemaninya ke sana.

"Tapi aku sungguh bisa pergi sendiri ke sana…" lirih Rukia.

"Jika kau pergi dengan seseorang yang bisa bertanggungjawab melindungi dan menjagamu dengan baik, dan kami mengenalnya dengan baik juga, tentu saja itu akan jadi pertimbangan lain," tambah Byakuya.

Hisana langsung menoleh ke arah Byakuya dengan cepat.

Rukia kemudian menunduk diam tampak memikirkan sesuatu.

"Byakuya-san, apa kau akan mengizinkan Rukia pergi sejauh itu?" bisik Hisana dengan nada tak senang.

"Tenang saja, dia tidak akan menemukan siapapun yang mau menemaninya ke sana. Tentu saja aku tidak akan setuju jika dia pergi bersama teman perempuannya saja. Meskipun dia membawa sepuluh teman perempuannya, itu tidak akan terjadi. Apa kau lupa dia masih baru di sini?" jelas Byakuya dengan nada berbisik pula.

Seketika itu pula Hisana merasa lega bukan main.

Tentu saja Byakuya tak akan memberikan izin jika hanya sesama perempuan pergi ke tempat sejauh itu. Dan Rukia tak akan mengenal siapapun di sini yang cukup bisa meyakinkan Byakuya untuk menemaninya pergi ke sana.

Seseorang yang mampu meyakinkan Byakuya untuk menjaga dan melindunginya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Seireitei? Dimana itu?"

"Tempatnya sangat indah! Kau pasti akan suka pergi ke sana? Ah! Anggap saja aku mengajakmu pergi jalan-jalan sebagai tanda pertemanan kita!"

"Tanda pertemanan? Tch, tidak perlu. Aku tidak butuh tanda pertemanan apapun darimu!"

"Hei! Aku akan menanggung semua akomodasi untuk ke sana. Kau cukup mengenalkan diri pada kedua kakakku dan bertanggungjawab untuk menjaga dan melindungiku selama perjalanan kita. Kau hanya perlu menemaniku pulang dan pergi dengan selamat…"

Ichigo menghentikan langkahnya sejenak dan menghembuskan napas pendek.

"Hei, apa kau butuh pengawal… bodyguard… semacam itu?"

Rukia mengangguk cepat tanpa ragu.

"Aku harus pergi walaupun cuma sekali ini saja… bisakah kau membantuku?" rengek Rukia.

"Tidak, terima kasih!"

Ichigo pun melanjutkan perjalanan tanpa menghiraukan Rukia, tentu saja Rukia segera menyusulnya dengan cepat.

"Aku akan melakukan apa saja untukmu! Ah, kau mau apa? Aku pasti akan melakukannya!"

"Apapun yang kau lakukan selalu berdampak buruk padaku. Jadi, jangan lakukan apapun!"

"Kalau begitu aku akan mentraktirmu makan siang selama satu bulan?! Nee?"

"Aku punya uang dari kerja sambilanku. Kau tidak perlu repot!"

"Aku juga bisa membuatkanmu tugas setiap hari selama satu semester! Aku sudah paham semua materi tahun kedua! Aku jamin nilaimu pasti melonjak naik!"

"Apa kau bermaksud membuatku jadi bodoh dan pemalas? Tch, sungguh tidak baik!"

Rukia akhirnya terdiam setelah semua tawaran yang diberikannya ditolak oleh Ichigo mentah-mentah.

Ichigo pun hanya berlalu tanpa melihat sekali pun ke arah Rukia. Sekarang Rukia hanya berdiri di belakang Ichigo memandangi punggung bocah orange sialan itu.

"LIHAT SAJA! AKU AKAN MEMBUATMU PERGI DENGANKU KE SANA! AWAS SAJA KAU!" pekik Rukia sekencang-kencangnya.

Demi memusnahkan mimpi buruknya dan melegakan akal sehatnya, Rukia harus pergi ke sana!

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Sepertinya bocah pendek itu serius sekali dengan kata-katanya.

Beberapa waktu ini, dia terus mengikuti Ichigo kemana pun tanpa peduli Ichigo harus pergi ke toilet. Dia menghantui setiap langkah Ichigo dengan membujuknya untuk pergi bersamanya ke Seireitei.

Rukia juga memenuhi semua meja Ichigo dengan catatan tempel hingga seluruh kursi dan mejanya ditutupi stiker catatan itu. Semua stiker tempel itu ditulisi dengan kata-kata yang sama. Dia memohon pada Ichigo untuk menemaninya pergi ke Seireitei.

Setiap pergi dan pulang sekolah pun Rukia selalu membujuknya mati-matian untuk menemaninya pergi ke sana dan menyogoknya dengan apapun yang diinginkan oleh Ichigo. Bahkan Ichigo pernah hampir membentakinya tapi Rukia tetap keukeuh pada pendiriannya. Bahkan Rukia sampai mendatangi tempat kerja sambilan Ichigo dan menunggu sampai shift Ichigo selesai. Karena itulah Ichigo sampai harus meminta maaf dengan berlutut pada keluarga Kuchiki karena membawa Rukia pergi hingga begitu malam. Maklum saja, kerja sambilan Ichigo memang dimulai dari sore menjelang malam.

Saat itu Ichigo akhirnya tahu kenapa kakak Rukia melarangnya pergi sendirian ke Seireitei. Mereka begitu mengkhawatirkan Rukia, padahal gadis itu tak begitu jauh perginya dari rumah.

Selama masa membujuk itu juga, Rukia selalu membelikan makan siang dan minuman ringan pada Ichigo dan diletakkan di atas mejanya berikut dengan stiker catatan yang memohon kesediaan Ichigo untuk menemaninya ke Seireitei.

Hingga akhirnya satu hari Ichigo benar-benar marah pada Rukia dan hampir membentakinya lagi di depan semua anak-anak karena sikap berlebihan Rukia. Tatsuki bahkan nyaris menghajarnya karena berani membentaki Rukia. Mereka hampir akan berkelahi jika Keigo dan Orihime tidak melerai mereka. Makanya sore ini, Rukia berjalan cukup jauh di belakang Ichigo sambil mengendap-endap.

Ichigo sadar jika perempuan itu mengikutinya dari belakang.

Sikapnya memang terlihat keterlaluan, tapi sebenarnya yang dilakukan oleh perempuan itu juga keterlaluan. Dia terus menghantui Ichigo kemana pun Ichigo pergi.

"Hei."

Rukia spontan terlonjak kagett dan bersembunyi ke tiang listrik terdekat begitu mendengar suara Ichigo yang sepertinya memanggil seseorang itu.

Ichigo berbalik dan mencari kemana anak itu bersembunyi.

"Hei, keluar dan cepat kemari. Aku sudah tahu kau ada di sini," kata Ichigo akhirnya.

Sedikit takut, Rukia mengintip dari tiang itu dan melihat Ichigo tepat memandang ke arahnya.

Karena sudah ketahuan, Rukia pun keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dam menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam sembari mendekati Ichigo.

"Apa kau benar-benar harus ke sana?" tanya Ichigo akhirnya.

"Haa? Eh… oh…" gumam Rukia tak jelas.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir kau harus ke tempat sejauh itu sendirian? Jika kau sudah lama tidak ke sana, mungkin tak akan ada siapapun yang ingat kau lagi. Apa yang membuatmu begitu ngotot ingin ke sana?"

"Sebenarnya… sudah beberapa bulan terakhir ini aku memiliki mimpi buruk. Aku tidak tahu apa arti mimpi itu. Tapi setelah mimpi itu, aku selalu terbangun dengan gelisah dan takut tanpa sebab. Itu benar-benar membuatku tidak nyaman. Lalu beberapa waktu ini, aku teringat dengan seorang teman satu kamarku dulu. Sebelum aku pindah, dia belum pergi kemana pun… jadi… kupikir aku bisa menemuimu sebentar dan… mencari tahu soal mimpi buruk itu…"

Ichigo diam sejenak setelah mendengar semua penjelasan gadis ini.

Wajahnya terlihat bersungguh-sungguh. Akhirnya Ichigo mengerti kenapa dia begitu ngotot ingin pergi ke sana meskipun sudah dilarang dan tidak ada yang mungkin menemaninya ke sana. Entah kenapa Ichigo jadi mengerti situasi gadis ini akhirnya.

"Kapan kau ingin pergi ke sana?" tanya Ichigo akhirnya.

Rukia mengangkat kepalanya dengan cepat. Wajahnya sedikit bingung tapi kemudian mencoba menjawabnya.

"Uhm… kalau berhasil… aku ingin pergi besok… dengan kereta paling pagi…" lirih Rukia.

"Paling pagi? Berarti aku tidak bisa pergi kerja sambilan malam ini…" gumam Ichigo.

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Uang sakuku mungkin akan berkurang. Jadi kau yang tanggungjawab soal makan siangku selama satu bulan. Kau sudah janji kan?"

Ichigo lalu berbalik dan meninggalkan Rukia yang masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

Apa… baru saja dia menyetujui…

Ichigo… baru saja menyetujui untuk ikut dengannya?

HEBAT!

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Menghadapi kedua kakak Rukia ternyata jauh lebih menyeramkan ketimbang menghadap guru killer atau pun manajer yang menyebalkan di tempat kerja sambilan Ichigo. Berulang kali kakak laki-lakinya menanyakan pertanyaan seputar kehidupan Ichigo meskipun Rukia sudah berulang kali mengatakan kalau Ichigo adalah tetangga baru mereka yang jaraknya hanya dua rumah dan teman sekelasnya di sekolah. Jadi Ichigo benar-benar mereka kenal baik dan dapat dipercaya. Ichigo bahkan mengenalkan ayahnya dan dua adik kembarnya pada keluarga kecil ini.

Tadinya Byakuya berat untuk memberikan izin, tapi akhirnya dia dapat mengalah mengingat dirinya sendiri yang telah memberikan janji. Hisana masih tidak percaya dan masih nekat melarang Rukia pergi ke tempat jauh begitu. Hingga akhirnya Rukia menceritakan mengenai mimpi buruknya pada kedua kakaknya itu agar mereka mengerti. Rukia hanya ingin mencari tahu semua kecemasan tanpa artinya selama ini sehingga dirinya dapat melanjutkan hidup dengan tenang. Toh di sana tak mungkin terjadi apa-apa karena Rukia bukan pergi ke tempat berbahaya. Dia memiliki kakak ipar seorang polisi yang dapat melacaknya kemana pun.

Akhirnya dengan berbagai penjelasan, Hisana menyetujuinya dengan setengah hati dan berharap Rukia segera kembali secepatnya. Hisana juga memohon pada Ichigo untuk menjaga adik satu-satunya itu dengan baik dan segera kabarkan kepada mereka jika terjadi sesuatu apapun itu.

Dan kini mereka sudah duduk berdampingan di kereta shinkansen.

"Kenapa tiket keretanya kau bayar sendiri? Aku sudah bilang akan menanggung segalanya," ujar Rukia ketika kereta mereka sudah memulai perjalanannya.

"Makanya itu, kau akan bertanggungjawab soal makan siangku selama satu bulan. Karena uang sakuku sudah habis untuk biaya tiket."

"Tapi kan aku yang memaksamu ikut… kau juga harus menjaga dan melindungiku… jadi setidaknya biarkan aku yang—"

"Hei, aku tidak mau dianggap sebagai pengawal bayaranmu. Aku melakukan ini karena aku ingin kau berhenti bertindak ceroboh dengan menggangguku. Lagipula kita ini sama-sama bocah kecil yang masih meminta uang. Apa kau pikir menghamburkan begitu banyak uang itu menyenangkan karena bukan kau yang mencarinya?"

"Bukan begitu maksudku… tapi—"

"Kau bilang kita teman kan? Seorang teman… tidak akan membebankan apapun pada temannya."

Untuk beberapa saat, Rukia dapat melihat ketulusan di mata Ichigo yang lurus memandangnya. Ichigo terlihat begitu bersungguh-sungguh dengan kata-katanya. Rukia meminta tolong padanya, sudah seharusnya Rukia memberikan imbalan, tapi Ichigo menerimanya dengan cara yang berbeda.

Rukia kemudian tersenyum manis yang akhirnya membuat Ichigo sedikit merinding dan mulai menjaga jarak dari Rukia. Mereka menikmati perjalanan tiga jam ini dengan cukup damai.

Setelah melewati tiga jam, akhirnya Rukia tiba juga di Seireitei. Tapi mereka harus naik kereta yang membawanya ke panti asuhan itu selama satu jam. Perjalanan jauh yang mereka tempuh akhirnya membawa mereka ke tempat dimana Rukia sempat dibesarkan.

Rukia sudah menceritakan segalanya tentang dirinya pada Ichigo meskipun Ichigo sama sekali tidak menanyakannya. Dia juga menceritakan alasan kenapa Rukia akhirnya harus berakhir di panti asuhan sebelum bertemu dengan Hisana dan Byakuya. Selama mendengarkan semua kisah itu, Ichigo sama sekali tidak menyela dan membantah sedikit pun. Ichigo mendengarkannya dengan tenang dan cuek. Rukia sendiri tidak yakin apa Ichigo mendengarkan segalanya atau tidak.

"Oh, Rukia? Kaukah itu?"

"Unohana-san."

Begitu tiba di panti asuhan itu, Rukia dan Ichigo disambut oleh seorang wanita paruh baya yang dipanggil Rukia sebagai Unohana. Sepertinya dia adalah pemilik dari panti asuhan ini, apalagi dia juga mengenal baik Rukia dan memeluknya setelah sekian lama tak bertemu. Rukia terlihat begitu dekat dengan Unohana, apalagi mereka saling bertukar kabar satu sama lainnya.

Hanya saja, perasaan Ichigo sedikit tidak nyaman ketika masuk ke dalam rumah panti asuhan ini. Suasananya begitu sepi dan sangat tenang. Tidak seperti panti asuhan lainnya. Ichigo baru tahu ternyata panti asuhan ini cukup terpencil dari pusat kota yang anehnya masih bisa diingat Rukia dengan baik jalan menuju kemari.

Meskipun tak ada apapun yang mampu dilihatnya, tapi tetap hawa rumah ini… terkesan tidak menyenangkan.

"Sudah berapa tahun kau tidak berkunjung kemari? Tapi tidak apa-apa, syukurlah kau tetap sehat dan baik-baik saja," buka Unohana ketika mereka tidak di ruang tamu rumah besar ini.

"Sekarang aku tinggal di Karakura bersama kakak dan kakak iparku," ujar Rukia pula.

"Ah, Karakura… bukankah itu sangat jauh dari ini?"

"Makanya aku datang kemari setelah membujuk kakakku mati-matian. Ah, bersama temanku juga. Dia adalah tetanggaku di Karakura. Kami berteman baik. Dia juga setuju menemaniku kemari karena katanya dia tertarik melihat indahnya Seireitei," jelas Rukia pula.

"Oh, temanmu…"

Unohana hanya tersenyum tipis sembari melirik ke arah Ichigo.

Entah apa maksud dari senyuman itu, tapi Ichigo sama sekali tak membalasnya.

Rukia dan Unohana terlibat obrolan ringan, sampai akhirnya Rukia mengatakan tujuannya kemari.

"Uhm, aku ingin bertemu dengan Senna. Apa dia masih tinggal di sini?"

"Senna? Ah, tidak lama setelah kau pergi dia pun diadopsi oleh seseorang juga."

"Oh… begitu… apa aku bisa mendapatkan alamat orangtua asuhnya? Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya."

"Tentu saja, aku akan mencari alamat barunya. Hm, tapi kalian sudah lama tidak bertemu, apa kau masih sering menghubunginya?"

"Tidak… makanya aku ingin sekali menemuinya dan mendapatkan kontaknya kembali agar kami bisa saling berhubungan lagi."

"Tentu, kau sangat dekat dengannya selagi kalian tinggal di sini. Tunggu sebentar, aku mencarinya dulu ya."

Unohana kemudian pergi dari ruang tamu itu. Seperti katanya, dia akan mencari alamat seseorang yang dicari oleh Rukia itu.

"Hei, apa kau tidak merasa… sedikit aneh di sini?" bisik Ichigo setelah Unohana pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu aneh?" tanya Rukia balik.

"Suasananya… sedikit janggal. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana tapi, ada yang aneh…"

"Aku tidak tahu sekarang, tapi dulu… di panti ini jarang sekali ada anak perempuan usia sepuluh hingga tiga belas tahun ada di tempat ini. Sebenarnya ada, tapi mereka langsung mendapat orangtua asuh ketika menginjak umur seperti itu."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya, makanya aku tidak punya banyak teman dulu di sini selain Senna. Dia—"

Selagi mengobrol dengan Ichigo itu, tiba-tiba dari jauh, ada seorang anak yang mengintip melalui jendela yang berada di ujung ruang tamu ini. Anak itu sepertinya berumur 11 sampai 12 tahun. Dia melihat Rukia begitu intens hingga Rukia menyadarinya. Anak itu pun mencoba memanggil Rukia dengan melambaikan tangannya pada Rukia.

Seketika itu pula mata Rukia berubah fokus padanya.

Anak itu… tampak menangis.

Kenapa anak itu menangis?

"Hei!"

Tiba-tiba bayangan anak kecil itu menghilang dari pandangan Rukia tepat ketika Ichigo memegang tangannya untuk menyadarkan Rukia.

"Oh," gumam Rukia.

"Hei, kenapa kau melamun begitu? Apa yang kau lihat?"

"Kau… tidak lihat?"

"Lihat apa?"

"Anak kecil, ada anak kecil di jendela… itu…?"

Ketika Rukia menunjuk jendela yang sedari tadi dilihatnya, sosok anak itu sudah tak ada di sana. Bahkan Ichigo sampai berbalik untuk ikut melihatnya.

"Hei, jangan lihat yang tidak-tidak."

"Hah?" Rukia masih bingung dengan apa yang dilihatnya itu.

"Rukia, ini dia alamat Senna yang baru."

Tepat ketika itu, Unohana kembali dengan secarik kertas dan langsung menyerahkannya kepada Rukia. Rukia pun menerimanya dan membaca alamat itu.

Unohana sempat menahan Rukia untuk ikut makan siang lebih dulu di sini, tapi Rukia langsung menolaknya karena dia ingin secepatnya menemui Senna dan menyelesaikan urusannya. Karena Rukia berjanji pada kakaknya untuk tidak pulang sampai larut malam. Unohana yang mengerti itu kemudian mengizinkan Rukia segera bergegas.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Karena sudah lama sekali meninggalkan Seireitei, Rukia jadi hampir lupa semua jalanan yang ada di Seireitei. Otomatis ketika mereka harus mencari alamat tujuan itu, Rukia dan Ichigo harus banyak bertanya kepada orang yang berlalu lalang bahkan kepada supir bus. Sepertinya alamat yang mereka cari cukup jauh masuk ke dalam pinggiran kota. Ditambah lagi, Seireitei memang kota yang tidak terlalu ramai penduduknya. Suasana di sini masih seperti suasana pedesaan yang lebih modern. Jadi sangat jarang terlihat kendaraan pribadi selain kendaraan angkutan umum.

Setelah sedikit lama mencari, akhirnya Rukia memutuskan untuk menghentikan pencarian mereka dan berhenti di sebuah restoran kecil di pinggir jalan untuk istirahat sebentar sembari makan siang. Sebenarnya untuk makan siang, mereka sudah terlalu terlambat karena ini sudah pukul dua siang. Mereka harus kembali tepat waktu sebelum kereta terakhir datang untuk membawa mereka kembali pulang ke Karakura.

"Hei, serius kau harus menemui temanmu itu sampai dapat?" ujar Ichigo setelah mereka selesai memesan menu makan siang.

"Kau pikir tujuanku kemari itu buat apa?" gerutu Rukia.

"Tapi sepertinya kita mencari begitu jauh. Bagaimana mungkin tempat seperti ini punya alamat yang begini jauh?" gerutu Ichigo.

"Kau benar, kenapa rumahnya jadi begini jauh?" akhirnya Rukia turut menyetujui pikiran Ichigo.

"Hei, jangan-jangan wanita itu memberikan alamat palsu padamu?"

"Hei, kenapa kau menuduh Unohana-san seperti itu?"

Ketika mereka berdebat kecil itu akhirnya pelayan kedai itu membawakan pesanan mereka. Untungnya karena hal itu akhirnya Ichigo menghentikan perdebatannya dan mulai menyantap hidangan yang telah dipesannya itu.

"Uhm permisi, apa Oji-san tahu dimana daerah ini?" tanya Rukia tiba-tiba setelah pelayan paruh baya itu mengantarkan makanan mereka.

Pelayan itu melihat tulisan nama alamat pada secarik kertas yang dipegang oleh Rukia itu.

"Ah, rumah ini? Bukankah ini rumah seorang dokter bedah itu?"

"Dokter?" ulang Rukia.

"Iya, rasanya alamat ini adalah rumah seorang dokter bedah yang tinggal sendirian itu. Tapi dia jarang sekali ada di rumahnya kecuali pada akhir bulan."

"Tinggal sendirian? Apa Oji-san yakin?"

"Tentu saja yakin. Karena dia jarang ada di rumahnya dan selalu terlihat sendirian di sana. Apa kalian mencarinya?"

"Bukan, kami bukan mencari dokter itu. Tapi… kurasa dia mengadopsi seorang anak perempuan kan?" kata Rukia tak yakin.

"Anak perempuan? Ah~ dia memang sering mengajak banyak anak perempuan berusia 10 hingga 13 tahun ke sana. Tapi bukankah itu semua keponakannya? Mereka tidak pernah menginap di sana sampai satu hari."

"Hah? Oji-san… tahu darimana? Apa… apa Oji-san mengenal dekat dokter itu?"

"Tentu saja, dokter itu sangat ramah. Dia selalu membantu tetangganya dengan cuma-cuma jika mereka membutuhkan pertolongan medis. Dia sangat baik meskipun sepertinya dia masih saja lajang."

Rukia terdiam mendengar semua penjelasan pelayan kedai itu.

Pelayan itu pun meninggalkan meja Rukia untuk kembali ke dapurnya lagi.

"Dokter? Apa yang mengadopsi temanmu itu seorang dokter?" tanya Ichigo pula.

"Oh, sepertinya dia memang dokter jika semua tetangganya mengenal orang itu. Apa kau tahu sesuatu?"

"Ayahku seorang dokter walaupun penampilannya begitu. Dia cukup kenal banyak dokter dari daerah lain juga. Siapa nama dokternya?"

"Uhm, aku tidak begitu yakin… mungkin kita benar-benar harus melihatnya kali ini."

Setelah menyelesaikan makan siang mereka, akhirnya Rukia dan Ichigo pergi ke tempat dimana pelayan kedai itu menunjukkannya. Katanya rumah itu hanya berbeda dua blok dari kedai ini.

Rukia dan Ichigo berjalan dua blok seperti yang dikatakan oleh pelayan kedai itu. Mereka pun menemukan alamat yang tertera di kertas pemberikan Unohana itu. Tapi rumah itu terlihat begitu sepi dan tertutup meskipun kelihatannya begitu bagus. Rumah itu memiliki desain minimalis dan sedikit banyak tanaman di dalam pot.

"Ini rumahnya? Sepertinya kosong…" ujar Ichigo setelah mereka melihat-lihat keadaan di sekelilingnya.

Rukia pun melihat sekeliling rumah itu dari luar pagar karena kondisinya terkunci saat itu. Rumah ini terasa begitu menyedihkan, tapi Rukia tak tahu kenapa. Sepertinya ini hanyalah rumah kosong biasa.

Ichigo mencari penghuni di sekitar rumah ini untuk menanyakan dimana pemiliknya kemungkinan berada. Tapi Rukia tinggal di sana dan memperhatikan rumah itu dalam keadaan diam. Matanya tiba-tiba fokus pada sesuatu. Ada sesuatu yang menarik tangannya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah itu.

Sesuatu yang begitu banyak dan berebutan untuk menarik Rukia. Rukia sendiri tak tahu dan tiba-tiba pikirannya kosong begitu saja. Tanpa disadari Rukia, tangannya bergerak untuk menjangkau pagar yang ada di depannya. Rukia berusaha menaiki pagar itu untuk melompat ke sana. Tapi sepenuhnya Rukia tidak begitu sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Dia hanya melakukan sesuatu yang karena ada sesuatu yang menariknya. Sesuatu itu memohon pada Rukia untuk secepatnya masuk ke sana, menerobos segera dan menolong mereka.

Menolong?

"Rukia!"

Sebelum sempat Rukia melompat pagar itu, tiba-tiba Ichigo memeluk pinggangnya dan menarik Rukia menjauh dari sana. Mereka lalu terjatuh bersama-sama di luar pagar itu, tapi Ichigo tetap menahannya agar tidak ikut terhempas di aspal bersamanya.

Seketika itu pula Rukia akhirnya sadar akan sesuatu.

"Hei! Kenapa kau memanjat pagar itu hah?!" amuk Ichigo setelah mereka berdiri setelah terjatuh tadi.

Wajah Rukia terlihat kebingungan dan memandang aneh pada Ichigo.

"Hah? Aku… memanjat pagar? Buat apa?"

"Hei… kau…" Ichigo akhirnya kehilangan kata-kata melihat wajah polos bocah ini yang tampak kebingungan.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau menarikku jatuh tadi?"

"Kau lihat apa tadi?" tanya Ichigo dengan suara serius.

"Hah? Aku…?"

"Kau pasti lihat sesuatu kalau kau terlihat bingung begitu kan? Kau lihat apa?"

"A-aku…"

Rukia pun kembali menoleh dan mendapati… Senna?

Tidak…

Rukia berteriak keras, memejamkan matanya dan menutup kedua telinganya rapat-rapat.

Rukia terus menjerit sekencang-kencangnya di pinggir jalan itu yang tentu saja membuat Ichigo panik bukan main. Ichigo mencoba menenangkan Rukia yang menjerit tak jelas itu. Dia terus menjerit sekencangnya sampai suaranya terdengar parau dan serak.

Karena jeritan Rukia itu, akhirnya beberapa penghuni keluar dan mendekati mereka pun dengan wajah yang sama paniknya seperti yang dilakukan Ichigo sekarang.

Ichigo tidak tahu harus berbuat apa dan dia sendiri bingung kenapa Rukia tiba-tiba menjerit ketakutan seperti ini.

Sebelum sempat mendapatkan penjelasannya, Rukia jatuh pingsan di pelukan Ichigo.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ichigo hampir saja disangka penjahat dan malah perampok karena melihat Rukia yang menjerit seperti itu. Di daerah yang sepi itu akhirnya muncul beberapa penghuni rumah lain yang keluar karena teriakan Rukia. Memang sepertinya blok ini ada lebih banyak rumah kosong karena tak banyak pintu penghuni rumah yang terbuka bahkan setelah mendengar jeritan Rukia ini.

Akhirnya, setelah menjelaskan situasi Ichigo pada orang-orang ini, salah seorang wanita paruh baya menawarkan tempatnya untuk membawa Rukia beristirahat setelah gadis merepotkan ini jatuh pingsan. Sepertinya dia sendiri kelelahan karena menjerit tanpa sebab itu.

"Maaf merepotkan," ujar Ichigo setelah membaringkan tubuh Rukia di sofa ruang tamu tempat dimana wanita ini menawarkan bantuannya pada mereka.

"Astaga, jauh sekali kalian dari Karakura sampai kemari. Tunggu sebentar biar aku buatkan sesuatu."

"Eh, tidak usah repot-repot—"

Sial, wanita itu sudah lebih dulu masuk ke dalam dapurnya.

Kenapa Ichigo harus terjebak pada situasi yang tidak dimengertinya ini?

Ichigo duduk di lantai tepat di sebelah sofa dimana Rukia masih terlelap. Wajah gadis itu terlihat sedikit pucat dan tidak menyenangkan. Dia terlihat gelisah bahkan saat dia tidak sadar begini. Pasti dia melihat hal-hal aneh lagi, padahal Ichigo sudah menyuruhnya untuk tidak lagi melihat hal yang seperti itu.

Tapi berat juga, walaupun tidak ingin pasti tetap terlihat juga.

"Silahkan minum dulu ini, kalian pasti capek sekali kan?"

Akhirnya setelah berpikir banyak, wanita paruh baya itu kembali ke ruang tamunya dan membawakan camilan kecil juga minuman untuk Ichigo.

"Tidak usah repot-repot begini, Oba-san. Kami sudah merepotkan, Anda," balas Ichigo tak enak.

"Tidak apa-apa. Jarang ada orang yang aku repotkan di daerah ini. Silahkan dinikmati dulu."

Ichigo merasa serba salah bukan main. Tapi minuman itu pun tampak menggoda untuknya. Jika bukan karena kecerobohan gadis bodoh ini, Ichigo tidak akan berakhir di sini seperti pengemis begini.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang membawa kalian kemari?"

"Ah, kami mencari teman lama kami. Katanya dia diadopsi oleh seseorang di daerah ini."

"Benarkah? Dimana rumahnya?"

"Katanya dia diadopsi oleh seorang dokter. Alamatnya di rumah dokter itu," jelas Ichigo.

"Dokter? Satu-satunya rumah dokter di sini hanya Dokter Szayel. Tapi dia tidak pernah mengadopsi siapapun."

Ichigo diam sejenak. Kenapa ini mulai terdengar aneh.

"Tapi kami mendapatkan alamat ini dari panti asuhan dimana dokter itu mengadopsi salah sattu teman kami. Apa benar tidak ada seorang anak pun yang berada di rumah dokter itu?"

"Sebenarnya dokter Szayel tidak pernah menetap lama di sini. Dia hanya mengunjungi rumahnya di akhir bulan saja. Kadang juga dia membawa anak-anak ke rumahnya, tapi itu semua keponakannya dan tidak pernah ada yang menetap lebih dari satu hari di sini. Mungkin kalian salah alamat."

Sudah dua orang yang mengatakan tentang dokter ini. Tidak mungkin dua orang ini akan berbohong dalam waktu bersamaan tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Dokter Szayel sungguh dokter yang baik hati. Dia banyak menolong kami ketika dia ada di sini dan tanpa dibayar sedikit pun. Khususnya orang yang sudah lanjut usia. Tapi sayang sekali dia masih lajang padahal usianya sudah 30 tahun lebih," cerita wanita paruh baya itu.

"Jadi, kapan kira-kira kami bisa bertemu dengan dokter itu?"

"Ya kemungkinan akhir bulan ini. Dia selalu datang ketika akhir bulan. Apa benar kalian harus mencari teman panti asuhan kalian pada dokter Szayel? Mungkin kalian salah alamat."

"Ya, kami akan membuktinya apakah itu salah alamat atau tidak setelah bertemu langsung dengan dokter itu."

Selagi asyik mereka mengobrol, Rukia yang terbaring di sofa itu kemudian mendadak terbangun dan mengeluh karena kepalanya sakit. Wanita itu cepat-cepat menghampiri Rukia yang akhirnya terbangun itu.

"Nak, apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

Rukia melihat sekelilingnya setelah akhirnya mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya. Dimana dia sekarang?

Rukia baru akan mengeluarkan beberapa kata tapi tenggorokannya langsung terasa sakit bukan main. Apa yang dilakukannya tadi?

"Minum dulu ini, kau tenggorokanmu pasti sakit sekali setelah menjerit tadi."

Wanita itu kembali menyodorkan minuman yang dibawanya tadi pada Rukia. Tentu saja Rukia masih bingung dengan sekelilingnya. Setelah Rukia kembali sepenuhnya sadar, Ichigo akhirnya memutuskan untuk segera pergi kalau mereka tidak ingin ketinggalan kereta. Tadinya wanita itu menawarkan bantuan pada Ichigo, tapi Ichigo langsung menolaknya dan segera membawa Rukia pergi dari sana.

Rukia yang masih kebingungan dengan apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya, masih diam dan mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi.

Hingga akhirnya mereka hampir keluar dari blok rumah itu, Rukia menghentikan Ichigo yang terus berjalan di depannya.

"Tunggu, bukankah kita harus menemui temanku dulu? Kenapa kita langsung pergi seperti ini?" tanya Rukia kemudian.

"Kau juga tidak bisa menemukan temanmu sekarang. Ayo kita segera pulang."

"Tapi kita sudah sampai di sini kan? Makanya—uhuk!"

Tenggorokan Rukia masih terasa sangat menyakitkan.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya begitu kita naik kereta menuju Karakura. Sekarang kita pergi lebih dulu sebelum malam," bujuk Ichigo lagi yang akhirnya menarik tangan Rukia.

Rukia tak banyak membantah lagi dan diam saja saat Ichigo menarik tangannya, tapi kemudian Rukia baru menyadari bahwa di tangannya sudah ada gelang manik berwarna merah milik Ichigo.

Kenapa gelang ini ada padanya?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Saat Rukia menjerit histeris tadi, Ichigo memaksa Rukia sedikit untuk membiarkannya menyelipkan gelang manik merah miliknya itu. Dan tepat setelah gelang itu terpasang di tangan Rukia, gadis itu langsung tidak sadarkan diri. Ichigo benar-benar merasakan hawa tidak enak di sana.

Ichigo juga sempat melihat ada sesuatu di sana yang tidak menyenangkan. Dan sesuatu itu perlahan-lahan ingin menarik Rukia ke sana, makanya gadis itu hampir memanjat pagar di sana. Tentu saja Ichigo tidak akan membiarkan makhluk seperti itu mendekati Rukia.

Suasana rumah itu sungguh aneh. Ichigo benar merasakan ada yang tidak beres di sana. Tapi Ichigo tidak bisa memastikannya dengan yakin apa yang membuat rumah itu tidak menyenangkan.

"Kenapa gelang ini ada padaku?" tanya Rukia mendadak begitu mereka berada di kereta menuju Karakura.

"Untuk saat ini aku meminjamkannya padamu."

"Hah?"

"Ingat, kau tidak boleh melepaskannya sedetikpun sampai aku memintanya kembali. Kali ini kau harus mendengarkanku, mengerti?" perintah Ichigo.

"Kenapa aku harus memakainya tanpa alasan seperti ini?"

Ichigo baru akan mengatakan sesuatu pada Rukia, tapi kemudian bibirnya menutup rapat begitu saja. Gadis itu memandangnya dengan rasa ingin tahu yang luar biasa besar.

"Apa kau masih ingat seperti apa sosok temanmu itu?" tanya Ichigo tiba-tiba.

"Ah! Kalau dia belum berubah, harusnya dia masih menjadi gadis yang sangat manis. Dia punya mata besar yang begitu indah, rambut pendeknya yang berwarna ungu itu. Dia juga jauh lebih tinggi dibanding aku. Ah, kalau kau melihatnya kau pasti akan tertarik dengan senyumnya yang menawan itu. Dia sungguh-sungguh anak yang sangat ceria. Haa, aku jadi tambah merindukannya…"

Ichigo semakin terdiam.

Jika anak itu… apakah kemungkinan besar dia adalah bayangan yang membuat Rukia menjerit histeris tadi?

Ichigo tidak yakin, tapi bayangan anak itu begitu jelas dan sepertinya dia benar-benar ingin membawa Rukia bersamanya.

Bayangan anak itu tanpa kedua kaki dan tangannya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hola minna hehehe akhirnya bisa ada waktu update. Maaf ya yang nungguin fic lain, tapi saya punya musibah, laptop saya rusak lagi huhuhuh… makanya gak bisa update banyak untuk sekarang ini, fic yang diupdate pun karena udah saya persiapkan chpnya lebih dulu, jadi kalo yang lain belum sempet diselesaikan meski udah jalan setengah. Saya gak nyaman ngetik kalo bukan dari laptop saya sendiri, jadi sekali lagi mohon maaf yaa…

Jadi bales review dulu nih hehehe

Lolyy jun : makasih udah review senpai… ahahah iya kalo gak ada halangan saya sih bisa update cepet hehehe ditunggu yang selanjutnya yaaa

Vryheid : makasih udah review senpai… iya karakternya emang terinspirasi dari sana hehehe makasih udah suka ya heheh

Rukichigo : makasih udah review senpai… ahahha sebenarnya itu Cuma untuk bagian lucunya aja, tapi kalo keterusan yaa bener kasian rukinya hehehe

Eonnichee835 : makasih udah review senpai… sebenarnya bukan satu chap satu kasus, tapi Cuma cerita ringan sebelum masuk ke menu utamanya gitu sih hehehe

Nad-Ru15 : makasih udah review senpai… sebenarnya cerita mengenai keluarga ichi dan segalanya itu ada rencana buat diceritain kok, jadi ditunggu aja ya hehehe termasuk soal gelangnya itu. Sebenarnya saya udah pernah bikin satu cerita di dunia oren itu, tapi setelah saya amati, kayaknya di sana lebih laku cerita tentang cinderella wanna be gitu ya heheh, terus lebih banyak butuh pengikut di sana biar ceritanya meluas, gak kayak ffn yang siapa aja boleh baca, jadi saya sebenarnya kurang tertarik, tapi ya ada lah nanti coba lagi cerita di sana hehehe

Izumi Kagawa : makasih udah review senpai… hahaha iya udah lama pengen nyoba genre ginian, ternyata menarik juga ya pas dibikin, jadi ketagihan bikin tema serupa lagi heheh

Guest : makasih udah review senpai… saya emang gak begitu fokus ke romance, tapi bukan berarti gak ada hehehe, Cuma dikurangin dikit gitu hehhe,untuk ceritanya, sebenarnya chap awal gini Cuma menu pembuka aja sebelum masuk menu utama, jadi ketika udah sampe inti ceritanya bakalan berputar di situ aja kok hehehe

Guest : makasih udah review senpai… ahahaha iya nih baru pertama kali nyba genre ginian, ternyata asyik juga ya bikin yang penuh misteri gini hehehe ahahah masa sih, saya sendiri aja masih gak tahu ciri khas saya itu apa hehehe…

Azura Kuchiki : makasih udah review senpai… ahahaha iya sih sebenarnya gitu, tapi nanti ada ceritanya kok kenapa semua hantu itu pengen ngebawa ruki heheh

Riyuzaky L Ichiruki : makasih udah review senpai… iya karena saya susah ngebayangin gimana jenis cowok cuek itu. Kalo kebanyakan liat chara novel indo gitu kebanyakan mereka tuh jutek judes gitu, saya gak suka cowok yang gitu, makanya akhirnya saya terinspirasi aja dari karakter asli ichi hehehe

Loly jun : makasih udah review senpai… kalo ada kesempatan baik bakal saya update terus kok asal gak ada kendalanya hehehe

Hendrik widyawati : makasih udah review senpai… iya ini udah update lagi kok heheheh

Yuliita : makasih udah review senpai… iya ini udah update lagi hehehe

Makasih yang udah ngeluangin waktu buat fic saya…

Jaa Nee!


	5. Reach The Feeling

_**Hola Minna, ketemu lagi dengan fic saya.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Tite Kubo**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **RATE : M For Safe**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Warning : OOC, AU, Misstypo**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Attention : Fic ini hanyalah fiksi belaka. Apabila terdapat kesamaan atau kemiripan situasi dan karakter atau apapun itu dengan cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun adalah tidak disengaja. Mohon maklum, heheheh**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Perjalanan panjang antara Seireitei dan Karakura baru saja berakhir. Duduk seharian di atas kereta memang bukan pilihan yang tepat untuk bepergian jauh. Lagipula kenapa harus pergi dengan kereta ketika pergi ke tempat sejauh ini? Ya tentu saja kereta jauh lebih cepat kan?

Ichigo sedikit was-was ketika melihat gadis yang seharian ini duduk di sebelahnya.

Dia memang bercerita sedikit banyak tentang gadis yang menjadi teman karibnya itu. Teman yang begitu dekat dengannya dan satu-satunya alasan dari perjalanan panjang ini. Mereka sudah sengaja pergi dan hasilnya nihil. Bahkan mereka harus bertemu dengan makhluk sialan di sana.

Setelah bercerita sedikit tadi, Rukia tampak sedikit tenang. Bahkan dia cenderung diam sepanjang perjalanan tadi. Rukia hanya diam dan tidak bicara sedikit pun. Ichigo pun berubah sedikit was-was melihat perubahan gadis mungil ini. Tapi selagi dia tidak mengacau dan baik-baik saja, Ichigo rasa tidak ada yang salah padanya. Mungkin dia hanya kelelahan atau kecewa... ya semacam itulah.

Akhirnya mereka pun kembali pulang ke rumah.

Waktunya sedikit malam dari perjanjian dengan kakak-kakak Rukia itu. Tapi Ichigo sudah menepati janjinya dengan mengembalikan gadis ini dalam keadaan sehat dan selamat.

Tapi sejak keluar dari stasiun kereta terakhir tadi, Rukia kelihatan tidak begitu fokus pada sekelilingnya. Dia hanya berjalan pelan di belakang Ichigo dan mau tak mau Ichigo harus menyesuaikan langkahnya. Tentu saja Ichigo harus wanti-wanti di belakangnya agar gadis itu tidak tertinggal atau Ichigo berjalan terlalu cepat.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ichigo akhirnya ketika mereka sampai di dekat rumah.

Gadis berambut hitam itu tinggal berjalan sedikit lagi untuk sampai di rumahnya mengingat Ichigo sendiri sudah ada di depan pagar rumahnya.

Rukia berbalik dan menoleh lalu melihat sekelilingnya.

"Oh, kita sudah sampai rupanya. Baiklah, terima kasih banyak untuk hari ini ya, Ichigo. Sampai besok... ah, gelangmu—"

Rukia hampir akan melepaskan gelang manik merah milik Ichigo itu dari tangannya. Tapi Ichigo segera menghentikannya dengan menggenggam ringan pergelangan tangan Rukia tempat dimana gelang manik merah itu berada.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang kau baru boleh melepasnya ketika kuminta?"

"Eh, tapi—"

"Semua alasanmu ditolak! Kau tidak boleh melepaskannya sedetik pun! Awas saja kalau sampai kau melanggarnya!"

"Termasuk ketika mandi?"

Wajah Ichigo langsung berubah seketika, berbeda dengan ekspresi datar dan polos Rukia. Ichigo sendiri terlihat begitu gugup dan bingung.

"T-tentu saja! Tapi kau harus hati-hati. Jangan sampai gelangku putus!" ancam Ichigo.

Rukia hanya tersenyum lebar. Ichigo tiba-tiba kaget melihat wajah gadis itu yang tersenyum padanya. Dia memang tersenyum tapi wajahnya terlihat... begitu sedih...

"Terima kasih banyak, Ichigo. Untung aku bertemu denganmu," ujarnya kemudian.

"Hah?"

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu ya. Selamat malam!"

Rukia melambaikan tangannya dan kemudian memilih berbalik pergi lalu berlari kecil untuk sampai ke rumahnya.

Ichigo masih berdiri di depan pagar rumahnya saat itu. Memperhatikan Rukia sampai akhirnya dia masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Untuk sesaat Ichigo merasa ada sesuatu yang salah dengannya. Tapi entah bagaimana Ichigo sendiri sulit mengatakannya. Ataukah ini hanya perasaannya saja?

Tentu... saja...

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Hisana ternyata sudah menunggu kepulangan Rukia di rumahnya dengan wajah cemas bukan main. Tadinya Hisana ingin menghubungi Rukia jika adik semata wayangnya itu belum juga pulang ke rumah. Tapi Byakuya melarangnya dan menunggu Rukia lebih dulu karena mereka berjanji tidak akan pulang larut malam. Entah mengapa Byakuya hari ini sudah berada di rumah lebih awal dari biasanya.

Rukia pun harus menerima sedikit—atau banyak—omelan dari Hisana. Tapi tentu saja Rukia sama sekali tidak menjawab dan hanya tersenyum sambil memperhatikan mimik Hisana yang memarahinya itu. Hisana sedikit bingung melihat ekspresi Rukia, tapi kemudian ketika Hisana sempat menghentikan omelannya sesaat, Rukia memeluknya dengan erat.

Rukia hanya tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Tapi saat ini dirinya benar-benar merasa sangat aneh.

Setelah Hisana membiarkannya untuk beristirahat, Rukia berjalan masuk ke kamarnya dan terduduk dekat ranjangnya.

Perasaannya hari ini benar-benar kacau.

Ketika Rukia tidak sadar di Seireitei itu, Rukia bermimpi sangat aneh.

Tapi Rukia tak bisa mengatakannya pada Ichigo. Karena jika Rukia mengatakannya, kemungkinan Ichigo akan melarangnya lagi pergi ke sana. Tapi Rukia tak bisa melupakan mimpi yang mengerikan itu.

Senna benar-benar hadir di dalam mimpinya dan memohon pertolongan pada Rukia. Rukia sendiri tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Senna, tapi sepertinya itu masalah yang sungguh serius. Apalagi setelah hari ini, Rukia sama sekali tidak bertemu dengan Senna. Semua jadi misteri untuk Rukia, dan sungguh mengesalkan untuk dirinya karena tak bisa berbuat apapun. Keadaan ini lambat laun membuatnya frustasi bukan main. Bahkan sampai membuatnya sesak napas. Entah kenapa perasaan kalut ini langsung reda dan nyaris menghilang begitu dirinya bersama dengan Ichigo.

Seakan-akan kehadiran laki-laki menjadi jimat suci untuknya. Seakan-akan keberadaan Ichigo adalah oasis di tengah padang gurun mengerikan Rukia. Tapi Rukia tak bisa terus-terusan bergantung padanya.

Rukia menyadarinya hari ini.

Kalau ternyata Rukia sangat bergantung pada Ichigo karena keadaannya ini.

Tapi bolehkah bergantung seperti ini pada seseorang yang belum lama ini dikenalnya?

Di saat pikirannya bertumpuk di dalam kepala Rukia, tiba-tiba dirinya melihat gelang manik merah milik Ichigo yang masih ada di tangannya itu.

Bolehkah Rukia... bergantung seperti ini?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Pagi ini Ichigo bangun lebih awal dari biasanya.

Ichigo sendiri tidak menyangka ternyata dirinya bisa terbangun pagi begini.

Setelah bersiap-siap dan mengambil tasnya, hal pertama yang dipikirkan Ichigo adalah hal yang membuatnya penasaran dengan yang ada di Seireitei kemarin. Keberadaan dokter yang begitu misterius.

Tentu saja hal itu membuat Ichigo bertanya-tanya. Banyak hal yang tiba-tiba membuatnya ingin tahu. Kenapa sebuah panti asuhan seperti itu membiarkan anak asuhannya diambil oleh orang yang memiliki alamat mencurigakan seperti itu. Ditambah lagi, orang-orang sekitarnya bahkan tidak tahu tentang anak yang nyata-nyata diadopsi oleh dokter itu. Atau... apa ada kemungkin kalau... seseorang memberikan identitas palsu pada panti asuhan itu untuk bisa mengambil anak yang mereka inginkan?

Tapi kenapa dokter? Bukankah profesi ada banyak?

"Pagi Onii-chan!" sambut Yuzu seraya meletakkan satu per satu mangkuk di atas meja makan mereka.

"Yuzu, apa Oyaji sudah bangun?" tanya Ichigo kemudian.

"Otou-chan? Hum... aku belum melihatnya. Ada apa?"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa... aku hanya—"

"Kenapa kau mencariku hah?!"

Ichigo langsung terdiam ketika satu hentakan keras mendarat ke belakang kepalanya. Ayahnya tiba-tiba datang dan memukulnya seenak perut besarnya itu!

Tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun, Isshin menyambut anak perempuannya yang baru selesai menyiapkan sarapan tanpa mempedulikan Ichigo yang kesakitan di sini.

"Ichi-Nii ayo cepat duduk, nasinya sudah dingin loh," sela Karin.

"Sakit tahu! Bagaimana kalau aku jadi bodoh! Dasar Oyaji Bodoh!" gerutu Ichigo geram.

"Kau kan memang bodoh, kenapa menyalahkanku kau jadi bodoh? Dasar anak bodoh!" balas Isshin dengan cuek.

Ichigo baru akan melemparkan makian pada ayahnya, tapi Ichigo menahannya selama mungkin sampai dirinya tenang. Dia ingin mendapatkan sedikit informasi.

"Mana putri ketigaku? Dia belum datang?" tanya Isshin.

"Apanya putri ketiga?! Kau cuma punya dua putri tahu!" balas Ichigo sebal.

"Tentu saja aku punya putri ketiga! Putriku yang sama manisnya seperti putri-putriku yang lain. Kenapa? Kau tidak suka hah?!"

"Dasar orang tua menyebalkan!" gumam Ichigo.

"Hah?! Kau bilang apa brengsek?!"

"Otou-chan, kau bisa terlambat kalau bertengkar terus dengan Onii-chan!" potong Yuzu.

Benar juga, biasanya gadis itu selalu menerobos pagi-pagi ke rumah ini. Apa yang terjadi dengannya hari ini?

"Oyaji, apa kau punya banyak kenalan seorang dokter?" tanya Ichigo tiba-tiba.

"Hah? Masa kau masih bertanya begitu padaku? Memang kau pikir pekerjaanku ini apa? Tukang jagal?"

"Kalau begitu apa kau pernah dengan tentang dokter Szayel?"

"Hah? Siapa?"

"Dokter bedah! Namanya Szayel, dia tinggal di Seireitei. Kau tahu seperti apa orangnya?"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau tertarik dengan dokter bedah? Sebelumnya kau sama sekali tidak peduli dengan profesiku!"

"Aku memang tidak peduli, aku cuma ingin tahu dokter itu saja!"

"Ah, begitu. Kau cari tahu saja sendiri!"

"Oyaji!"

"Dia itu dokter yang tidak begitu disukai di kalangan kami. Aku juga tidak suka dia."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau cari tahu saja sendiri. Ah, aku sudah terlambat."

"Oyaji!"

Apa-apaan ayahnya itu?!

Kenapa dia memberikan jawaban yang setengah-setengah begitu? Menyebalkan...

Ichigo baru akan mengejar ayahnya yang pergi lebih dulu karena alasannya dia punya jadwal pertemuan penting pagi ini jadi dia harus bergegas mengejar kereta pagi. Ichigo juga tidak bisa mengganggu pekerjaan ayahnya kalau sudah seperti ini. Benar-benar menyebalkan.

Ketika Ichigo baru keluar dari rumahnya, dirinya terkejut melihat sosok Rukia yang baru keluar dari rumahnya dengan langkah yang begitu pelan dan gontai.

Dia bahkan tidak melihat di depannya dengan seksama.

Karena biasanya gadis itu selalu terlihat riang dan menyebalkan. Tentu saja hari ini melihatnya jadi sedikit berbeda. Ichigo bahkan sengaja menunggunya melewati rumah Ichigo. Walaupun Ichigo berdiri di sana, tapi Rukia sama sekali tidak bereaksi. Dia terus menunduk ke bawah dan berjalan amat pelan.

Karena gemas dengan tingkah anak itu, Ichigo akhirnya maju dan menyentil dahi Rukia ketika berdiri di dekatnya.

Rukia kaget dan reflek memegang dahinya yang disentil oleh Ichigo barusan.

"Yo, kau mencari uang jatuh hah?" tanya Ichigo asal.

"Oh, Ichigo... selamat pagi," sapa Rukia yang mulai tersenyum dengan wajah yang terlihat aneh itu.

"Hah? 'Selamat pagi' apanya? Hei, apa kau begadang semalam?"

"Hah? Tidak kok, aku tidur sangat nyenyak semalam!" bantah Rukia.

"Benarkah? Setahuku, tidak ada lingkaran hitam di bawah mata orang yang tidur nyenyak semalam!"

Rukia terkejut bukan main dan langsung meraba bagian bawah matanya.

"Hei, kau memikirkan sesuatu?" tanya Ichigo akhirnya.

"Tidak ada kok. Sungguh... ayo kita pergi. Nanti kita bisa terlambat."

"Tunggu dulu," Ichigo menahan Rukia untuk tidak melangkah lebih dulu darinya.

Rukia diam dan memandangi Ichigo dengan bingung.

Ichigo diam sejenak sembari memperhatikan wajah Rukia dengan seksama. Tiba-tiba dirinya merasa aneh bukan main.

Apa yang sedang dilakukannya sekarang?

"Kau benar, kita hampir terlambat. Ayo pergi."

Ichigo pun berbalik dan melangkah lebih dulu meninggalkan Rukia di belakangnya.

Sekarang Ichigo yang merasa aneh bukan main. Kenapa dia tiba-tiba ingin tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh Rukia? Lagipula apa urusannya dengan Ichigo?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Setelah sampai di kelas, seperti biasa Rukia dan Ichigo akan langsung menuju kursi masing-masing dan bersikap biasa meskipun mereka tadinya berangkat bersama-sama. Ichigo juga langsung ikut mengobrol dengan Keigo dan Mizuiro yang lebih dulu sudah datang ke kelas. Rukia pun akan ikut mengobrol di dekat kursinya sendiri dimana anak perempuan memang biasa berkumpul. Tapi pagi ini, ketika Rukia dan Ichigo masuk bersamaan ke kelas, mereka melihat Orihime yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu kelas untuk menyambut mereka. Sepertinya Orihime baru saja tiba di sana.

Seperti biasa juga, Rukia dan Ichigo menyapa Orihime. Tapi ternyata baru hari ini Rukia memperhatikan dengan seksama jika ternyata ada sedikit yang berbeda setiap kali Ichigo menegur Orihime seperti hanya sekadar mengatakan selamat pagi. Diam-diam Rukia memperhatikan sosok Orihime yang tampak sedikit gugup berbicara dengan biasa pada Ichigo. Sepertinya Ichigo sempat bertanya sedikit mengenai mata pelajaran hari ini.

Setiap kali Orihime mencoba berbicara dengan Ichigo, suaranya menjadi terdengar gugup meskipun sudah diusahakannya untuk terlihat santai. Wajahnya juga mungkin tanpa disadarinya menjadi memerah meski samar. Tentu saja karena Rukia seorang gadis itu pasti menyadari gerak-gerik yang diperlihatkan tanpa sengaja oleh Orihime ini. Gerakan seorang gadis yang mudah terbaca.

Akhirnya diam-diam, Rukia terus memandangi Orihime yang sudah selesai berbicara dengan Ichigo tadi.

Orihime pun akhirnya sadar bahwa Rukia memandanginya dengan senyum yang mencurigakan.

"K-Kuchiki-san? Ada apa?" tanya Orihime bingung.

"Hum... tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja, kau memang terlihat manis," puji Rukia.

"Eh?"

Rukia hanya tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi Orihime yang begitu kaget ketika dirinya memuji Orihime terang-terangan seperti itu. Tentu saja sebenarnya Rukia memang tengah menggoda Orihime saat ini. Apalagi setelah melihat ekspresi lucu yang diperlihatkan oleh Orihime barusan.

Hingga akhirnya diam-diam Rukia memperhatikan Orihime sepanjang kelas hari ini.

Jika ada sedikit kesempatan, diam-diam Orihime akan menoleh ke arah bangku Ichigo dan memperhatikannya dengan sekilas. Sedangkan Ichigo sendiri sama sekali tidak sadar jika ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya seperti itu.

Ternyata Rukia baru memperhatikannya sekarang.

Ketika jam istirahat berbunyi, anak laki-laki mulai beramai-ramai keluar dari ruang kelas. Keigo bersemangat sekali untuk mengajak anggota kelompoknya untuk bermain sepak bola bertanding dengan kelas sebelah. Dan seperti biasa anak perempuan lainnya hanya duduk berkumpul di kelas untuk bergosip. Ada juga beberapa yang memilih untuk keluar dari ruang kelas.

Kebetulan hari ini Tatsuki mengajak Rukia dan Orihime untuk makan di kantin sekolah saja karena Tatsuki lupa membawa bekal. Tentu saja Rukia dan Orihime menerima ajakan itu dengan senang hati. Tatsuki memang bercerita kalau dia tidak begitu pandai memasak dan tidak suka repot membuat bekal di pagi hari. Kalau pun dia membawa bekal itu adalah buatan ibunya dan hari ini ibunya terlambat bangun pagi. Rukia dan Orihime memang terbiasa membawa bekal ke sekolah. Selain karena Rukia selalu membawa kakaknya menyiapkan sarapan di pagi hari, Rukia juga lebih menyukai makanan rumahan. Orihime memang terkenal memiliki ketertarikan dengan memasak. Jadi dia sering sekali membuat makanan-makanan hasil percobaannya itu.

Selagi mereka mengobrol dengan seru di kantin sekolah, ternyata rombongan Keigo baru saja tiba di kantin. Sepertinya pertandingan baru saja selesai, tapi... sepertinya terlalu cepat.

Kebetulan Keigo melihat meja Tatsuki, Rukia dan Orihime di sudut kantin. Langsung saja mereka menyerbu untuk ikut bergabung.

"Hei, cepat sekali mainnya. Kalian kalah?" ledek Tatsuki.

"Enak saja. Kami capek. Masih ada ronde selanjutnya. Dan asal kau tahu, kami tentu saja menang!" sambar Keigo.

"Kalian hanya menang ketika Ichigo ikut bergabung kan?" tambah Tatsuki lagi.

"Tidak, tidak. Hari ini Tuan Muda Kurosaki hanya duduk di bangku cadangan sambil menahan lapar!" celetuk Mizuiro.

"Hee? Kau tidak makan siang?" lanjut Tatsuki.

"Harusnya mulai hari ini aku mendapatkan jatah makan siangku dari seseorang!" gerutu Ichigo.

Rukia langsung terdiam dan menoleh kepada Ichigo yang tepat berdiri di sampingnya.

"Sepertinya seseorang itu malah makan enak dan melupakan tanggungjawabnya!" lanjut Ichigo lagi dengan geram.

Agak lama Rukia berpikir akhirnya dia baru ingat tentang perjanjian mereka kemarin ketika Ichigo setuju menemaninya pergi ke Seireitei.

"Hee? Tanggungjawab? Apa... apa yang terjadi?" tanya Keigo bingung dengan ekspresi mencurigakan Ichigo yang menatap Rukia itu.

"Kalian... melakukan sesuatu yang—"

"Tidak! Tidak! Kalian salah paham kok!" seru Rukia memotong kalian Mizuiro.

"Hei, perutku tidak akan kenyang dengan teriakanmu itu!" gerutu Ichigo.

"Haa~ aku benar-benar lupa soal itu... hari ini juga..."

Rukia benar-benar lupa karena semua yang dpikirkannya semalam. Satu-satunya yang dia miliki saat ini hanyalah kotak bekalnya yang belum sepenuhnya dia buka karena asyik mengobrol tadi dengan Tatsuki dan Orihime.

Dan sekarang perutnya juga sangat lapar saat ini...

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kau bertanggungjawab?" tanya Ichigo lagi.

"Ano... itu... aku juga..." Rukia sungguh kebingungan.

"Baiklah, aku ambil ini. Kelihatannya belum kau sentuh tadi. Terima kasih!"

Ichigo langsung menyambar kotak bekal Rukia di atas mejanya dan pergi melengos begitu saja diikuti oleh Keigo dan Mizuiro yang saling menatap kebingungan dengan tingkah Ichigo tadi.

Setelah mereka pergi, Tatsuki langsung memasang wajah bertanya-tanya pada Rukia.

"Tadi itu... apa?" tanya Tatsuki.

Rukia menghela napas panjang dan kesal.

Karena terlalu banyak yang dia pikirkan sejak pulang dari Seireitei kemarin, dia sama sekali lupa soal memberikan jatah makan siang pada Ichigo selama satu bulan itu. Dan Rukia sungguh lupa kalau semua itu dimulai hari ini.

"Aku berutang cukup besar padanya. Jadi... aku harus membayarnya dengan memberikan dia makan siang selama satu bulan..." jelas Rukia akhirnya.

Badannya sekarang berubah lemas karena kehilangan kotak makan siangnya.

"Hah?! Ichigo?! Serius? Wah... memangnya sebesar apa utangmu sampai harus bertanggungjawab soal makan siangnya selama satu bulan? Atau kau perlu aku menghajarnya supaya tidak kelewatan seperti itu?" kata Tatsuki kemudian.

"Eh! Tidak kok! Bukan begitu. Ini sepenuhnya memang tanggungjawabku karena terlalu banyak merepotkannya. Ini benar-benar salahku... hehehe," jelas Rukia dengan wajah tak enak.

Tentu saja ini tanggungjawabnya bodoh. Menyebalkan.

"Kuchiki-san, kita bisa membagi dua bekalku hari ini kok," sela Orihime tiba-tiba sembari menyodorkan kotak bekalnya pada Rukia.

"Eh? Benarkah? Wah~ terima kasih..."

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia pulang dengan perut yang masih kelaparan. Dia bahkan tidak terlalu konsentrasi mengikuti pelajaran terakhir tadi.

"Hei, kenapa kau berjalan seperti nenek-nenek hah?"

"Memangnya ini salah siapa?"

"Salahmu."

Rukia melotot geram karena kata-kata sialan itu.

"Haha... sialan," gerutu Rukia.

"Kau sendiri yang berjanji akan tanggungjawab soal makan siangku selama satu bulan. Memangnya aku salah apa? Jelas itu salahmu!"

Ichigo kemudian berjalan ke depan dengan santai seperti tak terjadi apa-apa. Bocah itu memang menyebalkan. Tapi entah kenapa Rukia tidak bisa membencinya. Mungkin karena dia memang...

"Hei, aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata ada seseorang yang menyukaimu," ujar Rukia tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau bicara seperti itu," kata Ichigo sambil lalu.

"Tidak... aku hanya baru melihatnya tadi. Apa kau tahu siapa yang menyukaimu itu?"

"Apa aku harus tahu itu?"

"Mungkin saja kau ingin tahu."

"Tidak sama sekali. Kalau memang ada yang menyukaiku dia harus mengatakannya langsung padaku. Aku tidak suka harus menebak perasaan seseorang," jelas Ichigo.

"Jadi... kalau ada yang menyukaimu... dan mengatakannya padamu... apa kau akan membalasnya?" tanya Rukia.

Ichigo diam sejenak. Lalu tampak berpikir dan melihat ke atas. Entah apa yang sebenarnya dia pikirkan dengan tampak serius begitu.

"Entahlah... aku tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa," jawab Ichigo singkat, bahkan terlihat begitu cuek.

"Hei... jawaban ambigu macam apa itu?"

"Aku duluan."

Ichigo malah pergi lebih dulu meninggalkan Rukia setelah mereka hampir sampai di rumah. Bocah itu melarikan diri ketika Rukia membahas masalah seperti ini. Atau memang sebenarnya anak laki-laki itu selalu melarikan diri ketika membahas masalah seperti ini?

Atau sebenarnya dia tidak yakin?

Bodoh. Kenapa Rukia harus repot memikirkannya? Urusan perasaan itu milik mereka sendiri. Lagipula kalau Rukia ikut campur masalah perasaan orang lain, bukannya itu jadi lancang namanya? Apalagi Rukia ini masih anak baru di sekolah itu.

Ah, Rukia hampir lupa kalau saat ini perutnya yang paling penting.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Eh? Makan di luar? Memangnya ada acara apa mendadak begini?"

"Tidak ada. Sesekali kita harus mencoba makan di luar kan? Kita sudah cukup lama tinggal di sini tapi belum pernah makan di luar sekali pun. Bersiap-siaplah, Byakuya-san sebentar lagi akan menjemput kita."

"Heee? Bagaimana kalau Nee-san saja berdua dengan Nii-sama? Kalian juga sudah lama tidak kencan berdua kan?"

Wajah Hisana langsung tersipu malu dan salah tingkah. Rukia sendiri terkejut melihat reaksi kakaknya masih seperti remaja usia belasan yang malu ketika pacarnya akan bertandang ke rumah.

"H-hei! Kau ini, kita kan keluarga, tentu saja harus menghabiskan waktu bersama sebanyak mungkin. Sudah sana ganti pakaian," ujar Hisana sambil mendorong Rukia pergi ke kamarnya.

Rukia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa kakaknya masih bisa bertingkah malu-malu mengerikan begitu padahal mereka sudah resmi menikah. Ah ya, ngomong-ngomong soal menikah juga, Rukia tidak pernah benar-benar tahu bagaimana cerita kakaknya bisa bertemu dengan Byakuya hingga akhirnya memutuskan menikah.

Sebaiknya Rukia menanyakan hal itu jika mereka hanya berdua saja.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Byakuya ternyata baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan segera menjemput istri dan adik iparnya itu. Ternyata benar mereka akan makan di luar hari ini.

Sebenarnya Rukia ingin menolaknya karena sejak pagi tadi Rukia sudah merasa tidak enak badan. Ditambah lagi dirinya tidak bisa makan siang dengan benar karena si brengsek Ichigo. Eh... tunggu dulu, itu kan salah Rukia, jadi dia tidak bisa mengutuk kepala orange itu. Sialan...

Tapi Rukia tidak mau mengaku pada Hisana kalau badannya sedang terasa tidak enak. Hisana bisa panik berlebihan kalau dia tahu Rukia seperti ini. Kakaknya memang terlalu berlebihan menanggapi sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Rukia. Tepat setelah kecelakaan itu terjadi. Makanya sekarang Rukia tidak bisa terlalu terbuka pada Hisana mengenai apa yang dialaminya. Jika kira-kira Rukia masih bisa menanganinya sendiri, Rukia tak akan membuka mulutnya. Lagipula dia punya seseorang yang lebih bisa diandalkan dan tidak akan menceramahinya panjang lebar. Ya kecuali memarahinya sih...

"Eh? Serius kita mau makan di sini?" tanya Rukia tak percaya setelah mereka berhenti di sebuah restoran yang dituju.

"Aku mendapat rekomendasi kalau makanan di sini berkelas dan terjangkau. Jadi sesekali kita harus mencobanya," ujar Byakuya.

"Memang benar sih... tapi ini kan..."

Tempat kerja Ichigo!

Apa Rukia pura-pura tak tahu saja kalau ini tempat kerja Ichigo? Tapi akan jadi canggung nantinya bukan?

Soalnya Rukia pernah hampir membuat keributan di sini ketika berusaha mengajak Ichigo untuk pergi bersamanya ke Seireitei. Bagaimana kalau pegawai di sini masih mengingatnya? Ugh, yang benar saja. Dari sekian banyak restoran kenapa harus tempat ini?

Rukia hanya berharap Ichigo tidak akan muncul mendadak di mejanya.

Mereka pun masuk ke restoran dan langsung disambut oleh pelayan yang bertugas mengantar tamu. Restoran ini memang tidak terlalu besar tapi cukup ramai. Dan kebanyakan yang datang adalah pasangan juga keluarga. Banyak menu yang direkomendasikan di sini.

Ketika mereka akan memilih tempat duduk, Rukia melihat seorang gadis berambut panjang yang duduk sendirian di satu meja. Dan ternyata itu adalah satu-satunya meja yang kosong saat ini. Apa yang dilakukan oleh wanita itu di sana? Dia tampak melihat ke luar jendela dengan tatapan yang begitu sedih.

Tiba-tiba pelayan itu mengantarkan rombongan Rukia menuju meja wanita berambut panjang itu. Tentu saja reflek Rukia menahan Hisana agar tidak mengganggu wanita di sana.

"Eh kita duduk di sana? Bukannya ada yang duduk di situ?" tanya Rukia akhirnya.

"Mejanya kosong, Rukia. Tidak ada seorang pun yang duduk di sana," jawab Byakuya akhirnya.

"Eh?" tentu saja Rukia kaget bukan main.

"Rukia... kau baik-baik saja? Kau... melihat sesuatu?" tanya Hisana cemas.

Ah... sepertinya benar.

"Oh tidak, maafkan aku. Kukira kita akan duduk di meja yang di sana. Itu, yang ditempati oleh wanita dan pria di sana," akhirnya Rukia membuat alasan dengan meja lain yang berdekatan dengan meja mereka sekarang.

Tadinya wajah Hisana masih tidak percaya tapi Rukia memutuskan untuk tetap tenang dan ceria seperti biasa. Dia tidak boleh membuat Hisana cemas di waktu berharga seperti ini. Jarang-jarang mereka bertiga bisa menghabiskan waktu seperti ini.

Setelah mereka memesan menu, pelayan tadi meninggalkan mereka untuk segera menyiapkan makanan pesanan mereka. Selagi menunggu itu, Byakuya mengajak Rukia bercerita mengenai sekolahnya. Karena sibuk, Byakuya memang jarang banyak bicara dengan adik iparnya satu itu. Hisana juga sesekali menggoda Rukia kalau dia harusnya menemukan seseorang yang dia sukai di sana.

Mendengar kata-kata Hisana itu, Byakuya langsung memotong dan menyuruh Rukia untuk fokus lebih dulu ke sekolah. Tentu saja Hisana tertawa mendengar nasihat Byakuya itu. Bagi Hisana zaman sekarang sudah wajar bila remaja sudah menyukai lawan jenisnya. Hisana juga ingin Rukia menikmati kehidupan remaja pada umumnya. Memiliki teman yang banyak juga seseorang yang dia sukai.

Selagi mereka bertiga bercengkerama, seorang pelayan kemudian mengantarkan pesanan mereka satu per satu.

"Maaf menunggu, ini pesanan Anda."

"Eh, Kurosaki... kun kan?" ujar Hisana setelah memperhatikan pelayan yang mengantarkan makanan mereka itu.

Rukia yang hendak meminum air putihnya langsung tersedak karena tidak melihat datangnya pelayan itu. Tentu saja karena tempat duduk Rukia membelakangi pelayan yang menghampiri mereka.

"Oh, kau anak tetangga itu kan? Juga bocah yang menemani Rukia pergi ke Seireitei," timpal Byakuya setelah ikut memperhatikan sosok pelayan berambut orange ini.

"Selamat malam, ya aku Kurosaki Ichigo," sapanya kemudian.

Rukia langsung menoleh ke tempat dimana Ichigo berdiri. Tepat di sebelahnya. Setelah menundukkan kepalanya menyapa suami istri Kuchiki ini, Ichigo sempat mendelik ke arah Rukia yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Sungguh aku tidak tahu! Aku hanya diajak kemari kok," celetuk Rukia mencoba menghindari kesalahpahaman Ichigo.

"Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa," bisik Ichigo, tapi kemudian matanya melirik ke tangan Rukia. Tepat ke pergelangan tangan gadis itu.

Dia memang anak yang patuh. Setidaknya Ichigo merasa lega karena Rukia tetap memakai gelang manik merahnya kemana pun. Jadi Ichigo tidak perlu merasa was-was sekarang.

"Ah... maksudku... itu... Nii-sama yang... mengajak kemari..." jelas Rukia sedikit gugup.

"Jadi kau bekerja di sini?" tanya Hisana mengalihkan suasana canggung mereka.

"Ya, aku bekerja paruh waktu di sini. Maaf aku harus tinggal dulu, jika ada yang ingin kalian pesan silahkan beritahu aku saja," sahut Ichigo akhirnya yang kemudian meninggalkan mereka.

Tidak, tidak. Ichigo tidak akan berpikiran aneh kan hanya karena Rukia datang ke sini untuk makan malam? Ya, Rukia kan pelanggan, kenapa pula Ichigo harus salah paham?

Tunggu, apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan oleh Rukia?

"Jadi, kau sudah tahu kalau dia bekerja di sini?" sela Byakuya.

"Eh? Ano, sebenarnya iya," lirih Rukia.

"Kebetulan itu memang menakjubkan ya?" timpal Hisana.

"Sepertinya kau terlalu sering bertemu pemuda itu, Rukia," kata Byakuya pula.

"Tentu saja, kita kan tetangga dengannya. Kurosaki-kun anak yang baik. Dia juga ramah dan sopan," puji Hisana.

"Hisana," tegur Byakuya.

"Tenang saja, Byakuya-san tetap yang terbaik kok. Jangan cemburu dengan anak SMA," bujuk Hisana.

"Aku tidak."

Rukia benar-benar senang melihat interaksi manis kedua kakaknya yang jarang diperlihatkan ini. Mereka memang jarang berbicara dengan waktu yang lama. Tapi mereka selalu menunjukkan sisi romantis mereka dengan mesra tanpa perlu berkata-kata. Tentu saja sebagai seseorang yang memperhatikan mereka, Rukia punya keinginan untuk menemukan seseorang yang bisa membuatnya seperti ini.

Selagi menikmati makan malam itu, Rukia merasa kepalanya benar-benar terasa sakit bukan main. Mungkinkah karena badannya terasa sedikit berat?

"Maaf Nee-san, Nii-sama... aku ke toilet dulu."

"Rukia, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hisana yang kembali cemas.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku bahkan masih lapar. Nanti aku boleh memesan lagi ya?" pinta Rukia.

Rukia pun meninggalkan kedua kakaknya itu untuk pergi ke toilet. Sedari tadi Rukia sempat melihat Ichigo beberapa kali melewati restoran itu untuk mengantarkan makanan. Dia terlihat seperti seseorang yang bekerja begitu keras. Dia memang selalu baik jika mengerjakan sesuatu.

Begitu tiba di toilet, Rukia berdiam sebentar di wastafel. Kepalanya semakin terasa berat. Jika Rukia meminta pulang sekarang Hisana pasti akan bertanya macam-macam. Tapi sepertinya Rukia tidak sanggup harus bertahan lebih lama. Dia ingin berbaring sebentar saja.

Selagi mengistirahatkan kepalanya, Rukia membuka gelang manik merah yang ada di pergelangan tangannya. Rukia ingin mencuci tangan dan membasuh wajahnya supaya dia bisa merasa sedikit segar. Tapi begitu selesai membuka gelang manik merahnya, Rukia terkejut karena ternyata ada seorang wanita yang berdiri di belakangnya.

Wanita yang dilihatnya saat masuk ke restoran tadi.

Tentu saja Rukia terkejut bukan main.

"Kau... bisa melihatku..."

Terdengar suara bisikan di telinga Rukia. Tapi wanita di belakangnya itu sama sekali tidak berbicara. Jadi bagaimana... suara bisikan itu ada...

Begitu Rukia melihat ke arah cermin toilet tempatnya berdiri sekarang, Rukia benar-benar terkejut karena sesosok wanita yang dilihatnya ada di restoran itu tepat di belakangnya. Wanita itu hendak menyentuh bahunya, tapi cepat-cepat Rukia mengambil gelang manik merah Ichigo dan menggenggamnya sekuat tenaga.

Bayangan wanita itu hilang seperti asap yang tersapu angin kencang. Karena itu pula Rukia langsung merasa lemas bukan main. Kalau saja dia tidak memiliki gelang ini, pasti wanita itu akan menyentuhnya. Saat ini Rukia tidak memiliki kekuatan yang cukup agar dia bisa menghindari hal-hal seperti ini.

Tampaknya Rukia benar-benar memiliki alasan kenapa dia harus tergantung dengan Ichigo.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Sepulangnya dari acara makan malam itu, Rukia langsung memilih untuk tidur segera. Tubuhnya benar-benar berat dan lelah kali ini. Rukia terus berusaha tetap sehat di depan kedua kakaknya hanya agar mereka tidak mengkhawatirkannya. Tapi ternyata efek dari tidak tidur dan perasaan gelisahnya itu sungguh membuat Rukia kacau bukan main. Setelah pulang dari Seireitei itu, Rukia sama sekali belum merasa lega sedikit pun terkait dengan Senna. Rukia belum merasa puas jika dirinya belum bertemu langsung dengan Senna. Kalau orang yang mengadopsi Senna adalah seorang dokter, apakah mungkin ayah Ichigo tahu sesuatu? Ayah Ichigo adalah dokter, jadi besar kemungkinan seseorang yang satu profesi lebih mudah bertemu bukan?

Sepertinya Rukia besok harus menemui ayah Ichigo secara langsung untuk menanyakan hal ini.

Sekarang saatnya tidur. Rukia benar-benar ingin tidur kali ini.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Samar-samar, Rukia mengenali kalau ini adalah restoran tempat Ichigo bekerja. Suasana yang sama seperti yang didatanginya tadi bersama Hisana dan Byakuya. Tapi keadaannya cukup sepi, berbeda ketika Rukia datang tadi.

Entah kenapa Rukia ada di tempat ini lagi. Perlahan-lahan Rukia mencoba masuk dan melihat-lihat isi restoran itu.

Tapi sepi. Tidak ada pelanggan yang memesan makanan dan semua pegawai restoran tampak membersihkan isi restoran. Sepertinya ini waktu restoran akan tutup bukan?

Kenapa tidak ada satu pun orang yang menghampiri Rukia ketika dirinya memasuki restoran ini? Semua pegawai bahkan terlihat sibuk sendiri dan bercengkerama antar mereka saja.

"Maaf, Nona. Kami sudah mau tutup."

Rukia kaget karena suara seseorang begitu dekat padanya. Sepertinya seseorang tengah bicara padanya. Tapi begitu Rukia mencari sumber suara itu, ternyata tidak ada siapapun yang bicara padanya.

Rukia justru melihat seorang pegawai yang menegur seorang wanita yang duduk di sudut restoran dan sendirian.

Oh! Bukankah itu wanita yang dilihat oleh Rukia di restoran tadi?

Tapi... tunggu... sepertinya yang dilihat Rukia tadi adalah bayangan bukan? Karena tidak seorang pun yang bisa melihatnya. Tapi kenapa pelayan itu bisa menegurnya?

"Bolehkah aku menunggu lima menit lagi? Mungkin temanku sedikit terlambat," pinta wanita itu kemudian.

Wajah pelayan itu terlihat bingung dan tidak enak. Rukia melihat jam di dinding restoran ini sudah menunjukkan waktu yang telah lewat tengah malam.

"Maaf Nona, itu tidak bisa. Nona bisa datang lagi nanti."

Mendengar kata-kata si pelayan, wanita itu tak punya pilihan selain menghela napas pasrah dan kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Dia menunggu seseorang sampai selarut ini?

Wanita itu melewati Rukia begitu saja dan berjalan keluar dari kafe. Rukia sempat mencari-cari sosok Ichigo yang harusnya bekerja sambilan di sini. Tapi sosok itu tak ada dimana pun. Apa dia sudah pulang? Atau ini bukan jam shiftnya?

Rukia akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar dari restoran itu pula.

Kenapa dia bisa ada di tempat seperti ini? Apa yang membawanya sampai...

Tunggu...

Akhirnya Rukia menyadari sesuatu.

Wanita yang dilihatnya tadi di restoran bersama Hisana dan Byakuya jelas adalah sosok bayangan. Karena tidak ada yang menyadari kehadirannya selain Rukia. Lalu saat ini, sosok wanita itu jelas-jelas ditegur oleh pelayan restoran ini. Yang artinya saat ini wanita itu masih hidup!

Ini... ini seperti cerita saat Rukia menemukan mayat wanita di sungai itu!

Langsung saja Rukia bergegas mencari dimana wanita itu terakhir menghilang. Jika memang wanita itu harusnya sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini, kenapa Rukia bisa memimpikannya?

Di persimpangan restoran ini, Rukia akhirnya melihat wanita itu berusaha menyeberang jalanan di depannya. Dia masih sendirian, tapi tangannya tampak menggenggam sesuatu.

Rukia berniat menghampiri sosok wanita yang sedang menyeberang itu. Rukia ingin tahu kenapa tiba-tiba Rukia bisa memimpikan wanita ini secara misterius. Tapi belum sempat Rukia melangkah, tangannya ditarik oleh seseorang hingga membuatnya berhenti berjalan. Sosok yang menariknya itu adalah ibu Ichigo.

Tentu saja dengan kemunculan ibunya Ichigo membuat Rukia semakin terkejut bukan main. Ibu Ichigo menggelengkan kepalanya kepada Rukia dan menarik Rukia semakin jauh dari sana. Sampai akhirnya Rukia benar-benar menghilang dari tempat itu.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia terbangun dengan keringat yang mengucur deras dari dahinya.

Mimpi apa itu tadi?

Begitu Rukia melihat pergelangan tangannya, ternyata gelang manik merah Ichigo masih melekat di sana. Rukia memang tidak melepaskannya seperti apa yang diperintahkan oleh Ichigo. Mungkinkah alasan kenapa Rukia dilarang melepaskannya adalah ini?

Ada beberapa keadaan yang berbeda sepertinya di sini.

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba Rukia merasa penasaran bukan main dengan masalah baru ini. Dirinya benar-benar ingin tahu apa yang terjadi dengan wanita restoran itu. Apakah dia sungguh sudah tidak ada? Ataukah...

"Selamat pagi Rukia," sapa Hisana begitu Rukia keluar dari kamarnya.

"Pagi, Nee-san. Dimana Nii-sama?"

"Sedang bersiap-siap mau pergi. Kau mau sarapan?"

"Ah ya, Nee-san, aku mau membawa dua bekal hari ini. Apa masih ada sisa lauk untuk bekal?" tanya Rukia.

"Dua bekal? Kenapa? Apa kau sangat lapar belakangan ini?"

"Hum begitulah."

"Baiklah, akan aku siapkan. Kau sarapan saja dulu kalau begitu."

Rukia langsung mengambil tempat duduk di sana dan mulai melahap makanan pagi ini. Karena sejak dirinya merasa aneh belakangan ini Rukia jadi mudah lapar dan cepat lelah.

"Oh, pagi Nii-sama!"

Byakuya baru saja keluar dari kamarnya dan langsung menuju meja makan mereka.

"Pagi juga, Rukia. Kau baru mulai sarapan?"

"Iya. Nii-sama sepertinya agak siang berangkat hari ini. Kenapa?"

"Rekanku akan menjemput di sini. Kami akan melakukan penyelidikan di dekat sini."

"Eh? Apa ada kasus di dekat sini?" tanya Rukia antusias.

"Tidak di dekat sini. Tempatnya di dekat restoran yang semalam kita kunjungi. Aku baru mendapat laporan kalau kami harus memulai penyelidikan di sana."

"Restoran semalam? Apa... terjadi kasus di sana?"

"Bukan kasus besar. Hanya laporan orang hilang saja. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba penasaran?"

Orang hilang?

"Apa... orang yang hilang itu... wanita?"

"Wah, kau bisa menebak dengan tepat. Darimana kau tahu?"

Rukia kemudian terdiam tiba-tiba.

Apakah mimpinya semalam itu ada hubungannya lagi dengan ini?

"Nii-sama, apa aku boleh tahu wajah orang yang hilang itu?" lanjut Rukia.

Byakuya sempat ragu sejenak dengan permintaan Rukia itu. Tapi Byakuya kembali berpikir kalau sebelum ini Rukia pernah menyelesaikan kasusnya dulu. Apalagi Rukia bisa menebak dengan tepat tentang kasus wanita yang ditemukan di sungai beberapa waktu lalu itu.

"Aku tidak menyimpan foto cetaknya, aku akan mengirimkan fotonya padamu jika aku sudah dapat," ujar Byakuya kemudian.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menunggunya."

Tak lama dari pembicaraan mereka itu, Hisana muncul dan menyerahkan dua bekal yang diminta oleh Rukia tadi. Byakuya juga langsung sarapan ditemani oleh Hisana. Untungnya pembicaraan mereka tadi tidak didengar oleh Hisana. Kalau Hisana tahu, bisa-bisa baik Byakuya maupun Rukia akan mendapatkan omelannya. Tentu saja Hisana pasti cemas kalau tahu Rukia akan terlibat hal-hal seperti ini.

Rukia kemudian bergegas melangkah ke kediaman Kurosaki untuk menjemput teman sekelasnya itu. Karena memikirkan banyak hal, apalagi sejak kepulangan mereka dari Seireitei itu, Rukia jadi tidak bisa tidur dengan baik. Meskipun masalah Senna sungguh mengganggunya, tapi Rukia terus berusaha berpikiran baik untuk mencegah segala hal buruk jadi menghantuinya.

"Pagi, Ichigo!" sapa Rukia dengan bersemangat karena kebetulan Ichigo baru saja keluar dari rumahnya.

"Kau belum pergi?" tanya Ichigo setelah membuka pintu pagar rumahnya.

"Aku baru saja mau menjemputnya. Ah ini, bekal yang kujanjikan," ujar Rukia seraya mengulurkan satu kotak bekal yang baru dibuat oleh Hisana tadi.

Ichigo menerimanya dengan setengah malas.

"Kau tidak lupa kali ini," sindir Ichigo.

"Hei, jangan anggap aku kriminal seperti itu karena aku menghabiskan uang jajanmu satu bulan," gerutu Rukia.

"Aku tidak bilang apapun."

Ichigo kemudian melaju lebih dulu meninggalkan Rukia yang masih terdiam di tempatnya. Padahal Rukia masih ingin membicarakan banyak hal dengan orang ini. Tapi sepertinya dia sama sekali tidak berniat mendengarkan.

"Oh ya, aku jadi penasaran satu hal," kata Rukia tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa kau jadi cerewet sekali pagi ini," gerutu Ichigo lagi.

"Apa kau sudah lama bekerja sambilan di restoran itu?" tanya Rukia, mengabaikan kata-kata Ichigo sebelum ini.

"Lumayan lama."

"Kalau begitu kau tahu sesuatu mengenai—"

"Kalau kau membahas tentang masalah yang tidak normal itu, aku tidak mau menanggapinya."

"Hah? Aku bahkan belum bertanya apapun. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba seperti ini?"

Ichigo berhenti melangkah dan berbalik menatap Rukia dengan intens. Wajahnya terlihat begitu serius meskipun sepertinya dia sama sekali tidak terlihat marah. Tapi bagi Rukia, wajahnya selalu terlihat mengerikan seperti itu meskipun tanpa ekspresi.

"Bukankah kita sudah berjanji untuk menjauhkan diri dari hal-hal mengerikan seperti ini? Jadi tidak ada alasan untuk membahasnya kan? Jangan terlibat dengan hal-hal yang dapat membahayakanmu."

"Tapi aku kan baik-baik saja selama ini? Lagipula semua hal yang terjadi dulu tidak benar-benar membahayakanku—"

"Tidak membahayakanmu?!" tegur Ichigo dengan nada sedikit tinggi.

Kontan saja Rukia langsung terdiam ketika suara Ichigo naik seperti itu padanya. Rukia benar-benar terkejut ketika Ichigo terlihat begitu... marah padanya.

"K-kenapa kau marah?"

"Dengar ya, kau tidak benar-benar di dalam bahaya karena aku ada di dekatmu dan gelangku yang melindungimu. Kau pikir kau bisa mengatasi semuanya sendiri tanpa bantuanku? Karena itu, berhenti melakukan hal yang tidak bisa kau atasi sendiri," nasihat Ichigo.

"Kenapa kau sok tahu sekali sih? Aku kan belum mengatakan tentang apapun padamu!"

"Kau melihat bayangan wanita yang ada di restoran tempatku bekerja itu kan? Kau penasaran dengannya makanya kau ingin mencari tahu. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu ketika kau bertanya berapa lama aku sudah berada di restoran itu."

Rukia lagi-lagi terdiam ketika Ichigo menebak pikirannya dengan tepat.

"Kau... tahu darimana...?"

"Aku juga melihat bayangan wanita itu."

"Jadi kau..."

"Aku tidak mau dengar apapun lagi. Jadi, tolong jangan melakukan hal-hal yang tidak bisa kau atasi sendiri. Kau akan membahayakan dirimu sendiri."

Rukia tahu kalau dirinya tidak bisa mengatasi apapun sendiri dengan benar, tapi kata-kata Ichigo membuatnya sedikit kesal.

Seolah-olah Rukia hanya bisa bergantung kepada Ichigo seorang. Jadi, ketika tidak ada Ichigo, Rukia tidak akan bisa berbuat apapun. Rukia kesal karena hal itu benar, tapi Rukia tidak mau mengakuinya.

Akhirnya Rukia melepaskan gelang manik merah milik Ichigo itu dari pergelangan tangannya.

"Hei, kenapa kau melepaskannya?" tanya Ichigo dengan nada sedikit panik.

Rukia mengembalikan gelang manik merah itu tepat ke genggaman tangan Ichigo.

"Kau benar, aku hanya akan membahayakan diriku sendiri. Jadi, lebih baik kau tidak perlu terlibat apapun lagi denganku. Terima kasih sudah menjagaku selama ini."

Seusai mengatakan hal itu, Rukia segera pergi meninggalkan Ichigo.

Walaupun Rukia sudah mengatakannya, tapi mendadak Rukia sedikit menyesal.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Oh, Dokter Szayel. Tumben Anda mendadak datang sekarang?"

Szayel baru saja tiba di Seireitei pagi ini dan salah satu tetangganya menyapanya ketika kebetulan mereka bertemu.

"Aku mengambil cuti beberapa hari untuk bulan ini," kata Szayel dengan ramah.

"Wah, sayang sekali. Padahal ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Bertemu denganku?"

"Iya, tiga hari yang lalu ada dua anak SMA yang datang ke sini mencarimu. Mereka dari Karakura."

"Karakura? Anak SMA?" tanya Szayel bingung.

"Ah, kau tidak mengenalnya. Katanya mereka mencari salah satu keponakan yang kau bawa dulu. Katanya mereka teman keponakanmu. Coba kau tanya saja keponakanmu kalau mereka punya kenalan anak SMA dari Karakura."

"Oh ya. Terima kasih atas informasinya."

Setelah bertegur sapa dengan para tetangganya, Szayel masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan mengunci rapat-rapat pintu rumahnya.

Kenapa bisa ada anak SMA yang mengenal dirinya dan anak yang dibawanya kemari?

Padahal Szayel yakin tidak ada siapapun yang mengenal semua anak yang dibawanya kemari.

Siapa mereka?

Tapi siapapun mereka, yang jelas ini bukan berita yang bagus.

Szayel harus lebih waspada.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Sebenarnya chap ini udah selesai sejak bulan November lalu, tapi tiba-tiba laptop saya rusak total dan semua file-file penting termasuk semua chap fic yang udah rata-rata saya ketik separuh melayang begitu saja. Jadi saya terpaksa mengetik ulang di tengah writer block saya ini.

Jadi maafkan kalo chapnya rada aneh ya.

Ok, saya balas review dulu...

Nad-Ru15 : makasih udah review senpai... wah iya, ahaha saya emang paling males buat edit bagian tata penulisan begitu karena sekarang kondisi saya paling lama cuma empat jam bisa bertatapan dengan laptop. Jadi, untuk edit sanasini terpaksa saya abaikan hiks... oh ya saya gak terlalu aktif lagi di wattpad, kalo saya mulai tertarik lagi dengan wattpad saya kasih tahu kok heheh

Loly jun : makasih udah review senpai... ke depannya mungkin lebih ngeri lagi, jadi persiapan mental buat baca. Saya sampe ngelawan phobia saya supaya bisa fokus nulis ke fic ini. Dan untungnya phobia saya jadi hilang sedikit demi sedikit hehehe. Malah kayaknya saya sekarang sudah agak berani.

Izumi Kagawa : makasih udah review senpai... iya, saya coba kasih selingan sih. Ternyata susah juga bikin kasus yang kelar satu chap. Harus lebih banyak belajar sama pengarang detektif conan nih hehehe

Eonnichee835 : makasih udah review senpai... hehehe iya, musibah pasti berlalu kok, tapi kalo musibahnya cepet berlalu ficnya malah cepet kelar kan? Eh...

Azura Kuchiki : makasih udah review senpai... ahahah iya bener, memang ada banyak misteri, karena itulah inti cerita fic ini sebenarnya hehehe. Saya lagi pilih-pilih buat masukin idenya hehehe

Asupan energi : saya udah warning dari awal kalo fic ini gak mengarah ke lemon apapun. Jadi kalo beneran butuh bacaan yang gituan silahkan cari fic lain, terima kasih.

Riyuzky L Ichiruki : makasih udah review senpai... ahahah makasih banyak udah merasa seram. Ini fic seram pertama saya sih, kalo sukses pengen bikin yang lain lagi hehehe

Rukichigo : makasih udah review senpai... kalo ichi emang bisa liat kok, tapi dia memilih buat pura-pura gak liat gitu hehehe

Vryheid : makasih udah review senpai... ahahah iya ya? Wah kalo gitu saya jadi lebih pengen bikin fic horor lainnya hehehe.

Hendrik Widyawati : makasih udah review senpai... romance... udah saya pikirkan sih mungkin ada, tapi ala kadarnya aja. Gak akan berlebihan karena main genrenya bukan ke sana hehehe

Yuliita : makasih udah review senpai... iya ini udah update lagi

Airufjsk : makasih udah review senpai... makasih udah suka eeheheheh

Makasih yang udah ngeluangin waktu buat fic saya.

Jaa Nee!


	6. I Will Be There For You

_**Hola Minna, ketemu lagi dengan fic saya.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Tite Kubo**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **RATE : M For Safe**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Warning : OOC, AU, Misstypo**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Attention : Fic ini hanyalah fiksi belaka. Apabila terdapat kesamaan atau kemiripan situasi dan karakter atau apapun itu dengan cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun adalah tidak disengaja. Mohon maklum, heheheh**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Karena tiba-tiba bertengkar dengan Ichigo pagi tadi, kini mereka berdua terlihat tidak baik. Rukia awalnya hanya bersikap dingin pada Ichigo, tapi ternyata Ichigo benar-benar tidak mengacuhkannya. Bahkan ketika di kelas pun mereka saling tidak menegur satu sama lain.

Rukia memaklumi sikap Ichigo itu karena jujur Rukia pun merasa bahwa dia juga keterlaluan tadi dengan Ichigo. Jadi wajar saja kalau Ichigo akhirnya bersikap begitu.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?"

Tatsuki yang awalnya menegur Rukia ketika jam istirahat berlangsung.

Semua anak-anak sekelas mulai menghilang satu per satu terutama anak laki-laki.

"Kuchiki-san, wajahmu pucat sekali loh," timpal Orihime pula.

"Mungkin karena aku kurang tidur. Tenang saja, aku baik-baik saja kok," sahut Rukia kemudian.

Tatsuki dan Orihime kemudian memilih memutar kursi mereka untuk duduk di meja Rukia. Kali ini mereka memilih untuk makan siang bersama di kelas saja. Tatsuki mulai membuka percakapan tentang pelajaran yang mereka mulai tadi. Rukia pun sesekali ikut menimpali sambil mengambil kotak bekalnya. Tapi begitu hendak membuka kotak bekalnya, Rukia baru sadar bahwa hari ini dia membawa dua kotak bersamanya.

"Kenapa? Kau... tidak berselera makan?" tanya Tatsuki begitu memperhatikan Rukia yang hanya melihat kotak bekalnya.

"Oh, tidak kok," jawab Rukia kemudian.

Rukia kemudian menyingkirkan satu kotak bekalnya ke dalam laci mejanya.

Rukia berusaha untuk berpura-pura tidak memikirkan kejadian tadi pagi bersama Ichigo. Apalagi Rukia benar-benar menyadari kalau sikapnya sangat menyebalkan. Ichigo hanya berusaha menghindarkan Rukia dari masalah. Tapi sepertinya Rukia justru terlalu berlebihan menanggapi masalahnya.

Selesai menghabiskan makan siangnya, Rukia memilih pergi ke toilet sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. Tadinya Orihime hendak menemani, tapi kemudian Orihime diminta untuk menemani ketua kelas bertemu dengan guru pelajaran selanjutnya. Rukia juga sebenarnya lebih memilih sendiri.

Entah kenapa sekarang ini Rukia benar-benar merasa tidak lemas bukan main. Bahkan hawa tubuhnya sendiri terasa dingin bukan main. Apa benar keadaan Rukia seperti ini hanya karena tidak tidur?

Setelah menyelesaikan urusannya di dalam toilet, Rukia menuju wastafel dan hendak membasuh wajahnya. Sekarang Rukia bahkan merasa mengantuk bukan main. Tapi begitu Rukia hendak menyalakan keran air, ponselnya berdenting di saku roknya. Rukia mengecek ponselnya untuk melihat siapa yang menghubunginya. Dan ternyata itu adalah sebuah pesan yang ditujukan kepadanya. Pesan dari Byakuya.

Byakuya mengirimkan sebuah foto untuk Rukia.

Karena penasaran, Rukia kemudian membuka foto itu dan terkejut karena ternyata foto yang dikirimkan oleh Byakuya adalah foto wanita yang dilihat Rukia di dalam mimpinya.

Wanita ini... hilang?

"Kau benar-benar bisa melihatku."

Tubuh Rukia langsung merinding bukan main ketika mendengar suara itu.

Suara yang sama ketika didengarnya saat Rukia berada di restoran itu. Takut-takut Rukia mengangkat wajahnya dan memejamkan matanya. Seseorang terasa benar-benar berdiri di belakangnya sekarang.

Seseorang...?

Benarkah itu seseorang?

Rukia menggenggam ponselnya dengan erat. Dia harus berbalik pergi sekarang... dia harus bergerak sekarang...

Tapi kenapa tubuhnya sekarang menjadi kaku bukan main?

Rukia mengambil napas panjang dan perlahan-lahan membuka matanya.

Tapi sebelum sempat Rukia membuka matanya, ponsel yang digenggamnya justru terlepas dan genggamannya sendiri.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ichigo sempat merenungkan tentang sikap menyebalkan gadis yang penuh dengan keingintahuan yang terlalu berbahaya itu. Benar, dia mungkin saja serba penasaran dengan hal-hal seperti itu. Tapi menurut Ichigo, penasaran akan hal-hal seperti itu sama sekali tidak baik untuk keselamatan mereka. Terutama ketika mereka memiliki kelebihan menarik yang sebenarnya cukup menyeramkan.

Terutama Rukia.

Rukia mungkin terlihat istimewa karena dia memiliki kemampuan unik seperti itu. Tapi sungguh, kemampuannya itu juga berbanding dengan resiko yang mungkin bisa membahayakan nyawanya.

Ichigo berusaha menjelaskan situasi itu pada Rukia dan memberikannya pengertian dengan cara yang mudah dimengerti. Tapi sepertinya gadis mungil itu tidak terlalu memikirkan resikonya. Dia lebih fokus pada situasi yang membuatnya penasaran saja.

Setelah bel berbunyi tanda istirahat selesai, semua anak-anak kembali masuk ke kelas mereka untuk melanjutkan pelajaran.

Ichigo dan rombongannya tentu saja masuk ke kelas setelah sempat mengobrol mengenai pertandingan sepak bola tadi malam yang berlangsung sangat seru. Saat Ichigo melewati kursi Rukia yang tepat berada di sampingnya, Ichigo justru tidak melihat pemilik kursi itu ada di sana. Tapi di dalam kelas ada Tatsuki... oh, tidak ada Orihime.

Mungkinkah Rukia pergi dengan Orihime?

Tapi ini sudah bel masuk bukan?

"Hei, Ichigo. Kau lihat Orihime atau Rukia di luar tadi?" tanya Tatsuki ketika perlahan-lahan kelas mulai terisi penuh.

"Tidak," jawab Ichigo singkat.

"Kemana mereka berdua ini..." gumam Tatsuki.

Selagi Tatsuki sibuk berpikir, ternyata Orihime sudah masuk ke kelas sendirian.

"Mana Rukia?" tanya Tatsuki.

"Eh? Bukankah dia pergi ke toilet tadi? Kupikir dia sudah kembali," sahut Orihime.

"Haa? Bukannya tadi kalian keluar sama-sama? Hei, cepat hubungi dia. Sebentar tadi Sensei akan masuk loh," ujar Tatsuki akhirnya.

Ichigo sempat mendengar percakapan Tatsuki dan Orihime sedikit.

Lagi-lagi hal aneh. Rukia tidak mungkin sengaja menghilang seperti ini bukan?

"Dia tidak mengangkat ponselnya," kata Orihime setelah selesai menghubungi Rukia.

"Hubungi sekali lagi—ah tidak, kita susul saja," kata Tatsuki.

"Tapi Sensei..."

"Ah merepotkan. Sudahlah, dia mungkin akan kembali. Kau kirimi dia pesan saja. Bilang padanya kelas sudah dimulai."

Orihime pun segera menuruti Tatsuki dan mengirimi pesan ke ponsel Rukia. Tapi sebelum sempat mendapatkan balasan dari Rukia, Sensei yang mengajar pun langsung masuk ke kelas mereka. Hingga guru yang mengajar masuk pun Rukia masih tidak datang juga.

Bahkan setelah satu pelajaran berakhir, Rukia tak kunjung kembali ke kelasnya. Kontan saja Tatsuki dan Orihime terlihat panik. Jika Rukia menghilang biasanya dia pasti terkena suatu masalah. Masih jelas dalam ingatan mereka bagaimana Rukia yang sempat menghilang tapi malah berakhir mengenaskan waktu itu.

Ichigo tak bisa menahan dirinya lagi dan langsung beranjak keluar dari kelasnya begitu guru mereka keluar setelah jam berakhir. Tatsuki sempat memanggil Ichigo tapi Ichigo buru-buru keluar secepat yang dia bisa.

Pertama Ichigo mencari Rukia di sekitar lorong kelas dan tidak menemukannya.

Walaupun mungkin tadi pagi Rukia bersikap menyebalkan, tapi Ichigo sendiri tidak bisa berpura-pura mengabaikan seperti yang diinginkan oleh Rukia. Tentu saja, karena tanpa Ichigo sadari ternyata dirinya tidak bisa bersikap seperti itu. Perasaannya jadi gelisah bukan main jika dirinya tidak bisa memastikan keadaan gadis menyebalkan itu.

Ichigo memilih mencari ke toilet perempuan, tapi karena dia tidak bisa masuk, Ichigo sempat menunggu sebentar di sana sampai kira-kira ada yang lewat.

Beruntungnya tak lama menunggu ada satu gadis yang lewat dan hendak masuk ke dalam. Ichigo memohon supaya gadis itu bersedia melihat sosok Rukia di dalam sana. Tapi tak lama kemudian, gadis itu malah keluar dengan membawa sebuah ponsel yang katanya tergeletak di lantai kamar mandi.

Saat Ichigo menerima ponsel itu, dirinya terkejut karena itu adalah ponsel milik Rukia.

Setelah mendapatkan ponsel itu, Ichigo bergegas keluar dari gedung sekolah untuk mencari gadis payah itu.

Tapi ternyata Rukia sudah tidak ada dimana pun di dalam sekolah ini. Ichigo terpaksa melompat pagar belakang gedung sekolah untuk keluar ke jalan. Jika benar-benar tidak ada di sekolah ini besar kemungkinan Rukia sudah...

Baru saja akan berpikiran buruk mengenai segala hal yang mungkin terjadi, Ichigo terdiam di tempatnya karena baru saja melihat sosok Rukia yang berdiri di pinggir jalan. Dia tampak diam di sana, tapi kakinya berusaha untuk melangkah dengan begitu perlahan. Segera saja Ichigo bergegas menyusulnya dan menghampiri Rukia.

Ichigo berusaha memanggilnya, tapi ternyata gadis itu sama sekali tidak mendengarnya dan terus berjalan keluar seperti itu.

Akhirnya Ichigo menarik tangan Rukia untuk mencegahnya melangkah lebih jauh. Tentu saja, dia hendak menyeberangi jalan dengan mobil yang melaju begitu deras. Ini bahkan bukan tempat untuk menyeberang jalan.

"Rukia..."

Napas Ichigo masih tersengal karena berusaha untuk menyusul Rukia tadi. Tapi gadis pendek itu lagi-lagi tidak merespon dan diam saja tanpa menoleh ke arah Ichigo sedikit pun.

"Hei, kau gila hah? Ini masih jam sekolah," tegur Ichigo yang masih tidak melepaskan pegangan tangannya di lengan Rukia.

"Lepaskan."

Ichigo cukup terkejut mendengar suara Rukia yang terdengar begitu dingin. Sungguh jauh berbeda dari suara Rukia yang seperti biasanya. Bukankah intinya ini sudah jelas.

Ini bukan Rukia.

Atau lebih mudahnya, saat ini, Rukia bukan seperti dirinya yang biasanya.

"Kau harus segera keluar dari Rukia sekarang," tegur Ichigo.

Karena Ichigo yang menyadari keadaan Rukia yang sebenarnya, akhirnya kepala gadis itu perlahan-lahan menoleh ke arah Ichigo. Wajah Rukia tampak begitu dingin dan pucat.

"Kau bisa melihatku juga?"

"Aku tidak peduli denganmu. Kau harus segera keluar dari tubuh temanku!" kata Ichigo lagi dengan suara tegas.

"Kalau aku tidak mau?" tantangnya lagi.

Ichigo cukup terkejut dengan respon darinya.

Baru kali ini Ichigo bertemu makhluk yang keras kepala seperti ini.

"Maka aku tidak punya pilihan selain menyingkirkanmu!"

Ichigo baru akan berusaha menahan lengan Rukia dengan lebih erat lagi selagi merogoh saku celananya. Tapi ternyata sosok yang berada di dalam tubuh Rukia itu merespon lebih cepat dari dugaannya dan langsung melakukan perlawanan. Rukia bisa melepaskan cengkeraman Ichigo dengan cepat dan mundur mengambil langkah yang cukup jauh ke belakang. Agar dia bisa menjaga jarak dari Ichigo.

"Kau mencoba membakarku dengan gelang itu lagi? Tidak kusangka gelang itu milikmu!"

Ichigo mengerut bingung.

Karena timing yang tidak pas, akhirnya Ichigo terpaksa memperlihatkan gelang manik merah miliknya kepada sosok yang berada di dalam tubuh Rukia itu. Bagaimana dia...?

Sebenarnya Ichigo sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana gelang ini bekerja untuk mengusir semua makhluk pengganggu itu. Tapi jika dia tahu gelang ini bisa membakarnya, berarti dia pernah merasakannya. Tapi kenapa dia tidak lenyap? Setahu Ichigo, semua makhluk tak kasat mata itu akan segera lenyap atau menghilang begitu bersentuhan dengan gelang ini. Tapi kenapa dia...?

"Kau... apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Biarkan aku meminjam tubuh gadis ini. Ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan di sini."

"Kau tidak bisa meminjam tubuhnya begitu saja! Kau sudah mati, kau tidak perlu lagi berurusan dengan dunia ini lagi!"

"Diam! Kau tidak tahu apapun! Jangan menghalangi aku, atau aku bisa mengancam nyawa gadis ini!"

"Coba saja kalau kau berani!"

Akhirnya Ichigo tetap berbuat nekat dengan mengejar Rukia lebih dulu. Tapi sepertinya makhluk yang berada di dalam tubuh Rukia itu langsung menyadarinya dan bergegas pergi. Dia tidak mengarah ke jalanan untuk mencelakakan Rukia, artinya dia benar-benar membutuhkan tubuh yang bisa dia gunakan. Dia terus berlari secepat yang dia bisa. Tapi sayangnya Ichigo memiliki peluang lebih besar karena kaki panjangnya.

Ichigo berlari secepat yang dia bisa untuk menyusul Rukia.

Ketika jarak mereka semakin dekat, Ichigo berhasil menangkap pergelangan tangan Rukia secepat yang dia bisa. Mereka saling menarik satu sama lain. Rukia berusaha melepaskan pergelangan tangannya dari genggaman Ichigo tapi Ichigo mengambil kesempatan itu untuk segera mengambil gelang manik merahnya dari saku celananya. Ichigo berhasil mengambil gelangnya selagi Rukia terus meronta untuk lepas dari genggamannya. Begitu Ichigo mengeluarkan gelangnya, mata Rukia langsung terbelalak melihat gelang yang akan dimasukkan ke dalam tangannya.

"Tidak! Kau tidak boleh membakarku dengan itu!" pekik Rukia.

Ichigo sempat tercengang mendengar pekikan Rukia barusan, tapi saat ini bukan Rukia yang berbicara. Ichigo harus segera menyingkirkan arwah sialan ini. Karena tersedak, Rukia mengganti cara dengan menggigit tangan Ichigo yang menggenggamnya sekuat tenaga. Ichigo sempat menjerit tapi berusaha untuk terus mencari celah supaya dia bisa memasukkkan gelang itu ke tangan Rukia.

Rukia sudah berusaha menggigit tangan Ichigo hingga berdarah, tapi laki-laki itu bersikeras tidak mau melepaskannya meskipun dia terus meringis kesakitan. Sekarang situasinya sungguh mengancam. Jika Ichigo terus bertahan sambil menyerang seperti ini tidak akan ada kesempatan lagi. Akhirnya Rukia memberanikan mengambil resiko dan menarik gelang manik merah Ichigo dengan erat sekuat tenaga. Ichigo terkejut karena tak menyangka Rukia memilih menarik gelang itu selagi dia menjerit kesakitan ketika memegangi gelang itu. Hingga akhirnya tanpa diduga tali pengikat manik merahnya itu akhirnya putus.

Ichigo terkejut karena gelangnya putus dan Rukia berhasil melepaskan diri darinya.

"Sekarang kau tidak punya apapun untuk menahanku lagi!"

Ichigo tak sempat untuk memikirkan gelangnya yang putus itu selain segera berlari mengejar Rukia dan langsung memukul perut Rukia hingga membuatnya tidak sadarkan diri. Rukia yang pingsan itu segera dipeluknya untuk mencegah gadis itu terjatuh ke tanah.

Gelangnya...

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Eh?! Kau di rumah sakit dengan Kuchiki-chan?!" seru Keigo heboh ketika mendapat telepon dadakan dari Ichigo.

Untungnya saat itu ada jam kosong di akhir, jadi Keigo bisa menelpon Ichigo untuk menanyakan keberadaannya yang menghilang bersamaan dengan Rukia. Kontan saja seluruh kelas jadi khawatir karena mendengar mulut Keigo yang berteriak kalau mereka berdua di rumah sakit.

"Ceritanya panjang. Sepulang sekolah nanti bisa kau antarkan tasku dan Rukia ke rumah sakit dekat sekolah?" pinta Ichigo.

Ichigo juga tak punya pilihan selain mengatakan kalau memang mereka ada di rumah sakit saat ini.

Setelah Rukia pingsan itu, ada beberapa orang yang ternyata melihat mereka dari jauh dan mencoba menolongnya. Tentu saja saat dibawa ke rumah sakit terdekat, Ichigo juga harus mendapat penanganan karena luka di tangannya itu. Setelah luka Ichigo selesai ditangani, pas saat itu Keigo menelponnya.

"Tunggu dulu! Kau harus mengatakan apa yang terjadi pada kalian?!" balas Keigo lagi.

"Aku tidak bisa menggunakan ponsel lama-lama di rumah sakit. Pokoknya aku sudah pesan padamu. Aku tutup ya!"

Ichigo langsung mematikan ponselnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku celananya.

Ichigo kemudian kembali ke ruang gawat darurat dimana Rukia dirawat saat ini. Saat kembali ke sana, ada perawat dan dokter yang tengah memeriksanya. Ketika Ichigo mendekat, ternyata Rukia sudah sadarkan diri. Wajahnya tapi terlihat pucat.

"Hanya memar di bagian perutmu, tapi tidak ada masalah serius di alat vital maupun tulangmu. Sebaiknya kau beristirahat untuk memulihkan diri terlebih dahulu," nasihat dokter itu.

Setelah pemeriksaan selesai dilakukan, dokter dan perawat itu langsung meninggalkan ranjang Rukia. Saat itu pula Ichigo mendekati tempat tidur gadis itu yang terlihat begitu linglung. Tanpa banyak bicara, Ichigo segera duduk di sebelah ranjang Rukia dan menggenggam tangannya begitu saja.

"Eh? Ada... apa?" tanya Rukia bingung saat Ichigo tiba-tiba langsung menggenggam tangannya tanpa bicara apapun.

"Hanya pencegahan. Karena aku tidak tahu kapan makhluk sialan itu kembali mendekatimu," kata Ichigo cuek sembari melihat ke arah yang lain.

"Mahkluk...?" gumam Rukia.

Rukia pun mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi sebelum dia sepenuhnya kehilangan kesadaran. Rasanya Rukia masih ada di toilet sekolah saat itu, kemudian dia melihat...

Wanita itu...

"Ichigo..." panggil Rukia dengan suara yang amat pelan.

Rukia benar-benar merasa tidak enak karena akhirnya dia menyadari apa yang telah terjadi pada dirinya setelah dia kehilangan kesadarannya di toilet sekolah itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau istirahat saja. Sampai Keigo datang membawa tas kita berdua. Maaf aku belum menghubungi keluargamu karena aku tidak tahu harus menelpon kemana..." jelas Ichigo lagi.

Tiba-tiba Rukia kemudian menangis begitu saja.

Tentu saja Ichigo terkejut bukan main saat melihat gadis itu menangis begitu saja.

"Hei? Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Ichigo panik.

Tentu saja, karena Rukia yang menangis dengan aneh itu membuat hampir orang-orang termasuk perawat di ruangan ini menoleh kepadanya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Maafkan aku Ichigo... sungguh maafkan aku... aku benar-benar keras kepala dan menyebalkan... kau pasti... sebal sekali padaku... maafkan aku..." isak Rukia seperti anak kecil yang menangis karena memecahkan guci kesayangan ayahnya.

"Sudahlah! Aku mengerti! Aku mengerti! Sekarang berhentilah menangis seperti ini! Orang-orang akan berpikir aku berbuat macam-macam padamu!" gerutu Ichigo yang masih panik karena beberapa orang mulai mendekati ranjang mereka.

Akhirnya Rukia menghentikan tangisannya meskipun matanya masih tetap basah dan sesegukkan. Ichigo kemudian mengeluarkan saputangan dari sakunya dengan satu tangannya yang tidak menggenggam tangan Rukia.

Tapi ternyata satu tangannya yang disembunyikannya sedari tadi itu adalah bekas luka yang baru saja diperban oleh perawat rumah sakit ini ketika membawa Rukia tadi.

"K-kenapa dengan tanganmu?" tanya Rukia panik begitu melihat tangan Ichigo yang dibalut oleh perban.

Sekarang Ichigo bingung bukan main.

"Ini... terjatuh tadi... di sekolah..." kata Ichigo tak jelas sambil kembali menyembunyikan tangannya yang terluka itu.

"Benarkah? Coba aku lihat sekali lagi, sepertinya itu bukan luka biasa—akh!"

Rukia mencoba menegakkan punggungnya, tapi perutnya langsung bereaksi.

"Kenapa? Perutmu masih sakit?" tanya Ichigo khawatir.

"Uhm... rasanya masih sedikit sakit ketika aku bergerak..."

"Sepertinya aku memukulmu terlalu keras lagi..." gumam Ichigo yang merasa bersalah.

"Apa? Kau... kau memukulku lagi?"

Ternyata telinga Rukia mendengar gumaman Ichigo barusan.

"Bukan begitu—"

"Tunggu... kalau begitu wanita itu benar-benar... dia masuk ke dalam diriku? Apa dia melakukan sesuatu padamu? Apa... apa luka di tanganmu itu karena dia menyakitimu ketika dia ada di dalam diriku?" tanya Rukia bertubi-tubi.

"Rukia—"

"Apa yang dia lakukan padamu? Bagaimana mungkin dia menyakitimu dengan menggunakan aku?! Aku tidak tahan seperti ini terus! Ini benar-benar menyebalkan!"

"Hei!"

Akhirnya Ichigo tak tahan untuk tidak menegur Rukia dengan suara yang sedikit keras hingga membuatnya terkejut bukan main. Ichigo mengambil napas panjang dan menatap Rukia lekat-lekat. Ichigo tak tahu harus berbuat apa saat ini.

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak perlu memikirkan apapun. Memang benar aku memukulmu lagi tadi. Tapi luka di tanganku ini sungguh bukan perbuatanmu. Jadi jangan merasa bersalah apapun padaku. Justru aku yang merasa bersalah karena..."

Ya, Ichigo merasa bersalah bukan main karena meninggalkan Rukia seperti itu. Padahal Ichigo tahu kondisi Rukia dan tidak bisa menyalahkannya begitu saja. Walau apapun yang terjadi, situasi seperti ini tentu bukan kemauan Rukia. Dia hanya terjebak oleh situasi yang membuatnya mengalami hal tidak menyenangkan seperti ini.

"Ichigo...?"

"Aku mengerti. Maaf kalau aku keterlaluan padamu pagi ini. Aku juga bersalah karena terlalu keras padamu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena sudah tidak mengerti perasaanmu. Aku hanya memikirkan diriku sendiri saat itu."

"Tidak juga," sela Rukia kemudian.

Ichigo terdiam sesaat.

"Aku juga hanya memikirkan diriku sendiri saat itu tanpa memikirkan situasimu. Maaf kalau aku terlalu egois. Tapi biarkan aku berjanji hari ini. Aku akan benar-benar mendengarkan semua kata-katamu mulai hari ini. Aku tidak akan lagi seenaknya melakukan apapun yang kau larang."

"Kenapa tiba-tiba...?"

"Karena aku tidak mau kau terluka lagi."

"Sudah kubilang tanganku terluka karena—"

"Kalau itu memang benar-benar bukan luka yang disebabkan olehku, kau tidak akan menyembunyikannya dariku kan?"

Ichigo lagi-lagi terdiam mendengar kata-kata Rukia.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang sudah kulakukan sampai membuatmu terluka. Tapi aku sungguh minta maaf karena perbuatan bodohku kau jadi seperti ini. Makanya aku benar-benar—"

Bletak!

"Aw!"

Ichigo menyentil dahi Rukia dengan segera hingga membuat Rukia terkejut dan berteriak kecil.

"Kalau kau sudah menyadari kesalahanmu dan berjanji untuk tidak berbuat ceroboh lagi, maka diam saja dan tidurlah. Kalau memarmu tidak sembuh dengan cepat mungkin kakakmu bisa membunuhku segera!"

"Baiklah aku akan istirahat kok. Tapi... biasanya kau hanya menaruh gelangmu di tanganku? Aku takut wanita itu akan mendatangiku lagi nanti," kata Rukia pula.

Wajah Ichigo tampak serba salah untuk menjawab pertanyaan Rukia. Tapi biar bagaimanapun tidak ada yang perlu disembunyikan.

"Gelangku... putus..." gumam Ichigo.

"Hah? Gelangmu apa?"

"Sudah putus. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana memperbaikinya. Talinya selalu lepas setiap kali aku mencoba mengikatnya lagi," jelas Ichigo cuek.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu? Bagaimana mungkin talinya lepas kalau kau ikat? Aku tidak mengerti..."

"Aku juga tidak. Makanya kau diam saja. Kenapa kau cerewet sekali walaupun terluka begini," gerutu Ichigo lagi.

"Tapi... kalau wanita itu..."

"Kalau aku ada di sini seharusnya wanita itu tidak akan berani datang."

"Kau akan menjagaku?"

Ichigo kemudian menoleh ke arah Rukia yang menatapnya penuh harap.

Menjaga?

"Kau pikir aku ini pengawal atau bodyguardmu? Yang benar saja!"

"Tapi kau bukannya—"

Ichigo kemudian meletakkan telapak tangannya untuk menutup mata Rukia. Tentu saja Rukia terkejut bukan main karena tiba-tiba pandangannya berubah gelap karena ditutup oleh Ichigo.

"Kalau kau tidak tidur juga sampai aku melepaskan tanganku dari matamu, aku akan menutup matamu untuk selama-lamanya! Kau dengar?"

Rukia langsung terkejut dan berhenti bergerak bahkan berbicara.

Kadang ancaman orang ini bukan isapan jempol semata.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Tak lama setelah Rukia tertidur lelap, rombongan Keigo baru muncul di rumah sakit membawakan tas mereka berdua. Tentu saja Tatsuki dan Keigo yang paling heboh menanyakan apa yang terjadi pada mereka. Ichigo sebenarnya malas menjelaskannya, karena tentu saja... bagaimana mungkin dia menjelaskan sesuatu yang tidak terdengar masuk akal.

Karena Rukia yang tertidur, mereka tidak bisa berlama-lama di rumah sakit karena harus membiarkan Rukia beristirahat. Ichigo juga langsung mengambil alih untuk menelpon kakak Rukia dan memberitahunya mengenai keadaan Rukia sekarang. Saat Ichigo menelpon, Ichigo dapat mendengar suara yang teramat panik dari kakak perempuan Rukia itu. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak panik jika mendengar salah satu anggota keluargamu ada di rumah sakit?

Ketika rombongan Keigo keluar dari rumah sakit, Ichigo pergi bersama mereka sampai ke luar gerbang rumah sakit. Karena arah rumah mereka yang berlainan, Ichigo tidak ikut bersama mereka untuk pulang. Tapi setelah berpisah dengan rombongan Keigo, Ichigo memutuskan kembali lagi ke ruangan Rukia. Ichigo hanya harus menunggu sampai keluarga Rukia datang untuk menemaninya.

Ichigo melewati lobby rumah sakit itu dengan santai. Sekarang Ichigo bertanya-tanya, dimana biasanya ayahnya bertugas. Selama ini yang Ichigo tahu, ayahnya selalu berpindah-pindah rumah sakit. Entah apa yang membuatnya tidak betah berada dalam satu rumah sakit. Makanya Ichigo tidak pernah mau tahu dimana kemungkinan ayahnya bekerja sekarang. Yang penting, ayahnya yang bodoh itu masih pulang ke rumah.

"Dokter Szayel, di sebelah sini!"

Ichigo berhenti berjalan begitu mendengar nama yang tidak asing di telinganya.

Dokter Szayel?

Tunggu...

Bukankah itu nama dokter yang membuat Ichigo dan Rukia pergi ke tempat sejauh Seireitei itu?

Dokter yang kemungkinan mengadopsi teman satu panti asuhan Rukia dulu.

Kebetulan ketika Ichigo menoleh, dia melihat sosok seseorang yang mengenakan jubah putih khas milik dokter itu berjalan mendekati seorang perawat tak jauh darinya. Mereka sempat berbicara sebentar lalu pergi bersama berbelok ke ujung koridor. Ichigo sempat merasa penasaran tentang nama dokter itu, makanya Ichigo memutuskan untuk mengikutinya.

Ketika sampai di ujung koridor, akhirnya Ichigo melihat dokter itu tengah berbicara dengan perawat yang bersamanya tadi sambil melihat map yang dipegang oleh perawat itu. Langsung saja Ichigo mendekati mereka, karena ini benar-benar kesempatan yang sangat langka.

"Permisi," sela Ichigo ketika dokter dan perawat itu tengah berbicara serius.

Mereka berdua memang menoleh dan melihat Ichigo dengan tatapan yang sedikit kurang menyenangkan. Tentu saja, siapa yang senang jika percakapan mereka disela seperti itu. Ichigo juga tahu kalau menyela seperti ini memang tidak sopan, tapi dia tidak punya jalan lain.

"Ada yang bisa dibantu?" tanya perawat itu kepada Ichigo.

"Apa benar Anda adalah Dokter Szayel?" tanya Ichigo langsung kepada dokter berambut pink dan berkacamat itu.

"Ya, aku Dokter Szayel. Ada yang bisa kubantu, anak muda?" balas Szayel dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Boleh aku berbicara dengan Anda sebentar? Ada yang ingin kutanyakan."

"Maaf, mungkin lain kali. Hari ini aku sangat sibuk," kata Szayel yang hendak berbalik meninggalkan Ichigo.

Tapi Ichigo segera menghadang jalan dokter itu dengan berdiri tepat di depannya.

"Maaf kalau aku tidak sopan, tapi tolong ada yang benar-benar ingin kutanyakan. Hanya lima menit. Tolong berikan waktumu lima—ah tidak, mungkin hanya tiga menit saja," mohon Ichigo lagi.

Perawat yang bersama mereka tadi hendak menyela tapi Szayel langsung menghentikannya. Saat ini Ichigo sungguh menatapnya dengan serius karena dia benar-benar ingin tahu.

"Aku akan menyusul, sebelum itu tolong periksa tekanan darah dan gula pasien yang baru selesai operasi tadi malam," pesan Szayel kepada perawat itu akhirnya.

Ichigo diam-diam menghembuskan napasnya dengan lega karena dokter ini bukanlah orang yang merepotkan.

"Nah, kau hanya punya waktu lima menit. Katakan apa yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku," ujar Szayel langsung pada intinya ketika perawat itu telah meninggalkan mereka.

"Maaf kalau pertanyaanku sedikit kurang sopan karena menyangkut privasi Anda. Tapi aku benar-benar harus menanyakannya kepada Anda."

"Kau ingin bertanya masalah privasiku? Tunggu, kita bahkan tidak saling mengenal sebelum ini. Apa yang membuatmu tertarik dengan masalah privasi seorang dokter sepertiku?"

"Tidak, aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan masalah seorang dokter seperti Anda. Hal yang ingin kutanyakan adalah, apakah Anda pernah mengadopsi seorang anak sebelum ini?"

Szayel tampak sedikit terkejut ketika Ichigo menanyakan pertanyaan itu padanya. Tapi dengan cepat Szayel berusaha mengubah raut wajahnya dengan tetap tersenyum kepada Ichigo.

"Mengadopsi? Aku tidak pernah mengadopsi anak perempuan mana pun. Karena asal kau tahu aku ini masih lajang."

"Oh, Anda tidak pernah mengadopsi seorang anak pun," balas Ichigo.

"Kenapa kau berpikir aku ini pernah mengadopsi seorang anak? Aku bahkan belum pernah bertemu denganmu."

"Karena menurut info yang kudapatkan, Anda pernah mengadopsi seorang anak. Atau mungkin info itu salah. Sepertinya aku salah orang, maafkan aku."

"Ya, tentu saja. Kesalahan bisa terjadi kepada siapa saja. Boleh aku tahu siapa namamu anak muda?"

"Namaku Kurosaki Ichigo. Ah, mungkin Anda pernah bertemu atau pernah mendengar nama dokter Kurosaki Isshin. Aku adalah putranya."

"Oh, kau punya ayah seorang dokter. Dokter Kurosaki Isshin... kalau tidak salah aku pernah mendengarnya."

"Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu lima menitmu yang berharga untukku. Kalau begitu aku permisi lebih dulu. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak, Dokter Szayel."

"Sama-sama. Sampai nanti."

Szayel kemudian menepuk pundak Ichigo dan tersenyum hangat kepada Ichigo lalu pergi begitu saja.

Ketika dokter itu benar-benar sudah pergi, Ichigo merasa takut tanpa alasan. Terutama ketika dokter itu terang-terangan berbohong di depan Ichigo. Ichigo tidak pernah menyebut soal anak perempuan padanya, tapi dengan reflek Szayel mengatakan anak perempuan. Sekarang Ichigo yakin dokter itu benar-benar orang yang berbahaya. Ichigo sama sekali tidak merasa nyaman berada di dekat dokter itu.

Kenapa dokter itu memiliki aura yang begitu gelap?

Walaupun dia tersenyum begitu ramah, tapi Ichigo tetap merasa begitu dingin dan gelap berada di sekitarnya. Bahkan Ichigo sempat melihat bayangan yang begitu menakutkan mengikuti dokter itu dari belakang.

Beberapa bayangan yang mengikutinya tanpa kaki dan tangan.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia terbangun dari tidurnya.

Tapi Rukia terbangun di tempat yang sangat aneh. Bahkan Rukia masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya.

Tempat ini begitu gelap dan menakutkan. Rukia bahkan baru sadar kalau dia ternyata hanya berbaring di lantai yang begitu dingin. Rukia tak mampu melihat apapun di sekelilingnya. Entah bagaimana Rukia bisa berakhir di sini. Padahal seingat Rukia, dia masih ada di rumah sakit dan Ichigo yang menemaninya.

Ichigo...

Mengingat nama itu membuat Rukia jadi semakin gelisah.

Kenapa Rukia tidak melihat bayangan Ichigo dimana pun?

Akhirnya, Rukia bangkit dari tempatnya dan mulai berjalan menyusuri sekitar tempatnya berada sekarang. Rukia tak tahu dia ada dimana, karena itu Rukia hanya berjalan lurus ke depan tanpa menoleh kemana pun. Tapi, semakin Rukia rasanya jalan di depannya semakin menjauh. Rukia kemudian memutuskan untuk mempercepat langkahnya hingga tanpa sadar dirinya kemudian berlari.

Rukia terus berlari secepat yang kakinya bisa.

Tapi semua itu sia-sia.

Rukia tak pernah menemukan ujung dari jalan yang dilaluinya ini. Bagaimana caranya Rukia keluar dari sini? Apa yang membuatnya sampai terjebak di tempat seperti ini?

Perlahan-lahan, Rukia menghentikan kakinya lalu menoleh ke belakang.

Begitu Rukia berbalik ke belakang, dirinya terkejut luar biasa.

Di sana berdiri bayangan teman baiknya itu. Ada Senna di sana.

"Senna? Senna?!"

Diliputi perasaan yang luar biasa gembira, Rukia kemudian berlari menghampiri Senna. Rukia tak menyangka bisa menemukannya di sini. Tentu saja Rukia sangat bersemangat bisa bertemu dengan teman terbaiknya itu.

"Senna, akhirnya kita bertemu! Aku sudah mencarimu sampai ke Seireitei! Kemana saja kau selama ini?"

Walaupun Rukia sudah berdiri dihadapan Senna, tapi gadis berambut ungu itu sama sekali tak menampakkan ekspresi yang sama dengan Rukia. Sebaliknya... wajah gadis yang selalu periang dalam ingatan Rukia itu justru begitu datar. Begitu dingin dan tanpa ekspresi.

Rukia jadi bertanya-tanya apa yang membuat teman sekamarnya di panti asuhan dulu jadi begini.

"Senna? Ada apa denganmu?" akhirnya Rukia berubah menjadi panik bukan main.

Senna masih diam dan sama sekali tidak memandang ke arah Rukia dengan baik. Bahkan sepertinya Senna sama sekali tidak melihat Rukia.

"Sen... na?"

Rukia mencoba menggapai lengan Senna untuk menggenggamnya supaya Senna menyadari keberadaan Rukia. Tangan Rukia hanya menggenggamnya begitu ringan, tapi tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang terlepas di sana. Padahal Rukia sama sekali tidak berusaha melepaskan apapun.

Saat Rukia sadar benda apa yang berada di tangannya, matanya terbelalak kaget.

Itu adalah lengan milik Senna dan penuh dengan lumuran darah.

Reflek Rukia langsung melepaskan lengan yang berada dalam genggamannya itu dan melihat kedua tangannya sekarang penuh dengan darah segar. Rukia sempat berteriak histeris dan membuat tubuhnya gemetar bukan main.

Saat Rukia melihat ke depan, dirinya syok bukan main karena tidak hanya lengan Senna yang terlepas dari tubuhnya. Tapi kakinya pun ikut lepas dan berhamburan di sekitarnya. Bahkan di suasana yang suram dan gelap ini pun Rukia masih mampu melihat kubangan darah berceceran di sekitar tubuh Senna yang tak lagi utuh itu.

Genangan darah itu kemudian perlahan-lahan bergerak mendekati Rukia. Tentu saja Rukia memilih mundur yang jauh supaya darah mengerikan itu tidak mengenai telapak kakinya.

"Rukia... jangan pergi..."

Bisikan suara itu begitu jelas di telinga Rukia. Dan bayangan Senna yang tampak begitu mengerikan di depannya.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Mengapa Rukia sampai mendapat penglihatan yang mengerikan seperti ini?

"Rukia... kumohon tolong aku..."

Suara Senna semakin nyata di pendengarannya, membuat Rukia semakin frustasi dan gelisah. Suara Senna begitu sedih dan putus asa.

"Rukia... hanya kau yang bisa menolongku... kumohon..."

Kali ini Rukia mendengar suara Senna yang terisak begitu memilukan. Rukia berteriak keras supaya bisa menghilangan suara-suara mengerikan itu. Suara itu memang suara Senna yang masih diingat oleh Rukia hingga kini, tapi suara itu terdengar begitu menakutkan.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"... Rukia?! Rukia?!"

Hisana mengguncang dengan cukup keras tubuh adiknya yang terlihat aneh itu.

Byakuya masih berada di jalan dan sedang menuju kemari, karena itu sekarang ini hanya Hisana seorang berada di ruang rawat Rukia. Empat jam yang lalu, Hisana berhasil sampai ke sini begitu dihubungi oleh Ichigo. Setelah bertemu dengan anak tetangganya itu, Hisana mengucapkan terima kasih dan meminta Ichigo untuk segera pulang dan beristirahat setelah menunggui Rukia yang masih tertidur.

Tapi malam ini, Hisana terkejut bukan main saat melihat Rukia yang tiba-tiba menangis dalam tidurnya lalu mendadak berteriak histeris. Karena itulah Hisana mencoba membangunkan adiknya itu. Hisana pikir mungkin Rukia bermimpi buruk, tapi reaksi terlihat benar-benar mengkhawatirkan.

Setelah berusaha membangunkan Rukia, akhirnya gadis itu berhasil membuka matanya dan menarik napas dengan rakus. Seakan-akan Rukia baru saja berlari dengan sekuat tenaganya.

Saat terbangun, Rukia langsung bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan meraba-raba tubuhnya dan melihat kedua tangannya dengan sangat serius.

"Rukia? Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Hisana yang semakin panik melihat gelagat aneh sang adik.

Akhirnya Rukia sadar dengan suara Hisana dan menoleh kepada kakak kandungnya itu.

"Nee-san...?"

Hanya sepatah kata itulah yang diucapkan oleh Rukia, dan kemudian dia kembali menangis histeris sambil memeluk Hisana dengan erat.

Hisana benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan adik semata wayangnya itu karena Rukia terus menangis sambil memeluknya.

Setengah jam kemudian, keadaan Rukia sudah kembali membaik. Karena khawatir mungkin terjadi sesuatu dengan adiknya, Hisana memanggil dokter untuk mengecek keadaannya. Tapi menurut analisa dokter setelah melihat keadaan Rukia, kemungkinan Rukia hanya histeris dengan mimpi yang dialaminya. Bisa jadi mimpi itu terasa terlalu nyata untuk Rukia hingga membuatnya syok.

Sekarang Rukia hanya berdua saja dengan Hisana di ruangan ini setelah dokter meninggalkan mereka.

"Rukia? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hisana sekali lagi.

Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan perlahan.

"Apa... kau bermimpi buruk tadi?" tanya Hisana perlahan.

Rukia sempat terkesiap, tapi sama sekali tidak ingin menunjukkannya kepada Hisana.

"Jadi...?"

"Nee-san, apa kau bisa mengambilkan ponselku?"

Karena melihat keadaan Rukia yang belum stabil, Hisana memutuskan untuk menurutinya dan mengambilkan ponsel Rukia. Begitu Hisana menyerahkan ponsel milik Rukia, tangan gadis itu masih gemetaran. Bahkan untuk membuka kunci ponselnya sendiri pun dia tidak sanggup.

"Aku akan membukakannya untukmu," kata Hisana sambil mengambilkan ponsel Rukia.

Rukia hanya diam dan berusaha keras menyembunyikan tangannya yang terus gemetar itu.

"Kau ingin menghubungi siapa?"

"I-Ichigo..." lirih Rukia.

Hisana sempat sedikit terkejut ketika Rukia memutuskan untuk menghubungi tetangga mereka itu. Tapi Hisana tidak ingin memberondong Rukia dengan banyak pertanyaan mengingat kondisi adiknya yang masih mengkhawatirkan ini.

Hisana lebih memilih melihat dengan nyata luka apa yang dialami oleh adiknya daripada gangguan psikis seperti ini. Karena Hisana tidak bisa menghadapinya dengan benar dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk membantu Rukia.

Saat hubungan tersambung, Hisana membantu Rukia untuk memegang ponselnya dengan stabil.

"I-Ichigo?" ujar Rukia.

"Ada apa?" sahut suara Ichigo.

"A-apa kau... bisa ke sini? T-tolong...?" mohon Rukia.

Suara Ichigo sempat tidak terdengar untuk beberapa saat. Rukia bahkan menunggunya dengan berdebar-debar. Perasaannya benar-benar kacau dan Rukia tidak tahu harus membicarakan ini dengan siapa. Jika Rukia membicarakannya dengan Hisana, kakaknya hanya akan semakin dan semakin khawatir lagi padanya.

"Baiklah, tunggu aku 15 menit," jawab Ichigo.

Rukia baru bernapas lega ketika mendengar jawaban Ichigo dan mematikan ponselnya.

"Kau ingin dia kemari?" tanya Hisana begitu Rukia mematikan ponselnya.

"Ada yang ingin... kutanyakan. Apa tidak apa-apa jika aku... berbicara dengan Ichigo sekarang?"

Hisana tidak tahu apa maksud Rukia ingin berbicara dengan bocah laki-laki itu di malam hari seperti ini. Tapi setelah melihat kondisi Rukia mau tidak mau Hisana harus menyetujuinya dan menganggap itu bukan masalah sama sekali.

"Tentu saja. Kau ingin aku meninggalkan kalian nanti?"

"Ya..."

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ketika Rukia menelponnya, sebenarnya Ichigo tengah menyelidiki latar belakang Szayel yang mencurigakan untuknya. Karena itulah, Ichigo memanfaatkan data akses milik ayahnya untuk mencari tahu tentang database dokter yang biasa diunggah oleh sebuah website resmi rumah sakit. Tentu saja data itu bukan data sembarangan dan hanya bisa diakses oleh orang yang memiliki kepentingan.

Makanya Ichigo mencoba membukanya di kafe internet untuk menemukan petunjuk.

Sebenarnya Ichigo tidak benar-benar memiliki bakat seperti ini, tapi jika hanya menyelidiki latar belakang seseorang sepertinya itu cukup mudah.

Menurut data yang didapat oleh Ichigo, Szayel memang dokter yang masih lajang. Dan hal yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, tempat lahir dan tempat tinggalnya sekarang ini bukanlah dari Seireitei. Dia bahkan tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan daerah itu.

Jika memang dia tidak punya kepentingan apapun di Seireitei, lalu untuk apa dia punya rumah di sana?

Bahkan banyak tetangganya yang mengenal dia sebagai dokter yang baik hati.

Saat Ichigo masih serius mencari tahu soal dokter aneh itu, tiba-tiba Rukia menghubunginya dan memintanya untuk menemuinya segera.

Ichigo bisa merasakan bahwa suara Rukia tidak terdengar baik dan gemetar.

Makanya Ichigo segera bergegas ke sana dan menemui Rukia.

Begitu tiba di rumah sakit, Ichigo langsung menuju koridor lantai dimana Rukia dirawat dan bertemu dengan Hisana yang baru keluar dari koridor itu.

"Masuklah, Rukia sudah menunggumu."

"Maaf mengganggu..."

Ichigo merasa tidak enak karena mengganggu malam begini. Tapi dia juga tidak punya pilihan.

"Kurosaki-kun," panggil Hisana sebelum mereka berpisah.

"Ya?"

"Apa kau bisa membantuku?"

"Eh?"

Saat sampai di kamar rawat Rukia, gadis itu terlihat gelisah dan terus melihat-lihat sekelilingnya dengan takut-takut.

Segera saja Ichigo menghampirinya dengan cepat.

"Hei?"

"Aku melihat Senna dalam mimpiku!" lapor Rukia dengan cepat ketika Ichigo tepat berada di dekatnya.

"Hah?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi! Keadaannya begitu mengerikan! Kenapa aku mendapatkan mimpi seperti itu?! Katakan kalau apa yang kulihat sama sekali tidak benar! Aku benar-benar takut sekarang kalau mimpiku jadi kenyataan!" isak Rukia.

"Hei, hei... tenang dulu. Katakan satu-satu padaku. Kau tidak perlu terburu-buru seperti itu. Bisakah kau menenangkan dirimu dulu?"

Rukia akhirnya mendengarkan perintah Ichigo dengan patuh dan mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Reflek, Ichigo menggenggam tangan Rukia untuk membuat gadis itu lebih cepat menenangkan dirinya. Rukia pun menyambut tangan Ichigo dengan membalas menggenggamnya dengan erat. Entah bagaimana, itu benar-benar sangat berefek pada Rukia dan membuatnya sedikit tenang.

"Ichigo... aku melihat Senna dalam mimpiku..." lirih Rukia setelah menenangkan dirinya.

"Senna?" ulang Ichigo.

"Dia... datang dengan keadaan yang..." Rukia memejamkan matanya dan mencoba menarik napas panjang.

Ichigo tak menyangka jika keadaan Rukia akan sampai sejauh ini. Bukannya Ichigo melebihkan sesuatu, tapi seharusnya orang-orang dengan kemampuan seperti ini tidak mudah terbawa perasaan seperti apa yang dilakukan oleh Rukia. Seharusnya Rukia sudah terbiasa dengan semua gangguan yang didapatkannya. Tapi melihat kondisi Rukia yang cukup mengkhawatirkan ini, sepertinya masalah semakin serius.

"Aku melihat tangan dan kaki Senna... sangat mengerikan. Dia juga berulang kali meminta tolong padaku. Bukan hanya hari ini, tapi beberapa bulan ke belakang sebelum aku pindah kemari dan beberapa hari sebelum kita ke Seireitei, juga setelahnya. Suara Senna terus muncul di mimpiku seperti ini..."

Tangan dan kaki...

"Kau melihat tangan dan kaki Senna... bukan berada di tempatnya?" tanya Ichigo perlahan-lahan.

Rukia menganggukkan kepalanya karena terlalu takut hanya untuk menjawab pernyataan Ichigo.

Sepertinya ini benar-benar masalah serius.

"Kapan kau diperbolehkan keluar dari rumah sakit?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi jika keadaanku lebih baik, besok aku bisa keluar..."

"Kalau begitu kau harus bertahan malam ini. Pastikan keadaanmu sudah lebih baik besok supaya kau bisa keluar dari sini. Aku akan memastikan tidak akan ada satu pun bayangan brengsek itu yang mengikutimu sampai kemari, jadi kau hanya perlu beristirahat dengan baik."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah aku keluar dari rumah sakit?"

"Aku akan mencari cara supaya kau bisa berhenti melihat semua bayangan itu lagi."

"Kau... bisa?"

"Aku tidak bisa. Tapi ada seseorang yang mungkin bisa melakukannya. Karena itu, sebaiknya kau melupakan semua hal malam ini. Termasuk tentang Senna. Sebaiknya kau tidak perlu lagi berurusannya."

"Apa? Kau memintaku apa? Tapi Senna temanku! Jika memang terjadi sesuatu padanya aku harus menolongnya..."

"Kita bahkan tidak tahu dia ada dimana. Bagaimana caranya kau mau menolong dia?"

"Kita punya petunjuk. Bukankah kau bilang kau akan mencari tahu tentang kenalan dokter ayahmu itu?"

Ichigo terdiam ketika Rukia menyebutkan dokter yang jadi satu-satunya petunjuk mengenai keberadaan teman Rukia itu.

"Sebaiknya kita tidak perlu berurusan dengan dokter itu."

"Kau tahu sesuatu? Apa... apa kau sudah menemukan dokter itu?"

"Rukia, dengarkan aku. Kita tidak perlu terlibat hal-hal yang akan membahayakan kita. Jadi sebaiknya mulai sekarang kita harus menghentikan semua pencarian temanmu itu."

"Kau tahu sesuatu dan tidak mau memberitahuku? Ichigo... Senna adalah temanku. Setidaknya aku ingin tahu keadaannya sekarang seperti apa? Ditambah lagi—"

"Apa kau sungguh berpikir orang yang masih hidup akan menakutimu di dalam mimpi dan terus mengganggumu dalam halusinasi seperti itu?"

Rukia benar-benar terdiam dan tanpa sadar menitikkan air matanya. Rukia sampai kehilangan kata-katanya saat Ichigo mengatakan hal seperti itu padanya. Tentang teman baiknya.

"Kau berpikir... Senna sudah... Senna... Senna sudah..." Rukia bahkan tak bisa mengatakannya dengan benar apa yang ada di dalam kepalanya.

"Aku tidak berpikir dia sudah meninggal atau apa. Tapi perlu kau pikirkan, orang yang masih hidup mana mungkin datang ke dalam mimpi orang lain dan menakutinya seperti ini. Sesuatu yang kau lihat di dalam mimpi dan kau dengar itu hanya bayangan brengsek yang berusaha mengganggumu. Apa kau mengerti? Untuk itulah kita harus menyingkirkannya."

Rukia kembali terdiam.

Tentu, mana mungkin Senna sampai melakukan hal yang menakutkan seperti itu kepada Rukia. Senna adalah teman baiknya. Dan lagi, Ichigo benar, mungkin itu adalah bayangan-bayangan sialan yang selama ini terus mengganggu kehidupan Rukia.

"Sekarang kau bisa kembali tenang dan beristirahat bukan?"

Rukia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, aku akan memanggil kakakmu—"

Saat Ichigo akan melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Rukia, tiba-tiba Rukia kembali menariknya dengan erat.

"Bisakah kau tetap di sini? Aku ingin kau menutup mataku seperti yang kau lakukan tadi siang. Kurasa aku bisa langsung tertidur."

"Apa kau menganggap tanganku ini penutup mata untukmu tidur?"

"Kau punya tangan ajaib yang bisa menghapus hal-hal mengerikan yang terjadi padaku. Kalau aku punya kekuatan seperti itu, aku tidak perlu bergantung begini banyak padamu."

Rukia sadar kalau kata-katanya terdengar sangat aneh dan terlonjak kaget dengan sendirinya. Begitu menoleh ke arah Ichigo, laki-laki berambut orange itu menatap Rukia dengan ekspresi yang sangat kebingungan.

"M-maksudku... kau bisa menghilangkan mereka seperti penyihir! Dan lagi kau sudah berjanji akan menjaga dan melindungiku kan? Aku tidak bergantung denganmu begitu banyak kok!" kata Rukia salah tingkah.

"Hah? Memang aku bilang apa? Dan lagi, kapan aku berjanji akan menjaga dan melindungimu? Kau itu bukan seorang putri tahu!"

"Aku tahu, jadi buatlah ini mudah dan lakukan apa yang kukatakan. Kau membuat kepalaku sakit karena kau mengoceh saja!"

"Aku? Bukannya kau sendiri yang mengoceh daritadi? Kau bahkan bersikap manja dan menyebalkan seperti ini dengan banyak permintaanmu itu! Hei, kau dengar tidak?"

Rukia dengan cuek mengambil satu tangan Ichigo dan menutup matanya sendiri dengan tangan itu lalu mengambil posisi tidur yang nyaman untuknya.

Tapi anehnya, Ichigo membiarkan itu walaupun dirinya terus mengoceh karena Rukia tidak mendengarkannya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Begitu Ichigo keluar dari kamar Rukia, ternyata di luar sudah menunggu Hisana dan Byakuya.

Sepertinya mereka sangat cemas pada Rukia. Mereka bahkan begitu lega karena mendengar Rukia sudah tertidur lelap.

Ichigo tampak serba salah harus menyampaikan apa kepada kakak Rukia. Bahkan Ichigo sangat yakin bahwa Hisana saat ini sangat khawatir bukan main. Di saat bersamaan ketika Ichigo akan menjelaskan keadaan Rukia kepada Hisana, Byakuya baru saja datang. Sepertinya dia baru selesai dari pekerjaannya.

"Jadi, katakan... apa benar terjadi sesuatu pada Rukia?" tanya Hisana lagi ketika mereka memilih ujung koridor untuk berbicara.

"Apakah... Anda sudah tahu kondisi Rukia sebenarnya seperti apa?" tanya Ichigo hati-hati.

Hisana tampak terkesiap dan kebingungan.

Ichigo juga serba salah harus memulai darimana karena masalah di luar logika seperti ini sulit untuk diterima. Tapi keadaannya memang seperti itu dan tidak bisa untuk ditolak. Ichigo sendiri juga bingung bagaimana harus memulainya darimana.

"Apa ini berkaitan dengan kesehatannya?" sela Byakuya yang mengambil alih pembicaraan karena Hisana tampak diam dan bingung.

Sepertinya mereka tidak mau membicarakannya jika dilihat dari gelagatnya.

"Aku... sudah tahu kalau Rukia punya kemampuan istimewa."

Hisana sekali lagi tanpa terkejut, sama halnya dengan Byakuya yang menunjukkan ekspresi yang tidak percaya.

Akhirnya Ichigo mengambil keputusan. Ini bukanlah masalah kecil yang mampu mereka selesaikan. Ini masalah serius. Apalagi jika Rukia masih bersikeras ingin mencari teman baiknya itu. Juga berhubungan dengan dokter itu. Ichigo tidak bisa menanganinya sendiri jika terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan.

Ichigo juga berpikir, akan lebih mudah mencari tahu dokter Szayel itu jika Byakuya mau diajak bekerjasama. Dengan posisinya sebagai seorang polisi, akan lebih mudah menyelidiki seseorang tanpa perlu banyak pertimbangan.

Tapi kalau mereka menyetujuinya. Jika tidak, maka Ichigo harus menyerah dan membuat Rukia berhenti memikirkan kemungkinan keadaan temannya itu.

"Maksudmu... Rukia menceritakannya padamu?" tanya Hisana akhirnya.

"Tidak, awalnya dia sama sekali tidak menceritakan apapun padaku. Hal itu... secara tidak sengaja aku ketahui. Selama ini juga Rukia hanya menceritakan hal-hal aneh yang dilihatnya kepadaku. Hanya sebatas itu saja."

"Tapi kenapa Rukia menceritakannya padamu?" timpal Byakuya.

"Karena aku juga memiliki kemampuan yang sama dengan Rukia."

Sekali lagi pasangan suami istri itu terkejut dengan fakta yang mereka dapatkan hari ini.

"Aku tidak bermaksud mengajak Rukia berbuat hal-hal yang aneh. Memang ini sama sekali tidak bisa diterima akal sehat. Tapi hal ini terjadi dan sama sekali tidak bisa kami tolak. Daripada menghindarinya, lebih baik menghadapinya dan mencari tahu bagaimana cara mengatasinya."

Hisana akhirnya menangis setelah Ichigo selesai bicara.

"Belakangan ini dia selalu terlihat tidak sehat... apakah semua ini berhubungan dengan... itu?" tanya Hisana lagi di sela tangisannya.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa memastikannya. Tapi saat ini hal yang utama adalah membuat Rukia merasa nyaman lebih dahulu. Jika kondisinya sudah membaik, aku meminta izin pada kalian untuk membawa Rukia menemui seseorang yang kukenal. Dia mungkin tahu sesuatu untuk mengatasi kemampuan Rukia."

"Apa dia juga bisa menyembuhkan Rukia? Apa dia bisa menghilangkan kemampuan itu?" tanya Byakuya pula.

"Aku tidak menjamin dia bisa. Karena sepengetahuanku... kemampuan ini tidak bisa dihilangkan."

"Jadi maksudmu Rukia akan terjebak selamanya dengan hal-hal seperti ini?" lanjut Hisana.

Ichigo ragu untuk menjawabnya. Tapi Hisana sudah mengetahuinya dengan melihat wajah Ichigo.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Hari dimana Rukia keluar dari rumah sakit adalah hari libur sekolah.

Kondisi Rukia sekarang sudah jauh lebih baik dan dia bisa kembali ceria seperti biasa.

Perasaan Rukia cukup baik jika Ichigo terus berada di dekatnya seperti ini. Benar-benar tidak ada satupun mahkluk astral itu yang mendatangi Rukia. Terutama wanita di restoran itu. Entah kenapa dia tidak mendatangi Rukia lagi. Ketika Rukia ingin menanyakan kasus wanita hilang yang berkaitan dengan bayangan yang dilihat Rukia itu pada Byakuya, kakak iparnya itu memilih untuk tidak membahasnya.

Kebetulan pula Byakuya bisa menjemput Rukia pulang dengan ditemani oleh Hisana.

Ketika mereka tiba di rumah, Rukia terkejut karena Ichigo sudah muncul di dekat rumahnya.

Ichigo menyapa pasangan suami istri itu dengan sopan, lalu bertanya mengenai kondisi Rukia. Tentu saja dengan bersemangat Rukia memberitahu bahwa hari ini dirinya benar-benar sangat sehat.

Tanpa basa basi lagi, Ichigo langsung mengajak Rukia pergi hari itu juga.

Sebenarnya Rukia bingung kenapa Ichigo tiba-tiba mengajaknya pergi seperti ini. Tapi Rukia melihat bahwa kakak-kakaknya sama sekali tidak keberatan.

Mereka hanya naik bus satu kali kemudian turun di sebuah halte dan berjalan kaki dari sana.

"Nee... kita mau kemana?" tanya Rukia di tengah perjalanan mereka.

"Nanti kau juga tahu."

"Hei, bagaimana kau meminta izin dengan kedua kakakku? Mereka tampak tak keberatan ketika kau mengajakku keluar tadi. Padahal kalau aku pergi sendiri mereka selalu melarangku dan mencemaskan hal yang bukan-bukan."

"Bukankah itu artinya mereka benar-benar menyayangimu. Mereka hanya tidak mau terjadi hal buruk karena kecerobohanmu."

"Hah? Kau bilang apa? Mana mungkin! Asal kau tahu ya, aku ini setahun lebih tua darimu. Jadi seharusnya kau lebih menghormatiku sebagai senpaimu tahu!"

"Baiklah senpai, kita sudah tiba."

Begitu Rukia melihat ke depan, mereka dihadapkan ke sebuah anak tangga yang jumlahnya bisa membuat pusing kepala. Lalu sebuah gapura merah di ujung tangga dan di puncak tangga.

Ini kan...

"Kuil? Kau mau berdoa di sini?"

"Ya, berdoa untuk kecerobohanmu. Ayo naik," kata Ichigo malas.

Rukia masih kebingungan bukan main karena mereka tiba-tiba muncul di sini. Apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan oleh Ichigo sehingga membawanya kemari?

Anak tangga kuil ini benar-benar lumayan membuat kaki Rukia pegal.

Setelah menaikinya dengan penuh perjuangan, akhirnya mereka tiba di puncak kuil. Suasananya terlihat sunyi dan sepi.

"Ichigo... kau yakin ada orang di sini?" tanya Rukia.

"Seharusnya dia ada. Kau tunggu sebentar di sini."

"Hah? Kau mau kemana?"

Ichigo tak menjawab Rukia dan memilih pergi mencari sesuatu.

Sekarang apa yang bisa Rukia lakukan di sini?

Rukia pun memilih melihat-lihat sekeliling kuil ini dengan teliti. Tempatnya cukup luas dan ada beberapa bangunan yang tersebar di bagian tanah kuil ini. Di depan mereka ada tempat sembahyang dan kolam kecil.

Tak jauh dari sana, ada sebuah pohon yang amat besar. Pohon itu dilingkari dengan untaian berwarna putih. Apakah itu salah satu pohon keramat?

Rukia pun terbawa untuk menuju ke sana demi melihat pohon besar itu.

Setelah persis berada di depan pohon itu, perasaan Rukia jadi begitu tenang. Tiba-tiba saja angin bertiup lembut di sekitarnya. Rukia tahu jika pohon besar seperti ini pasti begitu teduh dan sejuk, tapi kali ini cukup berbeda.

Rukia pun memutuskan untuk menyentuh pohon itu.

"Tolong hati-hati menyentuh pohon itu."

Belum sempat tangan Rukia menyentuh kulit pohon itu, sebuah suara mengagetkannya hingga membuat Rukia nyaris melompat karena kaget.

Ada seorang laki-laki yang berpenampilan seperti biksu mendekati Rukia. Laki-laki itu tersenyum hangat kepada Rukia seraya mendekatinya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak tahu kalau pohon ini tidak boleh disentuh..." ujar Rukia kemudian.

"Bukannya tidak boleh disentuh, tapi ini adalah pohon yang dianggap suci di kuil ini. Usianya sudah lebih dari 100 tahun, tapi dia masih mampu bertahan. Ketika menyentuhnya, kau harus berhati-hati karena pohon ini memiliki kekuatan yang cukup magis."

"Kekuatan... magis?" ulang Rukia.

"Kau memiliki aura magis yang cukup besar."

"Hah?"

"Apa yang membawamu kemari gadis muda?"

"Eh? Aku... aku menunggu temanku di sini."

"Temanmu?"

"Pendeta Ukitake!"

Suara Ichigo terdengar begitu dekat. Ketika Rukia melihatnya, temannya itu langsung berlari mendekati mereka.

Pendeta?

"Ternyata Anda di sini, aku mencari Anda tadi," sapa Ichigo."

"Kurosaki-kun, sudah lama tidak melihatmu. Apa kabarmu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Sepertinya aku benar-benar sudah lama tidak kemari."

"Apa yang membawamu kemari?"

Pendeta...?

Dia benar-benar terlihat sangat ramah.

"Ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan."

Pendeta itu seakan mengerti bahkan sebelum Ichigo menjelaskannya.

"Baiklah, tolong ikut saya."

Pendeta itu kemudian berbalik dan berjalan pergi.

Sepertinya baik Ichigo dan Pendeta bernama Ukitake itu saling mengenal satu sama lainnya. Apa sebelumnya Ichigo ini memang sering datang ke kuil ini?

"Apa kau pengikut pendeta?" bisik Rukia ketika mereka hanya berjalan mengikuti Pendeta Ukitake di depan mereka.

"Haa?"

"Pendeta itu kenalanmu? Bagaimana kau bisa berkenalan dengan seorang pendeta? Kau sungguh-sungguh ingin jadi pendeta? Biksu?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu itu! Diam saja," gerutu Ichigo.

Rukia memberengut ketika Ichigo tidak meresponnya seperti yang dia inginkan.

Mereka tiba di sebuah ruangan besar. Ruangan ini berada di sebuah rumah tradisional yang tepat berada di belakang kuil ini. Ada begitu banyak koridor dan ruangan. Tapi kenapa Rukia tidak melihat satu pun orang di sini?

"Biasanya tempat ini penuh dengan murid-murid yang ingin menjadi biksu. Hari ini mereka menghabiskan liburan di Kyoto. Jadi hanya aku sendiri di sini," jelas Ukitake tiba-tiba.

Rukia terkejut karena Ukitake memberitahunya hal yang tepat berada di dalam kepalanya.

Ukitake kemudian menyilakan Ichigo dan Rukia duduk di ruangan besar itu. Ukitake sendiri mengambil tempat duduk tepat di depan mereka.

"Nah, apa yang ingin kalian tanyakan?"

Ichigo kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kantung kecil dari dalam jaketnya dan menyerahkannya kepada Ukitake.

Ukitake langsung mengambilnya dan membuka isi kantung itu.

"Tali gelang itu lepas, tapi aku tidak bisa menyambungkannya kembali. Mungkin... Pendeta tahu sesuatu."

Pendeta itu tersenyum kecil ketika melihat butiran manik merah yang keluar dari kantung itu. Rukia terkesiap. Itu adalah gelang Ichigo yang selalu dipinjamkan kepada Rukia. Jadi benar gelang itu putus...

Bagaimana bisa putus?

"Apa masih bisa diperbaiki?" tanya Ichigo ketika Ukitake hanya melihat butiran manik itu.

"Aku akan memperbaikinya untukmu, kau bisa datang kemari besok."

"Besok?"

"Ya. Dan tolong gadis yang bersamamu juga ikut. Aku akan memberikan gelang yang sama untuknya."

"Aku?" celetuk Rukia.

Ichigo diam sambil menoleh ke arah Rukia. Rukia sendiri bingung kenapa dirinya dikaitkan dengan hal ini.

"Sepertinya... aku tidak perlu mendapatkan gelang yang sama..." kata Rukia pula.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Ukitake yang ditujukan kepada Rukia.

"Aku? Kuchiki Rukia..."

"Kuchiki-san, apa kau tahu kalau kau memiliki aura kematian?"

Hah?

Seketika itu pula Rukia merasa merinding bukan main. Dirinya tertegun tak percaya mendengar kata-kata pendeta itu.

"Aura... kematian?" ulang Rukia.

"Sebelum ini apa kau pernah mengalami peristiwa yang membuatmu hampir kehilangan nyawamu?"

"Aku... memang pernah kecelakaan dan koma dalam waktu yang lama..."

"Saat itu kau pasti sangat dekat dengan kematian. Atau mungkin kau bisa saja akan meninggal. Tapi karena suatu hal, nyawamu bisa selamat. Tapi walaupun selamat, kau tidak bisa menghindari kematian begitu saja. Jika kau lengah, kemungkinan kematian itu akan menghampirimu lagi."

Rukia lagi-lagi terdiam. Dirinya tak tahu harus berkata apalagi.

"Karena hal itu, aura magismu terbuka jauh lebih besar daripada orang biasa kebanyakan. Hal-hal yang kau lihat setelah kau selamat dari maut itu, adalah salah satu alasan kenapa kau memiliki aura kematian. Jika kau semakin dekat dengan mereka atau mereka semakin dekat padamu, kau bisa celaka. Karena mereka menginginkan orang-orang sepertimu yang bisa merasakan kehadiran mereka," lanjut Ukitake.

"Mereka itu...?"

Rukia tak bisa berkata apapun lagi.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Szayel sudah membereskan tugasnya hari ini di rumah sakit.

Untuk bulan ini, dia sudah menyelesaikan banyak hal tapi sama sekali tidak punya kesempatan untuk menikmati hobinya. Tapi lagipula, akhir bulan ini dia bisa mengambil cuti kembali.

Beberapa hal juga harus dia urus karena hobinya itu mulai mendatangkan keuntungan untuknya. Karena ternyata ada beberapa orang yang ikut tertarik dengan dunia yang sama dengan Szayel. Mereka bahkan berani membayar mahal jika Szayel bisa memberikan persis seperti yang mereka inginkan.

Jujur saja, sebenarnya Szayel melakukan hobinya itu untuk dirinya sendiri dan memenuhi keinginannya. Tapi ternyata begitu Szayel masuk ke sebuah situs yang menawarkan jasanya, ada beberapa yang berminat. Tentu saja, hobi yang digelutinya ini termasuk hobi yang langka.

Sepertinya Szayel harus mengunjungi tempat istimewanya lagi.

Tapi begitu teringat dengan tempat istimewanya, entah kenapa Szayel teringat dengan sosok pemuda yang mendatanginya waktu itu.

Setelah diingat-ingat lagi, sebelum ini Szayel sempat bertemu dengan tetangganya di Seireitei itu dan mengatakan kalau ada dua anak SMA yang mencarinya.

Saat itu Szayel tidak begitu memikirkannya karena Szayel tidak pernah memiliki urusan dengan orang lain bahkan anak SMA. Kalau benar yang mendatanginya waktu itu dan anak SMA yang mencarinya di Seireitei adalah orang yang sama...

Tapi kenapa dia mencari Szayel?

Szayel bahkan tidak pernah mengenalnya atau pun pernah bertemu. Apa salah satu pasiennya?

Szayel mungkin tidak ingat dengan semua pasiennya, tapi sepertinya anak itu tidak mencari Szayel karena profesi Szayel.

Dia mencari hal pribadi yang berhubungan dengan Szayel.

Adopsi?

Tunggu... kenapa anak itu menanyakan hal adopsi tiba-tiba kepada Szayel?

Tidak mungkin...

Sial! Kenapa Szayel baru menyadarinya sekarang?

Apa anak itu... tahu sesuatu?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Setelah bertemu dengan Ukitake, Rukia lebih banyak diam. Bahkan pikirannya jadi bercabang kemana-mana. Dirinya benar-benar tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Atau...

Apa ini masuk akal?

Apa dia harus percaya hal-hal tidak logis seperti ini?

Apa ini mimpi?

"Awas Rukia!"

Ichigo dengan sigap menarik lengan Rukia untuk menjauh dari tengah jalan karena sebuah mobil nyaris menyerempetnya.

Walaupun Ichigo menariknya, tapi Rukia sama sekali tidak terkejut bahkan bergerak sedikit pun. Sekarang Ichigo bertanya-tanya apakah gadis ini masih hidup atau tidak.

Memang tingkahnya sedikit aneh setelah bertemu dengan Ukitake tadi. Ichigo juga sebenarnya tidak berharap Ukitake akan memberitahu Rukia sebanyak itu. Tapi Ichigo juga tidak yakin jika harus menyembunyikannya. Rukia sudah tahu kondisinya seperti itu, jadi akan lebih baik jika dia tahu kalau dia tidak berhati-hati maka akan menjadi malapetaka untuknya.

Terlebih lagi dia memang orang yang ceroboh dan sembarangan.

"Hei, kau masih hidup atau tidak?"

Ichigo berhenti berjalan dan menghalangi Rukia dengan berdiri di depan gadis itu. Rukia hampir menabrak Ichigo kalau Ichigo tidak menghentikan kepalanya yang terus menunduk ke bawah.

"Oh... apa kita sudah sampai di rumah?" tanya Rukia dengan ekspresi linglung.

Ichigo terdiam. Wajahnya Rukia kembali terlihat pucat. Padahal sebelum sampai ke kuil tadi, wajahnya masih terlihat segar dan baik-baik saja.

"Ada apa? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ichigo akhirnya.

Rukia kemudian tiba-tiba diam. Suasana begitu hening di antara mereka berdua. Hingga akhirnya tiba-tiba air mata menetes jatuh dari sudut mata Rukia. Tentu saja Ichigo langsung terkejut bukan main.

"Hei..."

"Apa aku akan mati? Apa aku... akan segera mati?" lirih Rukia.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Kau tidak apa-apa bukan? Kenapa kau berpikir kau akan mati?"

"Ichigo... kenapa aku merasa takut sekali? Aku belum ingin mati di usia yang masih semuda ini... aku harus bagaimana?" isak Rukia.

"Tidak akan ada seorang pun yang membiarkanmu mati. Siapapun tidak akan membiarkanmu mati. Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

"Tapi pendeta itu bilang bahwa aku mungkin akan mati lagi! Aku harus bagaimana? Aku tidak tahu bagaimana menghadapi kenyataan ini?! Kenapa harus aku?!"

Rukia menangis semakin kencang hingga membuat Ichigo bingung menghadapinya. Ini pertama kali Ichigo melihat seorang gadis menangis di depannya seperti ini. Tentu saja Ichigo tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghentikannya.

Akhirnya Ichigo mengambil satu tangan Rukia yang sedari tadi digunakannya untuk menghapus air mata yang terus turun di pipinya itu. Rukia sempat berhenti menangis walaupun dirinya masih sesegukan luar biasa.

"Kau tidak akan mati secepat itu. Walaupun kau akan mati, aku akan memastikannya kalau hal itu tidak akan datang secepat ini. Kau akan menghabiskan semua waktu mudamu dan menikmati hidupmu dengan baik. Bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang kalau kau akan baik-baik saja jika mendengarkan aku?"

"Mendengarkan... mu?" ulang Rukia.

"Benar. Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya dari awal, jika kau ingin berteman denganku, kau harus mendengarkan aku. Bukankah selama ini, jika kau berada di dekatku kau akan baik-baik saja?"

"Tapi... jika aku melakukan itu terus... aku akan bergantung denganmu... terlalu banyak..." lirih Rukia.

"Bukankah itu gunanya seorang teman? Kau bisa bergantung sebanyak apapun pada temanmu. Karena itulah tugas seorang teman bukan?"

Mendengar kata-kata Ichigo, Rukia berusaha tersenyum lagi meskipun wajahnya masih basah dan ingusnya masih menyangkut di hidungnya.

"Kalau begitu kau harus bertanggungjawab padaku!" seru Rukia.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu bertanggungjawab?"

"Kau harus menjadi temanku seumur hidupku tahu!"

"Hah? Kau serius ingin merepotkanku seumur hidup?"

"Bukankah itu gunanya teman? Memangnya aku tidak boleh merepotkan temanku sendiri? Itu kan tugas seorang teman!"

"Kau pintar sekali memutarbalikan kata-kata ya?"

Rukia pun akhirnya tersenyum lebar.

Ichigo juga jadi ikut tertawa pendek melihat senyum berwajah bodoh milik Rukia itu.

Walaupun mereka saling tersenyum seperti itu, tapi Ichigo belum juga melepaskan pegangannya pada tangan Rukia.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hola minna!

Akhirnya ada waktu untuk update juga ya hehehe.

Beberapa fic mudah-mudahan bisa saya uplod juga nanti. Saya berencana mendaur ulang beberapa fic, jadi ada fic yang harus saya hapus.

Oh ya, di fic ini sekali lagi saya tekankan kemungkinan romancenya sedikit sekali. Karena saya pengen membuat unsur friendshipnya begitu kental di sini. Jadi kalaupun memang ada romance, saya pengen bikin hubungan yang murni dan manis khas anak sekolah banget.

Ok saatnya membalas review...

Airufjsk : makasih udah review senpai... makasih banyak ya semangatnya heheh ini udah update lagi loh...

Nad-Ru15 : makasih udah review senpai... iyup kemungkinan gelangnya mirip begitu, karena biasanya kan kalo jimat berbentuk gelang itu kan gak banyak model hehehe. Eh iya ada beberapa typo emang, susah banget ngilanginnya meski udah di liat berulang kali...

Yuliita : makasih udah review senpai... iya udah lanjut nih hehehe

Rahma az 731 : makasih udah review senpai... ahaha iya sengaja emang dibikin banyak rahasia soalnya kan emang genrenya begitu hehehe

Izumi Kagawa : makasih udah review senpai... sedikit spoiler nih, kalo masalah senna udah dibahas, berarti udah semakin dekat dengan konflik dan klimaks itu hehehe iya hiks... sedih banget harus kehilangan banyak foto yang memuat enam tahun hidup saya tuh hikss...

Loly jun : makasih udah review senpai... iyup, malah saya lebih merinding karena bikinnya tengah malem gitu hiiiii...

Azura Kuchiki : makasih udah review senpai... ahahahah koreksi sebenarnya mereka berdua belum ada perasaan apapun sebenarnya. Kayak ambigu gitu ya jadinya hehehe

Riyuzaky L Ichiruki : makasih udah review senpai... iya ini udah lanjut lagi kok hehehe

Vryheid : makasih udah review senpai... makasih semangatnya hehehe iya ini udah lanjut heheh

Guest : makasih udah review senpai... iya makasih banyak nih heheh ini udah lanjut lagi hehehe

Tutia08 : makasih udah review senpai... iya soalnya saya lagi coba-coba bikin genre ini soalnya ini yang pertama. Kalo misalnya saya berhasil bikin ada kemungkinan nyoba lagi dan ditambah lagi sama thriller gitu hehehe makasih udah baca ya heheh

Khairinnisa1812 : makasih udah review senpai... iya ini udah lanjut heheheh

Rukichigo : makasih udah review senpai... sebenarnya kalo sebenarnya nih mereka tuh belum ada rasa sama sekali. jadi pure cuma rasa kepedulian aja heheh makasih semangatnya hehehe

Hendrik Widyawati : makasih udah review senpai... sebenarnya semua yang ditulis di dalam fic ini pasti ada hubungannya, makanya ditunggu aja ya biar penasaran hehehe

Makasih yang udah ngeluangin waktu untuk fic saya...

Jaa Nee!


	7. Demon Is Appear

_**Hola Minna, ketemu lagi dengan fic saya.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Tite Kubo**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **RATE : M For Safe**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Warning : OOC, AU, Misstypo**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Attention : Fic ini hanyalah fiksi belaka. Apabila terdapat kesamaan atau kemiripan situasi dan karakter atau apapun itu dengan cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun adalah tidak disengaja. Mohon maklum, heheheh**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Semenjak Rukia sudah berbaikan dengan Ichigo, perasaan Rukia jadi jauh lebih baik dan lega. Setidaknya Rukia tidak lagi harus berhadapan dengan hal yang mengerikan itu sendirian lagi.

Tapi Rukia merasa bahwa Hisana sedikit terlalu peduli dengan Ichigo. Karena entah sejak kapan, Hisana mulai menanyakan perihal Ichigo. Walaupun mereka bertetangga, tapi rasanya sebelum ini Hisana tidak pernah menunjukkan secara terang-terangan seperti ini. Rukia sendiri merasa aneh bukan main, tapi karena tidak ada masalah sama sekali Rukia jadi tenang saja. Itu memudahkan untuk Rukia melakukan banyak hal jika Rukia menjual nama Ichigo pada kakak-kakaknya.

Setidaknya kedua kakaknya itu sudah lebih banyak percaya pada Ichigo ketimbang dirinya sendiri.

Ah, rasanya jadi tidak adil. Kenapa sepertinya mereka lebih senang kalau Rukia menceritakan lebih banyak soal Ichigo ketimbang dirinya?

Pulang sekolah hari ini, Ichigo langsung mengajak Rukia untuk pergi lagi ke kuil dimana mereka terakhir mampir.

"Sebenarnya... kau tahu kuil itu darimana?" tanya Rukia penasaran di tengah perjalanan mereka sepulang sekolah ini.

"Ibuku sering membawaku ke sana dulu. Saat itu aku masih kecil, jadi tidak begitu ingat banyak hal."

"Benarkah? Kenapa ibumu pergi ke kuil yang penuh misteri begitu?"

"Misteri? Apa maksudmu?"

"Hanya saja... kenapa di kuil seperti itu ada pohon tua mengerikan di sana?"

"Pohon tua mengerikan?"

"Kata pendeta itu, pohon itu sudah berusia lebih dari beratus tahun dan sangat suci. Aku jadi penasaran..."

Ichigo diam sejenak dan mengingat-ingat soal pohon yang dikatakan oleh Rukia itu. Pohon besar misterius yang berumur ratusan tahun?

"Ah, pohon itu..." gumam Ichigo akhirnya setelah dirinya sedikit mengingat sesuatu.

"Kan? Apa menurutmu pohon itu tidak terlalu mengerikan untuk berada di kuil?"

"Aku ingat pohon itu ketika aku masih kecil. Saat itu aku dilarang menyentuhnya. Tapi karena aku penasaran diam-diam aku menyentuhnya dan..." 

Ichigo menghentikan kata-katanya sendiri.

Saat itu dirinya masih agak kecil untuk mengingat banyak hal detail mengenai masa kanak-kanaknya dulu. Tapi saat mengingat mengenai pohon yang dikatakan Rukia itu, Ichigo jadi mengingat sesuatu tanpa disengaja.

Hari itu Ichigo datang bersama ibunya ke kuil itu untuk berdoa. Masaki meninggalkan Ichigo sebentar di halaman kuil untuk menemui pendeta kenalannya, yaitu Ukitake. Karena bosan menunggu, Ichigo berkeliling kuil sebentar dan menemukan pohon itu.

Penasaran, Ichigo mencoba menyentuhnya tanpa diketahui oleh orang lain. Tapi setelah menyentuhnya itu Ichigo merasa sedikit aneh.

Saat Ichigo akan menyentuh pohon itu sekali lagi, Ichigo ditemukan oleh biksu yang berada di sana dan memarahi Ichigo saat akan menyentuhnya. Sejak hari itu, Ichigo jadi bisa melihat hal-hal yang menakutkan itu.

"Apa karena pohon itu?" gumam Ichigo lagi setelah mengingat semua kenangan yang melintas di pikirannya.

"Hah? Apa? Kenapa?" tanya Rukia penasaran.

Ichigo hanya menoleh ke arah Rukia dan diam saja. Kebetulan saat itu mereka sudah tiba di komplek kuil dan bersiap akan menaiki ratusan anak tangga yang melelahkan itu.

Tepat ketika mereka tiba di puncak anak tangga, ternyata Ukitake sudah ada di sana sembari menyapu dedaunan yang runtuh di halaman utama kuil. Langsung saja Ukitake menyambut mereka datang.

Hari ini Rukia melihat ada beberapa biksu di kuil ini. Seperti yang dikatakan oleh Ukitake ketika mereka tiba di sini pertama kali. Kuil ini memiliki beberapa murid yang ingin belajar keagamaan lebih banyak.

"Ini gelangmu yang sudah kuperbaiki," ujar Ukitake seraya menyerahkan kembali gelang manik merah milik Ichigo.

Ichigo pun menerimanya dan memperhatikan dengan seksama gelangnya dulu itu.

"Dan ini untukmu," Ukitake juga menyerahkan sebuah gelang manik berwarna hitam kepada Rukia.

"Huh? Warnanya lain dengan milik Ichigo," kata Rukia spontan.

Ukitake hanya tersenyum menanggapi kata-kata Rukia itu. Walaupun begitu, Rukia tetap memasang gelang manik itu di tangannya dengan segera. Gelangnya begitu pas di pergelangan tangannya dan warnanya menjadi sangat cantik ketika bersanding dengan kulit putihnya.

"Pendeta, ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu," sela Ichigo tiba-tiba.

"Silahkan."

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingat kapan tepatnya aku menerima gelang ini dari ibuku. Tapi saat itu, aku menerima gelang ini karena aku bisa melihat roh-roh itu. Apakah Pendeta tahu... bagaimana aku bisa melihat mereka?"

"Sepertinya ibumu tidak memberitahumu sesuatu."

"Sesuatu...?" ulang Ichigo tak yakin.

Apa benar sesuatu terjadi hingga Ichigo tak tahu selama ini?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Szayel menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan panti asuhan tempat dimana dirinya menjadi penyumbang tetap. Hanya saja, informasinya sebagai penyumbang tetap dirahasiakan dari panti asuhan ini selain kepala panti asuhan yang mengetahuinya.

Begitu Szayel memasuki panti asuhan itu, beberapa anak tampak menyambutnya dengan wajah bingung. Tentu saja, selama ini Szayel tidak pernah secara langsung bertatap muka dengan semua anak di panti asuhan ini. Szayel hanya mengetahui mereka dari foto-foto yang ditunjukkan oleh kepala panti ini padanya.

Namun, Szayel tetap memasang wajah tersenyum dan ramah kepada semua anak-anak yang dia temui di panti asuhan ini.

Sebenarnya Szayel merasa senang bisa menemukan panti asuhan di tempat terpencil seperti ini. Jauh dari keramaian dan berada di kota kecil yang tidak mudah dijangkau oleh orang luar. Bahkan keberadaan panti asuhan ini pun cukup sulit untuk diketahui jika tidak sengaja mencarinya.

Selagi Szayel menunggu di ruang kepala panti, Szayel kembali melihat-lihat beberapa anak yang bermain di halaman belakang panti. Posisi yang tepat menghadap ke ruangan kepala panti ini. Ada beberapa anak perempuan lagi yang mulai memasuki usia remaja mereka.

"Anda di sini, Tuan?"

Suara Unohana membuyarkan lamunan Szayel.

Szayel pun langsung menoleh kepada Unohana, selaku kepala panti asuhan ini. Dirinya pun menyambut kedatangan Unohana. Mereka pun akhirnya duduk berhadapan di meja tamu yang disediakan di ruangan ini.

"Apa kabar Anda, Nyonya Unohana? Sepertinya panti asuhan ini berjalan sangat baik dibawah Anda," buka Szayel.

Wajah Unohana tak menampakkan sedikit pun keceriaan ketika berhadapan langsung dengan Szayel ini. Tapi kemudian Unohana mencoba bertahan sebaik mungkin dengan memberikan senyum seadanya kepada pria ini.

"Tidak biasanya Anda sengaja datang sendirian kemari. Apakah ada sesuatu yang perlu saya bantu di sini? Atau... ada sesuatu yang Anda butuhkan lagi?" ujar Unohana.

Szayel tersenyum lebar sembari menatap Unohana dengan serius.

"Seperti biasa, Anda sama sekali tidak bisa diajak berbincang santai denganku. Padahal Anda tahu kalau akulah penyumbang tetap di panti asuhan ini."

Unohana kemudian memilih diam. Tidak ada apapun yang bisa dia bantah untuk itu.

Orang ini memang seperti malaikat penyelamat untuknya dan panti asuhannya, tapi di saat bersamaan, dia seperti iblis penghancur yang berniat jahat kepadanya dan panti asuhannya.

"Baiklah, aku akan langsung saja kepada intinya. Apakah kau memberitahu sesuatu mengenai informasiku kepada orang lain di luar panti asuhan ini?"

Unohana sempat berdetak kaget, tapi sebisa mungkin dirinya mengendalikan ekspresi wajahnya agar tidak terlalu kentara.

"Apa maksud Tuan?"

"Jika kau memberitahuku secara jujur dan jelas kepadaku mengenai hal ini, aku akan menganggapnya tidak pernah terjadi. Tapi jika kau berusaha menutupi sesuatu dariku... kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi padamu dan semua orang yang ada di panti asuhan ini kan?"

Unohana tidak bisa diam lebih lama lagi. Dirinya memiliki banyak pertimbangan. Saat ini, Unohana tidak bisa memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Ada puluhan orang yang harus dia pikirkan sebelum dirinya.

"Salah satu mantan anak panti asuhanku berkunjung kemari bulan lalu. Dia ingin bertemu dengan temannya yang telah diadopsi dulu. Aku hanya memberitahunya alamat Tuan tempat dimana anak itu diadopsi. Mereka dulu adalah teman satu kamar saat di panti asuhan ini. Jadi kupikir—"

"Jadi... ada anak perempuan lain yang tidak kuketahui dulu di sini?" potong Szayel.

"Anak itu sudah lebih dulu ditemukan oleh keluarga kandungnya sebelum Tuan sempat melihatnya. Aku tidak bisa menghalangi keluarganya untuk membawa dia karena mereka adalah walinya yang sah. Dan kupikir itu..."

Karena Unohana berpikir anak itu akan jauh lebih berbahagia bersama keluarga kandungnya sendiri daripada tinggal lebih lama di panti asuhan ini. Bahkan jauh di dalam lubuk hati Unohana, dirinya benar-benar berterima kasih karena anak itu bisa ditemukan oleh keluarganya lebih cepat.

"Seharusnya kau memperlihatkan anak itu lebih dulu kepadaku sebelum kau menyerahkannya kepada keluarga kandungnya, bukan begitu? Karena biar bagaimanapun, aku sempat memberi makan anak itu."

Unohana tidak bisa berkutik lagi dan memilih kembali diam.

"Tapi yah... dia juga sudah bukan bagian dari sini lagi. Jadi, aku ingin memberimu peringatan kali ini. Jangan pernah memberitahu apapun mengenai anak yang sudah kuadopsi dari sini. Apalagi informasi mengenai diriku. Kau harus mendengarkannya jika tidak ingin hal buruk terjadi di sini kan?"

"Tuan, aku membiarkanmu mengadopsi anak-anak yang kau inginkan di sini karena kau berani menjamin kebahagiaan dan kesejahteraan mereka. Jika kau sungguh berniat baik pada mereka, kenapa aku tidak boleh memberitahu keberadaan mereka kepada orang yang peduli pada mereka? Seharusnya Tuan merasa senang karena ada orang lain yang peduli pada anak-anak di sini selain aku."

"Apakah... orang yang peduli pada mereka itu... mampu menjamin kebahagiaan dan kesejahteraan mereka? Kalau kau pikir mereka yang peduli itu lebih mampu daripada aku... lalu kenapa kau tetap setuju saat aku mengadopsi anak-anakmu?"

Unohana terus berubah diam setiap kali orang ini menembaknya dengan pertanyaan seperti ini.

"Karena kau tidak yakin mereka yang peduli itu bisa menjamin bukan? Jadi, kusarankan padamu... lebih baik kau tutup mulutmu sebelum kau berpikir yang jernih. Saat ini kita menjalankan bisnis yang diberi nama take and give. Aku memberikan apa yang kau butuhkan, dan aku mendapatkan apa yang inginkan. Bukankah itu sederhana? Jadi, kau harus memilih sekarang. Tetap bertahan denganku, atau berhenti mulai dari sekarang."

Seusai mengatakan hal itu, Szayel berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan langsung pergi meninggalkan ruangan Unohana.

Sekarang masalah di panti asuhan ini beres.

Berikutnya, Szayel harus mencari tahu siapa anak-anak SMA yang mencarinya waktu itu.

Meskipun Szayel sudah mengantongi satu nama, tapi menurut tetangga sekitarnya yang mencarinya adalah dua anak SMA. Mereka sepasang laki-laki dan perempuan. Apakah perempuan yang dimaksud adalah teman anak panti asuhan yang diadopsi oleh Szayel itu?

Siapa kira-kira anak perempuan itu?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Sepertinya ibumu tidak mengatakan sesuatu padamu bukan?"

"Mengatakan... apa?"

"Kau bisa melihat semua arwah itu setelah kau menyentuh pohon suci itu."

Ichigo tertegun mendengar kata-kata dari Ukitake.

"A... apa?" lirih Ichigo tak percaya.

"Hari dimana ibumu meninggal... adalah hari dimana ibumu menyelamatkanmu. Beberapa hari sebelum kematiannya, ibumu sempat datang kemari dan memberitahu bahwa ada arwah jahat yang mencoba mengganggumu. Arwah itu ingin mencelakaimu, makanya ibumu datang kemari untuk meminta jimat padaku. Gelang yang kau miliki hingga hari ini adalah benda terakhir yang ibumu berikan untuk putra tersayangnya."

Ichigo tak bisa berkata apapun lagi setelah Ukitake akhirnya menjelaskan semua itu.

Ukitake melanjutkan pula bahwa gelang itu membuat Ichigo mampu menghalau arwah jahat mendekatinya. Tapi sebenarnya Ichigo memiliki kemampuan misterius yang mampu membuatnya melenyapkan semua arwah yang mengganggunya. Hanya saja kekuatan yang Ichigo miliki terlalu besar dan mampu memancing kedatangan arwah lain lebih banyak untuk mendekatinya.

Karena hal itulah, Masaki meminta Ukitake membuatkan jimat yang mampu menolong Ichigo dari semua situasi itu.

Tidak heran walau tanpa gelang manik merah itu Ichigo masih bisa melenyapkan semua pengganggu itu. Tapi Ukitake pun menambahkan bahwa kekuatan yang Ichigo miliki tidak baik untuk dimiliki oleh manusia macam Ichigo. Hal itu bisa membuatnya menjadi manusia yang tidak bisa menjalani hidupnya dengan normal. Karena itulah Masaki memberikan gelang manik merah itu pada Ichigo. Agar putranya bisa menjalani hidup dengan baik.

Tapi ternyata setelah semua itu... Ichigo menyadari satu hal selama ini.

Dirinyalah yang menyebabkan ibunya meninggal.

Jika saja hari itu Ichigo mendengarkan kata-kata ibunya untuk tidak pergi keluar di malam hari, mungkin hingga hari ini ibunya masih hidup.

Jika saja waktu itu Ichigo tidak berlarian mendekati jalan raya, mungkin ibunya tidak akan berakhir mengenaskan menjadi korban tabrak lari.

"Kau sudah selesai bicara dengan Kepala Pendeta itu?"

Karena pembicaraan mengenal mendiang ibu Ichigo, Rukia memutuskan untuk pergi lebih dulu dan menunggu di tangga paling bawah kuil itu. Rukia hanya merasa tidak pantas untuk ikut mendengarkan mengenai keluarga Ichigo.

Ichigo baru sadar dirinya sudah pergi dari kuil itu ketika mendengar suara Rukia yang menyapanya. Rukia berdiri di depannya dengan wajah yang tersenyum padanya.

Tapi saat ini Ichigo malah melihat wajah ibunya yang tersenyum ke arahnya dengan begitu tulus.

"Kaa-san..." lirih Ichigo.

"Hah? Kau... bilang apa barusan?" tanya Rukia bingung.

Terlebih lagi dengan ekspresi wajah Ichigo yang terlihat sangat aneh.

"Kaa-san... maafkan aku..." gumam Ichigo.

Seketika itu pula Ichigo menangis sejadi-jadinya sembari menundukkan kepalanya. Ichigo menangis begitu keras dan pilu. Tentu saja membuat Rukia panik bukan main.

Rukia berusaha mendekati Ichigo dan bertanya ada apa, tapi Ichigo terus menangis.

Hingga akhirnya, mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke tempat yang sedikit sepi, dekat dari kuil itu. Rukia menemukan pinggir sungai yang cukup sepi dilalui orang. Ichigo duduk sambil menekuk kakinya di pinggir sungai itu sembari melamun.

Rukia hanya mengawasi dari belakang takut kalau-kalau Ichigo bertindak aneh.

Setelah Rukia yakin keadaan aman, Rukia perlahan mendekati Ichigo dengan membawa saputangan dan dua kaleng soda.

"Hei, kau... mau ini?" tawar Rukia kemudian.

Ichigo menoleh ke arahnya tanpa ekspresi, lalu mengambil saputangan Rukia untuk mengeringkan matanya yang masih lembab.

"Maaf aku terlihat memalukan di depanmu," kata Ichigo kemudian.

Akhirnya Rukia duduk di samping Ichigo dan membuka minuman soda miliknya.

"Yang mana memalukannya? Apakah saat kau menangis?" tanya Rukia.

"Ya..." balas Ichigo.

"Aku sering menangis di depanmu, tapi kupikir itu sama sekali tidak memalukan."

"Seorang laki-laki yang menangis di depan perempuan itu bukankah sangat memalukan?"

"Lalu... apa laki-laki tidak boleh menangis? Aku baru tahu hal itu..."

"Bukan tidak boleh... hanya saja..."

"Lalu darimana aturannya laki-laki tidak boleh menangis? Menurutku... menangis itu sama sekali bukan hal yang memalukan kok. Jangan diambil pusing, aku sama sekali tidak melihatmu memalukan."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya... sebenarnya sedikit sih. Kau terlihat seperti bayi cengeng," canda Rukia.

Ichigo langsung menoleh ke arah Rukia dengan tatapan sinis yang tentu saja membuat Rukia terkejut bukan main. Tapi bukannya memukul atau memaki Rukia, Ichigo hanya mengambil minuman soda yang telah dibuka oleh Rukia tapi belum sempat diminumnya. Dalam hitungan detik minuman itu langsung habis diteguk oleh Ichigo tanpa berkata apapun.

"Rupanya kau ini pendendam..." gumam Rukia.

"Kau bilang sesuatu?"

"Tidak kok, aku bilang rupanya kau sangat kehausan!"

Ichigo tersenyum singkat dan kembali melihat aliran sungai di depannya.

"Terima kasih," lirih Ichigo kemudian.

"Untuk...?"

Ichigo sempat diam sejenak. Lalu kemudian menoleh kepada Rukia dan menatapnya dengan lembut. Sebenarnya Rukia sedikit terkejut melihat tatapan Ichigo padanya kali ini. Sebelumnya Rukia tidak pernah melihat ekspresi Ichigo yang seperti ini. Dan tentu saja hal itu membuat sesuatu di dalam diri Rukia mulai mendadak menggila.

Detak jantungnya... terasa begitu menggila...

"Terima kasih karena sudah ada disampingku saat itu. Jika bukan kau... kupikir aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana setelah mendengar kenyataan tentang ibuku..." jelas Ichigo kemudian.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun," balas Rukia.

"Setidaknya aku sudah tahu apa yang terjadi selama ini."

"Jadi... kau tidak tahu apapun mengenai... apa yang terjadi?"

"Hm... aku tidak tahu mulai sejak kapan aku bisa melihat semua keanehan dan kegilaan ini. Sepertinya ibuku sudah menyadarinya sebelum sempat memberitahuku. Dan karena itu dirinya berkorban begitu banyak demi aku... aku sama sekali tidak tahu."

Akhirnya sekarang Rukia yang bergantian diam. Rukia sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana harus bereaksi dalam kasus ini.

Situasi Rukia dan Ichigo mungkin terdengar mirip, tapi sebenarnya Ichigolah yang lebih menderita. Setidaknya Rukia tahu kapan semua ini dimulai, sedangkan Ichigo sama sekali tidak tahu bahkan setelah kematian ibunya. Jujur saja hal ini membuat Rukia merasa sedih bukan main. Rukia pikir karena Ichigo selalu bertindak seenaknya dan menyuruhnya untuk tidak terlibat hal-hal aneh Ichigo tidak mau repot. Atau malah sungkan untuk berurusan dengan hal-hal yang seharusnya tidak nyata itu.

Tapi setelah hari ini... Rukia jadi mengerti kenapa Ichigo tidak mau berurusan dengan semua hal yang dianggapnya merepotkan itu. Rukia hanya tidak menyadari bahwa sebenarnya Ichigo memendam begitu banyak kesedihan selama ini karena kemampuan yang dia miliki.

"Maafkan aku," lirih Rukia kemudian.

"Apa? Kenapa... kau minta maaf?" tanya Ichigo tak mengerti.

"Karena aku terlalu egois. Seharusnya aku lebih mendengarkanmu. Mulai sekarang aku akan lebih mendengarkanmu," ujar Rukia lagi.

"Kenapa kau mendadak aneh setelah mendengar ceritaku?" tanya Ichigo bingung.

"Pokoknya aku hanya akan mendengarkanmu! Kenapa kau mendadak cerewet begitu sih?"

"Kenapa kau marah-marah padaku? Jelas saja karena itu terdengar aneh! Tapi kau sendiri pasti akan melanggarnya kan?"

"Tidak kok! Aku berjanji—ah tidak, aku bersumpah! Pokoknya apapun yang terjadi, aku akan mendengarkanmu."

Ichigo melihat Rukia dengan intens untuk sekian detik.

Saat itu Rukia sempat terbelalak karena mata Ichigo hanya fokus dan tertuju padanya. Sekarang... kenapa dirinya mendadak aneh seperti ini? Apa terjadi sesuatu padanya?

"Baiklah, aku akan melihatnya. Lebih baik kita pulang sekarang."

Ichigo berdiri lebih dulu dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan Rukia yang masih terdiam.

Apa yang terjadi?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Hari ini Ichigo dan Rukia terpaksa pulang agak malam karena harus ikut belajar dengan rombongan Keigo dan lainnya demi menghadapi test yang akan datang minggu depan. Sebenarnya sih alasan mengajak Ichigo dan Rukia belajar bersama karena Keigo dan lainnya memohon untuk diajari materi yang lumayan sulit bersama dengan Rukia. Sebenarnya Ichigo tidak tertarik untuk ikut, tapi Tatsuki mengatakan kalau mereka akan belajar sampai semuanya mengerti. Untuk itulah Rukia berperan sebagai tutor mereka.

Tentu saja alasannya karena Rukia sebenarnya sudah mengerti materi-materi tahun kedua yang sudah dia pelajari sebelumnya. Jadi, Rukia berkempatan untuk menjadi tutor bagi para pemburu ilmu ini. Mereka harus bisa mengerti sebelum test diadakan. Dan yang paling membebankan itu adalah mengajari Keigo yang sulit memasukkan semua ilmu itu ke dalam kepalanya.

Karena hal itulah Ichigo jadi terjebak untuk ikut dengan mereka.

Sebenarnya Ichigo bisa saja meninggalkan kelompok belajar itu dan memilih langsung pulang untuk segera pergi ke tempat kerja sambilannya. Tapi niat itu diurungkan oleh Ichigo karena Rukia.

Ichigo tidak bisa membiarkan gadis ini pulang sendirian di malam hari, apalagi kedua kakaknya sudah mempercayakan untuk menjaga Rukia pada Ichigo. Terlebih lagi semenjak Hisana dan Byakuya mengetahui bahwa kemampuan Rukia bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa diremehkan.

"Ah, kau tidak pergi kerja sambilan hari ini?" tanya Rukia begitu di pertengahan perjalanan mereka.

"Kalau aku pergi sekarang, mereka akan menendangku pergi. Lagipula ini sudah sangat terlambat," gerutu Ichigo.

"Maaf, karena kami kau jadi tidak bisa kerja sambilan..." lirih Rukia.

"Bukan masalah. Aku juga seharusnya belajar lebih banyak lagi, apalagi ini test. Jadi tidak begitu sia-sia."

"Tapi walaupun kau sepertinya tidak begitu niat belajar nilaimu masih baik-baik saja kok."

"Kau sedang memujiku atau meledekku?" sindir Ichigo.

"Bukan keduanya," balas Rukia singkat.

Ichigo pun menghela napas panjang. Orang ini selalu mengeluarkan apa saja yang ada di dalam kepalanya.

Karena jalanan gelap dan hanya dibantu dengan penerangan dari lampu jalanan, makanya Ichigo berinisiatif untuk melangkah sedikit lebih cepat. Tentu saja Ichigo harus segera membawa gadis ini pulang ke rumahnya dengan selamat dan tepat waktu.

"Hei, tunggu aku!"

Ternyata Rukia cukup kaget karena Ichigo sedikit meninggalkannya di belakang.

Tapi begitu hendak menyusul Ichigo, tiba-tiba Rukia melihat sesuatu lagi. Kali ini Rukia mengenalinya karena itu adalah wanita yang pernah dilihatnya di tempat kerja sambilan Ichigo waktu itu. Arwah wanita itu...

Sepertinya arwah itu tengah menunggu Rukia untuk melewatinya karena dia hanya diam di pinggir jalan tanpa bergerak sedikit pun. Dia hanya menatap Rukia dari jauh dengan ekspresi yang amat mengerikan.

"Ada apa?"

Ichigo menghampiri Rukia.

Tepat ketika Ichigo berdiri di dekat Rukia, tiba-tiba arwah wanita itu tidak terlihat begitu mengerikan lagi. Kini arwah itu menatap Rukia dengan wajah memelas dan memohon. Entah bagaimana, tapi sepertinya Rukia mengerti apa yang ingin disampaikan oleh bayangan wanita itu.

Dia ingin meminta tolong pada Rukia.

"Hei," panggil Ichigo lagi karena Rukia tidak melihat ke arahnya.

Rukia kemudian menoleh kepada Ichigo. Pemuda berambut orange itu menatap Rukia dengan curiga. Sepertinya Ichigo paham dengan apa yang tengah Rukia rasakan saat ini.

"Aku sudah janji padamu kan? Bisa... kau pegang tanganku?" pinta Rukia.

"Hah?"

"Hanya sampai dia menghilang, setelah itu kau bisa melepaskannya. Boleh?"

Akhirnya Ichigo mengerti.

Rukia memang melihat sesuatu saat itu, tapi dirinya kemudian memilih untuk mengabaikannya dengan bantuan dari Ichigo.

Kali ini dia benar-benar menepati janjinya untuk tidak lagi berurusan dengan hal-hal mengerikan itu.

"Baiklah."

Hanya dengan satu kata itu Ichigo mengabulkan permintaan Rukia dengan menggenggam tangan kecil gadis bertubuh mungil ini.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ketika hari test tiba, semua anak-anak mulai sibuk pada urusan mereka masing-masing.

Tentu saja test ini demi menghadapi masa ujian mendatang.

Saat test telah selesai akhirnya semua bisa bebas dengan bahagia.

Beberapa anak masih sibuk mencari jawaban yang benar dari soal-soal tadi. Beberapa ada yang memohon untuk bisa melenyapkan ingatan mereka tentang semua soal test terkutuk itu. Ada juga yang masa bodoh dengan hasil test itu, yang penting mereka sudah mengerjakannya. Ada juga pula yang biasa-biasa saja seperti tak pernah terjadi apapun.

Rukia berada dalam kelompok dimana sibuk mencari jawaban yang benar. Tentu saja sebagai pengulang materi tahun kedua, Rukia nyaris bisa menjawab semua pertanyaan test itu dengan mudah. Beruntungnya karena kecelakaan yang menimpanya dulu tidak sampai membuatnya kehilangan memori mengenai pelajarannya.

Jadi banyak anak-anak yang menempati urutan nilai terbaik di kelasnya bertanya pada Rukia. Mereka pun bahkan sedikit cemas karena Rukia digadang-gadang sebagai penyabet juara baru di kelas mereka. Walaupun sebenarnya Rukia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan hal-hal seperti itu. Rukia hanya fokus pada nilainya nanti supaya kakak-kakaknya tidak perlu mencemaskannya secara berlebihan lagi. Yang penting Rukia harus melewati kehidupannya dengan baik dan bahagia.

Terutama bersama dengan orang-orang yang bisa membuatnya bahagia.

Pulang sekolah ini, demi merayakan keberhasilan mereka menjawab test, Rukia dan Ichigo dipaksa untuk ikut menghabiskan waktu sepulang sekolah. Keigo, Mizuiro, Tatsuki dan Orihime yang merencanakan hal ini sebagai ungkapan terima kasih pada Rukia. Jelas karena Rukia benar-benar banyak membantu sebagai tutor mereka dalam soal test ini.

"Sepertinya nilaiku akan mengalami peningkatan pesat tahun ini karena Kuchiki-chan!" puji Keigo.

Setelah puas berkeliling tadi, mereka berenam memutuskan untuk menikmati pesta kecil-kecilan ala anak sekolah di restoran cepat saja. Tempat ini benar-benar tempat yang pas untuk nongkrong bersama dengan banyak teman seperti ini.

"Eh? Aku tidak begitu banyak membantu kok..." lirih Rukia tak enak.

"Apanya yang tidak banyak? Kau benar-benar membantu. Kau bahkan jauh lebih baik menjelaskan daripada Sensei kita," celetuk Tatsuki pula.

"Benar, berkat Kuchiki-san aku jauh lebih mudah mengingat materinya dengan cara yang lebih mudah," tambah Orihime.

"Oh... aku hanya menerapkan apa yang pernah kupelajari dulu ketika di Tokyo," jawab Rukia pula.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku juga belum pernah mendengar banyak hal tentang Tokyo darimu. Seperti apa kelihatannya Tokyo itu? Apa benar-benar di sana ada segalanya?" kata Mizuiro tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Seperti... apa?" tanya Rukia bingung.

"Sepertinya kau bukan seseorang yang mudah bergaul di sana. Iya kan?" ujar Tatsuki.

"Sebenarnya iya. Aku... tidak begitu banyak bergaul sih..."

"Memangnya kenapa kalau Kuchiki-chan tidak banyak bergaul? Yang penting Kuchiki-chan adalah orang yang ramah dan baik hati. Kau mau kencan denganku?" tembak Keigo tiba-tiba.

Kontan saja semua orang langsung meledek Keigo dan memarahinya.

Jujur Rukia cukup kaget saat itu dan butuh beberapa detik untuk mencerna maksud Keigo bahwa dia sebenarnya bercanda. Saat semua orang menertawakan Keigo, Rukia sempat menoleh kepada Ichigo dan melihat laki-laki ini sama sekali tidak tertarik ikut membahas apapun. Dia sebenarnya niat atau tidak sih ikut acara jalan-jalan seperti ini?

Kalau dia tidak niat untuk ikut, lalu kenapa dia mau saja dipaksa ikut walaupun jadinya dia sama sekali tidak menanggapi apapun.

Ini sama saja dengan mengajak patung untuk ikut makan bersama walaupun dia tidak bisa makan.

Karena candaan Keigo itu mereka pun terlibat dengan berbagai bahan candaan lagi dan sesekali meledek guru-guru di sekolah yang dianggap sedikit aneh dan menyeramkan. Mereka juga ikut membahas banyak anak-anak populer yang sekarang ini sering menimbulkan gosip di seputar sekolah.

"Hei, apa kalian pernah dengar soal website yang menjual boneka aneh?" buka Mizuiro tiba-tiba.

"Hah? Boneka aneh bagaimana maksudmu? Apa semacam voodoo begitu?" sambung Tatsuki.

"Bukan boneka seperti itu. Katanya ini boneka yang lebih menyeramkan dibanding itu. Boneka yang dipesan oleh orang-orang mesum."

"Hahaha! Kalau itu sudah jelas kau tanyakan pada Keigo! Dia paling tahu soal-soal mesum!" sindir Tatsuki.

"Hei! Apa wajahku terlihat begitu jelas kalau aku mesum? Lagipula mana ada boneka mengerikan yang mau dipakai oleh orang mesum! Kalau kau bicara soal boneka hidup yang didandani seperti lolita aku tahu!" sambar Keigo.

"Hah? Wah... fantasi mesummu ini benar-benar mengerikan rupanya. Mungkin ini maksudnya dengan mesum yang mengerikan," lanjut Tatsuki lagi.

"Kau bilang boneka hidup? Apa seperti boneka yang dipakaikan baterai?" lanjut Mizuiro.

"Bukan. Ini benar-benar hidup. Kemarin waktu aku pergi ke rental DVD, aku melihat ada seseorang yang mengakses website aneh. Begitu aku tidak sengaja melihat alamat website itu, aku benar-benar melihat boneka hidup yang dijual sesuai keinginan kita," jelas Keigo.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan di rental DVD? Kau sering meminjam DVD dewasa ya!" tuduh Tatsuki.

"DVD dewasa itu harus pakai kartu pengenal tahu! Anak-anak di bawah umur seperti kita ini tidak boleh meminjam DVD seperti itu. Aku juga tahu aturan tahu," kata Keigo.

"Sekarang kau bahkan mengakui kalau kau mesum sejati," celetuk Ichigo dengan suara datar.

"Wah! Kau diam sedari tadi dan hanya bicara untuk meledekku? Kau benar-benar tidak setia kawan. Apa kau lupa kau juga ada di sana bersamaku? Kau juga sering pergi ke rental DVD sendirian dan tidak mengajakku!"

Ichigo langsung menoleh dengan wajah sedikit panik begitu Keigo membuka mulutnya dan menatap ganas ke arah laki-laki bermulut ember ini.

"Hei, jangan bicara omong kosong soal aku," kata Ichigo memperingatkan.

"Apa? Kenapa? Bukankah kau duluan yang mulai. Ah~ kau malu mengakuinya kalau kau sering ke rental DVD karena ada Inoue-chan dan Kuchiki-chan kan?"

Ichigo menghela napas panjang seolah menyerah.

"Baiklah, aku memang pergi ke rental DVD. Tapi aku tidak menyewa film selain kartun. Kau juga lihat apa yang pernah kusewa," balas Ichigo akhirnya.

"Sudahlah, semua orang di sini pernah pergi ke rental DVD. Kenapa kalian malah berdebat soal itu. Jadi, bagaimana dengan website yang kau buka itu?" sela Mizuiro yang mulai lelah melihat orang-orang yang sibuk membela diri soal rental DVD.

Kenapa pula masalah rental DVD bisa jadi serius begini?

"Ah ya. Karena website itu harus menggunakan akun yang memiliki password, aku tidak bisa masuk. Sepertinya itu website yang tertutup untuk pengguna luar selain anggota yang terdaftar," lanjut Keigo.

"Lalu bagaimana kau melihat boneka hidup itu?" kata Mizuiro.

"Tertulis di halaman utama website juga lengkap dengan foto boneka hidup itu sebagai latar belakang. Sepertinya mirip manusia asli sih. Tapi mana mungkin ada manusia asli yang berbentuk mengerikan begitu."

"Memangnya bagaimana bentuknya?" tanya Tatsuki.

"Boneka itu digantung didinding dengan pakaian yang kita inginkan. Tertulis di halaman web itu kalau kita bisa melakukan apapun yang kita inginkan pada boneka itu. Tapi dia tidak memiliki tangan dan kaki yang lengkap."

Saat mendengar kalimat terakhir Keigo, Rukia mendadak membeku dan terkejut.

"B-boneka... yang tidak... punya kaki dan tangan... yang lengkap?" tanya Rukia lambat-lambat.

"Hum, tangan boneka itu diputus dari batas siku dan kakinya diputus dari batas lutut. Kelihatannya memang mengerikan, tapi entah bagaimana ada yang berminat dengan boneka seperti itu."

"Boleh aku minta alamat website itu?" kata Rukia lagi.

"Eh? Kau tertarik melihatnya, Kuchiki-chan?" sambung Keigo terkejut.

"A-aku hanya ingin melihatnya saja."

"Keigo, jangan berikan. Kau tidak perlu melihat hal-hal seperti itu," celetuk Ichigo.

Kontan saja semua orang langsung terdiam saat suara Ichigo mendadak terdengar lagi. Kali ini Ichigo melihat Rukia dengan sangat serius sehingga membuat suasana jadi terasa canggung.

"Kurosaki benar, anak perempuan sebaiknya tidak perlu melihat hal mengerikan begitu. Kalian bisa tidak tidur nanti," Mizuiro membuka suara untuk mencairkan suasana canggung ini.

"B-bagaimana kalau kita pulang sekarang? Sepertinya hari sudah mulai malam," kata Orihime pula yang disetujui langsung oleh semua orang.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Siapa orang yang mau menjual boneka tidak utuh seperti itu?

Lalu bagaimana boneka itu bisa dijual dan ada yang berminat?

Jika benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Keigo tentang sosok boneka itu, apakah mirip dengan sosok bayangan yang dilihat oleh Rukia ketika berkunjung ke rumah dokter yang mengadopsi Senna itu?

Kalau itu benar... maka—

"Kau masih memikirkan cerita Keigo tadi?" ujar Ichigo.

Saat ini mereka berdua dalam perjalanan menuju ke rumah masing-masing. Tapi sejak berpisah dengan teman-temannya tadi, wajah Rukia mulai berubah. Seperti ada sesuatu yang dipikirkannya saat ini.

"Ichigo... bagaimana kalau boneka itu adalah bayangan yang kulihat di Seireitei dulu?"

"Hei, Keigo sudah bilang itu boneka. Sedangkan yang kau lihat mungkin bayangan atau arwah yang artinya dia manusia. Kenapa kau berpikir boneka itu manusia?"

"Kata Keigo boneka itu mirip sekali dengan manusia. Bagaimana kalau..."

"Makanya kubilang kau tidak boleh melihat website itu. Sekarang lupakan semua yang dikatakan oleh Keigo hari ini. Kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak terlibat hal-hal yang berbahaya lagi bukan?"

Rukia tertegun karena dirinya mengingat janji yang sudah berulang kali dia buat kepada Ichigo. Beberapa waktu ke belakang janji itu terus dilanggarnya karena dia berpikir bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Tapi ternyata semua itu justru berakhir dengan menyusahkan Ichigo. Jika Rukia terus-terusan bertindak tanpa berpikir begini, suatu saat dia mungkin akan membahayakan Ichigo juga.

Membahayakan Ichigo...

Mendadak Rukia takut dengan kata-kata yang dia pikirkan sendiri. Bagaimana kalau dia sungguh mencelakakan Ichigo kalau Rukia tidak mendengarkan kata-kata Ichigo kali ini?

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak akan memikirkannya lagi. Tolong ingatkan aku kalau aku masih keras kepala. Kau bahkan boleh memukulku kalau aku masih bandel," kata Rukia.

"Bagus kalau kau sudah mengerti. Sebaiknya kita cepat pulang kalau kau tidak ingin kakakmu memarahimu karena pulang terlambat."

Walaupun Ichigo bicara begitu, tapi sebenarnya dirinya juga berpikir hal yang sama seperti apa yang dipikirkan oleh Rukia.

Kalau boneka itu mirip dengan bayangan yang pernah dilihat oleh Ichigo ketika bertemu dengan dokter Szayel.

Begitu memastikan Rukia sudah masuk ke rumah dan bertemu dengan Hisana, Ichigo pun kembali ke rumahnya dan langsung masuk ke kamarnya. Diam-diam tadi, Ichigo mengirim pesan kepada Keigo untuk meminta alamat website itu. Keigo sempat bertingkah ketika Ichigo ingin tahu tentang website itu. Akhirnya Ichigo pun berjanji akan mengabulkan apapun permintaan Keigo nanti padanya. Ichigo sudah memperkirakan kalau bocah itu akan memanfaatkan situasi seperti ini.

Ichigo mencoba mengakses alamat website itu.

Seperti kata Keigo, untuk masuk ke dalam website itu dibutuhkan akun yang memiliki password yang dimiliki oleh anggota yang terdaftar. Dan sayangnya, akun itu bukan sembarangan akun yang bisa diakses siapa saja.

Untuk memiliki akun itu, website itu membutuhkan nomor pengenal identitas. Jika nomor yang dimasukkan dimiliki oleh orang-orang di bawah usia 25 tahun, maka akun tersebut tidak bisa dibuat.

Ada alasan kenapa akun harus dibuat oleh orang-orang yang berusia 25 tahun ke atas.

Ichigo pun terkejut saat melihat halaman utama website ini.

Benar-benar ada foto boneka yang dimaksud dan dengan kondisi yang dikatakan oleh Keigo. Bahkan ketika Ichigo menyadarinya, foto di dalam sosok ini mirip kondisinya dengan sosok yang mengikuti dokter Szayel ketika Ichigo bertemu dengannya di rumah sakit.

Hal ini sungguh membuat Ichigo merinding bukan main.

Apakah website ini punya hubungan sesuatu dengan Szayel?

Kalau sungguh benar...

Apakah dokter itu menyimpan masalah yang sangat mengerikan di sini?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Rukia..."

Seseorang memanggil Rukia.

"Tolong bangunlah, Rukia..."

Seseorang dengan suara yang begitu familiar untuk Rukia. Sepertinya Rukia mengenali suara yang memanggilnya kali ini.

Akhirnya Rukia memaksakan dirinya untuk membuka matanya.

Saat matanya terbuka lebar, Rukia terkejut karena melihat dirinya berada di suatu tempat yang sama sekali tidak dikenalinya. Rukia terbangun di sebuah padang rumput yang begitu luas dan dekat dengan berbagai bunga yang tumbuh di sekitarnya. Terlebih lagi sekarang ini adalah siang hari. Karena matahari bersinar begitu terang namun sama sekali tidak terasa panas.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Rukia sekali lagi mendengar suara itu dan terkejut saat mendapati seseorang duduk di sampingnya.

Saat Rukia menoleh, dirinya terbelalak lebar dan merasa tak percaya sama sekali.

"Sen... na?"

"Apa kabarmu, Rukia?"

Segera saja Rukia langsung memeluk sosok yang dilihatnya sebagai Senna itu. Rukia memeluknya begitu erat dan menangis haru karena akhirnya Rukia bisa bertemu dengannya.

"Kau kemana saja selama ini? Aku mencarimu tapi aku tidak bisa menemukanmu... aku sungguh merindukanmu..." isak Rukia.

Saat melihat Rukia menangis begitu keras, Senna hanya tersenyum lembut dan membalas pelukan Rukia dengan ringan.

"Aku juga merindukanmu..."

Sekian saat berlalu sampai Rukia bisa meluapkan semua kerinduannya pada teman sekamarnya ini dulu. Perasaan Rukia sangat bahagia ketika melihat Senna duduk di dekatnya seperti ini dengan kondisi yang sangat sehat.

"Sekarang kau tinggal dimana? Ah, sekarang aku tinggal dengan kakak kandungku juga suaminya. Kakakku sangat baik dan cantik. Dia benar-benar menyayangiku. Aku sungguh bahagia bisa bertemu dengan keluargaku lagi," Rukia menceritakan betapa antusias dirinya saat ini.

Sudah lama Rukia ingin sekali membagi kabar bahagia ini pada teman baiknya dulu.

Senna tersenyum lebar mendengar bagaimana Rukia menceritakan dirinya yang saat ini sudah jauh lebih baik.

"Syukurlah kalau saat ini kau sudah bahagia..." lirih Senna.

"Lalu kau? Bagaimana denganmu? Waktu itu aku datang lagi ke panti asuhan kita untuk mencarimu. Katanya kau sudah diadopsi oleh sebuah keluarga. Apa... kau bahagia bersama mereka?" tanya Rukia perlahan-lahan.

Senna tak menjawab, tapi ekspresi wajahnya terlihat sedikit menyedihkan. Senna berusaha untuk tidak menampakkan wajahnya yang sedih itu.

"Rukia... apa kau bisa menolongku?" tanya Senna tiba-tiba.

"Menolong... mu?" ulang Rukia tak mengerti.

"Tolong selamatkan aku."

Rukia terkejut dan bingung.

"Bagaimana... caraku menyelamatkanmu?"

"Selama ini aku mencoba menghubungimu, tapi aku tidak bisa menjangkaumu. Aku selalu memanggilmu, tapi aku tidak bisa menemuimu. Hari ini, aku bisa melakukannya dan ingin memohon bantuanmu."

"Apa yang kau katakan? Aku... aku tidak mengerti. Kenapa kau ingin aku menyelamatkanmu? Apa... terjadi sesuatu?"

"Aku meminta bantuanmu... karena hanya kau yang bisa melakukannya untukku. Hanya kau yang mampu melakukannya. Kau... mau kan Rukia?"

Rukia terdiam beberapa saat. Wajah Senna tampak begitu putus asa dihadapan Rukia. Apa yang sebenarnya membuat Senna terlihat begini menyedihkan?

"Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya," jawab Rukia akhirnya.

Senna tersenyum meskipun wajahnya masih terlihat begitu sedih.

"Terima kasih, Rukia. Kau benar-benar teman terbaik yang pernah kumiliki."

"Karena kau adalah teman terbaikku juga. Apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu?"

"Kau harus... mengeluarkan aku dari tempat terkutuk itu. Tempat yang dihuni oleh iblis jahat yang menyakitiku. Kau harus menghukum iblis kejam itu dengan seberat-beratnya."

"Apa? Apa maksudmu? Iblis... iblis seperti apa yang..."

Belum sempat Rukia menyelesaikan kata-katanya, tiba-tiba dirinya terbangun dan kali ini dirinya berada di dalam kamarnya sendiri. Masih di atas tempat tidurnya.

Suasananya pun masih gelap.

Apa yang sebenarnya... terjadi tadi?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia sengaja tidak menceritakan mimpinya saat bertemu dengan Senna malam itu pada Ichigo. Tentu saja alasannya karena Rukia tidak ingin memikirkannya lebih jauh lagi. Itu hanya mimpi dan kebetulan.

Ichigo benar, Senna tidak mungkin menjerumuskan Rukia di dalam mimpi.

Makanya hingga hari ini Rukia tidak membahas apapun masalah yang berhubungan dengan kemampuannya. Terlebih lagi hidup Rukia menjadi jauh lebih nyaman dengan gelang yang diberikan oleh pendeta itu. Tidak ada bayangan apapun yang mendekatinya bahkan mengikutinya. Rukia penasaran, dibuat dari apa gelang istimewa ini.

Walaupun Rukia selalu memakai gelang miliknya, tapi Ichigo cenderung selalu menyimpannya di saku celananya atau kantung tas miliknya. Entah kenapa Ichigo tidak pernah memakainya. Tapi itu lebih baik, kalau Rukia terlihat memakai gelang yang sama dengan Ichigo pasti semua anak-anak akan bertanya padanya.

Hari ini dimulai dengan akhir pekan yang cerah ceria.

Bulan depan adalah ujian akhir semester untuk mereka sebelum dimulai festival sekolah dan libur panjang musim panas. Semua anak sudah banyak mempersiapkan rencana liburan.

Hari ini, Keigo dan lainnya mengajak Ichigo dan Rukia untuk bertemu di sebuah kafe yang dekat dengan blok rumah mereka. Tentu saja mereka ingin membahas mengenai liburan musim panas nanti. Karena kabarnya mereka akan mengadakan perjalanan wisata sekolah. Beruntungnya sekolah ini menyediakan voting untuk menentukan wilayah mana yang akan jadi target wisata sekolah mereka.

Seperti biasa Rukia menjemput Ichigo untuk pergi bersama. Dan juga seperti biasa Hisana dan Byakuya lebih percaya jika Rukia mengatakan pergi bersama Ichigo. Entahlah, kenapa tiba-tiba seperti itu? Bahkan mereka tidak curiga sedikit pun dengan hubungan Rukia dan Ichigo yang sedikit terlalu dekat. Jauh lebih dekat daripada tetangga dan teman sekelas biasa. Tapi kedua kakaknya itu sama sekali tidak curiga apapun.

Begitu tiba di depan rumah Ichigo, ternyata laki-laki berambut cerah itu baru saja keluar dari rumahnya dan bersiap pergi.

Mereka sempat berbasa basi sebelum akhirnya ponsel Ichigo berdering.

"Ya, ada apa Oyaji?" sambut Ichigo.

Ichigo sempat terkejut begitu mendengar suara ayahnya.

Ichigo juga berdebat di sambungan telepon itu kalau dia ingin pergi bersama teman-temannya dan dia hampir terlambat. Tapi entah bagaimana Ichigo akhirnya menghela napas panjang dan mengalah lalu menutup teleponnya dengan geram.

"Ada... apa?" tanya Rukia begitu Ichigo memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana jinsnya.

"Ayahku tertinggal map penting untuk rapat rumah sakit hari ini dan dia menyuruhku membawanya. Sebaiknya kau duluan saja pergi ke tempat janjian dengan anak-anak. Aku akan menyusul."

"Kalau aku ikut mengantarkan map itu bagaimana? Aku tidak suka pergi sendirian ke sana," kata Rukia pula.

"Kalau kau ikut, kita berdua bisa terlambat. Lebih baik kau menunggu di kafe sana daripada terlambat bersamaku."

"Hei, kalau aku pergi sekarang mereka juga pasti belum muncul. Tidak apa-apa, aku ikut denganmu saja. Aku juga ingin lihat tempat bekerjanya Oji-san," rayu Rukia.

Ichigo lagi-lagi mengalah dan malas berdebat dengan Rukia.

Kalau dia tidak cepat sekarang mereka bisa terlambat ke tempat dua-duanya.

Setelah mendapatkan map yang dimaksud oleh ayahnya, Ichigo mengirim pesan kepada Keigo kalau dia akan terlambat datang karena ada kepentingan mendesak. Walaupun sebenarnya ini masih tersisa setengah jam lagi dari waktu pertemuan.

Mereka berdua pun sampai di rumah sakit tempat dimana Isshin ditugaskan kali ini.

Rukia baru kali ini pergi ke rumah sakit tanpa kebutuhan apapun. Biasanya jika Rukia ke rumah sakit, pasti ada masalah dengan dirinya.

Ichigo menelpon ayahnya untuk memberitahu kalau dia sudah ada di sini. Tak lama setelah menelpon ayahnya, Ichigo mengatakan kalau dia harus pergi ke lantai atas gedung rumah sakit ini.

"Kau tunggu di lobi saja sampai aku kembali," kata Ichigo.

"Ehh? Kenapa? Aku ingin ikut naik ke atas juga."

"Hei, kita kemari ini bukan untuk jalan-jalan. Lagipula apa kau mau melihat yang tidak-tidak kalau kita ke sana? Kau lupa ini rumah sakit?"

Rukia terdiam dan kemudian berpikir sejenak.

Benar, ini adalah rumah sakit. Dan tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa pasti ada hal-hal yang tidak ingin Rukia lihat.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Aku akan menunggu di lobi saja."

Ichigo tak mengatakan apapun lagi dan langsung bergegas pergi menuju lantai atas.

Kenapa banyak sekali larangan orang itu kalau Rukia pergi dengannya?

Walaupun Ichigo menyuruhnya menunggu di lobi, tapi Rukia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar lobi rumah sakit. Rukia memang tidak pernah iseng berkeliling rumah sakit seperti ini. Lagipula apa menariknya rumah sakit?

Ichigo benar, harusnya Rukia langsung pergi sana sendirian ke tempat janjian mereka dengan yang lainnya. Kenapa pula Rukia ingin pergi kemari?

Karena Rukia ingin pergi bersama Ichigo...

Hm? Rukia ingin pergi bersama Ichigo?

Setiap pagi mereka bertemu untuk pergi bersama ke sekolah. Pulang pun demikian. Rukia tidak begitu suka pulang terlambat setelah sekolah karena tidak meninggalkan Hisana sendirian di rumah. Ichigo juga harus pulang cepat ke rumah untuk segera pergi bekerja sambilan.

Rukia banyak menjalani rutinitas yang sama. Tapi kenapa Rukia tetap ingin menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan Ichigo?

Apa karena Rukia menganggapnya seperti...

BRUUKK!

Selagi asyik berpikir banyak, tiba-tiba Rukia menabrak seseorang yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya. Karena saking kuatnya Rukia menabrak itu hingga membuatnya terhuyung ke belakang dan terjatuh dengan keras terhempas ke lantai.

"Maafkan aku! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Tidak apa-apa? Apanya yang tidak apa-apa?

Bokong Rukia terhempas begitu kuat dan pergelangan kakinya sempat berputar ke arah yang tidak dia inginkan.

Selain suara yang berbicara tadi, ada suara lain yang menanyakan kondisi Rukia.

Seorang perawat yang mencoba memapah Rukia dan seorang dokter yang memeriksa keadaan Rukia pasca terjatuh itu.

Sepertinya dokter itu tadi berbicara begitu serius dengan perawat yang berjalan bersamanya hingga tidak melihat ke depan dengan baik. Rukia pun yang asyik dengan pikirannya sendiri pun tidak memperhatikan apa yang ada di depannya.

Dokter itu sempat memegang salah satu pergelangan kaki Rukia dan membuat Rukia terkejut dan mengeluarkan jeritan kecil.

"Sepertinya kakimu terkilir. Bagaimana kalau aku mengobati kakimu lebih dulu," ujar dokter itu dengan nada cemas.

"Eh? T-tidak apa-apa kok. Aku masih bisa berjalan. Tidak terlalu sakit," kata Rukia pula.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku merasa bersalah karena sudah menabrakmu, izinkan aku untuk membalasnya."

Rukia pun akhirnya melihat dokter itu dengan seksama.

Dia adalah seorang pria yang tidak terlalu muda juga belum begitu tua. Dokter itu mengenakan tanda nama yang berada di kerah jas putihnya.

Dokter Szayel.

Begitu Rukia memperhatikannya lebih baik dokter itu, Rukia terkejut luar biasa saat melihat sekeliling dokter itu.

Ada banyak bayangan tangan tanpa pemiliknya yang bergelantungan di sekitar dokter itu. Juga bayangan yang tidak memiliki tangan dan kaki dengan utuh.

Dokter itu mencoba membantu Rukia berdiri, tapi dengan reflek Rukia menepis tangan Szayel dan perlahan mundur ke belakang dengan ekspresi ketakutan yang begitu kentara.

Kenapa aura dokter ini begitu menakutkan? Bukankah dia dokter? Kenapa Rukia justru merasa sangat takut berada di dekat orang ini?

"Ada apa? Apa... ada yang sakit lagi?" tanya Szayel yang terkejut melihat ekspresi ketakutan dari gadis ini.

Szayel baru ini bertemu dengannya tapi gadis ini tiba-tiba ketakutan ketika dirinya mendekatinya?

Bahkan perawat yang sedari tadi bersama mereka pun ikut mendekati Rukia untuk menanyakan keadaan Rukia yang terlihat aneh.

Tiba-tiba lagi, Rukia melihat penglihatan aneh yang entah darimana. Seperti penglihatan yang Rukia dapatkan ketika melihat wanita di sungai dulu dan wanita di kafe itu.

Dokter ini berada di tempat yang begitu gelap dan bermandikan darah yang berada di sekitar tubuh bahkan wajahnya. Dia terlihat begitu senang dan menikmati setiap cipratan darah yang mengenainya.

"... pembunuh..." bisik Rukia tak percaya.

Szayel sepertinya tidak begitu yakin dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh gadis asing ini. Tapi sepertinya dia terlihat begitu ketakutan tanpa sebab yang bisa dimengerti oleh Szayel. Apa yang sebenarnya dilihat oleh gadis ini?

Szayel mencoba menyentuhnya lagi, tapi gadis itu langsung memeluk dirinya sendiri dan menjauh sebisa yang dia lakukan sambil menangis histeris.

"Tolong menjauh dariku! Tolong menjauhlah!" mohon Rukia.

Tentu saja baik perawat itu dan Szayel tampak bingung dengan tingkah aneh Rukia. Mereka mencoba menenangkan Rukia. Tapi semakin mereka mendekati Rukia, Rukia semakin histeris dan ketakutan.

Karena insiden itu beberapa orang yang melihat kejadian ini jadi berkerumun karena teriakan Rukia.

"Hei, Rukia!"

Untungnya sebelum kerumunan itu semakin menjadi, Ichigo berhasil menemukan Rukia dan langsung mendekati gadis itu.

Rukia mengenali Ichigo dan langsung memeluknya begitu Ichigo mendekat.

Rukia tampak begitu ketakutan dan histeris. Bahkan ketika memeluk Ichigo pun, Ichigo bisa merasakan seluruh tubuh Rukia yang gemetaran.

Ichigo sempat bingung dengan situasi ini, bahkan perawat itu menanyakan apa yang terjadi pada Rukia dengan Ichigo.

Tentu saja Ichigo yang baru tiba tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, tapi dirinya langsung tertegun kaget saat melihat Szayel ada di sana. Wajah Szayel masih kebingungan, tapi begitu melihat Ichigo, sepertinya dokter itu tampak mengenali Ichigo.

"Oh, kau..." gumam Szayel yang akhirnya teringat dengan Ichigo.

"Tolong beritahu Dokter Kurosaki Isshin kalau aku akan membawa temanku ke ruangannya," pinta Ichigo pada perawat itu.

"Eh? Dokter Kurosaki? Tapi beliau..."

"Aku putranya. Katakan saja seperti itu dia pasti akan mengerti."

Perawat itu tak punya pilihan lain karena Ichigo mengatakan dia adalah putra seorang dokter di sini.

Tanpa banyak basa basi lagi, Ichigo segera menggendong Rukia yang masih ketakutan itu untuk segera menemui ayahnya.

Orang-orang yang berkerumun tadi langsung bubar begitu Ichigo menghilang di balik pintu lift bersama perawat yang mencoba menghubungi dokter Kurosaki Isshin.

Szayel masih di tempatnya sambil berpikir serius.

Bocah laki-laki itu adalah putra Kurosaki Isshin. Dia pernah bertemu dengan Szayel dan mengenalkan dirinya. Bocah itu juga masih SMA.

Jika benar bocah itu yang mencarinya sampai ke Seireitei, berarti bocah satu lagi... apakah gadis itu?

Tapi kenapa gadis itu ketakutan saat melihat Szayel?

Apa yang dia ketahui tentang Szayel?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ichigo sampai di ruangan ayahnya dan langsung meminta Isshin menangani Rukia.

Sebenarnya Rukia tidak mengalami sesuatu yang gawat. Dia hanya ketakutan dan kakinya sempat terkilir ringan. Ichigo juga menyadari kalau Rukia sebenarnya tidak mengalami luka yang parah, tapi Ichigo saat itu berpikir harus membawa Rukia pergi secepatnya dari sana.

Begitu di ruangan Isshin, Rukia tidak lagi ketakutan dan mencoba menghentikan tangisannya yang histeris tadi.

Melihat Rukia yang seperti itu, tentu saja Isshin bertanya-tanya dan khawatir bukan main. Isshin sudah menganggap Rukia lebih dari keluarganya. Seperti seorang putri ketiga untuknya. Makanya Isshin lebih menyayangi Rukia ketimbang Ichigo.

Tapi karena ada rapat yang harus dihadiri Isshin, mau tak mau Isshin meninggalkan Rukia yang masih berusaha memulihkan dirinya. Isshin juga melarang Ichigo membawa Rukia pergi dari ruangannya sampai kondisi Rukia membaik.

Untungnya Isshin sempat mengobati pergelangan kaki Rukia yang terkilir itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ichigo yang duduk di sebelah ranjang tempat dimana Rukia saat ini beristirahat.

"Maaf aku membuat kehebohan yang tidak perlu," lirih Rukia.

Ichigo bingung harus memulai darimana untuk bertanya pada Rukia. Apalagi ketika melihatnya seperti itu. Ichigo tidak pernah melihat Rukia seperti itu selain ketika dirinya mengalami gangguan aneh dari bayangan brengsek itu. Rukia dalam keadaan sadar dan histeris seperti ini. Tentu saja pasti ada yang memicunya.

Ichigo pikir, dirinya melihat Rukia begitu histeris hanya di Seireitei saja waktu itu.

"Itu bukan masalah. Aku akan memberitahu yang lain kalau kau tidak bisa datang. Sebaiknya kau beristirahat saja hari ini."

"Ichigo... kenapa dokter itu terlihat begitu menakutkan?" tanya Rukia tiba-tiba.

Ichigo terdiam. Tentu saja dokter yang ditanyakan oleh Rukia tak lain adalah Szayel yang bertemu dengannya tadi. Sepertinya Rukia melihat sesuatu yang mengerikan di dekat Szayel. Padahal Rukia sudah mengenakan gelang yang diberikan oleh Ukitake, tapi kenapa dia masih bisa melihat hal-hal mengerikan itu?

"Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja."

"Tidak, tidak begitu. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat seseorang yang... begitu menakutkan. Dia membuatku sangat ketakutan walaupun berada di dekatnya. Dia begitu menakutkan..." jelas Rukia berulang kali.

"Rukia..."

"Aku tidak mau bertemu dengan dokter itu lagi! Bagaimanapun—"

"Rukia."

Ichigo memotong kata-kata Rukia dan beralih menggenggam tangan Rukia untuk menenangkan gadis itu.

Benar.

Rukia tidak seharusnya tahu mengenai Szayel. Tidak ada alasan untuk Ichigo memberitahu bahwa dialah dokter yang mereka cari selama ini. Dokter yang menjadi satu-satunya kunci keberadaan teman baik Rukia itu. Lagipula sepertinya Rukia sama sekali tidak ingat nama dokter yang mereka cari sebelum ini. Kemungkinan Rukia lupa soal itu. Ichigo juga tidak ingin Rukia mengetahui apapun yang akan membuatnya ketakutan seperti ini.

Rukia terdiam ketika Ichigo mulai menggenggam tangannya dengan lembut. Entah bagaimana sepertinya itu adalah cara terbaik untuk menenangkan Rukia. Bahkan Rukia sendiri mengakuinya bahwa selama Ichigo ada di dekatnya, Rukia tidak perlu merasa takut akan apapun.

"Ini terakhir kalinya kau melihat dokter itu. Kau tidak punya alasan apapun untuk bertemu dokter seperti itu lagi. Jadi percayalah, bahwa kau tidak perlu melihat apapun yang membuatmu takut. Kau percaya padaku kan?"

Rukia segera menganggukkan kepalanya dengan perlahan.

"Bagus, kalau begitu sebaiknya kau istirahat sebentar di sini. Aku akan memberitahu yang lain bahwa kau tidak bisa datang hari ini."

"Ichigo..."

"Apa?"

"Kau benar-benar teman terbaik yang pernah kumiliki," kata Rukia tiba-tiba.

Ichigo tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Rukia dengan perlahan lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mengeluarkan ponsel untuk menghubungi yang lain. Sebelum keluar dari ruangan itu, Ichigo memastikan Rukia benar-benar kembali berbaring di ranjang untuk beristirahat. Begitu di luar ruangan, Ichigo terkejut karena melihat Szayel tepat berdiri di sana.

"Maaf aku tiba-tiba muncul. Aku hanya ingin tahu kondisi temanmu karena tadi dia menabrakku cukup keras."

Ichigo mengurungkan niatnya untuk menghubungi Keigo dan menjauhkan ponselnya. Tanpa sadar, Ichigo justru memberikan tatapan dingin pada Szayel.

"Dia sudah tidak apa-apa," kata Ichigo singkat.

"Apa aku boleh melihatnya? Aku juga harus meminta maaf karena sudah menabraknya tadi."

Dengan reflek, Ichigo menghalangi pintu masuk ruangan Isshin dengan tubuhnya. Szayel sempat terdiam saat Ichigo memblokir jalan masuk ke ruangan ayahnya itu. Tapi Szayel berusaha memasang senyum ramah.

"Dia sedang istirahat saat ini, biar aku yang menyampaikan permintaan maafmu padanya."

"Apa... aku tidak boleh bertemu dengannya?"

Ichigo terdiam, tapi ekspresi wajahnya tampak menyetujui pertanyaan Szayel.

"Bukankah kita pernah bertemu sebelum ini? Apa ada alasan kenapa aku tidak boleh bertemu dengannya? Apalagi mengingat ini pertemuan pertamaku dengan temanmu itu. Sebagai dokter, aku mengkhawatirkan kondisi seseorang yang terluka karena aku. Bukankah itu hal wajar?"

"Ayahku sudah memeriksanya dan dia baik-baik saja. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau mengganggunya karena saat ini dia benar-benar sedang beristirahat."

Szayel tampak diam dan menghela napas. Wajahnya masih tetap tersenyum dengan ramah. Tapi bagi Ichigo itu sedikit terlihat menakutkan.

"Kalau begitu... mungkin aku bisa bertemu dengannya setelah kondisinya lebih baik."

Wajah Ichigo tampak terkejut dan matanya terbelalak. Sangat terlihat kalau Ichigo sama sekali tidak menyukai usul itu.

"Tolong jangan salah paham. Aku hanya ingin menjalin hubungan baik, apalagi aku benar-benar merasa bersalah tadi karena sudah menabraknya dan membuatnya cidera. Kalau begitu sebaiknya aku pergi lebih dulu."

Szayel menundukkan sedikit kepalanya dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Sepertinya dugaan Szayel benar.

Perempuan yang bersama bocah itu adalah salah satu anak panti asuhan Unohana dulu yang gagal diambilnya.

Saat itu Szayel terlambat mengambilnya karena keluarga kandungnya datang lebih dulu.

Tidak apa, masih ada banyak waktu untuk mencari tahu gadis itu.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Holaa minna... seperti biasanya kali ini agak melambat yah updatenya...

Tapi tenang aja, tetap saya usahakan untuk terus update kapanpun ada waktunya hedhehehe sebenarnya udah lebih dari sebulan chapter ini selesai diketik tapi belum ada kesempatan untuk update jadi maafkanlah ya hehehe

Oke bales review...

Izumi Kagawa : makasih udah review... angst... kayaknya sih ada ngarah ke sana, soalnya ide awal fic ini endingnya emang gak baik sih heheh tapi liat perkembangan ke depan aja, siapa tahu saya berubah pikiran hehehe

Nica-Kun : makasih udah review... makasih banyak atas kesabarannya heheh iya nih saya update lagi kok...

B-chiro : makasih udah review... iya ini udah lanjut lagi hehehe

Nad-Ru15 : makasih udah review... heheeh saya gak bisa nemu chara lain yang sesuai buat jadi pendetanya makanya dengan terpaksa gitu hehehe entah kenapa gaya menulis saya jadi keracunan korea banget sekarang hehehe

Azura Kuchiki : makasih udah review... memang Szayel harus dibuat semengerikan mungkin untuk efek ficnya. Soalnya saya mau bikin pesan di sini kalo sebenarnya manusia itu lebih menakutkan lebih dari apapun heheheh

Chappyberry lover : makasih udah review... hehehe makasih banyak masih kangen sama fic saya heheh iya doain ya biar bisa cepet kelar bagian fic yang lainnya hehehe

Hendrik Widyawati : makasih udah review... ehehehe iya romancenya sebenarnya ada tapi cukup implisit karena gak secara langsung soalnya temanya udah cukup berat jadi kalo masuk romance agak tabrakan dan jadi gak fokus hehehe

Azzura yamanaka : makasih udah review... eheheh makasih banyak udah suka fic saya. Iya ini udah saya lanjutin lagi kok hehehe

Mr Rius : makasih udah review... ehehehe motivasi ya? Apa ya? Saya juga gak nemu apapun motivasi yang sesuai buat nulis ginian. Tapi apa ya? Saya cuma suka nulis dan dunia nulis. Karena apapun yang kamu kerjakan dengan rasa suka sama sekali gak ada yang berat. Sama kayak suka sama orang kan? Kalo kamu suka seseorang pasti semuanya bakal mudah hehehe kalo bosen sama jenuh tuh pasti ada tapi bukan alasan untuk berhenti kan?

Makasih yang udah meluangkan waktu untuk fic saya...

Jaa Nee!


	8. I Cant Protect You

_**Hola Minna, ketemu lagi dengan fic saya.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Tite Kubo**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **RATE : M For Safe**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Warning : OOC, AU, Misstypo**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Attention : Fic ini hanyalah fiksi belaka. Apabila terdapat kesamaan atau kemiripan situasi dan karakter atau apapun itu dengan cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun adalah tidak disengaja. Mohon maklum, heheheh**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Astaga! Apa yang terjadi padamu, Rukia?!"

Bisa ditebak apa yang akhirnya terjadi ketika Rukia pulang ke rumah dengan perban yang melingkar di kakinya. Padahal Rukia sudah katakan agar tidak memberi perban pada pergelangan kakinya itu, tapi Isshin tetap memasangnya sebagai pencegahan. Isshin sangat khawatir kalau terkilir yang tidak seberapa ini bisa membuat kaki Rukia bengkak. Rukia hanya tidak mau Hisana jadi begini.

Terlalu panik.

"Aku cuma terjatuh saja. Ini bahkan tidak sakit sama sekali," gerutu Rukia melihat Hisana yang langsung cemas berlebih dan memeriksa kaki Rukia dengan seksama sampai membuatnya berlutut.

"Kalau tidak sakit kenapa sampai diperban seperti ini? Pasti ini parah sekali," balas Hisana yang masih bernada panik.

"Sama sekali tidak kok! Isshin Oji-san saja yang berlebihan. Aku bahkan bisa berlari sekarang ini!" kata Rukia yang mulai jengkel.

Tentu saja Hisana tidak percaya dengan kata-kata Rukia. Adik bungsunya ini memang selalu mempermudah segala hal. Dia tidak memang tidak pernah menganggap sesuatu itu sulit selama masih bisa dilakukannya sendiri. Karena geram, Hisana akhirnya mencengkeram pergelangan kaki Rukia dengan sedikit erat untuk memastikannya. Belum begitu kencang cengkeraman tangan Hisana, Rukia langsung memekik tertahan dan hampir terjungkal karena kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh kakaknya itu.

Untungnya Ichigo masih sigap untuk menahan tubuh mungil gadis itu hingga tidak sampai terjungkal ke belakang.

"Nee-san!" amuk Rukia karena kakaknya benar-benar hampir membuatnya terjatuh.

"Katanya kau pergi untuk menemui teman-temanmu, kenapa malah berakhir seperti ini?" tanya Hisana lagi.

"Aku mohon maaf, Kuchiki-san. Ini semua salahku. Aku membawa Rukia pergi ke rumah sakit untuk menemui ayahku sebentar," sela Ichigo akhirnya.

Hisana langsung menoleh ke arah Ichigo yang sedari tadi terabaikan karena Hisana lebih fokus kepada adiknya yang bandel itu. Wajah Hisana langsung berubah tidak enak kepada Ichigo.

"Maaf kalau aku sedikit berlebihan," lirih Hisana.

"Nee-san benar-benar berlebihan tahu!" gerutu Rukia yang tentu saja langsung mendapat senggolan ringan dari Ichigo secara diam-diam.

Mendapat peringatan kecil dari Ichigo itu membuat Rukia langsung mendesah pasrah.

"Baiklah, ini karena kecerobohanku kok. Aku benar-benar terjatuh di rumah sakit saat menunggu Ichigo. Ini juga sudah diobati oleh Isshin Oji-san. Aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa, Nee-san," jelas Rukia dengan nada lembut.

"Aku tahu. Sebagai permintaan maaf selalu merepotkanmu karena tingkah bodoh adikku ini, bagaimana kalau makan siang sebentar, Kurosaki-kun?" tawar Hisana.

"Eh tidak apa-apa kok. Aku harus langsung pergi karena teman-temanku sudah menunggu," kata Ichigo.

"Sampaikan juga permintaan maafku karena tidak jadi datang ya," celetuk Rukia.

Setelah berbasa basi sedikit, Ichigo langsung pamit pulang untuk segera pergi ke menemui Keigo dan lainnya. Mereka sudah lama menunggu dan nyaris batal karena mendengar keadaan Rukia. Tapi untungnya Rukia yang bersikeras supaya mereka tetap berkumpul walau tanpa mereka. Rukia juga mengatakan kalau dia akan merasa sangat tidak enak kalau sampai acara yang sudah ditunggu batal karenanya.

Setelah Ichigo pergi, Rukia dibantu Hisana akhirnya masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Kau ini selalu saja merepotkan Kurosaki-kun," gerutu Hisana.

"Kalau aku tidak merepotkan dia, Nee-san tidak akan memberikan izin untukku pergi keluar kan?" balas Rukia cuek.

"Bukan seperti itu. Tapi akan lebih aman kalau orang yang bersamamu itu sudah dikenal dekat dengan kita. Lagipula dia anak yang baik dan bisa dipercaya kok."

"Lalu? Apa aku tidak bisa dipercaya?"

"Kau lihat sendiri apa yang sudah kau lakukan dengan kakimu ini."

Akhirnya mau tak mau Rukia mengakuinya juga dalam hatinya kalau dia benar-benar... yah... ceroboh sih.

Hisana merasa bersalah karena dirinya menjadi terlalu panik seperti ini karena tak tahu kondisi adiknya yang sebenarnya. Tapi Hisana percaya bahwa Ichigo sungguh sudah menjaga adiknya dengan sangat baik.

Karena itu, Hisana memilih untuk tidak akan bertanya lebih detil lagi dan percaya bahwa mereka akan baik-baik saja. Khususnya hari ini. Karena Ichigo sebelumnya sudah memberitahu mereka bahwa mereka tidak perlu terlalu khawatir dengan apa yang dialami oleh Rukia. Rukia bisa menjaga dirinya dengan baik dan Ichigo juga berjanji akan ikut menjaga adik mereka.

Dan semoga saja semuanya benar-benar akan berjalan dengan baik.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Suasananya begitu gelap dan mencekam. Rukia tak pernah merasa dia ada di tempat seperti ini sebelumnya. Tapi ada dimana dia sekarang ini? Kenapa dia selalu berada di tempat menyeramkan seperti ini? Sepertinya kemampuan seperti ini sungguh membuatnya merasa tertekan bukan main. Tapi seharusnya semua ini tidak datang terus menerus kan? Harusnya berikan jeda waktu untuk Rukia bernapas lebih dulu.

"Rukia…"

Seseorang memanggilnya.

Rukia yakin seseorang memanggilnya.

Karena mendengar namanya dipanggil itu, Rukia kemudian mencoba mencari dimana suara itu berasal. Dia ingin tahu dimana suara yang memanggil namanya itu ada. Juga siapa yang telah memanggil namanya itu.

Suaranya semakin terdengar sayup-sayup. Rukia tak mengerti. Kenapa suara itu kemudian mendadak menghilang seperti ini?

Hingga akhirnya Rukia kembali mendengar suara seseorang yang kembali memanggil namanya. Suara itu semakin terdengar jelas. Saat itulah Rukia merasa suara itu ternyata berasal dari belakangnya.

Dan saar Rukia berbalik, Rukia terkejut bukan main karena yang dilihatnya ada sosok seseorang dengan jubah putih seperti seorang… dokter?

Dokter…?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Memang sih harusnya kaki bermasalah ini sudah sembuh dari semalam. Tapi ternyata di luar dugaan rasa sakitnya masih ada. Padahal Rukia sudah berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menyembuhkannya.

Sejujurnya sejak mimpi semalam Rukia langsung terjaga untuk waktu yang lama.

Rukia terbangun dari mimpi aneh itu sekitar pukul satu dini hari hingga sekarang jam menunjukkan pukul lima subuh. Rukia belum memejamkan matanya lagi. Rukia sudah berusaha untuk tertidur, tapi ternyata tak semudah pikirannya. Dirinya hanya bisa berbaring di tempat tidur dan berakhir dengan memikirkan banyak hal.

Termasuk kejadian aneh kemarin yang dialaminya.

Kenapa sepertinya Rukia merasa begitu takut saat bertemu dengan dokter berambut pink itu? Bukankah dia dokter, tapi kenapa auranya terasa begitu menakutkan?

"Ada apa dengan kakimu Rukia?"

Bagus, sekarang setelah keluar dari kamarnya sudah ada orang yang harus dia hadapi. Byakuya tidak tahu karena ketika dirinya pulang semalam Rukia sudah tertidur. Dan sepertinya pagi ini Rukia harus tertangkap basah lagi.

"Karena ceroboh dia sampai terkilir. Untungnya ada Kurosaki-kun yang membantunya," celetuk Hisana sambil menyiapkan semua sarapan pagi ini.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Byakuya sedikit cemas melihat langkah Rukia yang diseret seperti itu.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Nii-sama. Cuma masih sedikit ngilu," ujar Rukia setelah berhasil duduk di meja makan.

"Kau yakin? Apa perlu ke dokter untuk memastikannya?"

"Sudah ke dokter kok. Ayah Ichigo kan dokter. Kemarin juga sudah diobati," jelas Rukia pula.

"Kurosaki-kun... punya ayah seorang dokter?" tanya Hisana tiba-tiba.

"Memang aku belum bilang? Dia dokter yang ada di rumah sakit Karakura itu," kata Rukia sambil melahap sarapan paginya.

"Kalau begitu kau sangat tidak sopan. Apa kau sudah memberikan ucapan terima kasih kepada mereka? Dengar, bukankah beruntung kita punya tetangga yang baik dan perhatian seperti itu?" kata Hisana pula.

"Ucapan terima kasih?" ulang Rukia.

"Kau ini. Nanti sepulang sekolah jangan pergi kemana-mana, langsung kembali pulang dan bantu kakakmu ini."

"Hee? Memangnya aku harus apa?"

"Kau sudah banyak merepotkan keluarga Kurosaki kan? Tentu saja kau harus memberikan ucapan terima kasih."

"Begitukah?"

Ucapan terima kasih?

Rukia sering kok melakukannya.

Tapi...?

Setelah selesai sarapan, Rukia langsung bergegas keluar dari pagar rumahnya. Byakuya sudah berangkat lebih dulu karena dia harus datang lebih pagi untuk memulai penyelidikannya. Rukia juga belum sempat menanyakan kasus wanita di kafe itu. Tapi sejak dirinya memakai gelang dari pendeta yang dikenalkan Ichigo itu, Rukia tidak pernah lagi diikuti oleh makhluk halus sialan itu.

Rukia berusaha memaksa kakinya untuk berjalan dengan normal, tapi ternyata rasa sakitnya benar-benar ajaib. Jangan sampai dia mengacaukan hari ini karena kakinya yang—

Rukia terkejut begitu sampai di pagar rumah keluarga Kurosaki.

Ichigo sedang berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya sambil bersandar di pintunya. Dia terlihat begitu sungkan dan malas, entah apa yang sebenarnya dia lakukan dengan berdiri di sana.

"Ichigo? Kau belum pergi?"

Saat Rukia menyapanya, Ichigo baru menyadari kehadiran Rukia dan langsung keluar dari pagar rumahnya.

"Kakimu masih payah?"

Rukia langsung merengut karena tidak suka dengan kata-kata Ichigo.

"Bukan payah! Tapi sakit! Sebenarnya tidak terlalu, tapi ketika kubawa berjalan dia masih terasa ngilu," jelas Rukia.

"Obat yang diberikan ayahku kemarin kau pakai tidak?"

"Oh... aku lupa..." kata Rukia dengan polosnya.

"Hari ini pasti kakimu akan membengkak seperti gajah. Sebaiknya kau tidak usah masuk dan izin saja," ujar Ichigo lagi.

"Tapi bulan depan sudah mulai ujian semester. Kalau aku tidak masuk sekarang pasti aku akan ketinggalan banyak materi."

"Kau kan cuma mengulang tahun kedua. Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kau sudah paham semua materi tahun kedua?"

Rukia diam sejenak.

Sebenarnya bukan karena Rukia tidak mau izin. Tapi kesempatan dirinya untuk bertemu dengan Ichigo hanya saat pergi dan pulang sekolah ini saja.

Eh?

Ichigo menghembuskan napas pendek kemudian berjalan lebih dulu ke depan. Rukia pikir dia akan meninggalkannya, tapi ternyata Ichigo berjongkok di depan Rukia dan menyodorkan punggungnya.

"Eh? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku akan menurunkanmu 10 meter sebelum gerbang sekolah. Naiklah," kata Ichigo.

Untuk beberapa detik Rukia berusaha mencerna maksud Ichigo itu.

Menurunkan Rukia? Kalau dia menyodorkan punggungnya itu artinya Ichigo ingin Rukia...

"Hei? Cepat naik, kita bisa terlambat tahu!" gerutu Ichigo.

"K-kau mau... menggendongku?" gumam Rukia.

Entah kenapa wajahnya tiba-tiba saja memanas.

Jujur saja, ini pengalaman pertamanya dia diperlakukan seperti ini oleh seorang laki-laki. Dan digendong...? Seperti di dalam komik remaja perempuan itu...?

"Kalau kau tidak mau ya sudah. Aku pergi—"

Belum selesai Ichigo berbicara, Rukia langsung menabrak punggung Ichigo di depannya dan hampir membuat mereka berdua terjungkal ke depan. Untung saja Ichigo punya reflek yang bagus untuk menahan dirinya agar jangan sampai terjungkal.

"Hei! Kau mau membunuhku?" omel Ichigo.

"Bagaimana kalau lima meter sebelum pagar sekolah? 10 meter kelihatannya masih lumayan jauh."

"Terserah kau saja."

Walaupun Ichigo berkata begitu, dia masih menggendong Rukia di punggungnya.

Meskipun sepertinya Ichigo itu kelihatan sangar dan susah didekati, tapi begitu mengenalnya lebih dekat ternyata dia jauh lebih baik dari laki-laki kebanyakan. Kebaikannya memang tulus dan bukan semata-mata karena dia ingin bersikap baik di depan orang lain. Dia akan melakukan apapun yang dianggapnya perlu dilakukan sekalipun itu akan menyulitkannya. Walaupun pada dasarnya Ichigo benci melakukan hal-hal yang merepotkan dan menyulitkan untuknya, tapi Ichigo tetap akan melakukannya jika seseorang membutuhkannya.

Bahkan tanpa Rukia sadari, ternyata Rukia begitu menyukai kebaikan yang selama ini diberikan oleh Ichigo untuknya.

"Terima kasih," bisik Rukia tiba-tiba.

"Hah? Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" sahut Ichigo.

"Kau sudah sering dengar kok."

"Hah?"

Rukia tak membalasnya lagi dan hanya tersenyum lebar.

Rukia masih memikirkan mimpi yang dialaminya semalam. Perasaannya menjadi sangat tidak enak setiap kali memikirkan dokter itu.

Siapa sebenarnya dokter itu? Mengapa Rukia merasa sangat tidak nyaman setiap kali melihat dokter itu dan memikirkannya? Apakah sebelum ini Rukia pernah bertemu dengan dokter itu? Rasanya tidak pernah. Apalagi Rukia merupakan anak baru di sekolah ini.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Karena mereka masuk ketika hampir bel masuk, jadi tidak ada yang sempat menanyakan perihal kaki Rukia.

Ternyata Ichigo benar-benar baru menurunkan Rukia di depan gerbang sekolah karena gerbang saat itu kelihatan hampir sepi. Rukia juga sudah memaksakan diri untuk terus berjalan seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa, tapi ternyata kakinya jauh lebih menyulitkan dari dugaannya. Beruntungnya sebelum masuk ke gedung sekolah, mereka berdua bertemu dengan Tatsuki yang dengan senang hati menggendong Rukia.

Jika sampai tidak ada siapapun yang benar-benar bisa dimintai tolong, Ichigo sudah bersedia untuk menggendong Rukia lagi sampai ke kelas. Tapi Rukia langsung menolak dan tidak ingin menyusahkan Ichigo lebih banyak.

"Jadi kemarin itu kau jatuh di depan rumahmu sampai terkilir?" ulang Mizuiro yang baru mendengar cerita lengkap mengenai alasan kenapa Rukia tidak datang ke pertemuan mereka kemarin.

"Ya ampun! Tapi kau baik-baik saja kan, Kuchiki-chan? Coba kulihat kakimu separah apa," seru Keigo.

Tapi belum sempat Keigo menyentuh kaki Rukia, Tatsuki sudah menarik kerah belakangnya dan melemparnya sejauh mungkin.

Sebelumnya Ichigo memang bilang kalau Rukia jatuh dan terkilir tapi tidak menyebutkan alasannya sampai terjatuh. Makanya hari ini Rukia mengarang alasan kalau dia terjatuh di depan rumahnya. Rukia tidak bisa memberitahu mereka bahwa Rukia jatuh di rumah sakit dalam keadaan yang canggung itu.

Apalagi Rukia masih penasaran dengan sosok dokter yang membuatnya ketakutan setengah mati itu.

"Apa kakimu baik-baik saja?" tanya Orihime khawatir.

"Tenang saja, sakitnya akan hilang besok kok. Aku hanya lupa memberikan obatnya hari ini," kata Rukia pula.

Karena kebetulan jam istirahat sudah dimulai sebagian anak-anak langsung pergi ke luar. Anak laki-laki pun sudah berombongan keluar dari kelas. Rukia tinggal di kelas karena sebenarnya kakinya benar-benar bermasalah, tapi Rukia takut mengatakannya karena semua orang pasti akan mengkhawatirkannya.

"Nee? Benar-benar tidak apa-apa?" tanya Orihime lagi setelah kelas mulai sepi.

"Sungguh, tidak apa-apa kok. Kalau kalian mau keluar tidak apa-apa. Aku di sini saja. Ada catatan yang belum selesai kulengkapi juga," kata Rukia akhirnya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menemani Kuchiki-san di sini. Tatsuki... tidak apa-apa kan?" kata Orihime pada Tatsuki.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Ah, kalian mau menitip sesuatu? Minuman? Roti?" tawar Tatsuki.

"Aku bawa bekal kok," sahut Rukia.

"Aku juga," timpal Orihime.

"Oke, sampai nanti."

Saat pulang sekolah, Tatsuki dan lainnya mengajak Rukia untuk pergi menghabiskan waktu di kafe dekat sekolah. Tapi Rukia kemudian memilih menolaknya karena sejak siang tadi kepalanya mulai terasa pusing. Sepertinya akibat dirinya tak bisa tidur semalam. Mereka juga baru ingat kalau kaki Rukia saat ini masih terlihat payah. Mana mungkin pergi dengan mereka dengan kaki yang seperti ini.

Begitu pulang, Rukia terkejut melihat Ichigo masih berdiri di depan pintu gerbang sekolah. Padahal sepertinya pikir Ichigo sudah keluar lebih dulu.

"Hei, kau belum pulang?" tanya Rukia seraya menghampiri Ichigo.

"Ini aku mau pulang."

"Hee? Bukannya kau tadi keluar duluan?"

"Ochi Sensei ingin bertemu denganku sebelum aku pulang. Kau langsung pulang kan?"

"Eh? Iya… ayo pulang."

Begitu mereka berdua melewati gerbang, Ichigo tampak memandang sesuatu dengan sangat serius. Saat Rukia mengikuti arah pandang Ichigo, ada sebuah mobil yang berjalan melewati mereka dengan kecepatan perlahan di dekat mereka lalu berjalan melewati mereka.

"Ada apa?" tanya Rukia kemudian.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa."

Mobil itu… mobil yang sama yang berada di dekat rumah mereka pagi ini. Mobil itu juga pergi saat Ichigo keluar dari rumahnya dan saat Rukia menghampiri rumah Ichigo untuk pergi bersama-sama ke sekolah seperti biasa. Dan sekarang mobil itu ada di dekat sekolah mereka.

Ichigo tidak bisa mengatakan hal itu kepada Rukia karena tidak ingin gadis ini berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

Karena Ichigo merasa sepertinya mobil itu terlihat sangat mencurigakan dan berbahaya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Hadiah?"

Rukia terkejut ketika pulang ini dirinya mendapat ada sebuah paket besar menunggunya di ruang tamu. Hisana mengatakan kalau ada seseorang yang menaruhnya di depan pintu rumah mereka. Tadinya Hisana tidak ingin membawanya masuk tapi ada sebuah kartu yang ditaruh di atas kotak besar itu dengan tulisan 'untuk Rukia'.

Makanya Hisana pikir ada seseorang yang mengirimkannya hadiah untuk Rukia.

Tapi Rukia tidak merasa perlu mendapatkan hadiah seperti ini. Terlebih lagi ini bukan ulang tahunnya. Hisana pun merasa aneh tapi kemudian berpikir kalau di rumah ini memang ada yang memiliki nama Rukia. Walaupun tidak ada alamatnya dan nama pengirim.

Rukia memutuskan membuka hadiah itu meskipun dengan resiko kalau-kalau ternyata memang bukan untuknya atau itu hadiah yang menakutkan.

Tapi setelah membuka kotak itu, ada sebuah boneka beruang besar berwarna putih di sana. Siapa yang mengirim boneka seperti ini?

"Heee… ternyata ini hadiah yang manis sekali. Dari siapa ya? Penggemar rahasiamu?" tanya Hisana.

"Tidak mungkin. Aku tidak punya penggemar rahasia, Nee-san…" ujar Rukia.

Walaupun sebenarnya Rukia tahu kalau Keigo memang bersungguh-sungguh menyukainya, tapi sepertinya Keigo tidak akan bertindak begini merepotkan. Terlebih lagi Rukia belun pernah menunjukkan rumahnya kepada siapapun di sekolahnya selain kepada Ichigo. Itu pun karena mereka berdekatan rumah.

"Atau… apa Kurosaki-kun yang mengirimkan ini diam-diam kepadamu?"

Mendengar nama Ichigo disebutkan, Rukia sempat terkesiap bukan main.

"Nee-san… mana mungkin Ichigo yang…"

Tentu saja, mana mungkin Ichigo punya uang sebanyak ini untuk membelikan boneka kepada Rukia. Lagipula dia saja masih menunggu jatah makan siang dari Rukia kok. Mana mungkin anak SMA yang biasa saja sanggup membeli boneka besar mahal seperti ini.

Lagipula… alasan yang tepat… kenapa pula Ichigo harus…

"Hei, aku hanya bercanda. Kenapa kau begitu gugup? Manis sekali adikku ini," goda Hisana.

"Ih… Nee-san!" gerutu Rukia.

"Baiklah, kalau kau tidak mau menerimanya biar saja nanti Byakuya-san yang mengecek siapa pengirim boneka misterius ini."

"Benar. Sebaiknya boneka ini tetap di dalam kotak saja. Mungkin hadiah yang salah kirim."

Begitulah akhirnya pasca kejadian hadiah misterius itu berakhir.

Rukia hanya merasa tidak nyaman menerima hadiah sebesar itu. Apalagi itu dari seseorang yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya. Biar bagaimana pun itu terlihat begitu mencurigakan.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Untuk hadiah yang datang kepadanya, Rukia memutuskan untuk tidak memberitahu apapun kepada Ichigo. Rukia tidak ingin membuat Ichigo berpikir apapun mengenai kejadian itu. Rukia hanya berharap hadiah itu tidak berarti apapun.

Tapi kemudian, hari ini, setelah kemarin Rukia mendapatkan sebuah boneka beruang besar, hari ini Rukia kembali mendapatkan hadiah.

Hisana memberikannya kepada Rukia setelah Rukia pulang ke rumah dari sekolahnya.

Hadiah kali ini dibungkus dalam kotak ukuran sedang. Hisana bercerita kalau saat itu ada seseorang yang membunyikan bel rumah mereka dan meninggalkan kotak ini di depan pintu. Kali ini Hisana sempat mendengar suara mobil menjauh dari rumah mereka. Padahal sebelumnya di daerah komplek ini jarang sekali ada mobil yang melintas. Bahkan tidak selalu ada setiap minggu.

Sama seperti kotak boneka beruang itu, ada sebuah kartu yang terselip di sana dengan tulisan yang sama.

Untuk Rukia.

Begitu kotak itu dibuka, Rukia terkejut karena ternyata isinya adalah sebuah set perhiasan dengan merek ternama. Rukia tidak mengerti kenapa hadiah yang datang semakin mahal saja. Hisana juga sama terkejutnya dengan kejadian ini. Seperti apapun orang yang mengirimkan hadiah seperti ini jelas bukan orang sembarangan. Tidak mungkin ada orang biasa-biasa saja yang berani mengirimkan hadiah mahal seperti ini, apalagi untuk anak SMA seperti Rukia.

Rukia semakin takut dan berpikiran yang buruk.

Karena melihat sikap Rukia yang ketakutan itu, Hisana memutuskan untuk memberitahu Byakuya masalah ini.

Selagi Hisana menelpon Byakuya, tiba-tiba Rukia teringat kembali dengan mimpinya semalam. Senna mengatakan jangan menerima apapun dari orang yang tidak dikenal oleh Rukia. Apakah ini maksudnya?

Tentu saja Rukia tidak mau menerima hadiah menakutkan seperti ini sekalipun itu adalah barang mahal.

Saat Hisana menceritakan masalahnya, Byakuya segera datang dan memeriksa barang itu. Karena ini barang mahal, Byakuya bisa meminta pihak kepolisian untuk melacak jalut pembeliannya dimana. Setidaknya mereka bisa tahu seperti apa orang yang membeli hadiah ini. Jika mereka menemukannya, tentu saja mereka bisa meminta keterangan dari orang tersebut. Alasan kenapa barang seperti ini dikirimkan dan ditujukan kepada Rukia.

Saat mendengar Byakuya akan melakukan hal itu, Rukia jadi semakin takut bukan main jika dirinya tahu siapa orangnya. Sejujurnya tidak ada seorang pun yang terlintas di dalam pikiran Rukia mengenai sosok orang yang kemungkinan mengirimkan barang seperti ini kepadanya. Hisana sempat meminta Rukia untuk menanyakan sesuatu kepada Ichigo mengenai hal ini. Mungkin saja pemuda itu tahu sesuatu karena mereka sering menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama. Tapi Rukia menolaknya dan memohon kepada Hisana untuk tidak menceritakan apapun mengenai hadiah misterius ini kepada Ichigo.

Rukia beralasan bahwa tidak enak merepotkan Ichigo terus menerus untuk hal seperti ini. Rukia juga mengatakan kalau mereka tidak sedekat itu sampai Ichigo tahu mengenai apa saja tentang Rukia.

Hisana tadinya tidak sependapat dengan Rukia, tapi melihat adiknya memohon seperti ini, akhirnya Hisana mengiyakan saja.

Tapi kemudian, di hari berikutnya lagi-lagi ada kotak berukuran sedang kembali datang ke rumah mereka. Kali ini Rukia benar-benar takut untuk membukanya, padahal dia sendiri belum tahu apa yang ada di dalamnya.

Hari ini sebuah paket datang dari seorang kurir yang mengantarnya. Paket itu datang di pagi hari setelah Rukia berangkat sekolah. Kurir itu hanya mengantarkan paketnya dan tidak mengetahui identitas pengirimnya.

Tadinya Hisana tidak ingin menerima paket itu karena merasa tidak mengenalinya dan ingat mengenai dua paket sebelumnya yang sama sekali tidak ada pengirim. Tapi kurir itu kemudian mengatakan kalau dia mengirim ke alamat yang tepat dan ditujukan kepada Nona Rukia.

Hal ini semakin menjadi tanda tanya dan membuat penasaran. Sebenarnya apa yang tengah terjadi saat ini.

Kali ini Rukia tidak berani membukanya dan meminta Hisana untuk membuka kotak itu. Walaupun Rukia merasa takut, tapi ternyata dirinya begitu penasaran dengan hadiah yang dikirimkan kali ini. Entah bagaimana dari hadiah yang pertama hingga yang kemarin, sama sekali bukan kesukaan Rukia.

Kali ini yang datang ada kotak makanan manis yang berisi cake dan kue kecil.

Rukia sampai berpikir mungkin makanan kali ini ada racunnya. Hisana pun sependapat, tapi tidak ada alasan untuk itu. Makanya Hisana kembali menelpon Byakuya dan mengabarkan hal yang sama. Kali ini Byakuya langsung pulang dan membawa sesuatu untuk mengetes kalau-kalau semua makanan yang datang hari ini ada racunnya.

Tapi setelah melewati beberapa test dari Byakuya, semua makanan itu sama sekali tidak terindikasi racun. Walaupun sudah dikatakan demikian, Rukia tidak berminat untuk memakannya. Hisana juga merasa demikian. Makanya Hisana meminta Byakuya untuk membawanya ke kantornya saja kalau memang tidak ada racun atau apapun yang mencurigakan sama sekali.

Entah bagaimana rasanya semua ini semakin aneh saja.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Sore ini Ichigo baru akan keluar dari rumahnya untuk kerja sambilannya seperti biasa.

Ichigo masih memikirkan mengenai mobil yang berada di dekat rumahnya beberapa waktu lalu. Memang baru saja, mungkin sekitar tiga hari yang lalu. Ichigo tidak pernah melihat mobil itu. Dan ternyata mobil itu justru berada di dekat sekolah mereka setelah mereka pulang. Jujur saja, mobil itu muncul dengan sangat mencolok dan menakutkan. Makanya Ichigo merasa sangat curiga dengan hal itu. Tidak mungkin mobil seperti itu tidak sengaja lewat kan? Atau sebenarnya itu hanya pikiran berlebihan Ichigo saja.

Saat keluar dari pagar rumahnya, Ichigo melihat pasangan suami istri Kuchiki itu juga ada di luar rumah mereka. Sepertinya Hisana mengantarkan suaminya yang polisi itu pergi dengan mobil patroli. Ichigo juga tidak biasanya melihat suami kakaknya Rukia itu pulang dengan mobil patroli dan kembali pergi lagi.

Kebetulan Hisana dan Ichigo bertatapan mata setelah mobil Byakuya pergi.

Ichigo bermaksud memberikan salam sekadarnya sebelum pergi bekerja sambilan, tapi ternyata Hisana memanggilnya.

Akhirnya Ichigo tak punya pilihan selain menemui Hisana sebentar di depan pintu rumah mereka.

"Maaf memanggilmu, apa sekarang kau sedang buru-buru, Kurosaki-kun?" tanya Hisana.

"Tidak apa-apa, santai saja. Lagipula jam shift-ku sebenarnya masih agak lama. Ada apa, Kuchiki-san?"

Hisana tampak bimbang sesaat setelah melihat wajah Ichigo secara langsung.

"Sebenarnya… ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan padamu…" kata Hisana akhirnya setelah melihat ke belakang pintu rumahnya sejenaknya.

"Silahkan saja, Kuchiki-san."

Ichigo semakin bingung saat Hisana justru mengajak Ichigo untuk berbicara jauh di depan pagar rumah mereka. Tidak begitu terlihat di depan pintu rumah mereka.

"Kurosaki-kun… apakah… di sekolahmu ada yang menyukai… Rukia?"

"Hah?" mau tak mau Ichigo harus mengakui kalau saat ini dirinya benar-benar bingung dan… bingung.

"Maaf aku menanyakan pertanyaan aneh seperti ini. Tapi mungkin saja kau tahu kan kalau misalnya memang ada seseorang yang menyukai Rukia di sekolah. Aku hanya ingin tahu soalnya dia sedikit tertutup tentang masalah itu padaku," jelas Hisana.

Ichigo sempat berpikir sejenak. Memang sih Rukia jarang sekali membahas mengenai hal seperti ini pada siapapun. Termasuk pada Tatsuki dan Orihime sepanjang Ichigo mendengar obrolan mereka secara tidak langsung. Rukia juga tidak pernah mengatakan apapun kalau dia menyukai seseorang pada Ichigo. Lagipula… mereka memang tidak pernah membahas hal seperti itu apalagi kenyataannya mereka lebih banyak berdebat mengenai hal absurd ketimbang hal-hal nyata seperti itu.

"Kurosaki-kun?" tegur Hisana karena Ichigo diam agak lama.

Seseorang yang menyukai Rukia?"

"Sebenarnya… ada salah satu temanku. Tapi sepertinya temanku tidak begitu serius menunjukkan rasa sukanya. Dia hanya suka mengatakannya di sekolah saja. Ada apa… Kuchiki-san menanyakan hal seperti itu? Apa… ada yang mengganggu Rukia… atau…?"

"Benarkah? Jadi temanmu tidak begitu serius menyukai Rukia?"

Dikatakan demikian sih… tidak juga. Satu orang yang ada dipikiran Ichigo yang terang-terangan menyukai Rukia sih cuma Keigo seorang. Keigo memang menyukai Rukia sungguhan, tapi dilihat dari caranya yang begitu sih… Ichigo tidak merasa Keigo akan meminta Rukia berkencan dengan serius. Walaupun iya seperti itu, Ichigo tidak yakin Rukia mau. Ichigo juga tidak berpikir Rukia mau atau⎯

Tunggu… kenapa Ichigo berpikir begitu?

"Apa… ada seseorang yang mengganggu Rukia?"

"Eh…?"

Walaupun Ichigo sebenarnya ragu, tapi sepertinya Hisana menunjukkan gelagat seperti itu hingga membuatnya sampai bertanya seperti ini padanya. Lagipula sangat aneh kalau kakaknya sampai berwajah seserius itu Cuma menanyakan orang yang menyukai Rukia saja.

"Apa ada yang mengganggu Rukia?" tanya Ichigo hati-hati lagi.

Hisana kembali sempat bimbang dan ragu. Tapi setelah beberapa saat akhirnya Hisana memutuskan untuk mengatakan sesuatu pada Ichigo.

"Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakannya darimana, tapi… sejak dua hari yang lalu. Ada seseorang yang mengantarkan hadiah aneh ke rumah kami dan ditujukan kepada Rukia. Kami tidak tahu siapa yang mengirim tapi hadiah-hadiah itu… cukup mahal."

Ichigo terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"Byakuya-san sudah melakukan penyelidikan tentang siapa yang mengirim hadiah-hadiah itu. Tapi tentu saja semua itu butuh waktu yang tidak sebentar. Rukia juga tidak nyaman menerima semua hal yang tidak dia inginkan dan dari orang yang tidak dikenalinya. Makanya… mungkin kupikir itu hadiah dari orang yang menyukainya atau…"

Wajah Hisana berubah cemas dan gelisah bersamaan.

"Maaf Kurosaki-kun, aku harus membicarakan hal seperti ini padamu. Aku hanya merasa gelisah karena menyangkut keselamatan adikku. Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan hal ini pada siapa yang mengerti keadaan Rukia. Aku hanya…"

"Tidak apa-apa, Kuchiki-san. Aku mengerti hal itu. Tapi aku bisa menjamin kalau hadiah itu tidak mungkin dikirimkan oleh temanku yang menyukai Rukia. Lebih baik tunggu hasil penyelidikan dari suamimu. Mungkin ada petunjuk yang berguna. Sekarang ini, lebih baik kita bersikap hati-hati tentang siapapun yang mungkin datang berkunjung ke rumah kalian. Apapun yang mencurigakan sebaiknya segera diberitahukan kepada suamimu. Karena hanya dia yang bisa bertindak cepat dengan segera."

"Ya… kau benar. Terima kasih sudah mendengarkan kekhawatiranku, Kurosaki-kun. Aku benar-benar cemas saat ini, tapi aku tidak bisa menunjukkannya di depan Rukia. Tapi… sepertinya Rukia juga tidak mengatakan apapun padamu soal ini. Sepertinya dia benar-benar tidak mau membicarakannya dengan siapapun."

Ichigo diam sejenak.

Sepertinya mereka sama. Ichigo tidak membicarakan tentang mobil yang mencurigakan itu dan Rukia tidak menceritakan hadiah yang mencurigakan ini. Mungkinkah alasan mereka sama?

"Kuchiki-san, sebaiknya anda tidak memberitahu apapun kalau anda menceritakan masalah ini padaku. Mungkin ada alasan kenapa Rukia tidak menceritakannya padaku. Karena itu, sebaiknya anda juga tidak membicarakan apapun kalau aku tahu masalah ini."

"Baiklah, aku pun berpikir demikian. Terima kasih Kurosaki-kun, dan maaf kalau aku sedikit merepotkanmu."

"Tidak masalah. Kalau begitu, aku permisi lebih dulu."

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Pagi Ichigo!" sapa Rukia dengan sangat riang pagi ini.

Ichigo baru saja keluar dari pintu rumahnya dan mendapati gadis itu melambai padanya dengan begitu bersemangat.

"Sepertinya energimu sangat banyak hari ini," sindir Ichigo.

"Heee tentu saja, hari ini ada mata pelajaran favoritku. Olahraga. Nee-san juga menyiapkan bekal kesukaanku. Aku memberikan lebih banyak untukmu loh!"

Ichigo diam sejenak sambil melihat Rukia dengan serius. Sepertinya tidak ada yang salah dengan gadis ini. Hari ini dia terlihat begitu ceria. Tapi wajahnya sama sekali tidak bisa berbohong. Entah bagaimana Ichigo ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya dia pikirkan saat ini. Tapi Ichigo tidak tahu… bagaimana mengatakannya.

"Naa Rukia. Apa… ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan padaku?"

Ichigo akhirnya mengeluarkannya sebelum mereka bergerak menjauh dari rumah Ichigo.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu? Apa… yang ingin kukatakan padamu?" tanya Rukia kebingungan.

Ichigo hanya menghela napas panjang.

Mungkin sebaiknya tidak mengatakan apapun yang membuat Rukia akhirnya bersedih hati. Jika dia memutuskan untuk tidak mengatakan apapun, bukankah itu artinya Rukia ingin semuanya baik-baik saja dan tidak mengganggunya. Apakah sekarang Ichigo yang berlebihan?

"Tidak. Tidak ada. Maaf, aku asal bicara saja."

Ichigo pun mengambil langkah lebih dulu dari Rukia.

Rukia mengerti apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh Ichigo.

Ya… Ichigo memang selalu bisa melihat Rukia lebih baik dari dirinya sendiri. Ichigo seperti lebih tahu tentang Rukia ketimbang Rukia sendiri. Dan Rukia memang selalu menunjukkan jelas keadaan Rukia saat ini meskipun wajahnya sudah memasang topeng sebaik mungkin. Ichigo tahu itu.

"Ichigo…" panggil Rukia sebelum menyusul Ichigo.

Ichigo berbalik dan melihat Rukia belum menyusulnya sama sekali.

"Apa?"

"Apa kau keberatan kalau aku selalu mengandalkanmu?" tanya Rukia kemudian.

Ichigo mendadak diam tak meresponnya. Tapi tatapan mata Ichigo justru jauh ke dalam mata Rukia. Mereka saling bertatapan dalam arti yang sulit diungkapkan. Rukia menatapnya begitu serius dan bersungguh-sungguh sehingga Ichigo bingung bagaimana harus membalas tatapannya.

"Aku… sebetulnya tidak ingin selalu mengandalkanmu. Tapi aku tidak punya siapapun selain kau. Makanya aku⎯"

"Rukia," potong Ichigo kemudian.

"Eh?"

"Aku tidak keberatan," kata Ichigo tiba-tiba.

Kini Rukia yang berbalik terdiam.

"Hah?"

"Aku tidak keberatan, jadi kau tidak perlu mengatakan apapun lagi padaku. Ayo kita pergi, kita bisa terlambat."

Sekarang… Rukia hanya semakin bingung dengan perasaannya…

Benarkah hanya itu yang sebenarnya ingin dikatakan oleh Rukia?

Tidak. Ada lebih banyak dari itu. Tapi Rukia belum sanggup mengatakannya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Pergi ke Hokkaido?"

"Siang tadi, Byakuya-san mendapat telepon kalau ayahnya kritis di rumah sakit. Keluarganya memintanya datang sesegera mungkin," cerita Hisana begitu Rukia pulang sekolah hari ini.

"Eh? Lalu bagaimana?" tanya Rukia panik.

"Rencananya besok pagi Byakuya-san akan pergi dengan penerbangan pertama."

"Kalau begitu Nee-san harus menemani Nii-sama kan?"

"Tapi kau sendirian. Ini juga belum masuk waktu liburan, kau juga tidak bisa membolos karena mulai banyak ujian."

"Aku tidak apa-apa sendiri. Memang berapa lama?"

"Tidak pasti, sampai keadaan ayahnya membaik."

"Tidak apa-apa. Nee-san pergi saja. Bagaimana mungkin Nee-san membiarkan Nii-sama pergi sendirian pergi ke sana kan?"

"Tapi aku mencemaskanmu kalau kau sendirian."

"Tidak ada yang perlu dicemaskan. Aku baik-baik saja kok. Ah ya, kan ada keluarga Kurosaki di sini. Mereka baik padaku kok."

Hisana sempat mengingatnya dan kemudian berpikir.

Keadaan ini sungguh genting dan membingungkan. Bagaimana sebaiknya Hisana…

"Nee-san, apa aku ini beban untukmu?" tanya Rukia tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Tentu saja bukan! Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?" tanya Hisana panik.

"Kalau aku bukan beban Nee-san... lalu kenapa Nee-san selalu berpikir aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun sendirian? Apa... aku sungguh begitu merepotkan?"

Hisana terdiam. Dia tidak menyangka Rukia akan berkata demikian. Terlebih lagi di situasi seperti ini. Bukan tidak mungkin memang sikap Hisana berlebihan. Tapi dengan keadaan Rukia yang membuatnya jadi berpikir berlebihan, bagaimana mungkin Hisana pura-pura tidak tahu?

"Rukia—"

"Aku akan baik-baik saja. Jadi, Nee-san jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkanku. Kalau Nee-san seperti itu... aku justru merasa menjadi beban Nee-san. Ya?"

Hisana kemudian menghela napas panjang.

"Baiklah. Aku akan pergi dengan Byakuya-san."

Rukia kemudian tersenyum lebar.

"Tapi kau tetap harus ekstra hati-hati. Jangan pulang terlalu malam dan jangan berkeliaran jauh dari sekolah dan rumah. Kau harus—"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku mengerti kok."

"Rukia..."

"Aku akan baik-baik saja."

Meskipun pada kenyataannya... Rukia tidak merasa seperti itu.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Hokkaido?" ulang Ichigo dengan ekspresi sedikit kaget. Meskipun sepertinya masih terlalu kentara.

"Ayah mertuaku kondisinya tidak begitu baik. Beliau meminta kami datang untuk menemuinya. Karena itu... walaupun sepertinya ini sangat merepotkan... aku ingin menitipkan Rukia," jelas Hisana.

Pagi ini Hisana bersama Rukia berkunjung ke kediaman Kurosaki sebelum mereka berangkat ke bandara. Semalam Hisana dan Byakuya sudah berdiskusi tentang bagaimana mereka akan pergi dan selama mereka di sana. Tadinya Byakuya juga kurang setuju membiarkan Rukia sendirian di sini. Tapi Rukia bersikeras kalau dia akan baik-baik saja.

Hisana juga sudah membicarakannya dengan Rukia bahwa mungkin mereka bisa meminta tolong pada tetangga mereka.

"Tentu saja sama sekali tidak merepotkan! Akan lebih baik kalau Rukia-chan menginap di sini saja sampai kakak-kakakmu kembali!" timpal Isshin dengan sangat bersemangat.

"Oyaji!" geram Ichigo melihat tingkah berlebihan ayahnya satu itu.

"Mohon maaf kalau kami sudah merepotkan," ujar Byakuya pula.

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak. Sebagai tetangga tentu hal pertama yang harus dilakukan adalah saling tolong menolong. Kalian bisa mengandalkan keluarga kami. Akan aku pastikan kalau Rukia-chan selalu baik-baik saja sampai kalian kembali," balas Isshin dengan sangat bersemangat.

Setelah berbincang beberapa saat, akhirnya tiba waktunya bagi Hisana dan Byakuya untuk pergi ke bandara. Mereka harus bergegas pergi karena ini adalah penerbangan pertama. Byakuya sudah diberi kabar kalau mereka harus secepatnya ke sana.

Rukia pun memastikan kalau kedua kakaknya itu sudah dalam perjalanan menuju bandara.

"Hei, kau sungguh tidak apa-apa tinggal sendirian?" sindir Ichigo saat mereka akan berangkat ke sekolah.

Untungnya jam keberangkatan Hisana dan Byakuya sebelum jam masuk sekolah Rukia dan Ichigo. Jadi mereka masih sempat untuk mengantar pergi kakak-kakaknya itu.

Wajah Rukia tiba-tiba mengkerut menatap Ichigo.

"S-sebenarnya... tidak begitu..." lirih Rukia.

"Hah?!"

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?! Kalau aku bilang aku sedikit takut ditinggalkan sendirian, mereka pasti akan khawatir setengah mati. Nee-san juga pasti memilih untuk tidak pergi. Kalau Nee-san tidak pergi lalu bagaimana dengan Nii-sama?" rengek Rukia kemudian.

"Tapi kau..."

"Apalagi hal-hal mencurigakan terus berdatangan mendekatiku. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak—" Rukia tiba-tiba mengerem sendiri kata-katanya.

"Hal-hal... mencurigakan?" ulang Ichigo penuh curiga.

"Maksudku... kau tahu sendiri kemampuan sialan ini benar-benar menakutkan. Makanya... aku sedikit... takut..." lirih Rukia kemudian.

"Kau memang benar merepotkan," sindir Ichigo lagi.

Rukia hanya menundukkan kepalanya tak mampu berkata apapun lagi.

"Kalau benar begitu, sepertinya ayahku benar. Sebaiknya kau menginap saja di rumah kami."

"Hah?!" balas Rukia histeris yang sangat berlebihan.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Kau bisa menginap di rumah kami dan tidur di ruang tamu."

"Ah... begitu. Ruang tamu..." gumam Rukia.

"Hei? Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan ketika aku bilang kau boleh menginap di rumahku?"

Diam-diam wajah Rukia terasa memanas bukan main. Rasanya tiba-tiba matahari terbakar tepat di depan wajahnya. Dadanya bahkan berdebar-debar menjengkelkan seperti ini. Benar... apa yang sebenarnya Rukia pikirkan? Untuk sesaat... Rukia merasa benar-benar...

"Hei, apa yang kau—"

"Telat! Kita terlambat bodoh! Aku akan berlari ke sekolah sekarang! Aku pergi dulu!" seru Rukia kemudian dan segera mengambil langka lebar lalu melesat pergi meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih bingung dengan sikap mendadak Rukia.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ini hari pertama Rukia ditinggal sendirian seperti ini. Rukia belum pernah benar-benar sendirian selama ini. Apalagi sejak kecelakaan dulu itu...

Uh... kenapa Rukia jadi mengingatnya lagi?

Malam ini sepertinya Rukia harus menguji kemampuannya sendiri.

Dia harus makan.

Rukia sebenarnya bisa memasak, tapi dia hanya bisa melakukan masakan yang mudah-mudah saja. Selama ini Rukia terlalu bergantung dengan masakan Hisana. Itu karena kakaknya membuat makanan yang selalu enak. Tidak ada masakan yang gagal pernah dimasak oleh Hisana. Semuanya selalu menjadi makanan yang sangat enak.

Kini Rukia bingung harus mulai darimana.

Pertama, Rukia memeriksa bahan yang ada di dalam dapur.

Karena mendadak, Hisana tidak sempat meninggalkan makanan apapun di rumah mereka. Byakuya pun hanya berpesan kalau Rukia sebaiknya memesan makanan dari luar saja selama mereka pergi. Karena itulah Byakuya meninggalkan kartu kreditnya pada Rukia untuk berjaga-jaga jika terjadi sesuatu. Tapi Rukia tidak ingin menghamburkan uang hanya untuk mengisi perutnya saja.

Sudah Rukia duga, perempuan memang sudah seharusnya bisa memasak. Terutama di saat darurat seperti ini.

Selagi asyik memeriksa bahan yang ada di dapur dan kulkasnya, Rukia merasa tiba-tiba bulu kuduknya berdiri tanpa sebab. Itu juga yang membuatnya merinding bukan main.

Rukia berusaha mengusir keanehannya itu dengan bersenandung kecil. Tapi tetap saja suasana di sekitar tempatnya sekarang ini terasa begitu dingin dan menakutkan. Rukia mencoba memeriksa di sekitar sudut rumahnya. Tidak ada bayangan yang menakutkan di sini.

Ya, sejak tinggal di rumah ini, walaupun Rukia memiliki kemampuan aneh ini, Rukia tidak pernah melihat bayangan aneh maupun yang menakutkan di rumahnya. Entah kenapa memang tidak ada satupun di sini.

Selagi Rukia memeriksa keadaan di sekitar rumahnya, Rukia terperanjat kaget karena tiba-tiba bel rumahnya mendadak berbunyi. Tentu saja keringat Rukia langsung mengucur deras karena kedatangan tamu tak diundang ini.

Tamu?

Takut-takut, Rukia menghampiri pintu depan rumahnya dan mengintip dari celah jendela.

Hah?

"Ichigo?"

Buru-buru Rukia membuka pintu rumahnya dan menemukan Ichigo berdiri sambil bersedekap dada di depan pintu rumahnya. Wajahnya juga tampak malas seperti biasa.

"Ichigo? Apa... yang kau lakukan di rumahku?" tanya Rukia.

"Kau sudah makan malam?" tanyanya tanpa basa basi.

"Hah? Uhm... aku baru saja mau... melakukan sesuatu..." kata Rukia tak yakin.

"Datanglah ke rumahku."

"HAH?!" pekik Rukia histeris.

"Kebetulan Oyaji ada di rumah sekarang. Dia menyuruhku mengundangmu untuk makan malam kalau kau belum makan tentunya. Kau keberatan?"

Rukia kemudian buru-buru menutup pintu rumahnya lalu menguncinya dan melompat ke depan Ichigo dengan senyum merekah di wajahnya.

"Benarkah?! Tampaknya Oji-san sungguh orang yang baik. Tentu saja aku tidak keberatan!" seru Rukia bersemangat.

Ichigo menghela napas panjang lalu berbalik pergi. Rukia pun langsung membuntutinya di belakang Ichigo. Sepertinya malam ini Rukia tidak perlu sulit memikirkan menu makanan apa yang akan dia kacaukan.

"Hei, kau tidak perlu menjemputku seperti ini. Kau bisa mengirimku pesan saja. Aku pasti akan langsung ke rumahmu," ujar Rukia kemudian.

"Sepertinya kau begitu berani keluar sendirian di malam hari," sindir Ichigo.

"Ah... maksudku bukan karena berani sih. Hanya saja sepertinya aku... sedikit merepotkanmu..."

"Kau sudah terlalu sering merepotkan. Bahkan itu sudah jadi kebiasaan."

"Eh? Ah... maafkan aku..." kata Rukia tak enak.

"Bukankah karena hanya aku yang bisa kau andalkan?"

Tiba-tiba Rukia menoleh dengan cepat ke arah Ichigo yang ternyata juga sedang menatapnya begitu... biasa?

Mereka sempat saling bertatapan sekian detik hingga Ichigo tersenyum sedikit... sangat sedikit hingga Rukia mengira mungkin Ichigo hanya mengangkat sebelah ujung bibirnya saja. Setelah melakukan hal yang membingungkan itu, Ichigo langsung masuk ke rumahnya.

Begitu Rukia masuk, ternyata dirinya disambut oleh Isshin yang sudah sedari tadi menunggu kedatangan Rukia.

Entah bagaimana Rukia merasa sungguh sangat senang berada di kediaman Kurosaki. Selain karena memang dirinya benar-benar diterima di sini, suasana di keluarga ini juga sangat ceria dan hangat. Tidak ada perbedaan di antara mereka semua. Seluruh keluarga Kurosaki bisa bercanda tanpa memandang status siapapun. Bahkan Isshin benar-benar terlihat seperti sosok seorang ayah yang mudah bersahabat dengan anak-anaknya.

Apakah... jika Rukia sempat hidup lebih lama bersama ayahnya, akankah keluarganya seperti ini?

Setelah menikmati makan malam bersama itu, Rukia ikut membereskan meja makan dan membantu Yuzu mencuci piring. Walaupun sudah berulang kali dilarang, Rukia tetap melakukannya. Yuzu sudah tentu senang-senang saja ketika ada yang bersedia membantunya membereskan semua itu.

Usai membantu Yuzu, Rukia sempat mengobrol seru dengan Isshin dan Yuzu. Karin seperti biasa hanya menjadi pendengar yang baik sambil menonton televisi. Rukia sangat senang karena ternyata Isshin memiliki hobi yang sama dengannya. Yakni menonton film klasik.

Ternyata ayah Ichigo yang kocak ini pun punya sisi romantis juga. Isshin menyukai hal-hal yang berbau klasik. Terutama musik-musik klasik yang dibawakan oleh legenda komposer macam Beethoveh, Mozart dan lain-lainnya. Isshin bahkan mengajak Rukia ikut jika nanti ada pertunjukan musik klasik.

"Hei, kau tidak pulang?" tegur Ichigo.

Rukia sudah bercengkerama dengan keluarganya selama dua jam lebih. Ini pun sebenarnya Ichigo ikut menyela karena kalau tidak direm, bisa-bisa mereka akan mengobrol sampai pagi.

"Hei! Kenapa kau mengacau pembicaraan penting kami hah?" celetuk Isshin tak senang.

"Dengar ya. Ini sudah terlalu malam. Kami juga harus menyiapkan untuk sekolah besok!" balas Ichigo pula.

"Rukia-chan, kau menginap di sini saja. Bukankah dirumahmu tidak ada orang?" bujuk Isshin.

"Eh?"

"Kalau dia tidur di sini, lalu dimana dia tidur?" celetuk Ichigo pula.

"Di kamarmu tentu saja!" kata Isshin langsung.

Seketika itu pula baik Rukia maupun Ichigo terperangah dan sempat saling melihat satu sama lain. Meskipun itu tidak lama karena Rukia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat lain. Seketika itu pula Rukia merasa wajahnya memanas bukan main.

"O-Oyaji! Apa yang kau katakan?!" geram Ichigo.

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja Rukia-chan bisa tidur di kamarmu dan kau tidur di sofa! Memangnya kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu tidur satu kamar dengan Rukia-chan-ku hah?!"

"Apa maksud dengan Rukia-chan-ku itu hah? Apa kau tidak malu dengan umurmu sendiri?!"

"Kenapa? Dia itu putri ketigaku tahu!"

"Apanya yang putri ketiga?!"

Ichigo dan Isshin hampir saja akan baku hantam satu sama lain, tapi langsung dihentikan oleh Yuzu. Karin tampak begitu cuek melihat perdebatan kakak dan ayahnya itu. Yang dilakukan Karin justru membesarkan volume televisi yang langsung diprotes oleh Yuzu.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Akhirnya setelah perdebatan panjang, Rukia sendiri yang menyela dan pamit untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Biar bagaimana pun rasanya memang tidak mungkin Rukia menginap di rumah tetangganya seperti ini. Lagipula rumah mereka sangat dekat.

Ketika Rukia hendak keluar dari pagar rumah keluarga Kurosaki, tiba-tiba Rukia melihat wajah sosok ibu Ichigo yang berdiri di sana dengan ekspresi cemas bukan main. Rukia sempat tertegun untuk beberapa saat karena wajah Masaki tampak begitu mengkhawatirkan. Saat Rukia hendak melangkah keluar, Masaki menggelengkan kepalanya seperti meminta Rukia untuk kembali masuk ke rumah keluarga Kurosaki.

Bahkan Masaki sempat berdiri menghalangi jalan keluar Rukia.

Tapi ketika Ichigo muncul, sosok Masaki langsung menghilang begitu saja. Bahkan sepertinya Ichigo tidak sempat melihat sosok ibunya. Benar... Masaki tidak pernah menampakkan dirinya di depan Ichigo.

Tentu saja Rukia bingung bukan main.

Sepertinya sudah lama Rukia tidak melihat sosok ibu Ichigo sejak pertama kali keluarganya pindah kemari.

Lalu... apa yang terjadi?

"Hei? Ada apa?" tanya Ichigo yang melihat Rukia seakan begitu bimbang untuk melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari rumahnya.

"Ah... tidak. Baiklah aku pulang dulu ya," kata Rukia dengan senyum mengembang cerah di wajahnya.

"Apa yang membuatmu tersenyum mengerikan seperti itu?" tanya Ichigo seraya bergidik ngeri.

"Keluargamu benar-benar keluarga yang menyenangkan. Jika kebetulan aku tidak bertemu dengan kakak kandungku, kurasa aku sangat ingin diadopsi oleh keluarga seperti kalian."

Setelah Rukia mengatakan hal itu, wajah Ichigo sempat terbelalak lalu pandangannya berubah tidak fokus. Ichigo bahkan memalingkan wajahnya dari Rukia dan menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan. Rukia sendiri bingung kenapa dia melakukan hal seperti itu.

"Ada apa Ichigo?" tanya Rukia.

"S-sudah, sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang."

"Baiklah. Sampai besok."

Ketika Rukia berbalik Ichigo baru melepaskan tangannya dari mulutnya. Saat si bodoh itu mengatakan hal yang bahkan terlihat sama sekali tidak dipikirkannya, Ichigo jadi sedikit... salah tingkah.

Wajahnya memanas tanpa alasan yang jelas hingga membuatnya tidak sanggup menatap wajah Rukia berlama-lama. Sekarang apa yang terjadi dengannya?

Rukia masih berjalan dengan riang hingga menuju rumahnya. Dan ketika Rukia sampai di depan pagar rumahnya, Rukia sempat berbalik dan melihat Ichigo masih berada di depan pagar rumahnya dan melihat ke arah Rukia dengan seksama.

Rumah mereka memang hanya terpisah satu rumah saja, tentu jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh. Tapi saat mereka saling berdiri di pagar masing-masing dan saling menatap satu sama lain, rasanya jarak itu terlihat cukup jauh.

Rukia kemudian tersenyum dan memilih masuk ke dalam rumahnya, walaupun Ichigo tidak beranjak dari sana sampai Rukia benar-benar masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Rukia pun masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan mengunci pintunya segera. Karena hari sudah hampir larut, Rukia memutuskan untuk segera tidur. Tapi baru akan masuk ke kamarnya, tiba-tiba mendadak seluruh lampu di rumahnya mati begitu saja. Tentu saja mendapati pemandangan ini sedikit membuat Rukia sedikit panik. Selama tinggal di sini sepertinya belum pernah terjadi pemadaman listrik seperti ini.

Bahkan Rukia sempat melihat sedikit cahaya dari seberang rumahnya.

Apa rumahnya saja yang korslet?

Baru saja Rukia akan memeriksa sakelar utama rumahnya, tiba-tiba pintu rumahnya digedor dengan sangat keras.

"Rukia! Rukia! Buka pintumu!"

Ada suara Ichigo memanggilnya.

Kenapa...?

"Aku tidak menyangka kau tumbuh menjadi gadis yang sangat cantik."

Seketika itu pula tubuh Rukia bergetar hebat. Bulu kuduknya berdiri hingga membuatnya merinding hebat.

Ada suara seorang laki-laki tepat di belakangnya. Suara itu begitu dekat.

Rukia masih tidak berani membalikkan tubuhnya. Apa ini hanya halusinasi? Salah satu bayangan menyebalkan yang menghantuinya? Apa ini?

"Sayang sekali aku terlambat sedikit saja untuk mengambilmu."

Akhirnya Rukia memberanikan diri membalikkan badannya dan melihat satu sosok benar-benar tepat berada di belakangnya dan begitu dekat. Rukia tidak bisa melihat sosok itu dengan jelas, tapi Rukia yakin sosok ini bukanlah sebuah bayangan.

Dia benar-benar manusia nyata.

"S-siapa... kau?"

Bibir Rukia bergetar bukan main.

Suara Ichigo di luar sana masih memanggil namanya begitu menggila lengkap dengan gedoran pintu dan jendela yang terdengar amat berisik.

"Kau harus jadi salah satu koleksiku, sayang."

Sosok itu hendak mendekati Rukia dan menyentuhnya. Tentu saja Rukia mundur secepat mungkin. Tapi karena keadaan gelap di sekitar tempatnya itu, Rukia menabrak meja di belakangnya. Langsung saja Rukia terjungkal ke depan dan membuat lututnya nyeri bukan main. Rukia langsung berlari hendak menuju pintu rumahnya dan membukakan Ichigo pintu. Rukia menyesal kenapa dirinya justru terpaku mendengar suara orang asing itu. Karena untuk sesaat Rukia benar-benar mendadak membeku.

Rukia berusaha untuk bangkit secepatnya, tapi ternyata dirinya kalah cepat dan sosok misterius yang menakutinya ini tiba-tiba menarik tangan Rukia dan menahannya di lantai.

Rukia memberontak sekeras yang dia bisa juga berteriak sekencang yang dia bisa.

"Aku akan menandaimu sebagai milikku sayang."

Rukia sangat ketakutan mendengar suara mengerikan orang ini. Selagi Rukia berusaha meronta sekuatnya, sosok ini ternyata menempelkan sebuah benda tajam di leher Rukia. Tentu saja Rukia semakin ketakutan.

Untung saja tak berapa lama, Ichigo berhasil mendobrak pintu rumahnya.

"Pengganggu. Aku akan menjemputmu sebentar lagi. Tunggu aku."

Benda tajam itu berhasil mengiris kulit leher Rukia hingga membuatnya sempat menjerit kesakitan.

Ichigo langsung bertindak dan mengejar orang yang nyaris mencelakakan Rukia itu. Ichigo hampir menangkapnya dan mereka terlibat perkelahian serius di rumah Rukia. Tak disangka orang ini memiliki kemampuan bertarung yang baik hingga membuat Ichigo kewalahan.

"Ichigo! Rukia?! Apa yang terjadi?!"

Suara Isshin ternyata sampai ke rumah Rukia. Karena mendengar suara Isshin, orang yang berkelahi dengan Ichigo ini sempat lengah hingga Ichigo berhasil melayangkan satu pukulan telak ke wajahnya. Walaupun berhasil memukulnya, sebenarnya Ichigo juga sudah babak belur karena berusaha menghalau serangannya. Ichigo tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas karena seluruh rumah Rukia sangat gelap.

Setelah berhasil memberikan satu pukulan, ternyata orang itu berhasil menangkap Ichigo dan membanting Ichigo ke lantai dalam satu kali gerakan. Ichigo tak berhasil segera bangkit sehingga orang itu berhasil lolos melewati pintu belakang rumah Rukia.

Karena tidak mungkin mengejarnya kembali, Ichigo berusaha mencari sakelar utama rumah ini dan kemudian menghidupkannya.

Begitu kembali ke ruang tengah, Isshin ternyata berada di dekat Rukia dan tengah menghentikan pendarahan di leher Rukia. Sementara itu gadis itu tampak terkulai lemah karena pingsan.

"Ichigo! Panggil ambulans sekarang!" pekik Isshin disertai kepanikan yang luar biasa.

Tapi ternyata Ichigo tertegun melihat Rukia yang terluka seperti itu. Pikirannya sempat menghilang beberapa saat.

"Ichigo!" pekik Isshin lagi.

Mendengar suara ayahnya yang begitu keras, akhirnya Ichigo kembali kepada kesadarannya dan mencapai telepon rumah ini untuk segera memanggil ambulans.

Bahkan ketika menghubungi ambulans pun Ichigo berbicara dengan sangat kacau sehingga sulit dimengerti oleh petugas ambulans. Mendengar putranya yang tiba-tiba kesulitan bicara, Isshin langsung mengambil alih telepon itu dan berbicara di sana. Isshin meminta Ichigo untuk menggantikannya menghentikan pendarahan Rukia.

Ichigo saat ini merasa sangat bersalah.

Sama ketika dirinya menghadapi kematian ibunya dulu.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Isshin dan Ichigo akhirnya mengikuti ke rumah sakit untuk memastikan keadaan Rukia.

Ichigo yang lebih dahulu ikut dengan ambulans bersama Rukia dan Isshin tinggal di tempat kejadian. Isshin juga meminta Yuzu dan tetangga sekitar untuk menghubungi polisi secepat mungkin. Keadaan memang benar-benar kacau saat itu.

Mereka tidak menduga di lingkungan setenang ini bisa ada keributan yang menghebohkan seperti ini. Isshin juga harus menunggu sampai polisi tiba untuk memberikan keterangan.

Ichigo sendiri menunggu di depan ruang operasi sampai keadaan Rukia bisa dipastikan.

Ichigo tidak menyangka kalau akan terjadi keributan seperti ini.

Dirinya sempat tidak percaya saat melihat sosok ibunya untuk pertama kali setelah kematiannya waktu itu tiba-tiba muncul di depannya.

Masaki memunculkan dirinya di depan Ichigo setelah Rukia masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Ichigo sempat merasa tidak percaya karena akhirnya dia bisa melihat sosok ibunya kembali. Tapi ternyata ibunya sengaja menunjukkan sosoknya kepada Ichigo karena dia ingin Ichigo pergi ke rumah Rukia. Wajah ibunya saat itu cemas bukan main.

Ichigo tidak mengerti kenapa Masaki meminta dirinya untuk pergi ke rumah Rukia.

Tapi begitu melihat rumah Rukia berubah gelap, Ichigo langsung panik. Hanya rumah Rukia sendiri yang sangat gelap. Tentu saja itu terlihat sangat mencurigakan.

Ichigo tidak tahu harus bagaimana...

Bahkan... rasanya Ichigo tidak bisa merasakan sakit lagi walaupun sekujur tubuhnya sudah penuh dengan luka. Terutama wajahnya sendiri terasa babak belur.

Apa yang harus dia katakan nanti pada Hisana dan Byakuya?

Perasaan jadi kacau seperti ini dan membuatnya merasa sesak bukan main.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Maaf jadi lama absen semuanya.

Laptop yang sudah lama saya gunakan ini sekarang agak bermasalah.

Memang sudah saatnya membeli yang baru untuk tempat mengetik inspirasi saya. Doakan semoga saya ada rejeki untuk bisa membeli yang baru ya.

Jadi tidak ada halangan lagi untuk segera mengupdate fic-fic lain.

Terima kasih yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk fic saya.

Jaa Nee!


	9. Nightmare Behind Me

_**Hola Minna, ketemu lagi dengan fic saya.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Tite Kubo**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **RATE : M For Safe**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Warning : OOC, AU, Misstypo**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Attention : Fic ini hanyalah fiksi belaka. Apabila terdapat kesamaan atau kemiripan situasi dan karakter atau apapun itu dengan cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun adalah tidak disengaja. Mohon maklum, heheheh**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Rukia-chan? Kau bisa dengar aku?"

Rasanya... Rukia tertidur cukup lama.

Anehnya, Rukia hanya merasa tidur dan tidak bermimpi apapun. Rukia hanya merasa dia terlelap begitu saja tanpa memikirkan apapun. Tanpa apapun yang mendatanginya dan menakutinya.

Rukia membuka kelopak matanya perlahan-lahan.

Sepertinya dia berada di tempat yang begitu dingin dan sejuk. Baunya juga... sepertinya Rukia pernah mencium bau streril seperti ini. Bau yang membuatnya bosan bukan main.

Seseorang kemudian meletakkan telapak tangannya di dahi Rukia dan memeriksa sesuatu di tangan Rukia.

Oh ya, tangannya terasa begitu sakit. Seperti ada yang menusuknya.

Lehernya juga... terasa kaku.

"Rukia-chan? Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Saat Rukia menetapkan fokusnya pada satu titik, dirinya baru sadar jika sedari tadi Isshin mengajaknya berbicara dan tersenyum padanya. Setelah Rukia perhatikan, Isshin saat ini mengenakan jas putih.

Untuk sesaat Rukia merasa sedikit bergidik ketika melihat jas putih itu.

"Oji-san..." ucap Rukia dengan suara serak dan terdengar lemah.

Entah bagaimana rasanya tenggorokan Rukia tak cukup kuat untuk mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau sudah lebih baik. Apa kau merasa sakit di bagian tubuhmu?"

Rukia mengangguk lalu berusaha mengangkat satu tangannya yang terasa kaku. Sebelah kiri terasa ditusuk sesuatu dan sebelah kanan terasa berat. Tapi dengan penuh perjuangan, akhirnya Rukia mampu mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menunjukkan lehernya.

"Leherku... terasa perih... Oji-san..." ucap Rukia semampunya.

"Mungkin pengaruh obat biusnya hampir habis. Ada lagi yang terasa sakit?"

Rukia lalu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan.

"Baiklah, kau istirahat saja. Semalam kau demam tinggi tapi sekarang panasnya sudah turun perlahan-lahan."

"I-Ichigo? Dimana... Ichigo?" tanya Rukia kemudian.

Isshin tersenyum dengan sangat ramah.

"Dia sekolah. Juga untuk mengabarkan pihak sekolah kalau kau sakit dan perlu istirahat. Aku sudah membuatkan surat keterangan sakit untukmu."

Rukia sedikit lega karena Isshin sudah membereskan masalah sekolahnya untuk Rukia. Tapi tiba-tiba Rukia teringat dengan apa yang menimpanya semalam. Mata Rukia terbelalak dan wajahnya berubah cemas bukan main.

"Oji-san... b-bagaimana dengan... rumahku?" tanya Rukia takut-takut.

"Polisi sedang mengurusnya saat ini."

"P-polisi?!" ujar Rukia ketakutan.

Kini dirinya cemas bukan main.

Jika polisi terlibat, sudah pasti kakak iparnya akan ikut dipanggil. Dia bisa kena masalah sekarang. Ini bisa membuat lebih banyak masalah jika Hisana tahu hal ini.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah meminta polisi untuk mengabariku lebih dulu jika mereka mendapatkan petunjuk. Ichigo memberitahuku untuk tidak menghubungi keluargamu dulu karena mereka bisa panik sedangkan urusan mereka di sana belum selesai. Kita akan memberitahukan keadaannya jika kau sudah lebih baik dan urusan mereka sudah selesai," jelas Isshin.

Rukia menghela napasnya begitu panjang karena lega bukan main. Dirinya baru saja terbebas dari masalah yang mungkin akan segera menimpanya.

"Terima kasih banyak Oji-san. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih banyak."

"Tidak perlu sungkan. Aku sudah benar-benar menganggapmu putri ketigaku. Jadi jangan sungkan dengan semua hal. Sekarang kau harus memulihkan keadaanmu. Jika lukamu sudah lebih baik, kau bisa pulang."

Rukia mengangguk dengan senyum di wajahnya.

Setelah berbincang singkat itu, Isshin meninggalkan Rukia sejenak untuk melihat pasien lainnya.

Sekarang Rukia sendirian di ruangan ini.

Begitu melihat jendela di ruangannya, ternyata suasananya terasa masih seperti pagi. Mungkin sekarang sekitar pukul sembilan atau sepuluh pagi. Tentu saja Ichigo ada di sekolah sekarang.

Rukia agak menyesal kenapa dia bisa pingsan semalam. Padahal dia ingat betul saat itu Ichigo masuk mendobrak pintunya dan langsung berlari menolong Rukia.

Kini ingatan Rukia berputar ke malam kemarin.

Siapa sebenarnya orang itu?

Jelas saat itu dia bukanlah bayangan yang selama ini mengganggu Rukia. Dia manusia nyata dan Rukia bisa merasakan ketika orang itu...

Rukia kemudian menyentuh sekitar lehernya yang penuh dengan perban yang melingkar. Orang itu berhasil melukai Rukia hingga membuat Rukia ketakutan bukan main.

Kenapa orang itu mendatangi Rukia dan mengatakan hal aneh seperti itu? Apa maksud dari kata-katanya semalam?

Juga... bagaimana Ichigo bisa segera datang ke rumah Rukia saat itu juga?

Rukia yakin Ichigo pasti sudah masuk ke rumahnya ketika Rukia juga ikut masuk ke rumahnya sendiri. Tidak ada alasan untuk Ichigo berbalik dan berlari ke rumah Rukia. Karena pada saat itu, Rukia belum sempat meminta tolong.

Tunggu...

Rukia ingat sebelum pergi dari rumah Ichigo, dia melihat bayangan Masaki yang mencegahnya kembali pulang ke rumah Rukia. Saat itu Rukia tidak berpikir dan mengabaikannya begitu saja. Saat itu... sepertinya hanya Masaki yang tahu terjadi sesuatu di rumah Rukia. Makanya Masaki melarangnya untuk kembali pulang.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Ichigo?

Bagaimana Ichigo tahu jika Rukia berada di dalam bahaya?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Wah... lihat wajahmu. Kau babak belur," kata Tatsuki ketika melihat wajah Ichigo datang ke sekolah hari ini.

Selain beberapa plester yang menempel di sekitar wajahnya yaitu di sudut bibir, pelipis dan dahinya, ada beberapa lebam juga yang tidak bisa dihilangkan begitu saja.

"Hei, kau tiba-tiba jadi preman, huh?" sambung Keigo pula.

"Terserah kalian mau bicara apa, aku mau diam saja. Ugh..." keluh Ichigo setelah dirinya berhasil mendudukkan bokongnya di kursinya sendiri.

"Huu... berlagak sok sekali kau. Oh ya, kau tidak datang bersama dengan Rukia? Biasanya kalian selalu datang berbarengan," tanya Tatsuki lagi.

"Kau betul! Dimana Kuchiki-chan-ku? Hari ini aku belum melihatnya datang ke sekolah," sambar Keigo lagi.

"Dia sakit, jadi hari ini tidak bisa masuk sekolah," jawab Ichigo.

"Sakit? Sakit apa?" celetuk Mizuiro.

"Apa perlu kita jenguk?" lanjut Tatsuki.

"Kuchiki-chan-ku sakit?! Tiiiiiiddaaaakk!" pekik Keigo tingkah berlebihannya.

"Kau jangan datang! Kau justru membuatnya semakin sakit!" bantah Tatsuki.

"Apa?! Hei, aku ini obat penyembuh paling ampuh di dunia ini. Dengan humorku, aku yakin Kuchiki-chan-ku akan langsung sembuh!"

Ichigo tidak mendengarkan perdebatan teman-temannya itu lagi.

Kepalanya saat ini merasa kosong bukan main.

Terutama setelah melihat Rukia terkapar dan berlumuran darah. Jantungnya masih terasa berdegup kencang saat melihat gadis itu terluka seperti itu.

Ichigo merasa gagal, namun dia tak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya. Dirinya bingung juga cemas bersamaan. Rasa panik dan gugup itu masih merayapinya sejak semalam. Ichigo bahkan tak bisa memejamkan mata sedetikpun setelah memastikan Rukia mendapat penanganan terbaik di rumah sakit.

Karena... ketika Ichigo memejamkan matanya, bayangkan Rukia yang terkapar dan berlumuran darah itu kembali menghantuinya.

"Kurosaki-kun, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Orihime tiba-tiba.

"Oh... tidak. Aku hanya kurang tidur."

"Tapi wajahmu tampak pucat. Apa sebaiknya kau juga izin pulang saja untuk beristirahat?" usul Orihime.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja kok."

"Tapi..."

Orihime belum selesai berbicara tapi bel sudah berbunyi dan guru yang mengajar sudah memasuki kelas mereka.

Orihime bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana ekspresi wajah Ichigo berubah begitu saat dia diam saja.

Apa... yang sebenarnya terjadi?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Seharian di rumah sakit ini, Rukia tampak merasa sangat bosan.

Dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain menonton TV dan melihat perawat mondar mandir bergantian masuk ke ruangannya. Untuk membawakan obat dan mengecek keadaan dirinya.

Sekarang sudah jam pulang sekolah.

Rukia begitu jelas tampak menunggukan sesuatu.

Ya, sebenarnya Rukia memang menunggu kedatangan Ichigo. Hingga hari sudah menjelang sore begini pun, Ichigo tidak datang mengunjunginya. Padahal Rukia kira saat pulang sekolah Ichigo akan datang. Entah kenapa Ichigo tidak menampakkan diri hari ini. Rukia ingin tahu bagaimana keadaan Ichigo sekarang. Apa dia baik-baik saja?

Rukia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang terjadi setelah Ichigo mendobrak masuk ke rumahnya semalam.

Selagi Rukia asyik dengan pikirannya, pintu kamar Rukia mendadak diketuk dari luar oleh seseorang.

Mendengar suara ketukan itu, tentu saja Rukia tersenyum lebar bukan main dan langsung menyilahkan pengunjungnya masuk.

Tapi begitu pintu dibuka, perlahan-lahan senyum lebar Rukia berkurang, berganti dengan senyum tipis.

"Rukia-Nee, kau sudah lebih baik?"

Yuzu, salah satu adik kembar Ichigo datang berkunjung.

"Hai, Yuzu-chan. Aku baik-baik saja. Senang sekali kau mampir kemari," sambut Rukia dengan wajah ceria.

Yuzu tampak membawakan sesuatu di tangannya lalu membereskannya di meja kecil di samping tempat tidur Rukia. Rukia juga melihat bagaimana Yuzu menyusun bawaannya itu. Yang dibawa Yuzu adalah makanan yang dimasukkan ke dalam kotak bekal.

"Otou-chan bilang mungkin kau kurang berselera dengan makanan rumah sakit, jadi aku bawakan ini. Bukankah kau sangat menyukai makanan di rumah kami?" jelas Yuzu kemudian.

"Oh terima kasih banyak! Aku benar-benar menyukai semua makanan yang dihidangkan di rumah kalian. Aku jadi lapar sekarang."

"Kau mau makan sekarang?"

Rukia mengangguk semangat lalu Yuzu membantu Rukia untuk duduk di atas ranjangnya. Yuzu juga menyiapkan makanan itu agar bisa segera langsung disantap Rukia.

"Terima kasih banyak atas makanannya," kata Rukia dengan riang.

"Rukia-Nee boleh kok minta dibawakan makanan apa saja. Aku pasti akan membawakannya."

"Terima kasih banyak, tapi... bukankah ini sangat merepotkan untukmu?" kata Rukia tak enak akhirnya.

"Tentu tidak. Aku malah sangat senang bisa membantu Rukia-Nee. Aku sangat ingin punya kakak perempuan. Jika Rukia-Nee ingin membalas kebaikanku, bagaimana kalau Rukia-Nee jadi kakak perempuanku saja?" tawar Yuzu.

"Setuju! Aku juga senang jika punya adik perempuan yang manis sepertimu."

"Terima kasih banyak. Otou-chan juga mengatakan kalau aku gadis yang paling manis di dunia ini."

Selagi mereka bercengkerama, Rukia sempat terdiam beberapa saat dan tampak ragu untuk mengatakannya. Entah harus Rukia tanyakan atau tidak.

Tapi Rukia benar-benar ingin tahu.

"Yuzu-chan... apa... Ichigo sudah pulang sekolah?"

Yuzu sempat terkesiap ketika Rukia menanyakan perihal kakak sulungnya itu. Tapi kemudian Yuzu tersenyum dan berwajah sedikit sebal.

"Entahlah, begitu pulang biasanya dia langsung pergi kerja sambilan. Onii-chan jarang ada di rumah setelah pulang sekolah."

"Oh... begitu..." lirih Rukia.

"Onee-chan suka apel? Aku akan mengupaskannya untukmu."

Rukia mengangguk ringan dan melanjutkan makannya.

Kenapa tiba-tiba...?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Sebenarnya setelah pulang sekolah Ichigo sudah mampir ke rumah sakit dan melihat Rukia dari kaca kecil yang ada di pintu ruang rawat Rukia.

Rukia tidak melihatnya karena tampaknya gadis itu asyik melamun.

Ingatan Ichigo berputar ke malam kemarin ketika dirinya menunggui Rukia di rumah sakit.

Saat itu, Ichigo harus menunggu di ruang gawat darurat bagian tindakan karena luka yang dialami oleh Rukia. Tangan Ichigo bahkan masih berlumuran darah ketika berusaha menghentikan pendarahan yang dialami oleh Rukia. Bahkan ketika melihat tangannya bermandikan cairan merah itu, Ichigo merasa gemetaran.

Ichigo tidak pernah lagi merasa seperti ini semenjak ibunya meninggal dulu.

Ya... ketika untuk pertama kalinya tangan Ichigo berlumuran darah.

Waktu itu dirinya masih terlalu kecil untuk mengingatnya dengan jelas, tapi Ichigo tidak lupa bagaimana perasaan mengerikan itu.

Ichigo hanya tidak menyangka bahwa dia harus berurusan lagi dengan pengalaman buruk seperti ini lagi. Ichigo pikir dia tidak akan bertemu lagi dengan mimpi buruk seperti ini. Karena itulah Ichigo selalu menghindari untuk berhubungan dengan dekat kepada siapapun. Termasuk teman-teman di sekolahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!"

Selagi Ichigo menunggu sampai tindakan medis pada Rukia selesai dilakukan, Isshin sudah muncul dan membentakinya seperti itu.

"O-Oyaji..." lirih Ichigo seraya berdiri ketika Isshin tiba di dekatnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini hah? Apa tidak ada seorang perawat pun yang melihatmu?"

"A-apa maksud Oyaji?"

"Anak bodoh! Daripada kau menunggu seperti orang bodoh di sini harusnya kau segera memperbaiki wajah hancurmu itu!"

Ichigo terdiam beberapa saat.

Ketika dirinya masih memikirkan Rukia, Ichigo jadi lupa tentang dirinya sendiri. Perasaannya masih kalut dan panik. Tentu saja Ichigo tidak bisa memikirkan dirinya sendiri.

"Aku... harus memastikan keadaan Rukia lebih dulu..." lirih Ichigo.

"Rukia-chan akan baik-baik saja. Kau tidak perlu khawatir tentang dia. Bukankah dia sudah mendapatkan perawatan dengan cepat?"

"Semua ini salahku..."

"Anak bodoh—"

"Kalau saja aku mengantarnya tadi dan memastikan kalau rumahnya baik-baik saja, dia tidak akan terluka seperti ini! Padahal... dia begitu mengandalkan aku. Tapi aku justru membiarkannya terluka seperti ini. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa—"

Selagi Ichigo mengacau seperti itu, tiba-tiba Isshin memotong kata-katanya dengan menempatkan tangannya di atas puncak kepala Ichigo dan mengacak rambut putra sulungnya itu dengan asal.

"Haa kau ini. Bukankah Rukia-chan tidak mati? Kenapa kau berkata seolah-olah dia sudah mati saja?"

"Oyaji..."

"Dengar ya. Meskipun kau super hero sekali pun, kau tidak bisa memastikan keselamatan seseorang 24 jam penuh. Jika sudah terjadi ya terjadi. Kau tidak bisa mencegahnya. Hidup ini tidak berjalan seperti apa yang kau harapkan, tapi berpikirlah untuk menjalani hidup dengan baik. Apa yang perlu kau lakukan saat ini adalah bersyukur karena kau masih bisa menyelamatkannya. Jika saja kau terlambat datang, mungkin hal yang lebih buruk akan terjadi pada Rukia-chan."

Ichigo menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Matanya terasa panas dan berair. Ichigo tidak tahu kenapa.

"Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik jadi jangan terlalu banyak menyesali segalanya. Yang perlu kau lakukan sekarang adalah memastikan bahwa Rukia-chan akan baik-baik saja. Aku bangga padamu karena kau sudah melakukan hal yang tidak sempat kulakukan dulu."

Pada kalimat terakhir Isshin, Ichigo mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat wajah yang serius sang ayah yang selama ini tidak pernah diperlihatkannya pada siapapun.

Saat Ichigo akan menyela kata-kata Isshin, pintu ruang tindakan itu terbuka dan memunculkan satu dokter yang keluar dari sana. Dokter itu langsung menyapa Isshin dan memberitahukan keadaan pasien yang baru saja ditanganinya. Mereka berbicara mengenai kondisi Rukia. Dan yang Ichigo tangkap, sepertinya dokter itu berhasil menangani luka Rukia dengan baik dan tinggal menunggu pemulihan.

Setelah membicarakan mengenai keadaan Rukia, Isshin menunjuk Ichigo yang seharusnya juga mendapatkan perawatan itu. Dokter yang sepertinya teman Isshin sesama satu profesi itu pun memanggil perawat dan memintanya untuk mengurus luka Ichigo sesegera mungkin.

Selesai mengobati luka memar Ichigo, Rukia sudah dipindahkan ke ruang rawat. Tapi gadis itu tertidur karena pengaruh bius selama penanganan lukanya tadi. Ichigo menunggu di sana untuk melihat kalau Rukia benar-benar tertidur lelap.

Tapi hingga saat ini, Ichigo belum bertemu lagi dengan Rukia.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?"

Selagi mengintip Yuzu dan Rukia berbincang di ruang rawat gadis itu, Isshin muncul di sana.

"Aku mau pulang," jawab Ichigo.

"Kau tidak melihat Rukia-chan? Sejak pagi dia menanyakan dirimu."

Ichigo sempat terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

Mungkin sekarang bukan saatnya.

"Aku harus kerja sambilan."

"Hei, kenapa kau jadi dingin begini pada Rukia-chan? Dia bisa kecewa jika kau menghindarinya begitu."

"Setidaknya biarkan memarku hilang dulu. Dia bisa histeris jika melihat wajahku babak belur begini."

"Ah... kau sok sekali. Jadi kau tidak ingin melihat wajah jelekmu ini dilihat Rukia-chan? Tch, menyebalkan!" gerutu Isshin.

"Aku pulang dulu," kata Ichigo sambil lalu.

Ichigo kemudian berbalik meninggalkan ayahnya yang masih berdiri di sana. Tak jauh dari tempat Ichigo berdiri, Ichigo bisa mendengar suara Isshin yang begitu nyaring memanggil Rukia. Sepertinya Isshin lebih menyukai Rukia lebih dari dugaan Ichigo. Sampai memanggilnya putri ketiga segala.

Ichigo lalu menuju lobi utama rumah sakit. Rukia memang sengaja dibawa ke rumah sakit Karakura karena Isshin yang meminta. Isshin akan lebih mudah mengecek keadaan Rukia di sini daripada membawanya ke tempat lain.

Untuk saat seperti ini Ichigo cukup bersyukur ayahnya adalah seorang dokter. Ichigo jadi bisa leluasa menanyakan keadaan gadis itu daripada harus sengaja bertanya pada dokter yang merawatnya.

Tiba-tiba Ichigo berhenti di meja bagian resepsionis.

Kalau tidak salah dokter Szayel memang bertugas di sini. Tapi Ichigo tidak melihatnya sejak dia datang kemari hingga saat ini.

Penasaran, Ichigo menuju meja resepsionis dan bertanya kepada petugas yang berjaga di sana.

"Maaf, apa aku boleh tahu apakah dokter Szayel hari ini bertugas?" tanya Ichigo langsung.

"Dokter Szayel? Oh, beliau tidak datang sejak kemarin."

"Sejak... kemarin?"

"Dokter Szayel biasa mengambil cuti setiap akhir bulan untuk pulang ke rumahnya di Seireitei."

"Seireitei?"

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih banyak."

Ichigo pun berbalik mundur dan menjauh dari meja resepsionis itu. Dirinya berhenti sejenak dan memikirkan sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya.

Szayel ada di Seireitei sejak kemarin.

Tapi kenapa Ichigo menolak pernyataan itu?

Sungguhkan Szayel berada di Seireitei sejak kemarin?

Ichigo tidak tahu kenapa, tapi pikirannya tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan kemungkinan yang mengerikan itu. Hanya saja, Ichigo tidak habis pikir. Jika memang Szayel ada hubungannya dengan ini...

Tidak, tidak mungkin.

Szayel tidak ada kemungkinan untuk berhubungan dengan semua ini.

Itu jika Ichigo tidak pernah tahu bahwa Szayel memiliki rumah di Seireitei dan menjadi kunci keberadaan sahabat Rukia. Satu-satunya informasi yang mereka dapatkan dari panti asuhan di Seireitei itu adalah Szayel. Tapi dokter itu bilang dia sama sekali tidak terlibat apapun dengan yang berhubungan dengan sahabat Rukia.

Ichigo merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal di sini.

"Ichigo?"

Selagi berpikir, Ichigo terkejut mendengar suara seseorang memanggil namanya.

Begitu menoleh, Ichigo terbelalak kaget karena melihat Rukia berdiri di belakangnya dengan wajah yang nyaris pucat.

"Kenapa... kau tidak melihatku?" tanya Rukia kemudian.

Ichigo terdiam beberapa saat.

Selagi Ichigo terdiam itu, Rukia memperhatikan wajah Ichigo dengan seksama.

Wajah laki-laki berambut cerah itu tampak begitu kacau dengan luka lebam dan memar dimana-mana. Luka itu jelas tidak didapatkannya kemarin saat Rukia terakhir kali berpisah dengannya. Semua luka itu pasti didapatkan Ichigo...

Tiba-tiba saja mata Rukia terasa basah dan pedih.

Rukia menangis tanpa suara.

"Hei, apa yang terjadi denganmu?"

Ichigo buru-buru menghampiri Rukia yang masih menatap Ichigo dengan matanya yang basah dan menimbulkan jejak di kedua pipinya.

"Maafkan aku..." lirih Rukia.

"Kenapa kau minta maaf? Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun."

"Maafkan aku... Ichigo..." isak Rukia lagi.

"Hei..."

Ichigo tiba-tiba bingung karena tiba-tiba Rukia menangis di depannya. Meskipun Rukia berusaha untuk tidak bersuara, tapi isakannya terdengar begitu memilukan.

Rukia berusaha menahannya, tapi diriinya tidak bisa.

Dia terlalu merasa bersalah.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Dimana Karin-chan?"

"Dia sibuk dengan klubnya. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya, Otou-chan."

"Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan sayang."

Isshin mengantar putri bungsunya itu keluar dari pintu rumah sakit.

Sebelumnya tadi, Rukia sempat melihat Ichigo pergi dari ruangannya sebelum masuk ke sana. Jadi Rukia memohon pada Isshin supaya dia bisa bertemu Ichigo sebentar. Isshin pikir seharusnya tidak masalah Rukia pergi menemui anak bodoh itu sebentar. Isshin juga tak habis pikir, untuk apa putranya itu bertindak aneh seperti itu.

Makanya Isshin tidak melarang Rukia dan membiarkannya mencari Ichigo. Selagi Rukia masih berada di area rumah sakit, setidaknya gadis itu akan tetap aman.

Ketika Yuzu sudah sedikit menjauh dari rumah sakit, Isshin melihat dua orang pria yang tidak asing datang mendekatinya.

"Selamat sore, apakah Anda Kurosaki Isshin yang membuat laporan semalam?"

Laporan? Ah... mereka dari kepolisian.

"Ya, aku Kurosaki Isshin. Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Kami ingin menyampaikan hasil penyelidikan mengenai kasus semalam."

"Baiklah, silahkan ikut ke ruanganku."

Dua orang itu adalah kepolisian yang mendapat tugas untuk menyelidiki kasus yang terjadi di rumah semalam.

Nama Kuchiki Byakuya ternyata cukup terkenal di kalangan kepolisian, jadi agak sulit untuk meminta mereka tidak memberitahukan dulu kepada orangnya langsung. Isshin harus memutar alasan supaya penyelidikan itu bisa dialihkan kepadanya saja.

Untungnya pihak kepolisian mengerti dan mau bekerja saja. Jujur saja, sulit meyakinkan orang-orang yang bekerja dibawah pemerintahan dan hukum. Mereka begitu ketat menjaga kedisiplinan. Walau akhirnya Isshin menjaminkan diri sebagai penanggungjawab di sana karena dia adalah tetangga terdekat.

Isshin membawa dua pria itu ke dalam ruangannya dan mulai mendengarkan hasil penyelidikan mereka.

"Sepertinya kasus semalam sama sekali tidak berhubungan dengan pencurian barang-barang pemilik rumah," buka salah satu polisi itu.

Isshin sudah menduga bahwa itu bukanlah pencurian. Ada yang aneh di dalam kasus itu semalam.

"Karena itu kami kemari ingin meminta keterangan lebih banyak dari anda jika anda tahu sesuatu yang mencurigakan di sekitar kediaman anda dalam beberapa terakhir ini," lanjut polisi satu lagi.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak begitu banyak berada di rumah selama ini. Jadi, sepertinya tidak terlalu banyak yang aku ketahui," jawab Isshin.

"Apa kami sudah bisa meminta keterangan dari korban hari ini?"

Isshin tertegun sejenak.

"Apakah... itu perlu? Bukankah dia sama sekali tidak tahu mengenai kasus ini?" kata Isshin.

"Tapi korban bertemu langsung dengan pelaku. Setidaknya korban bisa memberikan keterangan mengenai orang yang menyerangnya malam itu."

Isshin merasa bimbang bukan main tentang hal ini.

Haruskah... dia membiarkan mereka bertemu dengan Rukia?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Kenapa kau tidak datang menjengukku?"

Ichigo membawa Rukia kembali ke ruangannya. Tapi gadis itu tidak membiarkannya pergi dan menuntut penjelasan dari Ichigo. Walaupun Ichigo memberikan alasan tentang kerja sambilannya, Rukia tetap tidak membiarkannya pergi.

"Aku pikir kau butuh istirahat," jawab Ichigo singkat.

Rukia terdiam untuk beberapa saat sambil menatap lekat-lekat wajah Ichigo.

Wajahnya tampak lebam dan penuh dengan luka. Rukia tidak menyangka jika tenyata semua luka itu didapatkannya hanya dalam waktu semalam.

Rukia tidak tahu harus merasa kesal, marah, sedih atau kecewa dengan kejadian semalam. Dirinya merasa benar-benar tidak berguna dan merepotkan. Kenapa dia harus menjadi beban orang lain seperti ini? Atau malah... kenapa dia harus menyusahkan orang seperti ini?

"Kau menangis lagi."

Rukia terkejut karena ternyata tanpa sadar lagi-lagi matanya mengeluarkan air.

"Maafkan aku,... Ichigo," lirih Rukia lagi.

"Sebenarnya alasanku tidak mau menemuimu sekarang karena ini. Aku tidak mau kau merasa bersalah melihat lukaku."

"Tapi kau memang terluka karena aku. Kalau bukan karena aku—"

"Ini bukan karena kau. Ini semua karena aku terlalu ceroboh, itu saja. Berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri lagi. Kita sudah beberapa kali terlibat dalam masalah dan kau selalu menyalahkan dirimu seperti ini. Jadi tolonglah... tolong berhenti merasa bersalah seperti ini. Ini sama sekali bukan kesalahanmu. Tidak ada yang menyalahkanmu."

Rukia kemudian berubah menjadi terisak.

"Jika saja... jika saja aku bisa berusaha lebih baik, jika aku bisa jauh lebih berani..." lirih Rukia dalam isakannya.

Itu benar.

Walaupun tidak ada yang menyalahkannya, walaupun ini bukan kesalahan Rukia tapi Rukia tidak bisa berhenti merasa bersalah. Dirinya begitu kesal karena orang lain terus berkorban untuknya. Dan hal yang ditakutkan oleh Rukia pun terjadi.

Ichigo terluka karena dirinya.

Melihat Rukia terus menangis, sekarang Ichigolah yang merasa bersalah.

Dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk menghentikan tangisan gadis ini.

Kemudian, perlahan-lahan Ichigo mengangkat tangannya dan mengambil tangan Rukia. Rukia sempat terkejut ketika Ichigo menggenggam lembut tangannya. Satu tangan Ichigo yang tidak memegang tangan Rukia kembali terangkat. Kali ini menyentuh pipi Rukia dan mengusapnya dengan pelan.

"Bukankah kau ingin bergantung padaku? Mengandalkan aku? Bukankah hanya aku yang memiliki ikatan yang sama denganmu?"

Mata mereka saling berpandangan.

Rukia tidak tahu, tapi karena kata-kata terakhir Ichigo itu, jantung Rukia terasa berdebar sangat kencang. Napasnya tiba-tiba terasa sedikit sesak dan membuatnya mengambil napas lebih banyak dari biasanya.

Apakah Ichigo pernah menatapnya seperti ini?

Pandangan Ichigo tidak lepas kemana pun selain menelusuri iris ungu kelabu milik Rukia. Mencoba mencari sesuatu yang ada di dalam diri gadis berambut hitam ini. Sesuatu yang membuat Ichigo sampai mengeluarkan kata-kata seperti itu.

"Rukia-chan, boleh aku ma—"

Mendengar suara Isshin dari luar, Ichigo segera melepaskan tangannya dan menyembunyikannya di belakang punggungnya. Masing-masing dari mereka malah bertingkah aneh dan tidak normal. Jelas kalau dari gerak geriknya sangat mencurigakan dan membuat orang lain salah paham.

"... suk?"

Isshin jadi sungkan untuk mengakhiri kalimatnya melihat tingkah putranya yang menyebalkan itu. Apalagi Rukia yang tidak berani mengangkat kepalanya sedikit pun.

Langsung saja Isshin menghampiri Ichigo dan memukul kepala Ichigo dengan keras. Melihat adegan itu, Rukia sampai terkejut luar biasa dan merespon dengan mengangkat tangannya. Rukia bahkan tidak tahu kenapa dia tiba-tiba mengangkat tangannya seperti itu.

"OYAJI! Aku ini masih terluka tahu!" pekik Ichigo.

"Rukia-chan, anak bodoh ini tidak melakukan hal-hal yang dapat diancam dengan hukum kan?" tanya Isshin lembut pada Rukia.

"A-a, tidak kok. Ichigo tidak melakukan apapun, Oji-san," tanggap Rukia cepat.

"Hei, kalau kau berani mengganggu Rukia-chan-ku yang masih sakit, kau mati anak sialan!" ancam Isshin kepada Ichigo.

"Apa? Siapa sebenarnya di sini yang anak kandungmu hah?" gerutu Ichigo kesal.

"Rukia-chan... apa kau mau menemui seseorang sekarang?" tanya Isshin kepada Rukia dengan suara yang sangat ramah.

Ichigo bahkan begitu takjub bagaimana ayahnya yang berlebihan ini bisa mengubah gaya bicaranya yang begitu berbeda dalam hitungan detik. Sekarang Ichigo merasa seperti tidak dianggap oleh orang tua sialan ini.

"Seseorang...?" ulang Rukia dengan mimik bingung.

"Mereka... dari kepolisian," jelas Isshin dengan nada yang agak ragu.

Mendengar kata kepolisian membuat Rukia tertegun dan mencengkeram selimut yang ada di atas kakinya dengan kuat. Wajahnya terlihat gelisah dan ketakutan.

"Tenang saja, mereka kemari bukan untuk menakutimu. Mereka... ingin tahu sesuatu mengenai kejadian semalam. Bagaimana?"

Lama Rukia berpikir dengan wajah yang masih gelisah dan panik.

"Oyaji, biarkan aku bicara dengan polisi. Aku bisa menjelaskannya pada mereka," potong Ichigo.

"Apa kau melihat pelakunya semalam?" tanya Isshin.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya dengan baik. Sepertinya... Rukia takut sekali dengan polisi."

"Eh? Tapi bukankah kakak iparnya polisi? Bagaimana mungkin—"

"Jangan khawatir, aku akan menggantikanmu menjelaskannya. Aku jauh lebih mengerti situasimu saat ini dibanding dirimu sendiri. Jadi sekarang istirahatlah dan jangan berpikir apapun," pesan Ichigo kepada Rukia.

Ichigo sendiri langsung berdiri dan keluar dari ruangan Rukia. Isshin bahkan tidak sempat berkata apapun pada anak sulungnya itu.

"Ya, sepertinya Ichigo benar. Anak bodoh itu akan mengatasinya. Nah Rukia-chan kau istirahat saja, jika kondisimu membaik besok pagi kau bisa pulang."

Rukia kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju lalu Isshin meninggalkan Rukia pula sendirian di sana.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Begitu Ichigo keluar dari ruangan Rukia, benar saja ada dua orang pria yang menunggu di sana.

"Maaf, apa kalian dari kepolisian?" tanya Ichigo langsung.

"Benar, ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

"Untuk kejadian semalam, biar aku yang menjelaskannya," kata Ichigo.

"Apa kau tahu sesuatu mengenai kejadian itu?"

"Aku ada di sana bersama dengan korban. Tapi kurasa aku yang lebih tahu bagaimana pelaku itu. Juga beberapa hal mencurigakan yang terjadi di rumah itu sebelum kejadian semalam."

Kedua polisi itu saling pandang.

Mereka tampak tertarik mendengar penjelasan Ichigo.

Begitu Isshin keluar dari ruangan mereka, Isshin kembali membawa para polisi itu dan Ichigo pergi ke ruangannya untuk menjelaskan hal-hal yang bisa menjadi kunci.

Ichigo akhirnya membuka masalah dari saat Rukia menerima hadiah aneh itu. Ichigo menjelaskan apa yang dia dengar dari Hisana ketika Hisana bertanya mengenai hadiah itu pada Ichigo. Bahwa ada orang aneh yang mengirim hadiah sebanyak tiga kali berturut-turut yang ditujukan kepada Rukia. Namun nama pengirim hadiah misterius itu tidak disebutkan. Ichigo tidak tahu hadiah apa saja yang diberikan, tapi sepertinya hadiah itu masih ada di kediaman Kuchiki.

Ichigo juga menjelaskan tentang sebuah mobil yang ada di areal perumahan mereka. Mobil itu biasanya datang di pagi hari dan saat mereka pulang sekolah. Ichigo mengatakan kalau hal ini dia belum memberitahu siapapun karena tidak yakin. Ichigo saat itu berpikir mungkin mobil itu adalah milik salah satu penghuni perumahan mereka. Tapi setelah kejadian itu, mobil itu tidak ada lagi di sana.

Polisi pun akhirnya meminta plat nomor polisi mobil yang dicurigai itu pada Ichigo. Untungnya Ichigo selalu mengingat plat mobil mencurigakan itu.

Setelah penyerangan ini, polisi kemudian menyimpulkan berbagai kemungkinan tentang si pelaku. Mereka sebenarnya juga sedikit bingung benarkah pelaku penyerangan ini ada kaitannya dengan keluarga Kuchiki itu. Jika memang ada, mereka harus mewaspadai siapa saja yang dekat dengan keluarga Kuchiki. Para polisi itu pun tahu bahwa Kuchiki Byakuya adalah rekan polisi mereka, jadi untuk penyelidikan kemungkinan akan mudah.

Para polisi itu pun meminta kerjasama dari Ichigo jika memang di sekitarnya terdapat sesuatu yang mencurigakan agar mereka bisa segera bertindak. Ichigo mengatakan hal yang sama dengan meminta tolong untuk mengabari perkembangan kasus ini lebih lanjut. Ichigo ingin pelaku penyerangan itu benar-benar tertangkap.

Karena Ichigo sungguh ingin tahu siapa pelakunya. Jika ternyata dugaan Ichigo bahwa dokter Szayel benar-benar terlibat di sini itu akan sangat berbahaya.

Tapi... jika memang benar, kenapa dokter itu tiba-tiba ingin menyerang Rukia seperti itu? Apa ada sesuatu yang membuat dokter itu memutuskan untuk melakukan sesuatu kepada Rukia?

Tapi apa alasannya?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Kebetulan ini adalah hari libur sekolah dan Rukia diperbolehkan untuk meninggalkan rumah sakit.

Walaupun kondisinya sudah jauh lebih baik, sebenarnya lehernya masih terasa perih jika Rukia terlalu banyak menoleh. Isshin memang mengatakan kalau mereka menjahitnya sedikit karena lukanya cukup besar.

Waktu pertama kali mengabari tentang luka itu, wajah Isshin terlihat begitu sedih hingga membuatnya menangis histeris. Rukia masih ingat bagaimana saat itu Isshin memberitahukannya pada Rukia bahwa luka itu kemungkinan akan meninggalkan bekas. Isshin sudah berusaha untuk membuatnya tidak begitu terlihat menjadi bekas luka. Dia sangat kecewa karena pelaku penyerangan itu membuat putri ketiganya memiliki bekas luka seperti ini.

Namun Rukia tidak merasa apapun. Dia hanya merasa lega bahwa dirinya masih baik-baik saja dan masih dapat ditolong.

Saat ini dirinya hanya memiliki satu beban yang menyakitkan.

Rukia selesai berganti pakaian dan bersiap untuk pulang. Karena ini masih pagi mungkin banyak orang yang masih tidur.

Saat Rukia hendak memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas, pintunya diketuk dari luar dan begitu Rukia menoleh Yuzu mengintip dari balik pintu.

"Yuzu-chan!" seru Rukia riang.

"Kudengar dari Otou-chan hari ini kau pulang. Makanya aku kemari untuk membantumu," kata Yuzu seraya mendekat ke arah Rukia.

"Terima kasih banyak. Aku sudah beres-beres, tinggal menunggu administrasi selesai dan aku boleh pulang."

"Ah ya. Apa sudah kau selesaikan? Kalau belum biar aku saja," usul Yuzu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Oji-san sudah melakukannya. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan ke sini."

Selagi mereka mengobrol dengan seru, lagi-lagi seseorang masuk ke kamar mereka. Kali ini Rukia sungguh terkejut karena Ichigo yang masuk dan memegang beberapa kertas di tangannya.

"Eh, kok Onii-chan kemari? Bukannya tadi bilang Onii-chan sibuk?" kata Yuzu kaget.

Rukia pun sama kagetnya. Dia tidak menyangka Ichigo ada di sini. Karena setelah bertemu kemarin, mereka sama sekali tidak saling menghubungi lagi. Rukia pikir Ichigo mungkin... tidak akan kemari...

"Oyaji ada operasi dadakan, jadi dia tidak bisa kemari. Kau sudah selesai membereskan barangmu?"

"Eh? Oh... sudah..." kata Rukia bingung.

"Kalau begitu Onii-chan yang mengantar Rukia-Nee pulang ya. Aku sebenarnya mampir kemari karena ada janji dengan temanku."

"Hei, lalu kenapa kau bilang tadi mau menjemputnya?" gerutu Ichigo.

"Lalu kenapa Onii-chan kemari kalau sibuk?"

Selagi dua bersaudara itu berdebat, Rukia hanya tersenyum tak enak dan menghentikan mereka berdua.

Yuzu memang ingin menjemput Rukia dan mengantarnya baru kemudian dia pergi. Tapi karena ada kakak tertuanya jadi lebih baik Ichigo saja yang melakukannya. Rukia sempat merasa tidak enak, tapi Ichigo seperti biasa sangat cuek sehingga Rukia tidak tahu bagaimana cara berpikir orang aneh ini. Tidak, dia tidak aneh. Hanya susah ditebak.

Isshin tidak sempat mengantar Rukia keluar dari rumah sakit karena panggilan pekerjaannya, tapi Rukia sudah meminta seorang perawat untuk menyampaikan pesannya pada Isshin.

"Kelihatannya kau dekat sekali dengan ayahku," ujar Ichigo di tengah-tengah perjalanan mereka.

"Kenapa? Ayahmu orang yang menyenangkan. Sedikit berbeda darimu. Ah tidak, sangat berbeda darimu," ujar Rukia.

"Kau sedang mengejekku? Maaf ya kalau aku bukan orang yang menyenangkan," balas Ichigo pula.

"Tapi kau memiliki kesamaan dengan Oji-san. Kalian sama-sama orang yang baik," tambah Rukia lagi.

"Setelah mengejekku sekarang kau memujiku, begitu? Aku sama sekali tidak tersentuh," sindir Ichigo.

"Hei... aku baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit. Kenapa tiba-tiba sekarang kau menjahatiku begini?"

"Bukankah kau duluan yang menjahatiku?"

"Kapan aku—argh!"

Rukia bodoh...

Dirinya benar-benar lupa dengan tempat dimana lukanya berada. Karena sedikit kesal, Rukia ingin menoleh dan mendongak dengan cepat untuk memelototi si pemilik tubuh tinggi ini. Tapi saat melakukan itu, lehernya terasa nyeri bukan main hingga membuatnya sedikit meringis.

Ichigo sempat terkejut mendengar suara Rukia dan menoleh dengan cepat. Gadis itu memegangi luka di lehernya yang masih ditutup oleh perban.

"Hei, ada apa?" tanya Ichigo dengan suara yang terdengar sedikit cemas.

"Mungkin lukanya belum terlalu sembuh," lirih Rukia.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Biar kulihat."

Ichigo menyingkirkan tangan Rukia yang masih menutupi tempat dimana lukanya berada. Ichigo terpaksa merunduk untuk melihat dengan jelas areal luka di leher Rukia. Sepertinya Ichigo sama sekali tidak sadar karena dia hanya fokus pada luka Rukia. Tapi Rukia langsung terkejut karena sekarang kepala mereka benar-benar sangat dekat satu sama lain. Sepertinya kepala mereka tidak pernah terasa sedekat ini.

"Sepertinya lukamu tidak apa-apa..."

Ichigo terus memeriksa luka itu dengan teliti. Tapi Rukia mulai merasa panik tanpa sebab. Bukan karena dia panik karena takut, entah seperti apa rasanya. Apakah karena mereka terlalu dekat sehingga oksigen jadi terbatas di sekitar mereka?

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Rukia langsung menabrakkan dahinya ke arah Ichigo dengan lumayan keras.

"Argh!"

"Oww!"

Mereka sama-sama menjerit dan memegang dahi masing-masing. Bahkan Ichigo sempat merasa kakinya otomatis mundur beberapa langkah karena hentakan tak terduga itu.

"Hei! Kau gila ya?!" pekik Ichigo tak terima.

"Sepertinya aku dapat cidera baru!" gerutu Rukia sebal.

"Apa? Itu salahmu? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba seperti itu hah?"

Rukia sempat merasa bingung untuk menjelaskannya.

Tentu saja, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menjelaskannya hal yang dia sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana.

"Aku tidak bisa bernapas karena kau terlalu dekat! Oksigennya jadi terbatas tahu!"

"Haaa? Kau ini bicara apa?" tanya Ichigo tak mengerti.

"Sudah cukup. Ayo kita pulang, nee?" potong Rukia kemudian.

Rukia langsung berbalik dengan wajah malu bukan main dan meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih kebingungan.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Bocah sialan!"

Szayel masih mengamati wajahnya di cermin yang ada di kamar mandinya.

Bocah berambut orange itu benar-benar mencurigakan. Tidak salah lagi, dialah yang datang bersama dengan anak yang dibawa dari panti asuhannya itu. Dan jelas sepertinya dia mengetahui sesuatu yang merepotkan tentunya. Kalau dia tidak tahu, mana mungkin dia bisa segera datang seperti itu.

Szayel sudah mempersiapkan segalanya dengan matang malam itu. Seharusnya dia tidak sempat mendapatkan pertolongan apapun. Lalu kenapa bocah orange itu bisa datang di timing waktu yang sangat tepat?

Mana mungkin kebetulan bukan?

Sekarang setelah kejadian malam itu, Szayel jadi tidak bisa pergi kemanapun karena luka di wajahnya ini. Walaupun sepertinya Szayel memukul bocah itu sampai babak belur, tapi Szayel mendapatkan luka yang hampir sama.

Kemungkinan dia tidak bisa muncul seperti ini sampai keadaan aman terkendali.

Apalagi seperti yang Szayel perkirakan, polisi sudah terlibat. Memang sedikit berbahaya jika terlalu dekat seperti ini.

Szayel harus mencari peluang yang lebih baik.

"Kau harus jadi salah satu boneka kesayanganku," bisik Szayel dengan seringaian di wajahnya.

Gadis itu pasti akan jadi boneka kesayangannya. Szayel sudah lama tidak merasakan perasaan bergairah seperti ini. Perasaan yang begitu bergejolak. Sejak memulai semua ini, Szayel belum pernah merasakan hal yang menuntut seperti ini. Entah kenapa setelah melihat gadis itu dia jadi tertarik. Dan begitu Szayel tahu dia tidak sempat mendapatkannya, Szayel semakin menginginkannya dengan begini kuat.

Szayel pun keluar dari kamar mandinya dengan hanya mengenakan kimono handuk dan selembar lagi untuk mengeringkan rambutnya.

Szayel pergi ke salah satu kamar yang ada di rumahnya ini. Membuka pintunya dan mendapati boneka cantiknya sudah ada di atas kasurnya. Terlentang begitu saja di sana seolah menanti kedatangan majikannya yang sudah lama meninggalkannya.

"Pasti kau bosan sendirian di sini kan, sayang? Aku akan membawakan teman untukmu di sini. Jadi bersabarlah sedikit lagi," bisik Szayel pada boneka tak bersuara itu.

Dia hanya boneka hidup namun tak memiliki kehidupan selain untuk pemiliknya. Szayel hanya ingin boneka ini memuaskan dirinya sendiri. Boneka khusus yang hanya bisa dibuatnya secara khusus.

Boneka yang akan memuaskan keinginan birahimu tanpa masalah sedikit pun.

Kau bisa memilikinya dan melakukan apa saja padanya tanpa perlu kesulitan sedikit pun. Dia tidak akan pernah menolakmu sedikit pun.

Boneka yang memiliki nyawa namun tidak pada kehidupan.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Kau yakin mau masuk ke dalam?"

Rukia berdiri di depan rumahnya dengan sangat kaku.

Rumahnya memang sudah terlihat rapi, tapi garis polisi tertinggal di sana. Melihatnya saja sudah membuat Rukia bergidik ngeri bukan main. Kenapa rumahnya jadi tampak menyeramkan walau tanpa bayangan menakutkan itu?

"Kelihatannya masih seram..." kata Rukia sambil menoleh kepada Ichigo dengan ekspresi ketakutan yang kentara.

"Lalu bagaimana?" tanya Ichigo cuek.

"Apa kita kembali ke rumah sakit saja? Di sana kan masih ada Oji-san...?" kata Rukia tak yakin.

"Haa? Kau baru saja keluar dari sana. Apa maksudmu kau masih mau ke sana? Kau mau masuk rumah sakit lagi?"

"Bukan begitu... tapi... aku sekarang benar-benar takut sendirian di sini..."

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Ck... kau benar-benar menyebalkan," gerutu Rukia.

"Kau ingin aku menemanimu di rumahmu?"

"Soalnya kan aku sendirian..."

"Berdua saja?"

Rukia tiba-tiba terdiam mendengar kata-kata terakhir Ichigo itu. Wajahnya terlihat begitu tenang dan datar saja. Tapi kenapa mendadak Rukia merasa terkejut tanpa alasan dan membuat dadanya lagi-lagi... berdebar?

"Hei... kenapa kau harus mengatakannya seperti itu?" kata Rukia kikuk.

"Jadi kau tidak mau berdua saja denganku?"

"Hei, kenapa kau mengatakannya begitu saja seolah-olah itu bukan apa-apa?"

"Lalu kau mau aku bagaimana?"

"Hah?! Wah... tidak bisa dipercaya."

"Kau lebih tidak bisa dipercaya."

"Sudah kuduga, Oji-san jauh lebih baik darimu!"

"Haa?! Apa maksudmu bilang begitu hah?"

"Kenapa? Kau tidak terima? Memang kau lebih payah dari ayahmu! Setidaknya beliau lebih pengertian dan baik hati dibanding dirimu!"

"Hei, kalau aku lebih payah dari ayahku, lalu kau itu apa? Kau justru lebih payah dariku tahu!"

"Hah?! Aku lebih payah darimu? Mana mungkin!"

"Coba katakan itu setelah kau sadar dengan apa yang telah kau lakukan selama ini!"

Rukia lagi-lagi tidak bisa membantah karena apa yang Ichigo katakan memang benar adanya. Dia payah.

"Baiklah... aku memang payah dan menyebalkan..." lirih Rukia akhirnya.

Ichigo tersenyum tipis seakan menahan tawa karena begitu geli melihat tingkah gadis di hadapannya ini. Dia memang terlihat keras kepala tapi mau mengalah dengan begitu mudah.

"Baiklah, kau mau ke rumahku?" tawar Ichigo akhirnya.

Rukia menoleh dengan cepat dengan wajah kebingungan bukan main.

"Rumah... mu?" tanya Rukia sedikit ragu.

"Katamu kau takut di sini sendirian. Kalau dirumahku bukankah kau tidak sendirian?"

"Tapi..."

"Yuzu mungkin akan pulang sebentar lagi. Karin juga tidak lama keluar biasanya. Oyaji sepertinya akan pulang cepat karena kau sudah pulang. Kau tidak sendirian di rumahku."

Di rumah Ichigo?

Serius?

"Kau tidak mau?" tanya Ichigo lagi.

"Kau yang mengajakku ya. Ayo!"

Rukia kemudian berjalan lebih dulu di depan Ichigo yang masih bingung dengan kata-kata Rukia barusan. Menyadari Ichigo tidak mengikutinya, Rukia membalikkan badannya dengan wajah bingung namun tersenyum kemudian.

Mungkin... mengajak Rukia ke rumahnya bukan ide yang jelek sepertinya.

Rukia masuk lebih dulu ke kediaman Kurosaki itu setelah Ichigo membukakan pintunya. Rukia langsung berlari ke ruang keluarga dan duduk di sofa di sana seraya memeriksa ponselnya. Sejak kemarin kakaknya terus mengirim pesan pada Rukia dan mencoba menghubunginya. Tapi karena keadaannya kemarin Rukia tidak sempat membalasnya.

"Kau tunggu sebentar di sini, aku mau ganti pakaian," ujar Ichigo setelah menyalakan televisi yang tepat berada di depan sofa Rukia.

"Oke, oke," kata Rukia cuek sambil terus menulis pesan untuk Hisana.

Dia harus membuatnya terlihat biasanya. Rukia tidak boleh membicarakan sesuatu yang akan memancing Hisana bertanya lebih banyak.

Satu-satunya alasan kenapa Rukia tidak ikut perjalanan mereka kali ini karena Rukia harus fokus belajar dan ujian. Itu bisa jadi alasan yang tepat untuk kakaknya mengapa Rukia tidak memberikan kabar kepada Hisana dan Byakuya.

Rukia juga tidak yakin apa benar pihak kepolisian sama sekali tidak memberi kabar apapun kepada Byakuya yang notabene adalah polisi di daerah ini. Bahkan rumahnya sendiri yang jadi tempat terjadinya perkara.

Tapi semoga saja semuanya berjalan dengan baik. Rukia tidak ingin membuat siapapun lebih mengkhawatirkannya dari ini.

Termasuk Ichigo.

Setelah membalas semua pesan Hisana, Rukia menggenggam ponselnya dan termenung.

Kemarin... Ichigo sudah terluka karena melindunginya. Satu-satunya yang sangat ditakutkan Rukia akhirnya terjadi. Rukia menyebabkan Ichigo jadi terluka seperti itu karena dirinya. Padahal Rukia sudah bertekad untuk tidak membebankan apapun kepada Ichigo.

Apakah keinginan terlalu egois?

Apakah... tidak bisa kalau Rukia saja yang terluka? Walaupun tidak dikatakan sebenarnya Rukia merasa begitu bersalah melihat luka-luka yang ada di wajah Ichigo. Ya, Ichigo memang benar.

Dirinya merasa bersalah karena semua itu. Kalau saja seandainya malam itu dia mendengarkan ibu Ichigo...

"Sedang apa kau?"

Ichigo tiba-tiba muncul di dekatnya. Kini dia sudah berganti dengan pakaian santai. Kaus oblong dan celana pendek selutut.

"Oh, kau sudah ganti pakaian?" tanya Rukia mencoba basa basi.

Ichigo diam sejenak lalu mengambil tempat duduk tepat di sebelah Rukia yang masih memperhatikannya dengan begitu seksama.

Walaupun tidak dikatakan, tapi Ichigo merasakan hal yang sama dengan Rukia.

Ya, rasa bersalah.

Melihat luka di leher Rukia itu sungguh membuat Ichigo merasa bersalah. Padahal Rukia sudah mengatakan pada dirinya bahwa Rukia hanya bisa mengandalkan dirinya seorang. Bahwa Rukia hanya memiliki Ichigo untuk dirinya yang seperti ini. Tapi setelah kejadian malam itu, Ichigo sadar bahwa dia tidak bisa melakukan terlalu banyak hal untuk Rukia.

Ichigo tidak bisa melakukan hal-hal kecil yang dulu dirasanya hanya hal biasa.

Seperti melindungi seseorang, menjaga seseorang dan memastikan keselamatan seseorang.

Ichigo pikir semua itu adalah hal mudah.

Hingga kemudian Ichigo kembali tenggelam pada saat dirinya menjadi saksi hidup yang menyaksikan detik-detik kematian ibunya sendiri. Bagaimana ibunya meninggal karena menyelamatkannya. Bagaimana Ichigo merasa bersalah ketika menghadapi kesedihan dan tangisan yang dirasakan oleh ayah dan adik-adiknya. Ketika sang ayah kehilangan istri yang amat dicintainya dan adik-adiknya yang kehilangan ibu yang tidak sempat mereka ingat untuk waktu yang lama.

Semua perasaan bersalah itu kembali lagi kemarin.

Dan sungguh itu membuat Ichigo merasa benci dengan dirinya sendiri.

Tapi di hadapan Rukia... Ichigo tidak bisa seperti itu. Ichigo tidak ingin menunjukkan sisi lemahnya seperti ini pada Rukia.

"Maaf kalau aku tidak bisa... kau andalkan seperti yang kau harapkan waktu itu," kata Ichigo kemudian.

Rukia terdiam tak bisa berkata-kata.

Kenapa... tiba-tiba pembicaraan mereka jadi begini?

"Tidak kok. Kau sudah melakukan hal yang lebih dari harapanku. Bahkan waktu itu kupikir kau tidak akan tahu apa yang terjadi padaku," jawab Rukia akhirnya.

"Ya... aku mungkin tidak akan tahu. Jika aku tidak bertemu dengan ibuku."

Mata Rukia terbelalak lebar.

Ibu Ichigo?

Bukankah Ichigo bilang dia tidak pernah bertemu dengan ibunya setelah ibunya meninggal. Bahkan Ichigo tidak pernah melihat bayangan ibunya sendiri selama ini. Dia bahkan terlihat begitu terkejut karena Rukia bisa melihat mendiang sang ibu dalam wujud bayangan itu di depan rumah mereka.

Jadi... bagaimana mungkin?

"Kau... juga melihat ibumu waktu itu?" tanya Rukia tak yakin.

"Apa kau melihat ibuku sebelum kau pulang dari rumahku?"

"Ya... ibumu tiba-tiba muncul ketika aku keluar dari rumahmu. Dia melarangku untuk pulang ke rumahku waktu itu. Saat aku ingin tahu kenapa, kau tiba-tiba muncul dan dia menghilang."

Ichigo tersenyum dengan wajahnya yang terlihat sedih. Kepala Ichigo tertunduk dan mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali.

Ichigo hanya tidak menyangka jika ternyata baik ibunya maupun ayahnya begitu peduli pada Rukia.

"Sepertinya aku harus berterima kasih padamu."

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Rukia kaget.

"Berkat kau... aku bisa bertemu lagi dengan ibuku setelah sekian lama. Meskipun itu hanya bayangannya. Tapi dia benar-benar ibuku..."

Wajah Ichigo kian tertunduk dan dia sempat memejamkan matanya untuk waktu yang lama. Hingga akhirnya Rukia sadar bahwa Ichigo... menangis?

Mungkin perasaan Ichigo yang begitu merindukan mendiang ibunya sungguh sudah berkembang sebesar itu hingga membuatnya dapat menangis seperti ini.

"Maaf aku terlihat menyedihkan seperti ini di depanmu," lirih Ichigo.

Tapi Rukia kemudian buru-buru mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher Ichigo. Rukia memeluknya dengan cukup erat hingga wajah mereka tidak bisa saling melihat satu sama lain.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Ichigo kaget.

Tapi Ichigo hanya diam dan tidak berusaha melepaskan pelukan gadis aneh ini.

"Aku tidak lihat apapun. Aku juga tidak melihat wajah menyedihkanmu. Wajahku juga sangat jelek ketika menangis, jadi... aku tidak akan melihat apa-apa hari ini," kata Rukia lagi.

Rukia tetap mengeratkan pelukannya pada Ichigo dan menaruh dagunya di bahu Ichigo. Mereka sempat diam untuk beberapa saat hingga tanpa sadar Rukia menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Ichigo yang berada dalam rangkulannya.

Kadang kala seseorang memang butuh tempat dimana dia bisa bebas menunjukkan kelemahan yang sudah lama ditutupinya. Tempat dimana akhirnya beban yang begitu berat dapat dilepaskannya secara perlahan-lahan.

Sepertinya... Ichigo sudah menemukan tempat dimana dirinya mampu melakukan itu.

Untuk memperlihatkan sisi lemahnya pada orang yang benar-benar bisa dia percaya.

"Terima kasih... Rukia..." bisik Ichigo.

Waktu berpelukan itu memang tidak berlangsung lama.

Setelah Ichigo bisa mengendalikan dirinya, Rukia melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum lebar pada Ichigo. Rukia mengatakan kalau sekarang mereka sudah hampir mirip satu sama lain. Mereka bisa mengerti keadaan masing-masing dan sudah saling terbuka dengan apa yang mereka rasakan. Meski belum seluruhnya.

Keadaan kembali normal.

Ya, normal dalam keadaan mereka adalah saat dimana mereka bisa saling berdebat dan saling ejek satu sama lain. Sisi yang sama-sama tidak mau mengalah. Hal-hal kecil pun bisa membuat mereka berdebat. Tapi akhirnya mereka berdua bisa diam satu sama lain ketika sebuah film animasi ditayangkan. Rukia begitu senang dan fokus pada acara itu hingga tidak peduli pada hal lain.

Ichigo pun hanya ikut menonton dan sesekali membaca komik yang memang ada di dekat meja ruang tamu itu.

Saat Ichigo terlalu fokus pada komiknya, dia tidak sadar bahwa sejak setengah jam yang lalu dia tidak mendengar suara Rukia lagi walaupun hanya suara-suara kecil.

Ketika Ichigo melihat jam, waktu ternyata sudah menunjukkan jam makan siang yang amat sangat terlambat.

"Hei, Rukia. Sepertinya ini sudah jam makan siang. Kau mau—"

Ichigo melepaskan komiknya sejenak dan mendapati kepala Rukia sudah tergeletak di bahunya begitu saja. Ichigo sempat terkejut karena ternyata Rukia sudah tertidur dengan sangat nyenyak.

Sejak kapan dia tertidur?

Ichigo sempat membangunkan Rukia dengan menggerakkan bahu Rukia sedikit, tapi reaksi gadis itu sedikit membuatnya ngeri karena Rukia bergumam dengan wajah yang terlihat begitu marah.

Baiklah... kita tunggu dia untuk setengah jam lagi.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia merasa begitu tenang saat ini. Dirinya merasa begitu nyaman dan sangat menyenangkan. Pikirannya saat ini sama sekali tidak terasa berat dan takut. Jika suasana seperti ini terus berlangsung, Rukia pikir dia ingin selamanya tinggal di sini.

Sekarang Rukia memakai sebuah gaun kasual berwarna putih selutut dengan sepatu sneaker pun berwarna putih. Rambut hitam pendeknya terus berterbangan karena tertiup angin. Suasana yang dia lihat kali ini sebuah padang bunga daisy putih yang begitu indah. Hamparan bunga-bunga daisy itu tumbuh membentuk sebuah permadani alam yang amat indah. Apalagi langit saat ini berwarna sangat cerah dan hangat.

Rukia tidak tahu dia bisa memimpikan tempat seindah ini.

Biasanya Rukia selalu bermimpi di tempat yang suram, gelap dan menakutkan.

Selagi dirinya asyik berjalan di sekeliling padang bunga daisy putih itu, dari jauh Rukia melihat Ichigo berdiri membelakanginya. Pakaian mereka pun berwarna sama.

Putih.

Ichigo mengenakan kemeja polos berwarna putih dan juga celana panjang berwarna putih. Walaupun Rukia hanya melihat sosok punggung Ichigo, tapi Rukia yakin itu adalah dia. Apalagi warna rambutnya yang mencolok itu sudah cukup membuat Rukia yakin bahwa laki-laki tinggi di kejauhan itu adalah Ichigo.

Rukia kemudian berusaha memanggil Ichigo dengan meneriaki namanya. Tapi tidak ada suara apapun yang keluar dari tenggorokannya. Rukia otomatis memegangi tenggorokannya, tapi tidak terasa sakit sedikit pun. Akhirnya Rukia memutuskan untuk berlari menyusul Ichigo.

Ketika di pertengahan jalan, Ichigo sempat menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Rukia. Laki-laki itu tersenyum hangat kepada Rukia kemudian berbalik seperti hendak menyusul Rukia pula.

Melihat itu, Rukia semakin bersemangat menyusul Ichigo.

Tapi... baru beberapa langkah Ichigo berjalan, laki-laki berambut cerah itu terdiam untuk beberapa saat di tempatnya berdiri saat ini.

Saat Rukia hampir mendekati Ichigo, Rukia terbelalak bukan main karena kemeja putih Ichigo pada bagian perutnya berubah warna menjadi merah.

Satu titik merah itu perlahan-lahan membesar dan merembes ke bagian lain di kemeja putihnya itu hingga menetes ke celana putihnya. Rukia segera bergegas menghampiri Ichigo dengan panik dan takut. Rukia kembali berusaha berteriak memanggil nama Ichigo, tapi suaranya tetap tidak keluar.

Akhirnya Rukia berteriak tanpa suara hingga membuatnya menangis tak karuan.

Ketika beberapa langkah lagi Rukia hampir mencapai Ichigo, laki-laki tinggi itu kemudian roboh di depan mata Rukia hingga membuat Rukia berhenti bergerak.

Ketika Ichigo roboh, Rukia melihat sebuah cairan merah kental yang merembes perlahan-lahan mendekatinya. Bahkan bunga-bunga daisy di sekitarnya menjadi berubah warna menjadi merah dan perlahan-lahan layu. Cairan merah itu menyentuh sepatu Rukia dan ikut membuatnya menjadi merah. Rukia mengenali bau anyir dan besi ini perlahan mendekatinya.

Begitu Rukia mengangkat kepalanya, Rukia melihat seseorang di belakang Ichigo.

Seseorang itu mengenakan jubah berwarna putih dan membawa pisau di tangannya yang sudah berlumuran darah.

Ya...

Cairan merah yang menyesakkan ini adalah darah.

Mereka berlumuran darah...

Rukia semakin ketakutan dan tak bisa bergerak sedikit pun. Rukia bahkan tidak berani melihat lebih jauh lagi siapa sosok yang berada di belakang Ichigo itu.

"Apa kau ingin melenyapkan mimpi buruk ini?"

Di saat Rukia mengalami dilema karena kejadian mengerikan di depan matanya ini, tiba-tiba sebuah suara menghampirinya. Rukia menoleh ke sekelilingnya dan mencari-cari darimana asal suara itu.

"Aku akan membantumu melenyapkan semua mimpi buruk ini."

Saat Rukia kembali menoleh ke depan, sosok Ichigo maupun sosok berjubah putih yang memegang pisau berlumuran darah itu sudah hilang. Bahkan jejak darah yang mendatanginya tadi pun sudah hilang. Tiba-tiba kini di depannya muncul Senna yang mengenakan pakaian putih seperti dirinya.

"Sen... na?"

"Kau mau... aku membantumu melenyapkan mimpi buruk ini?"

"Bagaimana... caranya?"

"Tapi kau hanya bisa melakukannya sendirian. Apa... kau sanggup?"

Rukia diam untuk beberapa saat.

Jika dia melakukannya sendirian... apa dia sanggup?

"Aku... sendiri?" ulang Rukia tak yakin.

"Kalau kau meminta bantuan pada orang lain, kau bisa mencelakakan mereka. Tapi jika kau sendirian, aku bisa membantumu. Bahkan kau bisa membalas dendam pada orang yang sudah menyakiti dirimu dan orang yang kau sayangi."

"Orang... yang kusayangi?"

"Orang yang menyakitimu... bukan manusia yang pantas hidup di dunia ini. Dia iblis yang harus dikembalikan ke neraka. Tempat dimana dia seharusnya berada. Hanya kau orang yang bisa menghukumnya."

"Kenapa aku? Aku... aku tidak punya cukup keberanian bahkan untuk menghadapi ketakutanku sendiri. Bagaimana aku bisa menghukum seseorang?"

"Karena kau bisa. Bukankah sudah kukatakan aku akan membantumu? Kalau kau tidak mau... apa kau mau terus-terusan bermimpi buruk seperti ini? Apa kau mau orang yang sudah menyakitimu dan orang yang kau sayangi hidup bebas untuk menghantuimu? Rukia... aku adalah temanmu, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu disakiti. Aku hanya ingin membantumu... agar kau bisa hidup bahagia. Tidak seperti aku."

"Apa... maksudmu?"

"Kau juga bisa melindungi orang yang kau sayangi. Kau juga ingin melindunginya kan? Bukankah dia seseorang yang berharga untukmu?"

Saat Senna mengatakan seseorang yang dia sayangi, hanya satu orang yang berbayang di benaknya. Dan itu hanya Ichigo seorang. Setiap kali Senna menyebut orang yang Rukia sayangi, setiap itu pula bayangan Ichigo teringat olehnya.

Apakah Rukia bisa melakukannya?

Benar, Rukia juga ingin melindungi Ichigo. Dia tidak ingin lagi Ichigo terluka karena dirinya. Rukia ingin bergantian menyelamatkan Ichigo karena Ichigo terus menyelamatkannya berkali-kali.

"Apa... yang bisa kulakukan?"

"Kau hanya perlu melepaskan gelang yang kau pakai saat ini. Setelah itu kau hanya perlu percaya padaku. Aku akan melakukannya untukmu. Menghilangkan mimpi burukmu."

"Melepaskan... gelangku?"

"Ya, itu satu-satunya cara. Sederhana bukan? Apakah kau tidak ingin mengakhiri mimpi burukmu selama ini? Apa kau tidak ingin kembali hidup normal seperti orang lain? Jika kau mendengarkanku kali ini, kau akan mendapatkan segalanya. Segala yang kau inginkan."

"Segalanya?"

Jika Rukia bisa hidup normal kembali... apakah dia bisa melakukan apa saja yang dia inginkan?

Termasuk... bersama orang yang dia sayangi?

"Ya... segalanya. Segala yang kau inginkan, Rukia..."

Rukia... hanya perlu melepaskan gelangnya saja?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rasanya tubuh Ichigo terasa kaku dan pegal. Apa yang membuatnya jadi seperti ini? Bahkan rasanya pahanya menjadi kebas, mati rasa.

Saat Ichigo membuka matanya dengan enggan, ada acara baseball yang diputar di sana. Suasana bahkan terlihat gelap di sekelilingnya kecuali cahaya dari layar televisi. Ichigo masih ada di sofa rupanya.

"HOMERUUUUUNN!"

Seseorang berteriak dengan heboh dan sangat dekat dengannya.

Itu seperti suara ayahnya.

Ayahnya?

Saat Ichigo sepenuhnya sadar, dia terkejut bukan main melihat ayahnya justru menjadikan paha Ichigo sebagai sandaran kepalanya dan menselonjorkan tubuhnya di sofa sambil menonton televisi dengan nyaman.

"OYAJI!"

Ichigo langsung menghentakkan kepala Isshin hingga membuat pria paruh baya itu tersungkur jatuh dari sofa.

"Ow! Dasar anak sialan! Hei! Kau tidak lihat ayah tertampanmu ini sedang tidur!" pekik Isshin tak terima karena putra sulungnya ini baru saja melemparnya dari sofa.

"Ah, sial! Sepertinya aku tidur terlalu lama!" gerutu Ichigo sambil memegang kepalanya yang tiba-tiba sakit mendadak.

"Hei! Kau mengabaikan ayahmu ini hah?! Kau mau jadi anak durhaka? Dasar bocah brengsek menyebalkan!"

"Oyaji... jam berapa sekarang?"

"Hah? Sekarang jam sembilan malam tahu! Kau tidur begitu lama sampai kupikir kau mati mendadak!"

Jam sembilan malam?

Tunggu... bukankah dia tadi?

"Rukia? Rukia dimana?" tanya Ichigo setelah berhasil mengingat apa yang terjadi.

"Tentu saja dia pulang."

"Pulang?! Dia sendirian di rumahnya?!" kata Ichigo histeris.

"Tentu saja dia sendirian."

"Kenapa Oyaji membiarkannya sendirian?! Bagaimana kalau rumahnya diserang lagi?!" kata Ichigo frustasi.

"Hei... aku sudah 100 kali membujuknya untuk tidur di sini saja. Tapi dia jauh lebih keras kepala darimu dan terus meminta untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Aku tidak bisa memaksanya lebih jauh kalau dia menolak!"

"Lalu Oyaji membiarkannya begitu saja hanya karena dia menolak? Bagaimana kalau—"

"Polisi sudah kuminta untuk berpatroli di sekitar sini untuk menjaga kalau-kalau terjadi sesuatu lagi. Kalau pelakunya masih berani muncul dia benar-benar cari mati. Lagipula sepertinya pelakunya tidak akan muncul untuk sekarang."

"Darimana Oyaji tahu?! Bagaimana kalau—"

"Hei, kenapa kau perhatian sekali sekarang? Jangan-jangan kau mencari alasan untuk dekat-dekat Rukia-chan-ku hah?!"

"Apa maksudmu?! Tentu saja tidak!"

"Walaupun kau putraku, tapi aku menentangmu untuk mendekati Rukia-chan-ku! Dia gadis yang terlalu baik untukmu, jadi jangan macam-macam dengannya! Kalau kau masih mencari alasan untuk melakukan perbuatan aneh-aneh aku akan menghajarmu sampai semua tulangmu patah, mengerti?!"

Isshin lalu mematikan televisi dan kembali ke kamarnya.

Apakah benar baik-baik saja? Kenapa gadis itu mendadak berani pergi ke rumahnya sendiri?

Padahal siang tadi dia masih ketakutan melihat rumahnya sendiri.

Apa Ichigo tanya saja?

Benarkah dia... baik-baik saja?

Ichigo pun kembali ke kamarnya dan mencoba mengecek ponselnya. Di sana tertera satu pesan dari Rukia.

Saat Ichigo membacanya, Rukia hanya menuliskan kalau dia baik-baik saja dan ingin tidur lebih cepat. Jadi jika Ichigo membaca pesannya di atas jam sembilan kemungkinan dia sudah tidur. Rukia juga menulis kalau dia sudah mengunci semua pintu dan jendela dan mengecek keadaan rumahnya bersama Isshin tadi.

Rukia... menulis pesan ini untuk Ichigo?

Sebenarnya Ichigo bingung apakah dia harus menelponnya atau tidak. Ichigo ingin mendengar suaranya dan memastikan dia baik-baik saja. Tapi jika Ichigo melakukannya padahal Rukia sudah mengirimkan pesan seperti ini padanya, apakah tidak berlebihan? Kenapa mendadak Ichigo jadi bersikap berlebihan seperti ini padanya?

Apa yang akan dipikirkan oleh gadis itu nanti?

Setidaknya jika Isshin benar, pasti akan ada polisi yang berpatroli di sekitar jalan komplek mereka kan?

Lagipula, Ichigo memang hanya memiliki satu firasat tentang tersangka yang menjadi pelaku penyerangan di rumah Rukia itu.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Semalam Ichigo tidak bisa benar-benar tertidur.

Dia masih kepikiran soal Rukia yang sendirian di rumahnya itu.

Tidak, jangan berpikiran seperti itu. Pagi ini Ichigo akan melihat senyum konyol gadis itu yang selalu dia perlihatkan di rumah Kurosaki ini. Apalagi jika bersama ayah dan adiknya.

"Onii-chan! Onii-chan! Cepat buka Onii-chan!"

Saat Ichigo bersiap untuk keluar dari kamarnya setelah merapikan pakaiannya dan hendak mengambil tasnya, pintu kamarnya digedor sangat kencang.

Dari suaranya yang terdengar setengah berteriak itu, Ichigo bisa memastikan kalau Yuzu yang memanggilnya. Karena itu langsung saja Ichigo buru-buru membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Ada apa, Yuzu—"

"Rukia-Nee menghilang! Dia tidak ada di rumahnya pagi ini! Bagaimana ini?!" ucap Yuzu sembari menangis histeris.

"A-apa? Rukia..."

Yuzu tidak sempat berkata apapun lagi karena tangisannya langsung meledak.

Ichigo buru-buru keluar dari kamarnya dan langsung melesat keluar dari rumahnya. Tentu saja Ichigo langsung menyusul ke rumah Rukia dan mendapati pintu keluarga Kuchiki itu terbuka. Tapi anehnya pintu itu tidak terlihat seperti dipaksa dibuka atau kerusakan apapun. Yang ada hanya bekas dobrakan pintu yang telah diperbaiki. Bekas dobrakan ini pasti setelah kejadian malam itu.

"Ichigo, kau tahu nomor ponsel Rukia-chan?"

Ichigo baru saja masuk ke rumah Kuchiki dan menemukan Isshin yang berkeliling di dalam rumah itu.

"Ada apa Oyaji?"

"Rencananya Yuzu ingin membangunkan Rukia-chan untuk ikut makan pagi bersama kami. Tapi pintunya tidak dikunci dan tidak ada siapapun di rumah ini. Tidak ada bekas pencuri masuk atau barang yang hilang. Hanya Rukia-chan yang tidak ada."

Ichigo langsung menghubungi nomor ponsel Rukia tapi ponselnya justru tidak tersambung sama sekali.

"Kau tetap hubungi Rukia-chan, aku akan menelpon polisi dan meminta mereka segera bertindak," ujar Isshin kemudian.

Isshin sepertinya langsung menghubungi kantor polisi untuk menjelaskan situasi ini.

Apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan oleh gadis itu?

Sebelum polisi datang, Ichigo berinisiatif untuk mencari petunjuk lain tentang kemungkinan kemana Rukia pergi. Makanya Ichigo langsung menuju kamar Rukia.

Kamar Rukia terlihat rapi dan biasa saja. Tidak ada hal yang aneh apapun. Lemari pakaiannya juga rapi dan tidak ada baju-baju yang mendadak hilang sebagian. Tas-tas besarnya pun masih ada di lemarinya. Dia tidak berencana bepergian jauh.

Pasti ada petunjuk yang ditinggalkan Rukia. Tapi kenapa dia...

Ichigo berhenti berpikir ketika melihat meja belajar Rukia.

Di atas meja belajar itu, ada sebuah gelang yang mirip dengan Ichigo.

Gelang yang sama dengan Ichigo dan diberikan oleh biksu Ukitake untuk Rukia.

Kenapa... Rukia melepaskan gelang ini?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hola minna...

Beberapa fic segera on progress... kemungkinan ada fic baru hehehe

Febrihana : makasih udah review... makasih banyak semangatnya, semoga bisa tetep nulis selama peralatan mendukung ya hehehe

Azzura yamanaka : makasih udah review... aamiin, makasih banyak doanya ehhehe... beneran serem? Wah tersanjung nih, soalnya baru pertama kali nulis genre horror sih heheh

Nica-kun : makasih udah review... makasih banyak jadi terharu banget nih hiks... makasih udah nambah kepercayaan diri saya untuk terus nulis lebih baik yaa

Rukichigo : makasih udah review... beneran merinding nih? Jadi terharu, soalnya ini pertama kali nyoba nulis horror, jadi semangat bikin horror laen hehehe aamiin, makasih banyak doanya yaaa

Eonnichee835 : makasih udah review... Divine Fate memang akan direpublish lagi, ini lagi digarap ulang karena beberapa plot yang gak sinkron sama beberapa adegan, jadi digarap ulang dan ditulis separuh jalan supaya gak hilang alurnya lagi. Ditunggu aja semoga bisa segera diselesaikan yaaa

Nozaki : makasih udah review... makasih banyak, jadi semangat untuk terus lanjutin hehehe

Izumi Kagawa : makasih udah review... ahahahah bukannya emang gitu jadi penulis? Harus menyambung di saat seru biar penasaran heheeh ini saya lanjutin lagi soalnya lagi semangat banget bikinnya hehehe

Azura Kuchiki : makasih udah review... iya maklum ya kalo saya lama gak update atau hilang dari peredaran berarti saya lagi ada masalah, entah apa aja. Tapi semoga gak ada masalah-masalah lain lagi di masa mendatang hehehe

Riyuzaky : makasih udah review... aamiin, makasih banyak doanya yaa semoga berkat doanya saya bisa terus nulis dan update lebih banyak fic lagi hehehe

Tutia08 : makasih udah review... iya ini udah update lagi kok hehehe

Aoi Hanabira : makasih udah review... heheheh kan dia peran antagonis soalnya... makasih banyak ya...

Ok, kalo ada yang mau tanya-tanya boleh silahkan, akan saya jawab selagi saya sempat.

Oh ya, untuk beberapa alasan saya gak bisa baca pm, jadi mohon maaf buat yang pm saya, saya gak bisa membacanya. Kalo ada sesuatu yang mau ditanyakan, mungkin lebih baik masuk ke kotak review pada fic terbaru yang update atau yang publish atau bisa hubungi akun media sosial saya langsung ya.

Makasih yang udah ngeluangin waktu buat fic saya.

Jaa Nee!


	10. Secret Of Nightmare

_**Hola Minna, ketemu lagi dengan fic saya.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Tite Kubo**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **RATE : M For Safe**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Warning : OOC, AU, Misstypo**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Attention : Fic ini hanyalah fiksi belaka. Apabila terdapat kesamaan atau kemiripan situasi dan karakter atau apapun itu dengan cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun adalah tidak disengaja. Mohon maklum, heheheh**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Rukia? Kau datang ke sini dengan siapa?"

Pagi itu, Unohana mendengar jika rumah panti asuhannya digedor oleh seseorang dari luar. Beberapa perawat yang bekerja di rumah panti asuhan ini pun mendengar gedoran itu. Unohana kemudian memberitahu bahwa dia yang akan membukakannya pintu. Karena saat itu suasana masih begitu pagi dan belum banyak anak-anak panti asuhan yang bangun.

Saat membuka pintu, Unohan terkejut melihat kedatangan Rukia sendirian di depan pintunya.

Wajah Rukia terlihat pucat dan tatapannya begitu dingin.

Unohana hanya merasa Rukia yang sekarang sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti Rukia yang datang pertama kali dalam beberapa waktu lalu. Entah kenapa ada aura yang berbeda yang dirasakan oleh Unohana begitu bertemu dengan Rukia yang ini.

"Ru... kia?" panggil Unohana lagi karena Rukia tak kunjung merespon apapun.

"Boleh aku masuk lebih dulu? Aku agak lelah setelah perjalanan panjang kemari," ujar Rukia sembari langsung masuk tanpa menunggu Unohana lagi.

Begitu Rukia memasuki rumah panti asuhan itu, Rukia menatap sekeliling ruangan itu dengan seksama. Setiap senti bangunan itu ditelusuri oleh Rukia dengan baik seakan-akan Rukia ingin mengingat semua itu selamanya. Atau memang itulah yang diinginkannya.

Hampir tidak ada yang berubah setelah lama Rukia meninggalkan rumah ini. Hanya sebagian perabotan seperti lemari dan meja yang berganti. Lalu cat dinding yang sudah diperbaiki.

Rukia... sempat menganggap tempat ini sebagai 'rumah' baginya.

Tempat dimana akhirnya Rukia memiliki tempat untuk kembali kapanpun jika dia merasa rindu di sini. Perasaan yang begini mengharukan namun tak terasa sedikit pun menyedihkan untuk Rukia. Dia hanya rindu, namun perasaannya tak bergejolak sebagaimana seharusnya.

Dia hanya ingin melihat tempat ini.

Itu saja.

Unohana yang sedikit penasaran tentang kedatangan mendadak dari Rukia membuatnya sedikit gugup.

Gadis itu sudah datang beberapa minggu lalu dengan temannya. Memang saat itu Rukia sempat bilang kalau dia akan berkunjung lagi, tapi Unohana hanya tidak menyangka bahwa dia benar-benar datang lagi kemari. Apalagi mengingat tempat tinggal Rukia saat ini sangat jauh dari sini.

"Rukia...?" panggil Unohana karena Rukia masih terus memperhatikan setiap detil letak di ruangan ini.

Saat Unohana memanggilnya, Rukia menoleh dan kemudian membalikkan badannya sepenuhnya. Tatapannya masih sama. Begitu datar dan tanpa ekspresi. Jauh berbeda seperti waktu pertama kali dia datang. Saat itu Rukia terlihat ceria dan begitu gembira.

Apakah terjadi sesuatu padanya?

"Cukup banyak yang berubah di sini," ujar Rukia akhirnya.

"Bukankah kau sudah pernah datang kemari? Semuanya masih sama seperti terakhir kau datang kemari."

"Benarkah? Oh, ternyata sudah pernah kemari."

Unohana semakin bingung dengan sikap Rukia yang sangat aneh itu.

Langsung saja Unohana mendekati Rukia.

"Ada apa kau tiba-tiba datang kemari? Apakah... terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Unohana.

Rukia kemudian berbalik menatap Unohana dengan tajam.

"Bukankah harusnya kau menanyakan itu padaku lima tahun yang lalu?"

"Lima tahun yang lalu?" ulang Unohana tak mengerti.

Unohana sempat mengingat-ingat apakah Rukia diadopsi lima tahun yang lalu. Tapi bukankah Rukia diadopsi oleh keluarganya sendiri?

"Saat kau berkunjung kemari, bukankah kau bilang kau sangat bahagia sudah bertemu dengan keluarga kandungmu? Kau bahkan sudah memiliki teman di sana. Teman yang pernah kau ajak kemari, benar kan?"

"Ya, kehidupanku sangat jauh berbeda kan? Bertemu dengan keluarga kandung, mendapatkan banyak teman, dan seseorang yang begitu perhatian. Kehidupan seperti itu sangat menyenangkan. Iya kan, Unohana-san?"

Unohana benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh Rukia.

"Apa... benar terjadi sesuatu denganmu?" tanya Unohana sekali lagi.

Mungkinkah Rukia mendapatkan masalah atau ada sesuatu yang membuatnya jadi begini aneh?

"Sepertinya Unohana-san tidak lagi mengingat semua anak yang telah pergi dari panti asuhan ini kan? Unohana-san... bahkan tidak mengenaliku lagi."

"Tentu saja aku mengenalimu. Kau Rukia kan?"

"Kalau kukatakan aku bukan Rukia?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Tentu saja kau Rukia. Ada apa sebenarnya? Apa sungguh terjadi sesuatu padamu? Apakah sebaiknya aku menghubungi keluargamu kalau kau di sini?"

"Unohana-san, apa kau lupa? Kalau kau memberikanku pada bajingan gila yang sangat mengerikan? Kau sudah tahu kalau aku tidak mau ikut bajingan gila itu, tapi kau memaksaku! Kau mengatakan kalau aku tidak ikut dengan bajingan gila itu, semua anak di panti ini tidak akan mendapatkan kehidupan lagi!"

Unohana terkejut sekali lagi.

Apa maksudnya ini?

"Rukia...?"

"Dan bajingan gila itu... sudah membiarkanku hidup seperti setengah mayat. Aku dipaksa untuk tetap hidup tapi seluruh tubuhku dipaksa berubah menjadi mayat. Kau membiarkanku hidup mengerikan seperti itu, Unohana-san!"

"Rukia, apa yang kau bicarakan ini? Aku sungguh tidak mengerti apa maksudmu?" tanya Unohana yang mulai panik.

Unohana panik karena suara Rukia mulai meninggi dan dia bisa membangunkan anak-anak lain yang masih terlelap.

"Tentu saja kau tidak tahu. Kau tidak mau tahu nasib anak-anak yang kau berikan pada bajingan gila itu. Kau hanya tahu bagaimana caranya mendapatkan uang untuk melanjutkan hidupmu dan panti asuhan ini. Panti asuhan sebagai kedok sumber uangmu!"

"Rukia, kau sudah keterlaluan. Apa maksudmu bicara seperti itu? Bukankah kau sendiri sudah tahu kalau aku memberikan anak-anak adopsi itu orangtua asuh yang layak. Termasuk dirimu."

"Tidak. Jika Rukia tidak bertemu dengan keluarga kandungnya, mungkin dia akan berakhir sepertiku juga. Aku bersyukur bahwa Rukia hidup dengan sangat baik dan jauh dari tempat terkutuk ini!"

Unohana terdiam beberapa saat.

Unohana hanya menduga hal yang tak masuk akal. Tapi... dilihat dari bagaimana pun memang Rukia yang sekarang dan Rukia yang datang pertama kali menemuinya beberapa waktu lalu sangat berbeda. Dan sekarang Unohana sedikit mengerti bahwa... mungkinkah yang dihadapannya saat ini...

"Kau bukan Rukia?" lirih Unohana.

Rukia kemudian menatap Unohana dengan mata yang menggelap. Aura yang benar-benar menakutkan untuk dirasakan Unohana.

"Benar. Aku bukan Rukia. Aku hanya meminjam raganya untuk membuat jiwaku tenang. Jika Unohana-san lupa padaku, aku akan mengatakannya padamu. Lama tak berjumpa Unohana-san, aku Senna."

Jantung Unohana kemudian berdetak sangat cepat. Rasanya begitu menakutkan dan... mengerikan...

"Sen... na?"

"Ya, aku Senna. Mungkin terlihat aneh, tapi aku sungguh Senna. Anak perempuan kecil yang kau serahkan pada bajingan gila. Anak perempuan kecil yang tidak tahu apapun tapi harus menderita seperti itu karena obsesi mengerikan seorang brengsek seperti itu. Kau berpikir dengan mengirimkan anak-anak perempuan lain kepada bajingan gila itu adalah ide bagus. Tapi kau salah. Kau tidak tahu hal mengerikan apa yang mereka hadapi."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku akan melenyapkan bajingan gila itu bagaimana pun caranya. Agar tak seorang anak perempuan lain yang menderita sepertiku dan anak-anak lain yang sudah lebih dulu menderita. Kehilangan keluarga sudah cukup menderita untuk kami, tapi kau mengirim kami ke dalam neraka. Apa sehina itu kehidupan kami karena tidak memiliki orang tua?"

"Rukia! Apa yang kau bicarakan ini sebenarnya?!"

"AKU BUKAN RUKIA! AKU SENNA! Apa Unohana-san masih tidak bisa mengenaliku? Baiklah, mungkin kau memang tidak bisa mengenaliku dengan wujud seperti ini. Setelah balas dendamku selesai, berikutnya adalah kau. Kau tunggu saja apa yang aku lakukan padamu karena sudah membuat hidupku menderita seperti ini!"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Rukia kemudian keluar dari panti asuhan itu.

Ya, Rukia saat ini memang bukanlah Rukia.

Senna datang kepadanya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Oyaji, kurasa Rukia tidak ada di sekitar sini," ujar Ichigo.

Setelah Rukia pergi menghilang itu, seluruh keluarga Kurosaki panik bukan main. Mereka tidak yakin harus menghubungi siapa dan dimana petunjuk tentang keberadaan Rukia saat ini.

"Apa maksudmu dia tidak ada di sekitar sini?" tanya Isshin pula.

Ichigo tidak yakin bagaimana, tapi sepertinya Rukia memang bukan ada di dekat sini. Kemungkinan... dia bisa saja pergi jauh.

Ichigo hanya tidak berani memikirkannya. Tapi kemungkinan itu jauh lebih besar mengarah ke sana.

Ichigo dan Isshin saat ini masih berada di depan kediaman Kuchiki. Mereka masih bingung apakah sebaiknya menghubungi polisi atau tidak. Karena jelas Rukia pergi sendiri kali ini. Tidak ada tanda-tanda aneh kalau Rukia menghilang mendadak.

Ichigo dan Isshin sempat memeriksa barang penting di kamar Rukia waktu itu.

Dompet dan identitas pengenal lain tidak ada di kamarnya. Bisa jadi dia memang merencanakan pergi tanpa memberitahu siapapun. Kalau benar seperti itu, Ichigo jadi gugup dengan kemungkinan tempat tujuan Rukia.

"Kurosaki-san."

Baik Ichigo maupun Isshin sama-sama menoleh karena marga keluarga mereka dipanggil dan mendapati Byakuya datang.

Tentu saja dua ayah anak ini tampak terkejut saat Byakuya melangkah lebih dekat kepada mereka.

"Kau... bukankah kau ada di Hokkaido?" tanya Isshin.

"Aku mendapat kabar kalau terjadi sesuatu di rumahku. Makanya aku bergegas kemari," jelas Byakuya.

"Bagaimana dengan istrimu? Kau sendirian kemari?" lanjut Isshin.

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahu Hisana mengenai kejadian ini. Makanya aku membiarkannya tinggal di sana lebih dulu sampai ayahku benar-benar sehat. Aku datang ke sini karena alasan pekerjaan. Kudengar, kalianlah yang menolong adik iparku malam itu."

Isshin dan Ichigo sama-sama saling menoleh dan kembali bingung harus mengatakan apa. Tapi sepertinya memang mustahil pihak kepolisian tidak memberitahu masalah ini pada Byakuya. Apalagi rumah Byakuya-lah yang menjadi sasaran malam itu. Tentu saja mereka akan memberitahu pemilik rumah bagaimana pun caranya.

"Adik iparmu menghilang," buka Ichigo akhirnya.

Kontan saja mata Byakuya membelalak besar. Wajahnya berubah panik dan cemas bersamaan.

"A-apa katamu? Rukia menghilang?!" seru Byakuya.

"Sepertinya dia pergi karena kemauan sendiri. Tidak ada petunjuk aneh yang tertinggal di rumah kalian," sela Isshin.

Byakuya tampak terpukul. Sebenarnya dia sungguh khawatir dengan keadaan Rukia setelah kejadian malam itu. Tapi rekannya memberitahu bahwa tetangga mereka yang menjaga adiknya sementara ini sampai Byakuya bisa kembali bertugas. Hanya saja... Byakuya tidak menyangka dengan kemungkinan ini. Bagaimana mungkin adiknya bisa menghilang begitu saja?

"Kenapa kalian tidak memberitahuku lebih cepat!"

"Karena kami juga baru pagi ini mengetahuinya. Malam kemarin dia masih ada makan malam bersama kami. Sebaiknya kita mencarinya segera."

"Mencarinya kemana? Astaga, bagaimana jika Hisana tahu?"

"Aku tidak yakin dengan ini, tapi kurasa... dia pergi ke Seireitei," celetuk Ichigo.

"Apa?"

Langsung saja Isshin dan Byakuya menatap langsung ke arah Ichigo.

"Seireitei? Kenapa dia pergi ke sana?" lanjut Byakuya.

"Aku akan mencoba menyusulnya. Sebaiknya Byakuya-san dan Oyaji mencari di sekitar sini," kata Ichigo.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau dia bukan ke sana? Kenapa kau harus pergi sejauh itu? Kita bahkan belum yakin kalau Rukia-chan pergi ke sana!" sergah Isshin.

Ichigo juga tidak bisa mengatakannya, tapi entah kenapa perasaannya begitu kuat bahwa Rukia mungkin pergi ke sana. Perasaan yang terus mendorongnya untuk segera menyusul Rukia ke sana. Rukia pasti pergi ke sana. Entah bagaimana... tapi Ichigo sangat yakin dengan itu.

"Kalau begitu aku ikut pergi ke sana," sambung Byakuya pula.

Ichigo langsung menoleh ke arah Byakuya.

"Kenapa kalian mau pergi ke tempat yang tidak pasti seperti ini? Apalagi tempat itu begitu jauh!" ujar Isshin hampir putus asa.

Dia tidak mengerti kenapa dua orang ini sepertinya sangat aneh berharap Rukia mungkin pergi ke tempat sejauh itu.

"Kurosaki-san, aku akan memberitahu rekan kepolisianku di sini untuk mencari Rukia, jika Kurosaki-san tidak keberatan mungkin Kurosaki-san bisa membantu penyelidikin mereka. Kami akan pergi ke Seireitei sekarang juga untuk memastikannya. Jika memang Rukia berada di dekat sini, tolong jaga Rukia sampai kami kembali," jelas Byakuya.

Memang ada apa dengan Seireirei sebenarnya?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Hari ini Kurosaki-kun dan Kuchiki-san tidak masuk ya," ujar Orihime setelah mendengar bel masuk berbunyi.

"Kau benar. Kenapa mereka berdua tiba-tiba tidak masuk?" lanjut Tatsuki.

Orihime hanya menatap dua bangku di belakangnya yang kosong itu. Dua bangku yang bersebelahan satu sama lain.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia berdiri di depan sebuah rumah saat ini.

Rumah yang pernah didatanginya beberapa waktu lalu.

Rukia hanya berdiri di sana tanpa bergerak sedikit pun dan melihat rumah mengerikan itu dengan seksama. Keadaannya masih sama. Sepi dan seperti tanpa penghuni.

"Kau tahu Rukia... di sinilah penjara itu dimulai."

Ya, itu Senna.

Rukia yang sekarang dikendalikan oleh Senna yang merasuki dirinya.

Sebelumnya Senna memang berusaha untuk masuk ke dalam diri Rukia begitu Senna bisa menemukannya. Sayangnya Senna baru bisa merasakan kehadiran Rukia ketika Rukia tiba di Karakura. Setiap kali Senna berusaha berkomunikasi dengan Rukia, ada sesuatu yang menghalangi mereka.

Senna berulang kali mencoba mendatangi Rukia di dalam mimpinya, tapi semua itu tidak berpengaruh.

Senna terus mencari cara tapi tidak berhasil satu pun. Sampai akhirnya Senna mengetahui bahwa Rukia kini 'dijaga' oleh seseorang.

"Kau beruntung Rukia... kau bertemu keluargamu tepat sebelum iblis bajingan ini mendatangi kita. Tuhan tampaknya begitu menyayangimu. Dan aku... sayangnya sempat iri dengan keberuntunganmu. Kau begitu beruntung hidup di dunia ini. Padahal kita selalu bersama-sama, tapi kenapa nasib kita berbeda seperti ini?"

Senna berbicara dengan menggunakan diri Rukia, meskipun dia tahu Rukia mungkin tidak bisa mendengarnya. Senna tahu yang dia lakukan ini salah. Tapi saat ini tidak ada yang bisa menghentikannya. Dan Senna tidak ingin ada siapapun yang menghentikannya.

"Aku melakukan ini agar tidak ada anak lain yang menderita sepertiku. Kau juga pasti ingin membantuku kan melakukannya jika ini berhubungan dengan tolong menolong kan? Kau harus menolongku kali ini, Rukia. Hanya kau yang bisa melakukannya."

Walaupun nanti pada akhirnya nasib mereka mungkin akan sama.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Keadaan Szayel saat ini berangsur baik.

Keputusan yang tepat dia melakukannya ketika dia akan melakukan cuti bulanannya. Kalau dia bekerja dengan keadaan seperti ini, akan lebih sulit baginya jika terjadi sesuatu yang merepotkan.

Apalagi bocah brengsek itu berhasil melukainya.

Szayel tidak menyangka akan bertemu bocah orange itu saat kejadian malam lalu. Seharusnya dia tidak datang ke sana. Kenapa dia tiba-tiba muncul sebelum sempat mengetahui apa yang terjadi?

Bocah orange itu juga terlihat aneh.

Sejak bertemu pertama kali, Szayel memang tidak merasa aman sedikit pun berada di dekat bocah itu. Setiap kali mereka bertemu, Szayel selalu merasa bocah itu mengawasinya tanpa alasan yang Szayel ketahui.

Tapi jelas. Bocah itulah yang datang ke rumahnya beberapa waktu lalu.

Hanya saja Szayel tidak tahu alasannya kenapa bocah orange itu bisa datang ke tempat sejauh ini. Apa yang membuatnya sampai datang kemari?

Szayel hanya tertarik dengan anak perempuan yang lepas dari cengkeramannya.

Ternyata anak itu tumbuh menjadi gadis remaja.

Szayel tidak percaya dirinya tertarik dengan gadis remaja yang masih ingusan seperti itu.

Seharusnya malam itu Szayel bisa membawanya saja. Itu lebih baik daripada menakuti seperti itu. Szayel ingin membuat gadis itu ingat padanya meskipun caranya menakutkan seperti itu. Jika gadis itu ingat padanya, mungkin dia akan teringat terus pada Szayel dan mencari tahunya.

Memikirkan hal seperti ini saja sudah membuat Szayel berdebar bukan main.

Saat Szayel tengan menikmati khayalannya tentang gadis yang menarik perhatiannya itu, tiba-tiba pintu rumahnya digedor dari luar.

Biasanya Szayel selalu bersikap baik di lingkungan Seireitei ini agar tidak seorang pun yang mencari tahu soal dia. Dengan bersikap baik, semua orang akan menganggap Szayel orang yang baik. Mereka tidak akan berpikiran jauh jika Szayel datang ke sini begitu jarang.

Apakah orang-orang di dekat sini yang membutuhkan bantuannya?

Szayel terpaksa membuka pintu rumahnya. Dia tidak boleh menolak apapun permintaan warga di sini meskipun dia enggan.

Begitu pintu terbuka, mata Szayel langsung terbelalak lebar melihat siapa tamu yang mendatangi rumahnya hari ini.

"Kau...?" gumam Szayel tak percaya.

"Maaf aku mengganggu, tapi aku ingin sekali mampir kemari. Kau tidak menyilakan tamumu masuk?"

Dikatakan aneh, Szayel tentu merasa takjub bukan main.

Gadis yang beberapa waktu ini mengganggu pikirannya kini mendatanginya sendiri.

"Tentu, silahkan masuk," ujar Szayel dengan seringaiannya.

Gadis itu melangkah masuk tanpa ragu sedikit pun. Tapi sebelum benar-benar masuk ke dalam rumahnya, gadis itu melepaskan sepatunya di depan pintu masuk. Biasanya tamu akan membuka pintu di dalam pintu masuk. Szayel sedikit curiga dengan apa yang dia lakukan, tapi itu bukan hal yang perlu dia pikirkan.

Auranya mungkin tampak berbeda dan cara dia menatap pun sedikit aneh.

Tapi bagi Szayel dia tetap gadis yang membuatnya tertarik.

Seperti mangsa yang mendatangi kandang predatornya sendiri, bukankah ini sangat mudah?

Szayel hanya harus berakting sempurna. Sedikit lagi... mungkin dia bisa memiliki gadis ini. Kali ini Szayel tidak perlu berusaha terlalu keras. Dia bisa mendapatkan boneka barunya sebentar lagi.

"Apa yang membawamu kemari sejauh ini, Nona?" tanya Szayel ketika mereka sudah duduk.

Gadis manis itu memilih duduk di kursi single dan Szayel duduk di sisi sebelah kirinya.

"Kau tahu kalau aku datang dari tempat yang jauh?" ujar gadis itu lagi.

Szayel tersenyum.

"Bukankah kau pernah melihatku di rumah sakit Karakura beberapa waktu lalu? Kau berasal dari Karakura kan? Kita sempat bertemu di sana karena aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu dan membuat pergelangan kakimu terkilir," jelas Szayel.

Tatapan mata gadis itu terlihat kosong. Tapi Szayel bisa memastikan bahwa dia saat ini tengah mengawasi seluruh yang ada di diri Szayel.

"Kalau begitu... apa kau tahu namaku?"

"Kau belum mengenalkan namamu padaku."

"Kuchiki Rukia."

"Ah, Kuchiki Rukia."

"Dan aku pernah tinggal di salah satu panti asuhan di Seireitei ini."

"Benarkah? Ternyata kau sudah tahu daerah di sini rupanya."

"Ya, aku pernah kemari lagi beberapa waktu lalu. Untuk mencari temanku."

"Temanmu? Apa dia masih tinggal di panti asuhanmu dulu itu?"

"Tidak. Dia sudah pergi tepat setelah aku meninggalkan panti asuhan itu."

"Sayang sekali kalau begitu. Apa kau masih mencarinya?"

"Tentu, aku masih mencarinya."

"Mungkin aku bisa membantumu untuk mencari temanmu."

"Tidak perlu. Karena aku sudah menemukannya. Dia mungkin... ada di sini."

Szayel terdiam beberapa saat.

Szayel tidak menyangka bahwa pembicaraan mereka mengarah pada hal-hal yang aneh. Apa sebenarnya maksud gadis ini?

"Di sini? Maksudmu di lingkungan sini?" kata Szayel.

"Tidak. Maksudku di rumah ini. Kau masih menyimpannya. Kau menyimpan temanku di nerakamu ini."

Baiklah, ini tidak lucu.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, gadis muda? Kau tidak tahu apapun—"

"Aku tahu semuanya. Semua yang kau lakukan di rumah ini. Aku tahu. Dan kau masih terus melakukannya. Karena itu, aku kemari ingin menghentikanmu."

Szayel mendengus geli. Dia tertawa tanpa ekspresi dan mulai menatap tajam perempuan kecil yang mengaku bernama Kuchiki Rukia ini.

"Dengar, kita baru beberapa kali bertemu dan tidak pernah bicara sedikit pun. Kenapa kata-katamu... seolah-olah kau mengetahui segalanya tentangku?"

"Aku memang tahu. Karena kau melakukan hal yang sama padaku."

"Apa yang pernah kulakukan padamu selain menabrakmu tidak sengaja di rumah sakit dulu itu?"

"Kau membunuhku."

Szayel terdiam dengan tatapan dingin.

Szayel masih tidak percaya, tapi dia merasa bocah ini membuatnya tersudut. Dia seolah-olah membicarakan hal-hal yang pernah dirasakannya secara langsung. Ini sangat tidak masuk akal.

Atau...

Gadis ini tahu kalau Szayel menyerangnya malam itu?

Tidak, kalau dia tahu pasti dia akan melaporkannya pada polisi tentang Szayel. Tapi hingga hari ini semua masih baik-baik saja dan tidak ada laporan aneh apapun yang dialamatkan kepada Szayel.

Tidak mungkin...

"Kau pasti bertanya-tanya tentang apa maksud perkataanku kan? Biar kujelaskan. Aku datang kemari... karena ingin balas dendam padamu."

"Balas dendam? Kita hanya beberapa kali bertemu dan kau ingin balas dendam padaku?"

Rukia tiba-tiba berdiri dan merogoh sesuatu dari balik sakunya. Szayel langsung bersikap waspada karena anak ini benar-benar terlihat sangat berbeda. Dia tidak seperti yang Szayel lihat di Karakura.

Tiba-tiba dari balik saku jaketnya, gadis itu mengeluarkan sebilah pisau lipat dan mencoba menusuk Szayel dengan itu. Untung Szayel bergerak cepat sehingga hadis itu hanya menggores sandaran sofa tempat dimana Szayel duduk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" geram Szayel yang berusaha sedikit keras untuk menghindari serangan mendadak itu.

Rukia hanya menarik kembali pisau lipatnya dan kembali menggenggamnya dengan erat. Dia berbalik menatap Szayel dengan nafsu membunuh yang amat kentara di matanya. Dia bersungguh-sungguh menyerang Szayel!

"Kenapa? Kau takut? Kau takut dengan pisau kecil seperti ini? Bukankah kau menggunakan pisau yang jauh lebih kecil dari ini?" ujar Rukia lagi seraya berjalan perlahan mendekati Szayel.

Szayel berusaha mundur dan mulai menyusun strategi.

Dia harus menghindari anak ini atau dia bisa mati konyol di sini.

"Sebaiknya kau letakkan benda itu dan pergi dari rumahku sebelum aku memanggil polisi!" ancam Szayel.

"Polisi? Silahkan saja. Dengan begitu aku lebih mudah membongkar tempat ini!"

Apa yang sebenarnya diketahui oleh gadis ini? Dia sepertinya sungguh mengetahui sesuatu di sini.

Szayel mencoba menghindar, tapi Rukia tanggap lebih cepat dan berusaha menyerangnya sekali lagi.

Sekarang, Rukia berhasil menggores lengan Szayel. Sepertinya gerakannya tidak begitu lincah dari yang dilihat Rukia. Mungkinkah dia masih terluka karena teman Rukia waktu itu?

Senna tak membuang waktunya. Dengan tubuh yang mampu bertahan seperti ini, Senna ingin menghabisi iblis tak punya hati ini. Dia ingin melenyapkan setan neraka ini untuk selama-lamanya, walaupun harus mengorbankan temannya sendiri. Senna tak punya pilihan selain menggunakan Rukia, karena hanya Rukia yang bisa membuatnya melakukan ini.

Mereka terlibat perkelahian serius. Szayel terus menghindar serangan Rukia, tapi ternyata gadis itu jauh lebih lincah dari perkiraannya. Akhirnya Szayel terpaksa menggiringnya menuju ruang kerjanya di rumah ini. Szayel tidak percaya ternyata tubuhnya masih belum cukup kuat untuk bertarung lagi. Bocah orange sialan itu benar-benar menghajarnya malam itu.

Mereka nyaris berkejar-kejaran hingga akhirnya Szayel berhasil menuju meja kerjanya. Szayel bersembunyi di bawah mejanya dan membuka lacinya satu per satu. Seharusnya ada di dalam laci ini. Szayel selalu meninggalkan benda itu di dalam salah satu lacinya.

"Keluarlah setan sialan! Kau tidak pantas hidup! Kau harus mati sekarang juga!" pekik Rukia ke seisi ruangan.

Ya, dia berhasil mengikuti Szayel sampai ke ruang kerjanya.

Senna yang berada di dalam diri Rukia pun menyadari bahwa dia berada di pintu utama tempat dimana semua malapetaka itu terjadi. Jika dia bisa menemukan kuncinya, Senna mungkin masih memiliki kesempatan untuk melepaskan semuanya yang tersisa di sana.

Fokus Senna pecah saat tanpa sadar dia mencari dimana pintu utama ruangan terkutuk itu berada hingga tanpa menyadari Szayel sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

Szayel berhasil menusuk sesuatu ke leher Rukia. Tapi Rukia juga berhasil menusuk pisau lipatnya ke bahu Szayel. Tapi sayang serangan seperti itu tidak cukup kuat untuk menumbangkan iblis ini.

Tunggu, apa yang ada di leher Rukia?

Senna mencabutnya dan melihat sebuah suntikan kecil ada di sana.

Sialan... apa ini...

"Lima menit lagi kau tidak akan bisa bertahan. Aku yang menang di sini," ujar Szayel dengan percaya diri sambil mencabut pisau lipat itu dari bahunya.

Szayel memang mengalami pendarahan, tapi sayangnya pisau itu tidak menusuknya begitu dalam. Luka ini bisa sembuh dalam sekejap.

Tapi berbeda dengan Rukia yang mulai merasa pusing setengah mati. Matanya perlahan-lahan berubah begitu berat. Tapi Rukia berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya meskipun pandangannya tak lagi jelas. Rukia terus menabrak apa saja yang ada di sekitarnya.

"Percuma saja, itu adalah obat bius dengan dosis tinggi. Waktumu hanya lima menit sampai kau jatuh pingsan. Dalam satu menit kau akan kehilangan kemampuan bergerakmu, dua menit berikutnya tubuhmu kehilangan respon dan tiga menit selanjutnya seluruh inderamu akan mati rasa. Tinggal empat hingga lima menit kau tidak akan sadarkan diri. Semua itu sekarang tergantung seberapa lama kau bisa bertahan dari obat itu," kata Szayel lagi.

Obat bius?

Senna pernah merasakan obat ini...

Obat... yang membawa penderitaan untuknya.

Tubuh Rukia mulai merespon efek obat itu. Tubuhnya benar-benar tidak bisa bergerak lagi. Bahkan jari-jari tangannya. Meskipun kesadarannya masih dapat dikendalikan. Akhirnya Rukia ambruk di tempat.

"Sepertinya kau tahu sesuatu mengenai diriku dan tempat ini. Apa kau pernah datang kemari? Oh, tentu kau pernah. Bersama bocah orange sialan itu. Jadi kau sudah menyelidiki tempat ini dan aku bukan? Kalian bekerja sama untuk mengacauku. Tidak heran dia terus muncul dihadapanku dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan anehnya."

Di saat pertarungan dalam mempertahankan kesadarannya itu, diri Rukia tiba-tiba kembali. Entah bagaimana akhirnya Senna menghilang dari dalam tubuh Rukia. Kini Rukia sepenuhnya sadar dengan dirinya sendiri.

Dimana dia?

Kenapa ada orang ini dihadapan Rukia?

Rukia sempat mendengar kata-katanya tadi dan tentang bocah orange? Dia membicarakan... Ichigo?

Szayel mendekati tubuh Rukia yang sudah terkapar dan tak berdaya itu. Sebentar lagi dia akan kehilangan kesadarannya. Dia hanya berusaha mencoba untuk tetap sadar meskipun tubuhnya tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Tubuhnya sudah benar-benar kehilangan respon untuk bergerak.

Sambil menahan luka-lukanya, Szayel berjongkok di dekat Rukia dan menatapnya dengan sinis.

"Kau benar-benar ingin menjadi bonekaku rupanya. Kau datang kemari dan masuk sendiri ke dalam sarangku. Perlu kuakui... kau boneka yang sangat menarik."

Boneka? Apa maksudnya...?

"Kau ingin tahu bagaimana aku mengubahmu menjadi boneka? Baiklah, sebagai hadiah karena kau benar-benar hebat bertahan seperti ini untuk tetap sadar. Kau akan kubuat pingsan seperti ini selama satu hari penuh. Aku akan memotong kaki dan tanganmu supaya kau tidak bisa melarikan diri. Kemudian aku akan menulikan pendengaranmu dan membutakan matamu. Dan terakhir, aku akan merontokkan semua gigimu agar kau tidak bisa melawan lagi. Dengan begitu kau bisa menjadi boneka seks yang sangat menarik."

Rukia tak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi. Tiba-tiba air matanya turun begitu saja.

Ternyata... Senna begitu menderita...

"Ya, kau akan menjadi boneka seks-ku. Kau akan melayani tuanmu tanpa bisa menolak sekali pun. Kau tidak akan bisa melakukan apapun terkecuali aku yang melakukannya untukmu. Ini adalah sebagai balasan karena kau sudah membuatku tertarik padamu. Kau akan jadi bonekaku yang sempurna."

Setidaknya dengan dosis itu, gadis ini tidak akan bangun hingga tengah malam nanti. Begitu Szayel membereskan dirinya sendiri, dia akan segera melakukan persiapannya.

Gadis ini sudah terlalu banyak tahu tentang dirinya, Szayel tidak akan membiarkannya lolos begitu saja.

"RUKIA! RUKIA KELUARLAH!"

Szayel terkejut mendengar teriakan itu. Seseorang membuka pagar rumahnya dengan sangat kasar dan menggedor pintu rumahnya.

Siapa mereka?

Karena Szayel terus diam di tempatnya, jadi tidak ada respon apapun dari dalam. Apa yang harus Szayel lakukan sekarang?

DOR!

Kali ini situasi sudah sangat kacau. Szayel mendengar suara tembakan.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Apa kau benar-benar yakin Rukia datang ke Seireitei?" tanya Byakuya sekali lagi setelah mereka tiba di Seireitei.

Ichigo tidak bisa mengatakannya, tapi perasaannya begitu kuat mengatakan kalau Rukia ada di sini. Ichigo hanya tidak yakin apakah Rukia pergi ke panti asuhannya dulu atau... pergi ke tempat berbahaya itu.

"Kita harus bergegas sebelum terjadi sesuatu padanya," mohon Ichigo.

"Tapi kita harus kemana?"

Selagi mereka kebingungan dengan tempat Rukia, Ichigo melihat sosok aneh di depan mereka. Sosok yang pernah dilihat Ichigo ketika berada di rumah dokter sialan itu. Sosok tubuh tanpa tangan dan kaki.

Sosok itu terus memperhatikan Ichigo lalu melayang-layang beberapa saat. Dia terus memperhatikan Ichigo seperti sebuah isyarat untuk mengikutinya.

"Sepertinya aku tahu dimana Rukia sekarang," ujar Ichigo yang bergegas berlari mengikuti sosok aneh itu.

Byakuya tidak mengerti tapi dirinya hanya mencoba mengikuti Ichigo saja.

Sudah Ichigo duga, mereka memang berhenti di rumah dokter bedah itu.

Suasana rumahnya masih tampak sepi. Tapi Ichigo melihat ada sepasang sepatu di luar pintu masuk itu. Sepatu yang sangat dikenalinya.

"Itu sepatu Rukia," tunjuk Ichigo.

Tanpa basa basi lagi, Ichigo membuka pintu pagar itu dengan kasar diikuti dengan Byakuya dan menggedor pintu rumah itu sekeras mungkin.

"RUKIA! RUKIA KELUARLAH!"

Karena tidak ada respon, Byakuya meminta Ichigo mundur dan langsung mengeluarkan pistol kecil yang sengaja dibawanya. Sebenarnya pistol ini adalah usul Ichigo karena mereka tidak tahu akan berhadapan dengan apa. Dengan Byakuya yang sebagai seorang polisi tentu saja membawa pistol tidak akan aneh.

Setelah menembak kunci pintu rumah itu, mereka berhambur masuk dan mulai menggeledah tempat itu. Ichigo mulai melihat tanda-tanda tidak menyenangkan di rumah ini.

Sayangnya tidak ada siapapun di rumah itu.

Tapi mereka terus mencari seisi rumah hingga akhirnya mendapatkan tubuh Rukia terkapar pingsan di sebuah ruangan.

Byakuya langsung menghampiri adik iparnya itu dengan sangat panik karena mendapati Rukia sama sekali tidak sadar.

"Kurosaki, ambulans! Tolong panggil ambulans!"

Apa... yang terjadi?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia lagi-lagi terbangun di tempat asing.

Sekarang Rukia sudah membiasakan dirinya jika dia terbangun di tempat seperti ini. Kemungkinan saat ini dirinya masih di dalam mimpi. Rukia mulai menyadari bahwa ada tempat-tempat tertentu yang bisa muncul di dalam mimpinya. Sama seperti apa yang terjadi dengan wanita di sungai waktu itu dan wanita yang ada di restoran tempat bekerja sambilan Ichigo.

Kali ini Rukia terbangun di sebuah ruang tamu dan di atas sofa.

Sekelilingnya gelap dan hanya ada cahaya bulan yang mengintip dari balik kaca jendela yang tidak tertutup rapat oleh tirai. Rukia mencoba mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling tempat ini.

Rukia belum pernah ada di sini sebelumnya.

Mungkinkah dia akan bertemu dengan sesuatu?

Begitu Rukia sepenuhnya bangkit dari sofa itu, Rukia mulai berjalan perlahan-lahan menyusuri tempat itu. Ada seberkas cahaya yang muncul dari sebuah ruangan lain. Kali ini Rukia mendatangi ruangan itu yang ternyata adalah ruang kerja. Ruang itu dipenuhi dengan rak buku yang begitu tinggi.

Saat Rukia memasuki ruang kerja itu, ada satu rak yang terlihat sangat aneh.

Rak buku itu miring ke arah lain, persis seperti sebuah pintu yang tengah separuh terbuka. Dari celah rak buku ada cahaya yang begitu terang di sana mengintip. Rukia semakin penasaran dengan tempat ini.

Jika sebelumnya Rukia pernah berada di mimpi seperti ini, seharusnya Rukia tidak akan mengalami hal-hal apapun. Dia hanya melihat suatu kejadian yang tidak pernah dia alami. Rukia hanya melihat kejadian yang berhubungan dengan apa yang pernah dilihatnya.

Tapi beberapa waktu belakangan ini Rukia tidak pernah bertemu dengan bayangan apapun lagi. Karena Ichigo selalu berada di dekatnya dan gelang yang diberikan oleh pendeta Ukitake itu yang menghalau bayangan itu mendekati Rukia.

Jadi... siapa yang kali ini akan dilihat Rukia?

Akhirnya Rukia memutuskan memasuki celah rak buku itu dan menemukan sebuah tangga kecil yang mengarah ke bawah. Ada cahaya lagi di ujung tangga itu. Cahaya yang seakan menuntun Rukia untuk mencapai sebuah tempat.

Rukia tiba di akhir tangga dan menemukan pintu besi yang sangat mencurigakan. Tanpa basa basi lagi, Rukia membuka pintu besi itu dan terkejut melihat apa yang ada di dalam ruangan itu.

Ruangan ini... begitu menakutkan meskipun lampu menerangi tempat ini.

Ada dua ranjang kecil yang mirip sekali seperti yang ada di dalam sebuah kamar rumah sakit. Ada lemari kaca yang berisi barang-barang medis layaknya selang dan kantong infus. Rukia mendekati lemari kaca itu dan melihat ada lebih banyak lagi barang seperti pisau bedah beragam jenis, gergaji, dan banyak hal lainnya.

Ini seperti ruangan operasi pribadi.

Saat Rukia tengah memperhatikan seisi tempat menakutkan ini, tiba-tiba Rukia terkejut mendengar suara pintu besi itu terbuka. Rukia menoleh dan mendapati seorang pria menggendong seorang gadis di punggungnya.

Pria itu... orang yang pernah dilihat oleh Rukia di rumah sakit waktu itu. Orang yang pernah menabrak Rukia dan memiliki aura yang begitu menakutkan. Apa Rukia melihat orang ini? Apakah dia sudah mati?

Seingat Rukia, dia bisa masuk ke dalam mimpi seperti ini jika orang yang dilihatnya sudah meninggal. Apakah sungguh dokter itu sudah mati?

Tapi hal mengejutkan lainnya yang membuat jantung Rukia terasa berhenti berdetak adalah gadis yang dibawa oleh orang itu. Gadis itu terkapar tak berdaya dan sama sekali tidak sadarkan diri di atas salah satu ranjang yang ada di ruangan ini.

Malangnya, Rukia sungguh mengenal gadis itu.

Itu Senna, yang masih berusia belasan tahun. Kalau tak salah itu adalah sosok Senna ketika Rukia bertemu dengan kakak kandungnya hari itu. Rukia berlari mendekati gadis yang tak sadarkan diri itu untuk memastikan bahwa sosok yang dilihatnya tidak salah.

Tapi setelah mendekatinya, ternyata benar-benar tidak salah.

Dia benar-benar Senna.

Apa yang dia lakukan di sini?

Selagi Rukia memperhatikan Senna yang tak sadarkan diri, Rukia kembali terkejut karena pria itu menyetel musik klasik di ruangan ini.

Apa yang dia lakukan di sini sebenarnya?

Rukia melihat sebuah meja di dekat ranjang yang ditempati Senna saat ini. Ada papan nama yang menulis Szayel. Mungkinkah nama orang ini?

Orang yang berkemungkinan memiliki nama Szayel itu membuka lemari kaca yang dilihat oleh Rukia. Dia mengambil kantong infus berikut selangnya. Szayel kemudian membawanya ke tempat Senna lalu memakaikannya di tangan teman sekamar Rukia itu. Setelah infus terpasang, Szayel menyuntikkan sesuatu di sana.

Senna benar-benar terlelap dan sama sekali tidak sadar dengan apa yang terjadi padanya.

Setelah beberapa saat, Szayel pergi sejenak dan kembali lagi dengan sebuah gergaji di tangannya. Itu gergaji mesin.

Untuk apa dia menggunakan gergaji itu?

Seakan menjawab pertanyaan Rukia, Szayel menyalakan gergaji mesin itu dan mulai mendekati ranjang Senna. Szayel mengukur tangan dan kaki Senna dengan seksama sebelum mendekatkan gergaji mesin itu ke tubuhnya. Rukia berteriak, tapi suaranya sama sekali tidak keluar.

Rukia pun nekat menghentikan Szayel, tapi tubuhnya sama sekali tidak berpengaruh apapun dengan sentuhannya. Rukia seperti bayangan tak terlihat di sini.

Hingga akhirnya Szayel mengarahkan gergaji mesin yang hidup itu ke arah tangan Senna dan memotongnya. Darah pun terciprat begitu banyak hingga mengenai Szayel. Rukia benar-benar berteriak kencang hingga menangis histeris. Tapi semua itu tidak berpengaruh apapun.

Bukannya merasa bersalah melihat darah itu, Szayel justru semakin senang melakukannya dan mendekati bagian lainnya dari tubuh Senna.

Rukia hanya bisa melihat semua darah berceceran di sana. Juga berikut potongan tangan dan kaki Senna yang jatuh dari tempat tidur itu. Rukia terus menangis dan memohon untuk menghentikan pertunjukkan horror ini.

Karena tak kuat melihatnya lebih banyak, Rukia pun jatuh pingsan.

Walaupun Rukia jatuh pingsan, tapi ternyata tak begitu lama di dalam mimpi ini. Rukia kembali terbangun masih dengan situasi yang masih menakutkan. Hanya saja tidak ada lagi darah Senna yang berceceran. Kali ini Rukia melihat kedua tangan dan kaki Senna sudah terbalut dengan perban. Ya, tangan Senna hilang hingga sebatas siku sama dengan kaki yang menghilang hingga sepatas lutut.

Senna masih tidak sadarkan diri.

Rukia mencoba membangunkannya, tapi ternyata tidak ada hasil. Suasana di ruangan ini juga tidak segelap seperti dia datang pertama tadi dan lampu pun dimatikan. Ada sebuah jendela di atas langit-langit ruangan ini yang menyalurkan cahaya. Sepertinya itu cahaya matahari dari luar.

Rukia kembali menangis melihat kondisi Senna. Apa yang sebenarnya telah dialami oleh temannya ini?

Szayel ada di sana dan tengah melakukan sesuatu pada Senna lagi. Szayel membuka mata Senna yang masih tidak sadarkan diri itu dan merusakkannya. Rukia tak tahu lagi bagaimana orang ini bisa begitu kejam. Dia bahkan mencabut semua gigi Senna begitu saja. Setelah melakukan perbuatan keji itu, Szayel kembali meninggalkan ruangan itu. Tapi itu pun tidak lama.

Szayel kembali datang. Kali ini dia membawa sebuah headphone besar. Suara musik keras terdengar dari sana. Itu benar-benar musik yang memekakkan telinga dengan volume yang luar biasa besar.

Dia memakaikan headphone berisi musik keras itu kepada Senna yang masih tidak sadarkan diri. Apa yang dia inginkan dengan memberikan Senna itu?

Selagi Senna dalam keadaan seperti itu, Szayel membuka semua pakaian Senna dan melakukan perbuatan tak senonoh pada teman baiknya itu. Szayel melakukan pelecehan seksual kepada seorang anak perempuan berusia belasan tahun yang masih belum mengerti apapun.

Rukia tidak ingin melihat semua ini lebih jauh. Dia ingin menghentikan semua mimpi buruk ini.

Tolong... tolong hentikan...

Rukia tidak bisa melihat lebih banyak dari ini... hatinya benar-benar hancur dan membuatnya menyesal hidup begitu bahagia selama ini setelah bertemu dengan kakak kandungnya.

Rukia menyesal pernah bahagia.

Bahkan Rukia menyesal... merasa egois saat berada di sisi Ichigo...

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Sesuai dengan permintaan Byakuya, polisi setempat mendatangi kediaman Szayel dan mulai melakukan penggeledahan. Rukia sudah dibawa pergi ke rumah sakit terdekat bersama Ichigo. Byakuya ingin menangkap orang yang telah melakukan perbuatan jahat itu kepada adiknya. Tapi walaupun seisi rumahnya digeledah tak ada apapun di sana. Bahkan penghuni rumah itu pun tidak ada.

Byakuya tidak tahu bagaimana caranya orang itu bisa meloloskan diri ketika pintu utama rumah itu sudah dikepung. Bahkan tidak ada jalan keluar dari rumah ini selain pintu utama di depan. Tentu saja Byakuya semakin penasaran dengan orang itu.

Karena tak berhasil menemukan orang itu, Byakuya meminta tolong kepada rekannya sesama polisi untuk menemukan pria pemilik rumah itu yang telah mencelakai adiknya. Lalu Byakuya bergegas menuju rumah sakit tempat dimana Rukia dirawat.

Ternyata begitu tiba di sana, Isshin bersama Ichigo baru keluar dari ruang rawat Rukia.

"Kurosaki-san, bagaimana dengan adik iparku?" tanya Byakuya saat tiba di sana.

"Tidak ada luka apapun di tubuh Rukia-chan. Hanya saja, sepertinya dia mendapatkan obat bius dengan dosis yang cukup tinggi. Mungkin Rukia-chan tidak bisa bangun sampai besok," jelas Isshin.

"Apakah obat itu berbahaya untuknya?"

"Setiap orang memiliki kekebalan yang berbeda dengan obat bius. Sejauh ini, sepertinya obat itu tidak berpengaruh apapun kepada Rukia. Kita hanya bisa memantau kondisinya saja sampai dia sadar kembali," kata Isshin lagi.

Isshin mengatakan kalau dia langsung menyusul ke Seireitei karena sepertinya tidak ada tanda-tanda Rukia masih ada di Karakura. Polisi bahkan mencari Rukia hingga ke sekolahnya, tapi semua temannya mengaku tak melihat Rukia. Apalagi kota macam Karakura yang mudah dikenali.

Begitu tiba di Seireitei, ternyata Rukia sudah dibawa ke rumah sakit ini. Isshin memiliki beberapa kenalan di rumah sakit ini.

Ichigo terlihat masih begitu syok saat menemukan Rukia terkapar di rumah itu.

Ichigo pikir tidak akan melihat Rukia seperti itu lagi setelah kejadian malam itu. Tapi ternyata dia salah. Ichigo hanya menyesal mengapa dia bisa berpikiran sesederhana itu...

"Apakah pelakunya sudah ditemukan?" tanya Isshin lagi pada Byakuya.

"Belum. Orang itu menghilang begitu saja. Kupikir dia masih bersembunyi di dalam rumahnya, tapi semua tempat kami geledah dan tidak menemukan dia." Jelas Byakuya.

"Ichigo, apa kau yakin dia orang yang menyerang kalian malam itu?" tanya Isshin pula kepada putra sulungnya itu.

"Aku ingat dengan jelas. Bukankah aku pernah meminta polisi untuk mencari tahu plat mobil yang dipakai oleh orang itu ketika mengawasi rumah kalian dan sekolah kami?"

"Mobil itu adalah mobil sewaan. Butuh waktu untuk mencari tahu siapa saja yang telah menyewanya," celetuk Byakuya.

"Jika memang dia, tentunya di dalam nama salah satu penyewa itu pasti ada namanya bukan?" lanjut Isshin.

"Dia mungkin bisa menggunakan nama palsu. Saat ini kami hanya bisa bekerja sama dengan para detektif untuk menemukan kemungkinan lain," sambung Byakuya.

Ichigo tidak menyangka ternyata semua masalah ini akan menjadi serumit ini. Sungguh menyebalkan.

"Oyaji... apa kau sungguh tidak tahu apapun tentang dokter itu? Bukankah kau bilang kau punya banyak kenalan dokter? Setidaknya... setidaknya kau tahu sedikit informasi soal bajingan itu?" mohon Ichigo.

Isshin tampak serba salah mendengar permintaan putranya itu.

"Kita tidak bisa bicara di sini," kata Isshin akhirnya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Hei, kenapa ada orang aneh yang bertanya tentang Kuchiki-san?" celetuk Mizuiro setelah mereka pulang sekolah.

Saat jam istirahat tadi, ada seseorang yang mencari tahu apakah Kuchiki Rukia ada di sekolah ini atau tidak. Karena itu, banyak anak yang melihat dan mulai bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang terjadi pada Rukia.

"Entahlah. Apa mungkin itu salah satu keluarganya?" sambung Tatsuki.

"Tidak, tidak. Yang lebih aneh, mereka meminta hubungi polisi setempat jika menemukan Kuchiki-chan! Apa Kuchiki-chan terlibat sebuah kasus?!" seru Keigo histeris.

"Mana mungkin bodoh! Kau lupa kakak Rukia memang seorang polisi!" balas Tatsuki pula.

"Bukannya itu lebih aneh lagi?! Bisa saja kakak Kuchiki-chan terlibat kasus dan Kuchiki-chan... jadi korbannya? Apa itu tidak berbahaya?!" kata Keigo lagi.

"Diam saja kau! Memangnya kau pikir ini seperti komik pembunuhan?!" amuk Tatsuki.

"Dikatakan tidak aneh sih, memang aneh. Kuchiki-san menghilang dan Kurosaki tidak masuk. Apa mereka melarikan diri berdua?" gurau Mizuiro.

"Enak saja! Tidak akan kubiarkan Ichigo menikung seperti itu!" amuk Keigo pula.

"Ichigo tidak perlu menikungmu, Rukia jelas akan memilih seseorang seperti Ichigo dibanding kau!" tembak Tatsuki lagi.

Keigo kemudian menangis histeris menerima kenyataan yang menohok itu.

Tapi akhirnya Tatsuki menyadari bahwa sejak tadi Orihime tidak mengikuti cerita mereka. Orihima hanya terus berjalan dengan menundukkan kepalanya dan tampak gelisah.

"Hei, ada apa denganmu, Orihime?" tanya Tatsuki akhirnya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa Tatsuki-chan," balas Orihime kikuk.

"Aku bisa tahu ada sesuatu yang kau pikirkan dengan melihat wajahmu. Ada apa? Ah~ kau khawatir soal Ichigo ya?" goda Tatsuki.

Biasanya di saat seperti ini Orihime akan menyangkal godaan Tatsuki. Tapi kali ini Orihime hanya diam dan semakin menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah yang semakin khawatir.

Tatsuki bahkan lupa bahwa di belakang mereka Keigo dan Mizuiro masih sibuk berceloteh satu sama lain.

"Tenang saja, apapun yang terjadi kau tidak perlu khawatir soal Ichigo. Dia bisa menjaga dirinya dengan baik, sebaik bagaimana dia berkelahi kok. Cerialah. Besok dia pasti masuk kok!" hibur Tatsuki.

"Kau benar, Tatsuki-chan. Kurosaki-kun... laki-laki yang hebat."

Meskipun sebenarnya Tatsuki tidak begitu yakin.

Ada hal aneh dengan Ichigo sejak kedatangan Rukia.

Setidaknya itu yang Tatsuki rasakan hingga hari ini.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Kau ingat aku pernah bilang bahwa dia dokter yang tidak begitu disukai di kalangan kami?" buka Isshin setelah mereka menemukan tempat yang bagus untuk memulai percakapan ini.

Ichigo menganggukkan kepalanya mengiyakan apa yang dikatakan oleh Isshin.

"Aku mendapat cerita, kalau dulunya Szayel adalah dokter magang paling pintar di angkatannya. Karirnya begitu bagus dan mulus. Dia dokter magang pertama yang mendapatkan gelar spesialisnya di usia yang masih begitu muda. Di usia yang masih begitu muda, Szayel banyak bekerja sama dengan dokter senior lain yang jauh lebih berpengalaman. Banyak dokter senior yang menyukainya karena analisisnya tidak pernah salah.

"Namun suatu hari, tiba-tiba terjadi hal aneh padanya. Szayel dulu terkenal begitu ramah dan baik hati pada siapa saja. Hari itu, sikap Szayel begitu buruk pada semua orang yang menegurnya. Dia pernah mengurung diri selama beberapa hari dan menolak bertemu siapa saja.

"Sejak itu pula, Szayel lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di kamar mayat daripada di bangsal lain. Dia mulai terlihat aneh ketika melihat mayat tanpa luka apapun. Ketika melihat mayat seperti itu, Szayel akan menyayatnya dan memotongnya. Kelakuannya itu didengar oleh Kepala rumah sakit. Mereka kemudian bertanya lebih lanjut pada Szayel tentang apa yang terjadi padanya.

"Karena khawatir dengan kejiwaan Szayel, para senior sepakat untuk melakukan uji kejiwaan pada Szayel. Hasilnya saat itu di luar dugaan. Dia masih layak dan baik-baik saja untuk menjadi seorang dokter. Setelah kecurigaan padanya semakin menjadi karena sikap anehnya itu, Szayel kembali menjadi Szayel yang dulu. Hingga hari ini tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu apa alasan Szayel berubah seperti itu."

Ichigo dan Byakuya masih mendengarkan sampai Isshin menutup ceritanya. Memang sejak awal Ichigo sudah merasa ada yang aneh dengan dokter itu. Dia tidak terlihat seperti dokter biasanya. Juga mengenai misteri tentang rumah yang ditinggalinya di Seireitei ini.

"Oyaji... kau tahu darimana tentang dokter ini?"

"Kalau tidak salah, dia dokter magang yang bertugas di Seireitei sekitar 10 tahun yang lalu. Baru beberapa bulan terakhir ini dia bertugas di Karakura. Dalam 10 tahun itu, dia bertugas di Seireitei selama lima tahun lalu lima tahun dia pergi ke Tokyo lalu terakhir dia di Karakura," jelas Isshin lagi.

"Jika 10 tahun... apakah dia tidak terlalu tua?" timpal Byakuya.

"Kalian lupa aku bilang dia lulusan hebat? Dia mulai menjadi dokter magang di usia 22 tahun dan mendapat gelar spesialisnya di usia 25 tahun. Jelas saja dia masih terlihat muda meskipun telah lama menjadi dokter," kata Isshin lagi.

"Oyaji, kau tahu banyak soal dia," lanjut Ichigo.

"Perlu kau ketahui saja, ayahmu ini bukan tukang gosip. Tapi berita soal itu sungguh menyebar di kalangan kami. Apalagi ketika dia dipindah tugaskan ke Karakura. Memangnya siapa yang tidak akan tahu berita seperti itu kalau satu profesi dan satu lingkungan kerja hah?" balas Isshin.

"Dari ceritamu, sepertinya memang ada sesuatu yang aneh tentang dokter itu. Aku akan mencari cara agar bisa menyelidikinya lebih jauh tentang orang itu. Kurosaki-san, jika kau tidak keberatan, mungkin kau bisa membagi informasi mendetil tentang orang itu padaku. Mungkin ada yang bisa kuselidiki sekarang," kata Byakuya pula.

"Kalau informasi mendetil soal dia aku sungguh tidak begitu tahu. Tapi akan kucoba bantu dengan menanyakannya pada pihak rumah sakit Karakura."

"Terima kasih banyak, Kurosaki-san atas bantuannya," lanjut Byakuya.

"Tenang saja, demi Rukia-chan aku akan melakukan apa saja. Orang brengsek seperti itu harus dihukum berat karena berani mengganggu Rukia-chan-ku!"

Ichigo melotot garang kepada Isshin karena dia terus menyebut Rukia seperti dengan nada yang aneh di depan kakak iparnya seperti ini.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu sebaiknya kalian berdua segera kembali ke Karakura. Biar Rukia... aku saja yang menjaganya," tambah Byakuya lagi.

"Aku akan menunggu di sini, Kuchiki-san kau bisa melakukan penyelidikan lebih lanjut di sini. Aku akan mengabarimu tentang kondisi Rukia," potong Ichigo.

"Hei, kau tidak mau masuk sekolah besok?" celetuk Isshin.

Ichigo diam beberapa saat.

"Ayahmu benar, sebaiknya kau kembali saja ke Karakura. Bukankah kalian hampir mendekati ujian?" kata Byakuya pula.

"Karena aku berjanji pada Rukia... akan menjaga dan melindunginya. Jadi... biarkan aku di sini sampai dia bangun nanti. Aku mohon, Kuchiki-san."

Isshin dan Byakuya saling berpandangan ragu.

Tadinya Isshin ingin menggoda putranya itu, tapi melihat bagaimana bersungguh-sungguhnya Ichigo memohon, niat itu jadi luntur begitu saja. Byakuya juga tidak menyangka bahwa laki-laki ini akan seserius itu soal menjaga dan melindungi adiknya.

"Mungkinkah istriku yang memintamu melakukan hal itu?" tanya Byakuya tiba-tiba.

"Memang aku pernah berjanji dengan istrimu seperti itu. Tapi... ini sungguh adalah janjiku dengan Rukia. Bukankah aku pernah bercerita bahwa kami memiliki kemampuan itu? Yang dapat melindungi Rukia dari kemampuan itu, hanya aku seorang. Aku pernah memberitahu itu pada kalian bukan? Apa yang terjadi dengan Rukia hari ini pun karena kesalahanku. Jadi... untuk menebusnya, aku ingin menjaganya."

Byakuya akhirnya terdiam.

Mereka memang pernah membahas masalah ini dengan Ichigo dan Byakuya tahu bahwa tidak ada jalan keluar untuk menghilangkan kemampuan mengerikan Rukia itu.

"Kemampuan... apa? Kau punya kemampuan apa?" tanya Isshin bingung ketika mendengar semua kata-kata Ichigo.

Ichigo menoleh ke arah ayahnya dan menatap Isshin dengan serius sekaligus dengan raut wajahnya yang begitu sedih.

"Kemampuan yang membuat Kaa-chan meninggal. Oyaji... kau tahu itu kan?"

Isshin pun tak bisa berkata-kata lagi mendengarnya.

"Jadi... maksudmu... Rukia-chan..."

"Dia sama sepertiku. Kurasa Oyaji pernah diberitahu Kaa-chan bahwa aku memiliki kemampuan ini yang membuatku setiap saat selalu berada dalam bahaya jika tidak berhati-hati. Sama halnya yang terjadi dengan Rukia."

"Kau masih menyesali bagaimana mendiang ibumu meninggal?"

"Tidak, aku tidak lagi menyesalinya. Karena berkat Rukia, aku akhirnya bisa bertemu lagi dengan Kaa-chan."

"Kau... bertemu dengannya?"

"Ya. Dia selalu berada di dekat kita. Kurasa... dia sangat bahagia karena tahu kita bertiga hidup dengan baik selama ini. Rukia... selalu melihatnya tersenyum setiap kali Kaa-chan muncul di depan rumah kita."

Isshin menarik napas lega lalu menepuk pundak Ichigo.

"Kau sudah lebih baik ternyata. Seharusnya kau cepat move on seperti ini. Ah~ aku jadi iri padamu yang sudah bertemu ibumu. Dia tidak pernah datang ke mimpiku sekali pun sejak dia pergi meninggalkan kita."

"Oyaji..."

"Kalau begitu aku kembali dulu ke Karakura. Informasi yang kau butuhkan akan segera kukabari begitu aku mendapatkannya padamu, Byakuya-kun."

Benar...

Ichigo pun pernah merasakan itu.

Bahwa sebenarnya... bukan dia saja yang berat untuk kehilangan ibunya.

Ayahnya... jauh lebih merasa kehilangan dibandingkan dirinya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Akhirnya ada kesempatan update yang ini.

Bagi yang masih bingung bagaimana sesungguhnya boneka yang dibuat oleh Szayel ini, saya saranin buat nyari artikel dari de*p w*b tentang boneka s*ks dari manusia. Saya lupa tentang artikel itu dan kurang lebih isinya hampir sama seperti yang saya uraikan di sini.

Inspirasi aslinya sebenarnya dari artikel itu, mungkin masih banyak artikelnya bertebaran di gugel.

Untuk chapchap depan udah masuk klimaks jadi mungkin gak lama lagi bisa ditamatin sih hehehe. Oh ya, ada yang mau rikues soal ending fic ini? Cuma endingnya aja kok hehehe.

Pilihannya ada dua, mau yang hurt pake sad banget atau gantung dengan alternatif ending.

Karena sejak awal penyelesaikan fic ini gak bisa dibikin hepi ending seperti biasa. Ada banyak hal yang kira-kira mungkin akan menyulitkan berbagai pihak sih hehehe. Saya juga sebenarnya dari awal udah komitmen kalo fic ini kemungkinannya gak bisa hepi. Tapi saya pengen denger pendapat yang ngebaca fic ini tentang endingnya dengan dua pilihan itu.

Karena ini fic suspend crime pertama saya, saya pengen tahu gimana responnya. Jika responnya bagus, mungkin saya bisa lanjut bikin genre seperti ini sekali lagi.

Makasih yang udah ngeluangin waktu buat fic saya.

Jaa Nee!


	11. Stay For You

_**Hola Minna, ketemu lagi dengan fic saya.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Tite Kubo**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **RATE : M For Safe**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Warning : OOC, AU, Misstypo**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Attention : Fic ini hanyalah fiksi belaka. Apabila terdapat kesamaan atau kemiripan situasi dan karakter atau apapun itu dengan cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun adalah tidak disengaja. Mohon maklum, heheheh**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Szayel berusaha mengobati lukanya sendiri di ruangan rahasianya.

Tidak akan ada yang bisa berpikir kalau rak buku di ruang kerjanya bisa menjadi pintu ruangan rahasianya. Dia terlalu menganggap remeh bocah-bocah pengganggu itu. Tapi jika dipikirkan lebih dalam, bagaimana mereka bisa selalu bersama. Termasuk ketika kejadian di Karakura waktu itu.

Szayel tak menyangka bocah laki-laki itu akan tiba-tiba muncul seperti itu padahal Szayel yakin tak ada seorang pun yang tahu tentang rencana Szayel. Kenapa dia bisa tiba di sana malam itu?

Bocah perempuan itu juga... seharusnya dia memang datang sendirian, mana mungkin tiba-tiba bocah laki-laki itu langsung melompat masuk ketika bocah perempuan itu berada di dalam bahaya.

Kejadian ini... terlalu aneh untuk disebut kebetulan.

Szayel selesai mengobati lukanya sendiri. Setelah menyuntik obat bius untuk meredakan rasa sakit luka ini, Szayel mencoba menjahitnya sendiri. Baru selesai menjahit lukanya, Szayel hanya bisa membalutnya dengan asal. Tenaganya sudah nyaris terkuras karena melarikan diri tadi.

Sekarang Szayel bersandar di dinding dan terduduk. Kepalanya menengadah ke atas dan matanya terpejam.

Semuanya memang terjadi tujuh tahun lalu...

Ketika Szayel menyelesaikan magangnya, Szayel kemudian mengambil spesialisnya.

Saat itu, Szayel mengenal seorang perempuan cantik bernama Neliel yang satu angkatan dengannya. Selama magang bahkan sejak kuliah dulu, Neliel selalu dekat dengannya. Mereka sering satu kelompok dan mengerjakan tugas bersama.

Neliel gadis yang cantik tapi tidak terlalu pintar. Meski demikian, dia adalah gadis yang rajin dan pandai bergaul dengan siapa saja. Hampir satu angkatannya dulu mengenal siapa itu Neliel. Apalagi kepribadiannya yang begitu baik hati dan ramah.

Szayel di masa kuliahnya terkenal sebagai seorang mahasiswa kutubuku yang tak pernah jauh dari perpustakaan. Szayel kurang pandai bergaul, karena itu dia tidak pernah punya banyak teman. Hampir semua teman-temannya hanya mendekatinya untuk menanyakan tugas atau meminta diajarkan sesuatu. Szayel tidak pernah menolaknya meski tahu teman-temannya hanya ingin memanfaatkan kepintarannya saja.

Tapi Neliel berbeda.

Neliel selalu mengusir semua orang yang mendekati Szayel hanya untuk mengurus nilai mereka. Neliel terang-terangan tidak suka jika Szayel membantu orang yang hanya menyapanya untuk membantu tugasnya saja.

Karena itulah Szayel berpikir Neliel sungguh gadis yang baik.

Selepas magang, Szayel berpikir untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Neliel ketika Szayel berhasil masuk ke sekolah lanjutan spesialisnya di bidang yang cukup sulit. Ya, Szayel mengambil spesialis bedah. Spesialis yang tidak banyak orang bisa berhasil di sana dan kebanyakan berpikir dua kali untuk menyelesaikannya. Selain karena teorinya sulit, prakteknya pun tidak mudah.

Terkadang mereka bisa bertemu dengan dokter senior yang menyulitkan mereka dan malah memperbudak mereka semaunya karena satu spesialis.

Neliel tidak melanjutkan untuk ke spesialisnya. Saat itu Szayel tidak tahu apa alasannya.

Tapi ternyata... selama ini Szayel salah menilai perempuan itu.

Neliel pun sama seperti yang lain.

Dia hanya ingin Szayel membantunya saja dan memonopolinya. Neliel sengaja menjauhkan semua teman yang ingin mendekati Szayel agar Szayel menganggap Neliel gadis yang baik.

Semua itu baru diketahui oleh Szayel saat dia berada di pertengahan sekolah spesialisnya.

Ternyata Neliel selama ini ingin segera menyelesaikan kedokteran dan magangnya karena ada seorang laki-laki yang bersedia melamarnya. Laki-laki kaya raya yang sukses di usia yang masih muda.

Karena setelah magang itu, Neliel benar-benar menghilang dan tidak pernah muncul lagi. Bahkan Szayel tidak bisa menghubunginya sama sekali. Szayel mengetahui semua hal itu dari teman satu magangnya yang kebetulan mengenal baik sosok Neliel.

Sejak itu, Szayel merasa amat sangat marah karena dikhianati oleh orang yang paling dia percaya selama ini. Bahkan orang yang pernah disukainyai. Gadis itu benar-benar sangat kejam dan jahat.

Karena itu, Szayel melampiaskannya dengan mayat-mayat tanpa luka dan tanpa identitas itu. Szayel membayangkan mayat itu adalah Neliel dan dia ingin sekali membuat gadis itu menderita.

Tapi semuanya sudah terlambat, Szayel bahkan tidak tahu lagi dimana Neliel.

Hingga hari ini, Szayel masih melampiaskan semua kekesalan, kekecewaaan dan amarahnya kepada gadis-gadis kecil yang bisa dia mainkan sesuka hatinya. Hanya gadis-gadis kecil yang dijadikannya kelinci percobaan itulah yang dapat menenangkan hatinya. Szayel ingin gadis-gadis itu menjadi pengganti Neliel agar Szayel bisa memuaskan semua perasaan benci pada Neliel.

Szayel tahu apa yang dilakukannya salah, tapi saat ini dia sungguh tak bisa berhenti. Tidak, Szayel tidak ingin berhenti sampai sakit hatinya bisa dilunakkan. Walau Szayel tidak yakin... apakah dia bisa menghentikan semua ini.

Dan melihat bayangan Kuchiki Rukia itu... membuat Szayel teringat kembali dengan gadis brengsek yang sudah mempermainkan hatinya itu.

"Aku harus melenyapkan orang yang sudah membuat hidupku kacau..." lirih Szayel.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Sejak bertemu dengan sosok Rukia namun dengan aura yang begitu berbeda. Unohana jadi sulit merasa tenang.

Dia tak yakin, tapi sepertinya akan terjadi sesuatu yang bermasalah.

Ada apa sebenarnya dengan semua ini?

Malam hari ketika semua anak di panti asuhannya tertidur, Unohana berjalan berkeliling di sekitar ruang tamunya. Entah kenapa malam ini dirinya sangat sulit tidur. Padahal saat ini jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam.

Saat Unohana tengah berpikir, pintu rumah panti asuhannya diketuk oleh seseorang.

Tentu saja Unohana terkejut karena tidak biasanya seseorang bertamu ke tempatnya semalam ini.

Akhirnya Unohana menyambut tamu itu dan di depan pintu rumah panti asuhannya ada dua orang pria yang datang.

Salah satunya yang dikenali oleh Unohana adalah Kuchiki Byakuya.

Dia kakak ipar Rukia yang pernah menjemput Rukia dulu di sini.

"Selamat malam, Unohana-san. Apa Anda masih ingat denganku?" tanya Byakuya langsung.

"Oh, tentu... ada apa Anda berkunjung malam begini?" tanya Unohana kikuk.

"Bisakah kita berbicara di dalam?"

Akhirnya Unohana menyilakan Byakuya dan seorang temannya itu masuk ke dalam ruang tamunya.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan berbasa basi lagi karena ini sudah sangat larut. Ada yang perlu kutanyakan padamu, Unohana-san," buka Byakuya setelah mereka duduk di ruang tamu itu.

"Bukankah... kudengar kau ada di Karakura. Bagaimana kau bisa datang kemari? Ah, Rukia baru berkunjung pagi hari ini. Apa... kau bertemu dengannya?" tanya Unohana.

"Ya. Aku sudah bertemu dengan Rukia. Dan hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu juga berkaitan dengan Rukia," jelas Byakuya lagi.

"Ada apa... sebenarnya?"

"Temanku yang menemaniku kemari malam ini adalah seorang polisi daerah Seireitei. Dia menemaniku kemari untuk menanyakan beberapa hal padamu. Aku percaya Unohana-san akan memberikan keterangan yang jujur karena ini sungguh menyangkut tentang keselamatan Rukia."

"Keselamatan Rukia?" ulang Unohana tak percaya.

"Pertama-tama, aku ingin bertanya dulu tentang seseorang. Apakah kau mengenal seorang dokter bernama Szayel?" tanya Byakuya langsung.

Unohana semakin terkejut dan sedikit panik.

Kenapa nama Szayel dibawa-bawa kemari?

Unohana bingung harus mengatakan apa, karena terakhir Szayel kemari dia tidak ingin lagi Unohana sembarangan mengatakan hal tentangnya pada orang asing. Sepertinya sungguh ada yang terjadi di sini. Kenapa akhir-akhir ini masalah datang padanya seperti ini?

"Unohana-san, tolong jawab pertanyaanku. Apa kau... sungguh mengenal dokter Szayel atau tidak?" ulang Byakuya karena melihat Unohana yang hanya kebingungan dalam diamnya.

"Aku... tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan, Kuchiki-san."

Byakuya terus mengawasi gerak gerik Unohana yang dinilainya aneh. Jelas Unohana tahu sesuatu mengenai dokter Szayel itu. Tapi sepertinya ada sesuatu yang harus ditutupi oleh Unohana dan dia tidak berani mengatakannya. Byakuya sudah belajar banyak bagaimana menghadapi pada tersangka dan pelaku yang berusaha berkelit dari kasus yang menimpa mereka. Jadi membaca gerak gerik Unohana saat ini adalah hal yang mudah.

"Unohana-san, perlu kau ketahui. Dokter Szayel saat ini sudah ditetapkan sebagai tersangka penganiayaan dan penyerangan. Dia sudah menjadi buronan yang dicari mulai hari ini. Jadi jika kau bekerja sama, kau akan sangat membantu penyelidikan kepolisian di sini. Apa kau tidak bisa mempertimbangkan aku yang mengenal baik denganmu?" jelas Byakuya lagi.

Tersangka... penganiayaan dan penyerangan?

Apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan oleh dokter itu sesungguhnya?

"Tapi aku sungguh tidak tahu apa maksudmu bicara tiba-tiba seperti ini padaku, Kuchiki-san," balas Unohana lagi.

Untuk mendapatkan informasi, Byakuya tidak bisa memaksa seseorang seperti Unohana. Kalau Byakuya memaksa, Unohana akan semakin berkelit dan itu akan menyulitkan penyelidikan polisi Seireitei. Padahal Byakuya sudah berusaha setengah mati agar dia bisa ikut menyelesaikan kasus ini di sini. Byakuya harus menangkap orang itu sebelum dia pergi jauh dari Seireitei ini.

Byakuya memang sudah bekerja sama dengan pihak kepolisian Seireitei untuk menghadang semua jalur transportasi yang memungkinkannya meninggalkan Seireitei. Jika sampai hari ini belum ada berita tentang Szayel di jalur transportasi, ada kemungkinan dia belum meninggalkan Seireitei hingga hari ini.

"Unohana-san, Dokter Szayel adalah orang yang menyerang Rukia hari ini. Dia juga melakukan penganiayaan pada Rukia hingga membuatnya berada di rumah sakit dan tidak sadarkan diri. Aku harus menangkap orang itu agar dia bisa mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatannya. Aku harus tahu alasan kenapa orang itu melakukan hal kejam seperti ini pada Rukia. Jika kau tahu sesuatu, tolong bantulah aku. Jika kau sungguh tak tahu apapun, aku tidak akan bertanya apapun lagi padamu."

Unohana semakin terdiam.

Kenapa... Szayel menyerang Rukia?

Apa yang... dilakukan Rukia pada Szayel? Atau... apa yang Szayel lakukan pada Rukia?

"Kalau kau berubah pikiran, tolong hubungi aku secepatnya. Atau kau bisa langsung mendatangi kantor polisi untuk menjelaskannya. Begitu kau memberikan informasi pada kami, saat itu juga kami akan memberikan perlindungan padamu dan rumah panti asuhan ini. Jadi... kumohon lakukan ini untuk Rukia."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Byakuya meninggalkan catatan kecil di sana berupa nomor ponselnya yang nomor lain yang bisa dihubungi Unohana kelak. Byakuya kemudian pamit meninggalkan rumah itu bersama temannya pula.

Apa yang... sebenarnya terjadi di sini?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Penyesalan...

Jika Rukia tahu penyesalan akan sesakit ini, mungkin Rukia lebih memilih dirinya mati saja saat kecelakaan itu terjadi setahun lalu.

Mungkin lebih baik Rukia mati sehingga dia bisa bertemu dengan Senna dan hidup bahagia meski berada di alam yang lain. Dengan begitu Rukia tidak akan mengalami penyesalan yang begini menyiksanya. Rukia juga tidak perlu dihantui oleh mimpi buruk lagi di sisa hidupnya.

Rukia juga... tidak akan bertemu dengan semua bayangan menakutkan itu lagi.

Kini... Rukia benar-benar merasa menyesal pernah hidup selama ini.

Rukia pun membuka kelopak matanya dan mendapati dirinya berbaring di tempat tidur dan berbau steril seperti ini.

Rukia sangat hafal tempat ini.

Lagi-lagi Rukia berada di rumah sakit. Entah sudah kali ke berapa dirinya ada di rumah sakit ini sejak dirinya selamat dari kecelakaan itu. Jika dia harus berkali-kali masuk rumah sakit seperti ini, kenapa Rukia tidak mati saja dan dia tidak perlu berada di tempat ini berkali-kali lagi.

Tubuhnya masih terasa kaku bukan main.

Seluruh tubuhnya masih seperti mati rasa bukan main. Di lehernya pun terasa sakit. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan dirinya kemarin? Rukia hanya merasa dia tertidur begitu lelap dan lama sampai tidak menyadari apapun. Yang dia ingin hanyalah mimpi buruk tentang bagaimana tersiksanya hari-hari terakhir Senna sebelum dia meninggal.

Melihat semua kejadian yang dialami Senna sudah cukup membuat Rukia hancur bukan main. Bahkan dia merasakan hal itu begitu menyakitkan.

Saat Rukia menoleh ke sisi kiri tempat tidurnya, Rukia menemukan Ichigo tertidur dengan kepalanya berada di sebelah tangannya.

Senna tak memiliki siapapun di dunia ini.

Senna hanya memiliki teman yaitu Rukia saja.

Rukia tak pernah tahu bahwa sesungguhnya saat itu Senna pasti sedih bukan main ketika Rukia bertemu lagi dengan keluarga kandungnya. Pasti saat itu Senna ingin sekali berharap Rukia bisa bersama-sama dengannya untuk waktu yang lebih lama. Rukia tak pernah mempertimbangkan hal itu karena terlalu gembira bertemu dengan Hisana dan Byakuya.

Rukia benar-benar tidak pantas menyebut dirinya teman kepada Senna.

Di saat tubuh Rukia masih terasa gemetaran dan kepalanya pusing bukan main, Rukia memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangan itu.

Sepertinya ini masih terlalu pagi, belum ada seorang pun yang melintas di koridor kamarnya termasuk para perawat.

Rukia berjalan begitu saja meski tahu tubuhnya masih terasa kaku dan lemas. Rukia tak peduli apapun lagi yang terjadi pada dirinya. Bahkan Rukia tidak mengenakan alas kaki apapun.

Saat Rukia menemukan tangga, Rukia hanya berjalan terus dan terus naik ke atas tanpa melihat ke belakang sedikit pun.

Rukia hanya ingin perasaan menyesal ini bisa hilang. Rukia ingin membayar rasa bersalah ini pada Senna. Dia ingin menebus semua kebahagiaan yang dia rasakan namun tidak dirasakan oleh Senna. Rukia ingin mengganti semua masa depan yang dia miliki selama ini dengan masa depan yang tidak bisa dimiliki oleh Senna. Apa yang bisa Rukia lakukan untuk semua itu?

Rukia akhirnya tiba di atap rumah sakit. Sepertinya memang benar ini masih terlalu pagi. Sinar matahari belum bersinar begitu banyak.

Tempatnya masih begitu sepi di sini selain semua seprai putih yang dijemur di atap rumah sakit ini. Rukia hanya terus berjalan menuju pembatas atap. Saat Rukia mencapai pembatas atap itu, Rukia melihat bahwa atap ini pun lumayan tinggi dari tanah di bawahnya. Mungkin Rukia melewati lima lantai. Rukia menatap ke bawah dan melihat begitu jauh di bawah sana. Mungkinkah dia bisa mati di ketinggian seperti ini?

"Rukia..."

Rukia terdiam dan menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggil namanya.

Itu adalah Senna.

Rukia jelas melihat Senna berada di sebelahnya, berdiri di sebelahnya dan menatapnya dengan sendu.

"Senna..." bisik Rukia lemah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Senna dengan senyum di wajahnya meskipun tatapannya masih terlihat begitu sendu.

Rukia diam sejenak lalu kembali menoleh ke bawah atap itu.

"Aku ingin menyusulmu..." balas Rukia.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku menyesal. Aku sungguh menyesal..." kata Rukia.

Sekarang dirinya benar-benar menangis. Rukia tak dapat menahan airmatanya lebih lama lagi.

Senna hanya menatap Rukia tanpa ekspresi. Rukia pun bingung bagaimana harus membalas Senna lagi. Apakah penyesalan Rukia tidak cukup untuk membuat Senna merasa lebih baik? Rukia tak tahu harus mengatakan apalagi padanya.

"RUKIA!"

Bayangan Senna segera lenyap ketika mendengar suara jeritan di belakang mereka.

Rukia menoleh dan mendapati Ichigo menyusul Rukia dengan gerakan panik.

Saat Ichigo hampir mendekat, Rukia segera naik ke pembatas atap itu. Rukia sempat terhuyung ketika Ichigo hampir mencapainya.

"Rukia! Turun dari sana!" seru Ichigo lagi dan semakin mendekat ke arah Rukia.

"Menjauhlah. Kalau kau mendekat lagi, aku akan segera melompat," kata Rukia akhirnya.

Ichigo otomatis menghentikan langkahnya. Padahal hanya tinggal lima langkah lagi hingga dia mencapai Rukia.

Wajah Ichigo tampak berantakan berikut dengan rambutnya. Wajahnya jelas begitu panik dan ketakutan.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau bertindak ceroboh begini?" kata Ichigo perlahan.

"Bukankah aku memang selalu ceroboh? Pergilah. Kau jangan ada di sini," kata Rukia lagi.

"Kau memang ceroboh, tapi kau tidak pernah melakukan hal yang tidak masuk akal seperti ini! Tolong, turunlah dari situ," mohon Ichigo lagi.

"Apa aku tidak boleh merasa tenang?!" pekik Rukia akhirnya.

Ichigo terkejut. Dia sudah menangis terisak di sana.

Tapi Ichigo semakin takut karena tempat Rukia berpijak begitu dekat dengan pembatas atap itu. Jika dia tergelincir semua akan tamat.

Begitu Ichigo bangun tadi pagi, dia tidak menemukan Rukia dimana pun. Makanya Ichigo mencari ke beberapa tempat hingga melihat Rukia ada di puncak tangga menuju atap rumah sakit.

"Tolong biarkan aku tenang. Aku sudah lelah dengan hidup seperti ini. Ini sungguh melelahkan..." isak Rukia.

"Aku mengerti, aku mengerti. Aku akan mendengarkanmu, jadi tolong turun dari sana," sekali lagi Ichigo memohon.

"Kau juga sama! Kaulah yang seharusnya menjauh dariku! Kenapa kau selalu membahayakan dirimu seperti ini untukku? Kenapa kau membuatku menyesal mengenalmu? Kenapa kau dan Senna membuatku menyesal pernah merasa bahagia?!"

Rukia terus menangis di sana dan Ichigo bingung harus berbuat apa.

"Seandainya waktu itu kau mengabaikanku... mungkin kau tidak akan pernah berada dalam bahaya bersamaku. Jika saja saat kecelakaan itu terjadi aku mati... mungkin aku tidak akan menyesal terhadap Senna. Aku tidak perlu mendapatkan mimpi buruk seperti ini..."

Baiklah, Rukia yang sekarang tidak bisa diajak bicara. Setidaknya itulah yang Ichigo pikirkan saat ini.

Entah apa yang dia pikirkan, tapi pastinya apa yang dia alami kemarin pasti memicu emosi psikologisnya.

Ichigo akhirnya mengambil langkah berani.

Dia mengenal baik Rukia.

"Mundurlah! Kenapa kau mendekat kemari!" pekik Rukia kemudian melihat Ichigo melangkah penuh percaya diri padanya.

"Dengar, jika aku mendekatimu seperti ini kau masih nekat melompat, aku akan ikut melompat tepat di sampingmu. Jadi, ketika kau jatuh ke bawah sana, aku juga akan jatuh tepat di sampingmu," kata Ichigo seraya menaiki pembatas atap tepat di samping Rukia.

Rukia kehilangan kata-kata.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan? Pergilah dari sini!" kata Rukia dengan suara yang semakin meninggi.

"Kau pikir aku akan menurutimu begitu saja? Dengar, kau sudah berjanji akan mendengarkan aku bukan? Kau berjanji akan menjauhi bahaya bersamaku kan? Tapi lihat apa yang kau lakukan sekarang? Kau mengundang bahaya untukku juga."

"Makanya kau pergi dari sini! Jika aku tidak ada kau juga tidak akan dalam bahaya lagi!"

"Apakah kau pikir bahaya itu hanya bisa menghilang jika kau meninggalkan dunia ini? Jika kau meninggalkan dunia ini, lalu bagaimana dengan keluargamu? Kau merasa menyesal saat ini, apa kau pikir mereka tidak akan merasa menyesal padamu? Apa kau pikir mereka tidak akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang kau lakukan? Apa kau sungguh berpikir dengan kematianmu semuanya bisa selesai? Sungguh kau berpikir begitu, Rukia?"

Rukia semakin menangis ketika Ichigo mengingatkannya soal keluarganya.

Bagaimana Hisana menyayanginya selama ini dan merawatnya dengan sepenuh hati. Bagaimana Hisana begitu bahagia dapat bertemu dengan saudara kandung satu-satunya yang dimilikinya di dunia ini.

Rukia tidak bisa lupa semua itu.

Ketika Rukia menangis tersedu-sedu itu, Ichigo berusaha menenangkan diri.

Dia sudah berhasil membujuk Rukia untuk tidak melangkah lagi, karena itu perlahan-lahan Ichigo mendekati Rukia. Tapi kemudian, mendadak Rukia memegangi kepalanya dan tubuhnya mulai goyah. Tentu saja Ichigo terkejut karena tubuh Rukia tak bisa menjaga keseimbangannya di atas pembatas ini. Saat angin tiba-tiba meniup ke arah mereka, tubuh Rukia pun nyaris mengikuti arah angin itu. Tentu saja Rukia nyaris terjatuh, tapi Ichigo segera menariknya ke dalam pelukannya dan mereka berdua terhempas ke arah lantai atap rumah sakit.

Syukurlah gerak reflek Ichigo masih sangat bagus sehingga mereka tidak perlu terjatuh ke arah yang salah. Tapi sayangnya, karena jatuh bukan pada posisi yang tepat, Ichigo mengorbankan tubuhnya sebagai landasan agar Rukia yang berada dalam pelukannya tidak langsung terhantam lantai semen atap ini.

Ichigo tidak sempat merasakan tubuhnya lagi karena dia langsung memastikan keadaan Rukia.

Kini gadis itu sudah pingsan dalam pelukannya dengan semburan air mata yang membekas di wajahnya.

"Dasar bodoh..." bisik Ichigo setelah dirinya bisa menarik napas lega.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Byakuya sudah mendapatkan surat perintah dari kepolisian setempat untuk menggeledah rumah Szayel.

Namun kali ini, Byakuya hanya dapat bekerja sama dengan kepolisian di sini untuk melakukan penggeledahan. Tentu saja alasannya karena Byakuya bukan polisi daerah di sini. Byakuya hanya dapat mengandalkan temannya yang sama-sama satu jabatan di daerah ini dengannya. Bagaimana pun Byakuya harus tahu orang brengsek mana yang berani mencelakai adik iparnya itu.

Jika istrinya tahu keadaannya segawat ini yang menimpa Rukia, Byakuya tak bisa membayangkan kondisi yang akan dialami Hisana.

Sejak awal, Byakuya tahu kondisi Hisana hingga mereka menikah.

Hisana tidak bisa dibebani oleh hal-hal yang berat atau itu bisa berpengaruh pada tubuhnya yang memang lemah dan rentan dengan penyakit yang berasal dari stress dan pikiran.

Makanya ketika Rukia mengalami kecelakaan hebat tahun lalu, Hisana juga sampai ikut dirawat karena khawatir dengan kondisi adiknya. Beruntungnya saat itu Byakuya ikut menjaga Rukia sehingga Hisana bisa memulihkan dirinya lebih dulu. Setelah itu pun baik Rukia maupun Byakuya sangat berhati-hati dengan segala sesuatu. Mereka hanya khawatir jika Hisana akan membahayakan kondisi dirinya sendiri.

Sekali lagi mereka mengecek kondisi rumah Szayel.

Masih kosong seperti terakhir mereka menyelidiki di sini.

Polisi juga menanyai berbagai tetangga yang mengenal dokter ini. Sayangnya di lingkungan ini, Szayel dikenal sebagai dokter ramah yang baik hati. Makanya sangat aneh jika Szayel terlibat kasus penyerangan dan penganiayaan. Mereka bahkan tidak percaya bahkan menuduh ada yang mencoba memfitnah dokter itu.

Sepertinya mereka juga tidak tahu banyak hal tentang Szayel selain karena dia tinggal sendirian di sini dan jarang ada karena bertugas di kota yang berbeda. Mereka hanya tahu Szayel akan ada di sini setiap akhir bulan.

Byakuya harus melihat keadaan penggeledahan ini sebelum melihat kondisi Rukia. Tentu saja Byakuya bisa sedikit tenang karena di sana ada Isshin dan putranya yang bersedia menjaga Rukia sampai urusan Byakuya selesai di sini.

Di saat itu, tiba-tiba Byakuya mendapat telepon dari nomor asing yang tidak dikenalnya.

Tadinya Byakuya ragu untuk menjawabnya tapi kemudian dia mengangkatnya dan mendapati Unohana yang menelponnya. Unohana meminta bertemu berdua sana di tempat yang akan diberitahukannya.

Tentu saja Byakuya tidak membuang waktu dan segera menyusul ke sana.

Benar saja, Unohana sudah menunggu di tempat yang disebutkannya. Sebuah kedai kopi kecil yang dekat dengan panti asuhannya.

"Kau sudah berubah pikiran, Unohana-san?" kata Byakuya langsung begitu mereka duduk saling berhadapan.

Wajah Unohana tampak pucat dan sekeliling matanya menghitam.

Byakuya tahu ada banyak hal yang dia pikirkan dan pertimbangkan.

"Sebelum itu... aku ingin tahu apa yang sudah terjadi pada Rukia. Apa... terjadi sesuatu padanya?" tanya Unohana pula dengan wajah khawatir.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu, ada seseorang yang masuk ke rumah kami di Karakura. Orang itu menyerang Rukia yang saat itu sendirian di rumah. Setelah penyerangan itu, tiba-tiba Rukia datang kemari dan bertemu dengan dokter Szayel. Sebenarnya hingga hari ini kami masih mencari identitas pelaku yang menyerang Rukia di Karakura waktu itu. Sepertinya Rukia menyadari sesuatu dan datang seorang diri kemari juga menemui dokter itu. Tapi begitu tiba di sini, sepertinya kau adalah orang pertama yang dia datangi sebelum mencari dokter itu, apa aku benar?" jelas Byakuya.

"Ya, Rukia memang datang lebih dulu ke panti asuhanku saat itu. Tapi yang kutemui saat itu sepertinya bukan Rukia. Dia tampak seperti Rukia... tapi cara bicara dan caranya menatap orang sangat berbeda dengan Rukia. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengatakannya, tapi... itulah yang kurasakan."

Byakuya sedikit merasa gugup ketika mendengar tentang itu.

"Lalu... apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku sekarang ini?" kata Byakuya mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka mengenai Rukia.

"Kuchiki-san... aku sungguh ingin membantumu. Jika benar yang terjadi pada Rukia karena... dokter itu... aku benar-benar ingin membantu tapi..."

Unohana masih tampak sangat bimbang. Apa yang sebenarnya membuatnya sebimbang itu? Apa yang mengganggunya?

"Unohana-san, aku tidak memaksamu untuk mengatakan apa yang tidak ingin kau katakan. Jika kau berat untuk mengatakannya, maka kau tidak perlu mengatakan apapun. Aku akan tetap menyelidiki kasus ini sampai aku mendapatkan orang itu. Dan kupastikan dia akan membayar apa yang telah dia lakukan selama ini. Sebaiknya Unohana-san kembali saja dan istirahat. Aku masih harus menyelidiki sesuatu di sini sebelum kembali ke Karakura."

Byakuya pun pamit untuk meninggalkan tempat itu karena sepertinya Unohana tidak siap untuk mengatakan apapun. Jika memang Unohana menyimpan sesuatu dan itu adalah hal yang berat, maka Byakuya tidak boleh melibatkan Unohana lebih dalam lagi. Tentu Unohana bisa berada dalam bahaya.

"Orang itu adalah donatur tetap di panti asuhan kami," buka Unohana akhirnya sebelum Byakuya sempat beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Byakuya terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"Apa? Orang itu...?"

"Dokter Szayel... adalah donatur tetap di panti asuhan kami selama tujuh tahun terakhir ini. Dia secara rutin setiap bulan memberikan kiriman ke panti asuhan kami. Baik berupa uang dan bahan makanan. Tanpa dokter itu... kami mungkin sulit bertahan."

"Jadi... Unohana-san sudah lama mengenal dokter itu?"

"Awalnya aku tidak begitu mengenal dokter itu. Pertama kali, dia hanya berkunjung dan melihat-lihat anak-anak panti asuhan kami. Kemudian tiba-tiba dia menawarkan diri menjadi donatur di sana. Hanya saja... dengan satu syarat."

"Syarat?" ulang Byakuya.

"Setiap tahun, dia akan mengambil anak perempuan yang dia inginkan. Dia bilang dia akan mengadopsi anak-anak itu dengan baik. Kadang dia mengatakan ada kenalannya yang ingin mengangkat seorang anak dan mengambilnya dari panti asuhan kami. Kupikir dia melakukan itu dengan niat baik karena dia begitu peduli pada anak-anak."

"Tunggu, kau bilang... setiap tahun? Berarti Rukia juga salah satu anak yang ingin dia ambil?" tanya Byakuya kemudian.

Byakuya tak bisa membayangkan jika saat itu mereka terlambat bertemu dengan Rukia dan Rukia... tidak diketahui ada dimana saat ini.

"Saat itu, dia terlambat bertemu dengan Rukia. Satu-satunya hal yang kusyukuri adalah kalian berhasil menemukan Rukia sebelum dokter itu mengambilnya. Itu seperti takdir yang begitu baik untuk Rukia. Aku sangat senang ketika melihat Rukia berkunjung kemari untuk pertama kalinya setelah dia diadopsi. Saat itu dia terlihat begitu bahagia dan sangat ceria. Hanya dia satu-satunya anak dari panti asuhanku yang kuketahui kabarnya."

"Jadi... selain Rukia, anak-anak lain yang diadopsi oleh dokter itu...?"

Unohana menggelengkan kepalanya dan matanya mulai basah.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana. Setiap kali aku bertanya tentang keadaan mereka, dokter itu tidak pernah memberitahunya dan hanya mengatakan mereka baik-baik saja. Aku juga tidak diizinkan menghubungi mereka setelah diadopsi. Tapi setiap kali aku berusaha melawannya, dokter itu terus mengancam akan menghentikan donasinya dan menutup panti asuhan kami. Jika dia sudah mengatakan hal itu, aku tidak punya pilihan selain diam. Aku hanya memikirkan anak-anak yang berada di panti asuhanku."

Tunggu, cerita ini semakin menarik saja.

"Lalu... kenapa kau baru mengatakannya sekarang? Bukankah itu cukup mencurigakan? Kenapa kau tidak melaporkannya kepada polisi? Apakah benar dia mengadopsi anak-anak itu secara legal?"

"Karena saat Rukia datang kemarin... dia berbicara kalau dia adalah Senna. Dia adalah salah satu anak perempuan yang berasal dari panti asuhan kami. Senna juga teman sekamar Rukia dulu. Senna... diadopsi oleh dokter itu. Semua urusan tentang adopsi selalu dilakukan oleh dokter itu sendiri."

Senna?

Berarti Senna benar-benar teman sekamar Rukia dulu di panti asuhan ini. Ternyata Rukia benar-benar dekat dengan Senna ini hingga membuatnya berani mengunjungi tempat sejauh ini hanya untuk tahu kabar temannya ini.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi... tapi sepertinya memang terjadi sesuatu pada Senna. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengatakannya, tapi aku benar-benar khawatir saat ini dengan nasib anak-anak yang sudah diambil oleh dokter itu. Dan setelah mendengar tentang kasus yang dilakukan oleh dokter itu aku jadi semakin takut... selama ini aku selalu memikirkan anak-anak itu, tapi ternyata aku justru mencelakai mereka dengan mengirimkan mereka pada dokter jahat itu..." isak Unohana kemudian.

Selagi menunggu Unohana menenangkan dirinya, Byakuya mulai mengambil kesimpulan.

Mungkinkah Szayel melakukan sesuatu pada anak-anak panti asuhan ini secara ilegal?

Hal terburuk yang mungkin dilakukannya adalah dengan menjual anak-anak itu kepada orang yang membayarnya. Perdagangan manusia.

Ini bisa menjadi kasus besar.

Ternyata orang itu berani melakukan perbuatan rendah seperti ini.

"Unohana-san, kau tenang saja. Aku akan membicarakan mengenai panti asuhanmu pada pemerintah setempat agar kau bisa mendapatkan bantuan. Untuk hal lain, kau bisa mengandalkanku. Aku akan membantumu sebisaku, asalkan kau bersedia untuk bersaksi jika diperlukan. Apa kau bersedia?"

"Jika aku bersedia... apa aku akan diadili juga?"

"Itu... kita akan melihat sejauh mana kasus yang terjadi dan sejauh mana kau bersedia membantu penyelidikan. Untuk sekarang, aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Tapi setelah itu, apa kau masih memiliki data-data anak yang telah diadopsi oleh dokter itu?"

"Ya, aku masih memilikinya sebagian. Karena sebagian lain aku tidak sempat menyimpannya."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu apa kau keberatan jika data-data itu kau berikan padaku? Aku akan mencari tahu tentang anak-anak itu dan akan segera memberitahumu jika aku menemukan sesuatu."

"Terima kasih banyak, Kuchiki-san. Aku sangat bersedia membantu jika kau bisa menemukan anak-anak itu lagi. Aku mohon bantuanmu..."

"Tidak, aku yang mohon bantuanmu. Aku pasti akan berusaha keras untuk menyingkap kasus ini."

Sekarang masalah Szayel tidak hanya berurusan dengan Rukia. Dia juga punya masalah lain yang harus diselesaikan!

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Rukia melihat sekelilingnya.

Kenapa dia masih di atap? Tunggu... apa yang terjadi tadi?

Rukia menoleh, dan ternyata dia tertidur dengan menjadikan dada Ichigo sebagai sandaran. Ichigo sendiri bersandar pada pembatas atap, menekuk satu kakinya untuk dijadikan sandaran punggung Rukia dan satunya memanjang bebas.

"Kenapa... kita masih di sini?" tanya Rukia bingung.

Benar, kenapa mereka masih di sini?

"Maksudmu... aku harus menggendongmu turun ke bawah dan membawamu seperti seorang putri ke atas ranjangmu, begitu?" sindir Ichigo.

"Bukan begitu..." lirih Rukia.

Entah kenapa sekarang tubuhnya masih terasa lemas dimana-mana. Bahkan untuk mengeluarkan suara saja Rukia berusaha setengah mati.

"Tenang saja. Tadinya aku memang benar-benar ingin melakukan hal itu. Tapi sepertinya bahu kananku agak bermasalah saat mencoba menggendongmu. Aku sudah menunggu setengah jam di sini tapi tidak ada seorang pun yang naik kemari. Aku juga lupa membawa ponselku," racau Ichigo.

"Bahu...?"

Rukia kemudian bergerak dan menyentuh bahu kanan Ichigo dengan menekannya sedikit.

"Aw! Hei, kenapa kau tekan? Ini benar-benar sakit..." gerutu Ichigo.

Rukia terdiam sembari mengawasi wajah Ichigo. Sekarang Ichigo sangat yakin Rukia akan menangis.

"Hei, ini karena salahku sendiri, sungguh. Aku benar-benar ceroboh. Sepertinya aku ketularan ceroboh sepertimu. Ini bukan salahmu, jadi jangan menangis lagi. Apa kau tidak capek menangis dari tadi?"

"Seberapa jauh kau akan membahayakan dirimu untukku?" lirih Rukia akhirnya.

"Sejauh kemana kau pergi. Karena sudah terlanjur, aku tidak bisa berhenti. Kau yang menarikku dari awal, jadi aku tidak bisa berhenti sampai kau berhenti."

"Kalau begitu berhentilah dari sekarang. Aku benar-benar ingin berhenti. Aku tidak mau lagi membahayakan siapapun."

Ichigo mendorong belakang kepala Rukia dengan tangannya dan mendekap gadis itu dalam pelukannya. Rukia kembali menangis. Dia akan selalu menangis seperti ini. Kenapa mereka begitu mirip? Ichigo juga pernah mengalami hal seperti ini ketika ibunya meninggal dulu. Ichigo pernah berpikiran untuk mengakhiri dirinya dan bertemu dengan ibunya. Tapi saat melakukannya, Ichigo gagal dan justru mendapatkan keluarganya cemas bukan main.

Bahkan ayahnya berulang kali menyalahkan diri karena tidak bisa menjaga dan melindungi Ichigo dengan baik. Ayahnya merasa bersalah dengan ibunya dan berlutut di depan makam ibunya berhari-hari karena hampir mencelakai putra sulung mereka.

Sejak hari itu, Ichigo mengerti bahwa mengakhiri hidupnya bukan jalan keluar dari bahaya ini.

Menantang hidup dengan menghindari bahayalah jalan keluarnya.

Ichigo mengerti perasaan Rukia saat ini. Dia tahu seperti apa yang dialami Rukia saat ini.

"Baiklah, kita berhenti sampai di sini. Kita akan pulang ke Karakura dan melupakan semuanya. Hanya itu caranya untukmu berhenti. Selama bersamaku, kau tidak akan mendekati bahaya apapun lagi. Jadi, ayo kita berhenti."

Ichigo melepaskan pelukannya sebentar dan membersihkan wajah Rukia yang sudah banjir dengan airmata. Ichigo mengusap wajah Rukia ketika gadis itu masih menangis tersedu-sedu.

Tiba-tiba, Ichigo mencium dahi Rukia begitu saja.

Tentu saja Rukia terkejut dan tak berani mengangkat wajahnya. Kenapa tiba-tiba?

Ichigo sendiri sempat kebingungan setelah mencium dahi gadis itu. Kenapa dirinya bergerak sendiri seperti itu?

Di saat kebingungan itu, mereka berdua justru diam tak berkata apapun. Ichigo juga tak bisa berkata apapun.

Apa yang sebenarnya dia lakukan tadi?

"Hei! Apa yang kalian lakukan di sana?!"

Syukurlah, timing yang pas.

Ada seorang perawat yang hendak mengambil seprai di atas sini dan menemukan mereka. Perawat itu juga buru-buru mendekati Ichigo dan Rukia.

"Kami butuh bantuan, gadis ini demam tinggi dan tubuhnya masih lemah. Sedangkan bahu kananku mengalami cedera. Bisakah bantuan datang segera?"

"Apa? Apa yang terjadi?"

Perawat itu pun panik dan segera memeriksa kondisi Rukia.

Rukia memang mengalami demam tinggi karena sejak tertidur tadi, tiba-tiba suhu tubuh Rukia naik begitu drastis. Perawat itu juga memeriksa bahu Ichigo.

"Kalian tunggu sebentar, aku akan segera memanggil bantuan kemari."

Tak lama kemudian, perawat itu datang bersama beberapa orang untuk membawa Rukia dan Ichigo dan membantu mereka turun dari atap itu.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sampai bahumu cedera begini hah?! Untung saja hanya terkilir, bagaimana kalau ada yang patah? Kau bisa jadi cacat tahu!" gerutu Isshin ketika mendapati bahu Ichigo sudah diperban untuk mengurangi batas cedera yang dialaminya.

"Oyaji... kau berisik sekali..." balas Ichigo jengkel.

Ayahnya baru datang setelah Ichigo mendapat penanganan dan Rukia kembali kamarnya. Dia hanya datang untuk mengejek Ichigo saja. Benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan di atap hah? Kau... tidak coba-coba mengganggu Rukia-chan kan?" tuduh Isshin.

Ichigo menatap sinis pada Isshin.

Yang benar saja. Memangnya situasinya saat itu tepat untuk mengganggunya?

"Aku bukan laki-laki brengsek, Oyaji!" tekan Ichigo.

"Tapi kau selalu mencari kesempatan untuk berduaan dengan Rukia-chan! Hei, kau bersumpah tidak melakukan apapun padanya kan?"

Ichigo terdiam sejenak dan dia mengingat kejadian dimana dirinya kelepasan dalam mengontrol diri. Kenapa dia menciumnya saat itu?!

Wajah Ichigo berubah frustasi begitu mengingat kebodohannya barusan.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Rukia-chan brengsek?!" tuduh Isshin lagi.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun!" bantah Ichigo.

"Wajahmu seperti menunjukkan kalau kau melakukan perbuatan tidak senonoh padanya! Apa yang kau lakukan hah?!"

"Kurosaki Sensei, harap tenang. Ini rumah sakit," tegur perawat yang kebetulan lewat di ruang tindakan itu karena menemukan Isshin dan Ichigo bertengkar dengan suara yang luar biasa.

Isshin langsung meminta maaf karena keberisikannya.

Ichigo sendiri langsung menghindari ayahnya.

Semoga Rukia tidak mengingat apa yang terjadi barusan.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Demam tinggi, tapi sudah diberikan obat penurun panas. Jika dalam sampai sore nanti panasnya tidak turun, kami akan memeriksanya lagi. Saat ini sebaiknya biarkan pasien beristirahat lebih dulu," jelas dokter yang menangani Rukia. Byakuya pun mendengarkannya dengan seksama sambil mengawasi adik iparnya yang masih terbaring di ranjangnya.

Rukia memang sudah kembali ke kamar rawatnya dan langsung ditangani. Mereka melakukan observasi menyeluruh pada Rukia. Tentu saja mereka melakukannya karena obat bius dosis tinggi yang tiba-tiba diberikan padanya waktu itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Byakuya pun beranjak mendekati ranjang Rukia dan mengambil kursi untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

Wajah Rukia terlihat sembab dan bengkak. Jelas dia sepertinya menangis dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Byakuya menahan dirinya untuk tidak menanyakan banyak hal dulu kepada Rukia. Apalagi mengingat kondisi adiknya yang masih lemah begini.

Ketika Byakuya sudah duduk di sebelahnya, Rukia kemudian berusaha menegakkan badannya. Dia juga ingin duduk di atas kasurnya. Tadinya Byakuya sedikit khawatir Rukia akan pusing, tapi Rukia berusaha terlihat baik saat duduk di atas ranjang itu.

"Aku mau pulang, Nii-sama. Ayo kita pulang," rengek Rukia.

"Ya, setelah keadaanmu membaik. Keluarga Kurosaki akan mengantarmu pulang sementara aku mengurus masalah di sini. Jadi kau—"

"Tidak, aku ingin berhenti," potong Rukia tiba-tiba.

"Rukia... apa maksudmu—"

"Sebenarnya aku benar-benar ingin tahu keadaan Senna. Aku sungguh ingin tahu apa yang telah terjadi padanya selama ini. Kenapa Senna terus meminta bantuanku, aku ingin tahu. Aku sangat cemas dan khawatir padanya. Tapi aku tidak mau meneruskan ini jika aku terus membahayakan orang-orang di sekelilingku..."

"Apa maksudmu, Rukia? Membahayakan apa?" tanya Byakuya tak mengerti.

Rukia kembali menangis. Entah sudah berapa banyak airmatanya yang tumpah hari ini. Tapi Rukia tidak peduli karena dia memang tidak bisa benar-benar menahan air matanya untuk keluar.

"Aku ingin berhenti Nii-sama. Aku ingin berhenti... aku tidak mau lagi membahayakan siapapun. Aku tahu apa yang akan Nii-sama lakukan ini sangat berbahaya. Makanya lebih baik berhenti. Aku tidak ingin lagi melakukannya. Aku ingin berhenti membahayakan siapapun," isak Rukia lagi.

Byakuya sungguh bingung melihat tingkah adik iparnya kali ini. Dia benar-benar menangis histeris. Tidak biasanya Rukia menangis seperti ini. Bahkan sejak mengenal Rukia, Byakuya tidak pernah menemukan adik iparnya menangis begini hebat. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada adiknya selama ini?

"Nee, Nii-sama... tolonglah. Kita pulang saja. Kita tidak perlu datang lagi kemari. Aku juga berjanji tidak akan pergi ke sini lagi. Aku ingin berhenti... ayo kita pulang, Nii-sama. Isshin Oji-san, Nii-sama... juga Ichigo... kita berempat pulang saja..."

Byakuya tak menjawab apapun. Dia hanya memeluk adik iparnya itu sampai Rukia berhenti menangis.

Setelah Rukia berhenti menangis, tak lama kemudian Rukia jatuh tertidur. Sepertinya itu pengaruh dari obat penurun panas itu. Byakuya memperhatikan wajah adiknya yang benar-benar memperhatinkan itu.

Byakuya menunggu Rukia tertidur cukup lama sampai yakin adiknya benar-benar terlelap. Hanya saja, Byakuya baru melihat ada sebuah gelang bermanik merah yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kiri Rukia. Sepertinya Rukia tidak begitu sering memakai benda seperti ini.

Tapi pikiran Byakuya kembali teralihkan dengan kasus yang harus dia kejar sekarang.

"Byakuya-san."

Byakuya cukup terkejut karena dia menemukan Ichigo ada di depan pintu masuk ruang rawat Rukia.

"Oh, kau..."

"Bisa kita bicara di luar?"

Byakuya menyetujuinya setelah memastikan Rukia benar-benar nyenyak terlelap.

Ichigo mengajaknya bicara di koridor yang berbeda dari ruang rawat Rukia.

"Ada apa, Kurosaki-kun?" tanya Byakuya akhirnya.

"Bagaimana kalau Byakuya-san menuruti permintaan Rukia? Kasus ini... tolong serahkan saja kepada polisi setempat," ujar Ichigo kemudian.

"Aku memang akan mengirimnya pulang bersamamu dan Kurosaki-san. Tapi aku tidak bisa melepaskan kasus ini. Aku harus menemukan orang yang sudah membuat adik iparku menderita."

"Rukia mengatakan hal yang benar. Dia tidak mau melibatkan siapapun di sekelilingnya lagi ke dalam bahaya. Bukankah kau ingat dia sudah mengatakannya?" jelas Ichigo.

"Kau mendengar pembicaraan kami?"

"Tidak. Rukia mengatakan hal yang sama padaku. Dia tidak ingin di antara kita berdua dalam bahaya lagi."

"Apa yang kau ketahui? Orang berbahaya seperti itu harus cepat ditangkap. Dia bisa saja terlibat dalam kasus besar!"

"Ya, aku tahu. Orang itu memang benar-benar terlibat kasus besar yang sangat berbahaya."

"Darimana kau tahu itu?" Byakuya sedikit terkejut mendengar perkiraan Ichigo.

"Aku tahu, Byakuya-san sangat ingin menyelidiki kasus ini. Tapi sebaiknya biarkan Rukia tenang lebih dulu. Jika dia bisa mengendalikan dirinya dan keadaan sekelilingnya sudah lebih tenang, kau bisa melanjutkan penyelidikan ini lagi. Tapi menurutku, sebaiknya Byakuya-san mundur dari kasus berbahaya ini."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku pernah mengatakan kalau aku hampir memiliki kemampuan yang sama dengan Rukia bukan? Aku melihat kalau dokter itu memang memiliki rahasia besar yang sangat berbahaya. Jika dia berani melakukan hal berbahaya itu, kemungkinan dia memiliki sesuatu bukan? Akan sangat berbahaya jika Byakuya-san sembarangan menyelidikinya. Makanya sebaiknya kasus ini diberikan pada polisi setempat saja."

"Itu sudah tugas seorang polisi dalam menangani suatu kasus. Tidak ada kasus yang terlalu bahaya atau tidak begitu berbahaya. Apalagi ini berkaitan langsung dengan keluargaku. Aku semakin tidak ingin mundur."

Ichigo sempat bimbang untuk mengatakannya atau tidak. Namun melihat situasi seperti ini, mungkin ini satu-satunya hal yang bisa membuat Byakuya memikirkan ulang kasus ini.

Ichigo tahu bagaimana khawatirnya Rukia jika hal berbahaya ini terus menghantui mereka. Satu-satunya jalan memang harus dihentikan. Memang tepat Byakuya ingin segera menangkap orang itu. Tapi menenangkan kejiwaan Rukia juga diperlukan apalagi setelah kejadian tadi pagi. Ichigo ingin memberikan waktu bagi Rukia untuk merasa tenang. Makanya ketika di atap tadi, saat Rukia jatuh tertidur, Ichigo kembali menyelipkan gelang miliknya ke tangan Rukia. Sepertinya gelang Ichigolah yang lebih cocok pada Rukia.

"Byakuya-san, sebenarnya aku tidak ingin mengatakannya karena mungkin kau akan khawatir. Tapi sepertinya kau perlu mempertimbangkan hal ini."

"Apalagi yang perlu aku ketahui?" kata Byakuya pula.

"Tadi pagi, Rukia hampir bunuh diri."

Mata Byakuya membesar dan terlihat sangat syok.

"Rukia... apa?"

"Dia mencoba melompat dari atap rumah sakit. Kebetulan aku menemukannya dan berhasil mencegahnya melakukan hal itu. Sepertinya dia benar-benar merasa bersalah tentang apa yang terjadi pada teman sekamarnya itu. Tentang dokter gila yang mencelakai teman baiknya."

Byakuya hampir kehilangan kekuatan di kakinya dan membuatnya nyaris jatuh. Untungnya Ichigo sigap menahannya sebelum Byakuya benar-benar terjatuh.

Rukia bahkan memikirkan untuk bunuh diri?

Jika dia benar-benar ingin melakukannya... Byakuya tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana Hisana sampai tahu masalah ini.

"Kenapa... kenapa Rukia ingin bunuh diri?"

"Bukankah aku pernah bilang Rukia memiliki kemampuan untuk mengetahui itu? Apa Byakuya-san ingat tentang kasus wanita yang ditenggelamkan di sungai beberapa waktu lalu? Rukia melihat bayangan orang yang sudah meninggal itu di dalam mimpi. Tentang bagaimana orang itu bisa meninggal. Tidak semua bayangan bisa dia lihat tentang kematian mereka, tapi ada beberapa yang bisa dia lihat jika Rukia memikirkannya. Dan sepertinya, sebelum datang kemari, Rukia bermimpi tentang kematian temannya itu. Dia... sangat terpukul melihat bagaimana penderitaan yang dialami oleh teman dekatnya."

Byakuya lagi-lagi terdiam...

Selama ini memang Hisana sudah sangat ketakutan dengan kemampuan yang dimiliki oleh Rukia. Sejak awal mereka tahu Rukia memiliki kemampuan ini, baik Hisana dan Byakuya tidak bisa menanganinya atau bahkan membantu Rukia.

Baru setelah bertemu dengan Ichigo dan mereka tahu tentang Ichigo inilah Byakuya bisa melihat Hisana jauh lebih tenang melepas Rukia pergi kemanapun. Karena Rukia selalu pergi dengan Ichigo dan Ichigo juga berjanji akan menjaga adik mereka. Selama ini pun semua baik-baik saja karena Ichigo memang melindungi Rukia. Tapi Byakuya tidak menyangka bahwa apa yang terjadi... jauh lebih menyulitkan dari yang terlihat.

"Dia begitu menderita..." lirih Byakuya pula.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Sore tadi, Isshin sudah kembali ke Karakura karena ada pekerjaan yang harus dia lakukan di rumah sakit Karakura. Isshin juga khawatir meninggalkan dua putrinya saja di Karakura sendirian. Isshin juga menyuruh Ichigo untuk tetap di sana dan menjaga Rukia sampai dia membaik karena Byakuya masih harus menyelesaikan masalah di sini.

Apalagi akhirnya Byakuya memutuskan untuk menuruti Rukia untuk menghentikan keterlibatan Byakuya dalam kasus ini. Makanya Byakuya akan menyelesaikan yang harus dia selesaikan.

Rencananya jika keadaan Rukia memungkinkan mereka akan pulang ke Karakura besok pagi dengan kereta pertama.

Malam ini, Byakuya menitipkan Rukia kembali pada Ichigo karena kemungkinan Byakuya tidak bisa menemani Rukia. Byakuya juga sudah berjanji akan menemui Unohana lagi dan meminta kerjasama dengan pihak kepolisian Seireitei untuk memantau sekitar panti asuhan dan memberikan penjagaan kepada Unohana.

Kemungkinan Szayel bisa saja muncul di sana.

Rukia masih tertidur lelap dengan baik. Ichigo juga tidak pergi kemana pun selain berkeliling di sekitar rumah sakit dan menunggu keadaan Rukia membaik. Kelihatannya memang setelah meminum obat, panas tubuh Rukia berangsur turun.

Setelah makan malam di kantin rumah sakit tadi, Ichigo kembali ke kamar rawat Rukia untuk memeriksa gadis itu sudah terbangun atau belum.

Tapi baru membuka pintu ruang rawat itu, Ichigo terkejut ada bayangan yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat tidur Rukia. Sepertinya bayangan itu berusaha mendekati Rukia tapi terhalang oleh gelang manik merah milik Ichigo.

"Apa kau... Senna?"

Ichigo jelas melihat sosok seorang gadis yang pernah digambarkan oleh Rukia padanya. Seorang gadis yang dipanggil Senna oleh Rukia.

Senna berdiri di sana dengan wajah memelas sembari menatap Ichigo.

Sepertinya dia sedikit bingung kenapa Ichigo bisa mengenalinya apalagi melihatnya.

"Rukia banyak bercerita tentangmu padaku. Jadi... kau benar-benar Senna?" tebak Ichigo lagi seraya mendekati bayangan itu.

Tidak seperti Rukia, Ichigo tidak bisa berkomunikasi dengan arwah ini. Ichigo hanya bisa melihatnya saja. Mungkin memang lebih baik daripada Rukia yang bisa berkomunikasi hingga menyebabkan masalah. Untuk saat seperti ini Ichigo merasa senang sudah bertemu dengan sosok teman baik Rukia ini.

"Jadi... kau benar sudah meninggal," lirih Ichigo.

Dilihat dari keadaannya, gadis ini memang sudah meninggal. Hanya saja Ichigo tidak tahu bagaimana dia meninggal dan dimana dia meninggal. Semua aura arwah yang telah mati terasa sama untuk Ichigo. Makanya Ichigo bisa memastikan dengan jelas kalau gadis ini... benar-benar sudah mati.

"Aku tidak ingin tahu bagaimana kau meninggal dan apa yang kau inginkan dengan terus mendatangi Rukia. Tapi sekarang Rukia sudah tahu kalau kau sudah meninggal. Jadi seharusnya kau tidak perlu menemui dia lagi. Biarkan Rukia merasa tenang."

Senna terlihat tidak setuju dengan kata-kata Ichigo.

"Kau pasti tahu kalau Rukia baru saja ingin bunuh diri karena dirimu. Apa kau senang melihat Rukia akhirnya sama sepertimu karena keegoisanmu? Kau mungkin ingin menghukum orang yang bertanggungjawab pada kematianmu, tapi kau menjerumuskan orang yang paling menyayangimu ke dalam bahaya. Sekarang... apakah aku boleh meminta tolong padamu untuk berhenti menyulitkan Rukia? Kau tahu benar kalau Rukia tidak cocok untuk nafsu balas dendammu. Jadi... aku akan menggantikan Rukia melakukannya. Aku akan membalaskan dendammu. Apakah dengan begitu kau bisa lebih tenang dan berhenti mengganggu Rukia?"

Wajah Senna kembali berubah. Kali ini dia tersenyum tipis dan menganggukkan kepalanya satu kali lalu menghilang seperti asap.

Saat melihat gelang milik Rukia yang ditinggalkannya di Karakura sebelum tiba di Seireitei, Ichigo yakin Rukia tidak melepaskannya dengan sukarela. Kemungkinan Rukia melepaskannya karena sesuatu yang tidak diketahui oleh Ichigo alasannya. Begitu melihat sosok Senna yang terus berada di dekat Rukia, Ichigo jadi yakin kalau alasan Rukia melepaskan gelang itu karena Senna.

Rukia memang tidak pernah bisa menolak permohonan seseorang padanya. Semua orang, baik yang masih hidup dan yang sudah mati pun, Rukia tidak pernah bisa menolak permohonan itu. Makanya gadis bodoh ini terus berada dalam masalah sepanjang Ichigo mengenal baik dia.

Ketika wujud bayangan Senna sudah menghilang, Ichigo melihat gerak gerik aneh Rukia. Sepertinya Rukia baru saja sadar dari tidur panjangnya. Bahkan untuk membuka matanya saja Rukia masih kesulitan.

"Hei, kau sudah lebih baik?" tanya Ichigo malam itu setelah menghampiri tempat tidur Rukia.

Gadis ini tertidur begitu lelap sampai baru bangun malam ini. Sepertinya dia benar-benar lelah dan menikmati tidurnya. Rukia tidak terbangun dengan gelisah dan bermimpi buruk lagi.

"Dimana... Nii-sama?" tanya Rukia.

"Uhm... dia sedang menyelesaikan penyelidikannya," jawab Ichigo.

Raut wajah Rukia langsung berubah sedih.

"Kau tenang saja, kalau kau sudah lebih baik besok... kita bertiga akan segera pulang ke Karakura."

"Bertiga...?" ulang Rukia bingung.

"Oh, Oyaji sore tadi baru saja kembali ke Karakura. Ada pekerjaan yang tidak bisa dia tinggalkan di sana. Uhm... kau mau makan sesuatu? Mengingat kau baru saja bangun sejak pagi tadi?" tawar Ichigo.

Bukannya menjawab tawaran Ichigo, Rukia hanya menatap lurus ke arah mata Ichigo. Ichigo bahkan sampai bingung karena gadis ini menatapnya tanpa henti. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Ichigo sedikit gugup.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Ichigo akhirnya.

"Kau," jawab Rukia singkat.

"Aku?" ujar Ichigo bingung.

"Jangan buat aku terlalu menyukaimu, bodoh," lirih Rukia.

"Apa?"

"Jika nanti... aku terlalu menyukaimu... aku takut tidak bisa melepaskanmu. Bagaimana... kalau aku tidak mau melepaskanmu?"

Ichigo terdiam sejenak.

Tentu saja dia tidak bisa berkata apapun. Rukia hanya menatap lurus kepada Ichigo saja. Entah apa yang sebenarnya dia lihat. Tapi kemudian, matanya kembali terpejam begitu perlahan. Sesekali Rukia berusaha untuk menahan kelopak matanya agar jangan sampai terpejam. Tapi akhirnya gadis itu kembali tertidur.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar dengkuran halus dari hidung gadis mungil yang lebih tua setahun dari Ichigo itu.

Ichigo hanya tersenyum tipis dan memperbaiki selimut Rukia yang tampak sedikit berantakan.

Ichigo sempat berpikir... apakah dengan ingin terus melindungi gadis ini bisa menjawab apa yang diinginkan oleh Rukia?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Pagi ini Rukia terbangun dan melihat Byakuya sudah berada tak jauh dari ranjangnya dan tengah mengobrol dengan Ichigo. Mereka berdua tampak membicarakan sesuatu yang serius.

Ichigo yang pertama kali menyadari Rukia sudah terbangun dan langsung menghentikan pembicaraan mereka. Baru kemudian Byakuya mendekati tempat tidur Rukia.

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah lebih baik?" tanya Byakuya kemudian.

Rukia sempat terdiam beberapa saat.

Rukia memang sudah merasa lebih baik, tapi entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang membuatnya jadi gugup tanpa alasan ketika melihat Ichigo tadi.

Tapi apa?

"Oh... ya. Aku sudah lebih baik. Bagaimana kalau kita pulang hari ini?" tanya Rukia.

"Kita memang akan pulang setelah keadaanmu lebih baik. Kalau begitu aku akan memanggil dokter untuk memastikan keadaanmu lebih dulu," kata Byakuya pula.

Usai mengatakan hal itu, Byakuya langsung keluar dari ruang rawat Rukia. Sekarang tinggallah Rukia dan Ichigo berdua saja. Sejujurnya entah kenapa situasi ini membuat Rukia semakin gugup tanpa alasan.

Ichigo mendekati Rukia dan memeriksa suhu tubuh Rukia dengan meletakkan satu telapak tangannya di dahi Rukia. Kontan saja Rukia terkejut dan mendadak seluruh tubuhnya membeku begitu saja.

"Panasmu sudah normal. Kelihatannya jauh sudah jauh lebih baik," ujar Ichigo santai.

"T-tentu saja! Oh ya... aku tidak lihat Oji-san, dimana beliau?" taya Rukia berusaha mengalihkan segala hal yang membuat perasaannya jadi canggung tanpa alasan.

Ichigo malah bingung menatap Rukia.

"Kau lupa? Semalam aku sudah memberitahumu kalau Oyaji pergi lebih dulu kemarin sore karena ada urusan. Kau... tidak ingat?"

Tunggu...

Tunggu sebentar...

Semalam sepertinya Rukia bermimpi sesuatu semalam.

Rasanya mimpi semalam memang terasa begitu nyata. Tapi Rukia yakin dia hanya bermimpi saat itu. Memang di dalam mimpi Rukia, hanya ada Ichigo dan dirinya saja berdua di ruangannya saat ini. Rukia menatap lurus ke arah Ichigo tanpa berkata apapun dan...

Astaga! Sebenarnya waktu itu mimpi atau bukan?

Karena teringat dengan apa yang Rukia katakan di dalam mimpi itu, mendadak Rukia bangkit dan langsung terduduk di ranjangnya sambil menatap Ichigo dengan waspada. Tentu saja Ichigo jadi kaget melihat gerakan Rukia yang sangat tiba-tiba itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ichigo bingung.

"Semalam... apa aku bicara yang aneh-aneh?" tanya Rukia gugup.

"Hah?"

"Aku... tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh kan? Semalam aku terlalu bingung apa aku bermimpi atau tidak. Apa kau sungguh bicara denganku semalam?" tanya Rukia tergesa-gesa.

Beberapa saat Ichigo terdiam untuk mencerna maksud gadis ini.

Jadi... saat Rukia mengatakan hal itu dia sedang tidak sadarkan diri? Berarti saat Rukia mengatakan hal itu kepada Ichigo, dia keliru mengira antara mimpi dan bukan?

Tentu saja karena menebak alasan itu, Ichigo jadi tertawa geli membayangkan apa yang akan Rukia pikirkan jika dia tahu hal itu.

"Hei! Apa aku mengatakan hal aneh semalam?!" kata Rukia semakin gugup melihat Ichigo tertawa.

Karena tak sabar, Rukia sampai memukul dada Ichigo untuk mendapatkan perhatian laki-laki tinggi ini.

"Aw! Hei, ini masih sakit tahu!" amuk Ichigo karena Rukia pas memukulnya tepat di tempat yang masih terasa sakit karena bahunya yang terkilirnya.

"Maafkan aku! Apa... masih sakit?" tanya Rukia tak enak.

Dan kemudian perihal mengenal kejadian semalam pun terhapus begitu saja bersamaan dengan kedatangan dokter yang dibawa oleh Byakuya.

Untungnya setelah pemeriksaan singkat, Rukia diperbolehkan untuk segera pulang. Tentu saja setelah sarapan lebih dulu, Byakuya, Rukia dan Ichigo segera menuju stasiun untuk kembali ke Karakura. Perjalanan mereka cukup jauh, jadi mungkin mereka akan tiba ketika siang menjelang sore.

Setelah sampai di stasiun, Byakuya hanya menyerahkan dua tiket kepada Rukia.

"Kalian kembali lebih dulu. Aku sudah minta tolong pada Kurosaki-san untuk menjagamu sampai aku kembali. Jadi, sebelum aku pulang, sebaiknya kau tinggal lebih dulu di rumah keluarga Kurosaki," jelas Byakuya sebelum mereka naik ke kereta.

Tentu saja Rukia terkejut bukan main dan mulai panik.

"Nii-sama... bukankah Nii-sama tidak akan menyelidiki di sini lagi? Kenapa Nii-sama harus tinggal? Aku tidak mau. Ayo kita pulang saja sekarang," rengek Rukia.

"Ini tidak akan lama, sungguh. Aku akan segera menyelesaikannya dan mengambil kereta terakhir malam ini," jelas Byakuya.

"Tidak, aku tidak percaya. Kalau begitu aku akan tinggal sampai urusan Nii-sama di sini selesai. Aku harus memastikan kalau Nii-sama tidak akan berada dalam bahaya," kata Rukia lagi.

"Jika kau masih di sini... justru kau yang akan berada dalam bahaya, Rukia," kata Byakuya.

Rukia pun terdiam.

Benar. Satu-satunya yang mengundang bahaya di sini adalah dirinya. Makanya Rukia tak bisa bicara apapun lagi dan tertunduk diam. Bahkan matanya kembali terasa basah.

"Aku berjanji akan segera kembali begitu urusan ini selesai. Besok pagi, kita akan sarapan bersama-sama seperti biasa. Kau mau menunggu kakakmu ini kan?" lanjut Byakuya lagi.

Byakuya ingin menenangkan Rukia yang saat ini memang benar-benar berada dalam kekhawatiran yang begitu besar. Apalagi setelah sebelumnya Byakuya mendengar adiknya ini hampir ingin bunuh diri. Tentu saja Rukia tak mengatakan hal itu pada Byakuya. Tapi karena hal itu pula Byakuya jadi harus lebih berhati-hati untuk bicara dengan Rukia.

Byakuya pun meminta Ichigo untuk segera membawa Rukia masuk ke kereta karena jam keberangkatan sudah hampir tiba.

Rukia masih begitu berat untuk meninggalkan Byakuya sendirian di Seireitei ini. Bahkan setelah masuk ke kereta pun, Rukia masih mencari celah untuk memastikan kakaknya ada di sana.

Peluit kereta pertanda keberangkatan pun sudah dibunyikan. Semua orang sudah bersiap di dalam kereta dan masinis pun mulai menggerakan gerbong-gerbong kereta itu.

Namun, bersamaan dengan bunyi peluit kereta itu, Byakuya terdiam mendadak.

Entah bagaimana... sebuah peluru bersarang di dadanya.

Seseorang berhasil menembaknya di tengah keramaian ini.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hola minna...

Ternyata responnya bagus ya, gak nyangka penikmat genre gini ada banyak hehehe. Jadi semangat buat proyek selanjutnya dengan genre serupa.

Soal ending... tadinya emang cuma mau lihat gimana responnya. Tapi akhirnya endingnya nanti sesuai dengan alur aja ya hehehe, siapa tahu bisa belok kok. Tapi gak tahu belok kemana nih hehehe

Ok, bales review...

Rinda Kuchiki : makasih udah review... ahahah kalo ff mah gak bakal ngikutin ending manga kok, saya mah udah anti sama ending manganya, jadi gak bakal begitu heheheh

Izumi Kagawa : makasih udah review... wah makasih sama review panjangnya, saya suka banget baca review panjang gini loh hehehe gak kok, ini bukan dari de*p w*b nya langsung. Ada beberapa situs yang pernah ngebahas artikel ini. Saya juga gak berani masuk ke situs de*p w*b itu kok hehehe. Gugling aja kok, kalo gak salah semacam k*skus gitu masih ada artikelnya. Ok deh, ntar endingnya ikut alur suasana ceritanya aja hehehehe

Tiffanypark : makasih udah review... makasih semangatnya, ini udah lanjut kok hehehe

Tutia08 : makasih udah review... hehehe ini udah banyak lom adegan ichirukinya?

Shiro chappy : makasih udah review... iya ini udah lanjut kok hehehe

Aoi Hanabira : makasih udah review... tapi saya suka sama cerita yang berderai-derai airmata gitu loh. Lebih ngesek lebih enak hehehehe saya maso kali ya...

FullMoon15 : makasih udah review... hehehe gak gantung dari segi cerita kok, karena beberapa kan udah dibuka sebagian, mungkin chap depan baru buka habis-habisan lagi hehhe soalnya kalo langsung dibuka semua jadi tegang terus dong hehehe

Rukichigo : makasih udah review... hehehe idenya boleh tuh, tapi ceritanya jadi kejauhan dong hehehe

Makasih yang udah ngeluangin waktu buat fic saya.

Jaa Nee!


End file.
